O pior desejo
by Tsukishiro Yukiko-sama
Summary: O pior desejo é realizado e causa a alteração de certos eventos, que consequentemente, modifica inúmeras vidas pelo universo afora, despertando novos perigos e antigos pesadelos. O universo como conhecemos, já não existe mais e somente resta aos mais fracos, a sobrevivência em um universo hostil. E tudo por causa de um mísero desejo egoísta e igualmente irresponsável.
1. O pior desejo

**Sinopse:**

O pior desejo é realizado e causa a alteração de certos eventos, que consequentemente, modifica inúmeras vidas pelo universo afora, despertando novos perigos e antigos pesadelos. O universo como conhecemos, já não existe mais e somente resta aos mais fracos, a sobrevivência em um universo hostil. E tudo isso por causa de um mísero desejo egoísta e igualmente irresponsável pedido por um ser ignóbil.

**Notas da Autora**

Em um campina, é realizado o pior desejo do universo...

Um desejo, que irá repercutir em todo o universo.

**Capítulo 1 - O pior desejo**

AGE 794

.

Em um campina distante da civilização, Mai, Shuu e Pilaf, já idosos, comemoram o fato de terem conseguido reunir as Dragon Balls, após tantos perigos e dissabores.

\- Pilaf-sama! Conseguimos! - Mai exclama a beira das lágrimas pela emoção em junta-las.

\- Enfim, o mundo será meu! – a espécie de duende gargalha alto para depois começar a tossir por causa da idade igualmente avançada.

\- Que emoção! - o que parece uma raposinha com muitos pelos brancos fala com a voz embargada, assoando o focinho com um lenço.

Nisso, os três se afastam dali, posicionando as Dragon ball´s e se preparando para chamar o dragão, no caso, Pilaf que parecia sorrir como um bobo ao imaginar o mundo aos seus pés.

Então, quando é cutucado levemente pela mulher que parecia uma anciã, ele sacode a cabeça, sentindo o pescoço doer pela idade.

Respirando profundamente, fala as palavras:

\- Shenron! Apareça e realize o nosso desejo!

Nisso, eles observam que o céu escurece e nuvens de tempestade surgem revibrando pelo céu, enquanto as esferas brilhavam, passando a pulsarem em um único ritmo, até que surgem feixes de cada uma delas que se unem no ar, fazendo surgir um corpo que resplandecia em um tom dourado intenso, tomando a forma de um dragão imenso.

O fulgor desaparece e revela um dragão verde escamoso chinês com patas e garras, assim como um focinho imenso, além de ter bigodes escamosos compridos, chifres na testa e olhos rubros como sangue e a voz do mesmo reverbera como um trovão no céu:

\- Então, quais são os seus desejos? Realizarei apenas três.

\- Três desejos? – Pilaf fica estarrecido, assim como os outros – Mas, não era somente um? Não que eu esteja reclamando.

\- Pilaf-sama! Isso é incrível! – Mai fala animada.

\- Quando Kami-sama morreu, as Dragon balls seguiram o mesmo destino. Porém, ganhei uma nova vida nas mãos do novo Kami-sama e os desejos foram ampliados para três.

\- Nossa... Não sabia que Kami-sama podia morrer. - Shu, a raposinha, comenta para si mesmo.

\- Então, há algo que deseje? Senão desejar, irei partir...

\- Não! Eu tenho! - Pilaf fala rapidamente, tossindo novamente.

\- Fale os seus desejos ou não tem nenhum?

\- Pilaf-sama, vamos logo. Se o senhor demorar muito, Shenron irá embora. – Shuu fala desesperado, segurando em uma das mangas de seu senhor.

\- Cale-se! – nisso, dá um tapa na mão da espécie de raposa, que encolhe o seu braço – Eu já sei qual desejo irei pedir primeiro e é óbvio, claro.

\- Não me diga quê... – Mai fica animada, pois, se era o que estava pensando, seria a realização de um sonho pessoal dela.

\- Shenron! Desejo que nós três sejamos jovens novamente. Pode realizar? – Pilaf pergunta ansioso, pois, não sabia se o dragão era capaz de tal desejo.

\- É muito simples. – nisso, os olhos vermelhos dele brilham e uma luz envolve os três.

Quando a mesma dissipa, eles ficam agoniados ao verem que se tornaram meras crianças.

\- Pilaf-sama! Nós... nós...

\- Seu desejo foi realizado. – o dragão fala.

\- Isso nos percebemos, seu dragão estúpido! Quando quis dizer jovem, quis dizer que era para temos a idade que começamos a buscar pela primeira vez as Dragon Balls!

\- Tem que ser mais específico. Jovem, significa muitas coisas... Se de fato deseja algo, seja conciso no pedido do mesmo. – Shenron fala, sem se alterar com a ofensa. – Se lembrem do fato de que precisam tomar cuidado com o que desejam.

\- Tá! Tá! – e depois, ele murmura – Só me fala isso agora... Que droga!

Pilaf fica aborrecido, enquanto pensa que o motivo de só ter conseguido juntar as esferas quando ficou idoso, era por causa do Goku, seu arqui-inimigo e motivo de sua ira, pois, por causa dele, seu sonho foi adiado por décadas.

\- Não tem mais nenhum desejo?

\- Já vai, ô apressadinho! Mai!

\- Sim, Pilaf-sama – ela se aproxima, prostrando-se.

\- Você conseguiu descobrir algo sobre o passado do infeliz do Goku?

\- Sim. Consegui pesquisar e descobri que ele sempre morou em uma pequena cabana no Monte Paouz, um local há milhares de quilômetros de Miyako. Ele só saiu dali, quando conheceu Bulma Briefs, filha do Senhor Briefs, o presidente e criador da Corporação Cápsula. E ao se encontrar com ela, começou uma jornada com a mesma e conheceu a história das Dragon Balls.

\- Então quer dizer, que se ele não a tivesse conhecido, não teria saído da montanha e consequentemente não teria atrapalhado os meus planos? – Pilaf sorri ao saber disso.

\- Provavelmente, sim. Uma vez que vivia isolado da civilização, não haveria motivos para viajar até alguma cidade.

\- É isso! Já sei qual é o meu desejo!

\- Então, o senhor vai...? – Shuu pergunta.

\- Claro que sim. Se fizer isso, irei realizar o meu tão almejado sonho, quando comecei a busca pelas Dragon Balls. – ele olha seriamente para o dragão - Shenron! Desejo que Son Goku nunca tenha conhecido Bulma Briefs!

\- Tem certeza de teu desejo? Lembre-se das minhas palavras, ditas anteriormente. Cuidado com o que deseja, pois, nem sempre será como almeja.

\- Vai me dizer que esse miserável irá me atrapalhar para reunir as Dragon balls, mesmo não a conhecendo? – pergunta indignado.

\- Não. Ele não irá atrapalha-lo na busca. Porém, seu desejo tem sérias e irrevogáveis amargas repercussões, não só para a Terra, assim como para o Universo. Mesmo assim, deseja que eu o cumpra? Eu recomendo mudar tal desejo.

Shenron parecia hesitante, algo que alarmou Mai e Shuu, pois, não se lembraram de ter visto o dragão tão relutante com um desejo e inclusive, dando conselhos.

\- Pilaf-sama... Acho melhor seguimos o que Shenron disse. – Shuu se aproxima de seu senhor, receoso.

\- Cale-se, Shuu! Não há motivos para termos medo. O que importa, é o meu tão almejado sonho! Realize logo o meu desejo, seu dragão estúpido! Eu desejo que Son Goku nunca tenha conhecido Bulma Briefs!

\- Que assim seja... – Shenron fala desanimado e seus olhos brilham.

Então, Pilaf nota que o sol some e somente resta a completa escuridão, para depois se sentir estranho, assim como os outros, que estão desesperados.

\- Pilaf-sama! Estou me sentindo estranho!

\- Eu também! – Mai exclama, agoniada.

\- O que aconteceu, Shenron?! – Pilaf exclama em um misto de indignação e desespero.

\- É a consequência de vosso desejo. O mundo... Não. O universo que você conhece, já não existe mais. Quando disse para mudar o desejo, é por que sabia das consequências. E o pior, que mesmo sabendo disso, não posso negar nenhum desejo, se o mesmo puder ser realizado. Deveria ter seguido o meu conselho...

Então, eles são engolfados pela escuridão, assim como a Terra e inclusive milhares de planetas, através de uma espécie de buraco negro que possuía pequenos brilhos e por último, Shenron desaparece, sem deixar de olhar com certa tristeza a finalização do desejo.

Em seguida, a espécie de buraco negro que tragava tudo, desaparece e então, todos os sistemas solares, ressurgem, do nada, cada um com as suas histórias alteradas, sendo que poucos se safaram, enquanto que dezenas de outros planetas, já não existem mais.

.

AGE 749

.

Quarenta e cinco anos atrás, o dia nasce no Monte Paouz e não muito longe da entrada para a montanha, uma jovem vinha de carro e avista logo à frente o último posto de combustível, antes do início do monte e em um primeiro instante, se preparou para parar no mesmo e abastecer, até que se recordou que havia várias cápsulas e todos os veículos estavam com o tanque cheio.

Estava tão animada e eufórica por ter achado a Dragon Ball de cinco estrelas rapidamente, que desejava, ardentemente e com certa impaciência, encontrar a outra o mais rapidamente possível, sendo que a mesma se encontrava no Monte Paouz, segundo o seu radar.

Frente a isso, ela torna a correr pelo último trecho de pista, sem saber a alteração que isso ocorreria no destino de centenas de milhares de seres, enquanto sentira algo estranho, que se dissipou após alguns segundos.

Algumas horas depois, a dezenas de quilômetros dali, um jovem de cabelos espetados com cauda, trajando uma espécie de blusa e calça azul, este preso na cintura com uma espécie de tira alva, arrastava um enorme peixe, enquanto comemorava a pescaria, sendo que utilizou a cauda para atrair um peixe enorme para comer.

Distante dali, perto da pequena cabana pertencente ao garoto, à mesma jovem de antes chegara de moto e descia do mesmo, usando uma espécie de radar.

A garota tinha cabelos azuis e olhos da mesma cor e trajava uma blusa e saia rosada, enquanto se dirigia a singela cabana, comentando consigo mesma:

\- Ainda bem que não parei naquele posto de combustível. Fui esperta em usar outro veículo, quando o combustível do anterior acabou. Com isso, poderei sair o quanto antes dessas montanhas. Afinal, sou uma garota da cidade! Mas, acho um tanto estranho, eu ter tido essa ideia maravilhosa, segundos antes de parar no posto... – ela comenta pensativa – Bem, vai ver que faz parte da minha genialidade.

Ela desconhece o fato de que tal ideia fora incutida em sua mente por um dragão, através de um desejo feito em um futuro que não existirá mais e que o fato dela não ter parado no posto, repercutirá em amargas consequências para a Terra e para o universo.

Ao se aproximar, percebe que parecia bem cuidada e nisso, sorri de orelha a orelha:

\- Pelo visto, há um morador, mas, ele não está! Que sorte! Afinal, vai que ele não dá a esfera, gratuitamente.

Nisso, ela entra, animadamente e um tanto eufórica.

Após olhar atentamente o local, encontra a esfera em cima de uma almofada e a pega rapidamente, para depois colocar em uma espécie de pochete presa na sua cintura, saindo em seguida dali e ligando a motor rapidamente, antes que o dono voltasse e descobrisse o roubo.

Conforme se afastava dali, ela se sentia mal em relação ao crime que praticou, mas, precisava da Dragon Ball para uma causa nobre, para ela mesma a seu ver e que era arranjar um namorado perfeito.

Portanto, varia tudo, inclusive roubo.

Pisando fundo no pedal, a moto sai do local velozmente, rumo à próxima esfera.

Meia hora depois, o jovem chega à cabana e deixa o peixe ali fora, entrando em seguida para cumprimentar seu avô e ao perceber que a esfera sumiu, ele passa a procura-la, desesperadamente pela cabana, gritando:

\- Jii-chan! Jii-chan! Cadê o senhor?

Então, após alguns minutos, o olfato dele capta um cheiro estranho, sendo que o mesmo odor desconhecido estava impregnado em sua cabana e frente a isso, exibe um olhar de raiva e saí da mesma, procurando rastrear o malfeitor.

\- Vou acha-lo, ladrão e conhecerá a força dos meus punhos! Eu, Goku, não permitirei que leve o meu jii-chan!

Nisso, ele corre rapidamente, procurando seguir o odor, impregnado com outro mais forte e continua seguindo a pista por quilômetros, até que em um trecho da mata, vários cervos a cruzam, levantando pó e dissipando o rastro.

\- Droga!

O garoto salta nas árvores para passar por cima da manada e quando faz isso, do alto do caminho, em uma espécie de platô, o grito dele chama a atenção de Bulma que parara a moto para poder usar o radar.

\- Vou pegá-lo ladrão! - ele exclama, enquanto saltava as árvores, indignado, sem olhar para cima.

\- Meu Deus! Deve ser um garoto selvagem que vive nas montanhas! Então, a Dragon ball é dele? - ela olha para a esfera de quatro estrelas e para o seu perseguidor, sabendo que em breve a encontraria e temia pelas consequências.

Em seguida, olha para os lados, notando que não podia continuar pelo solo e rapidamente, guarda o radar e tira um estojo da cintura.

\- Sou uma dama. Não posso lutar contra um selvagem!

Passa os dedos pelas cápsulas, até que suspira de alívio ao achar o item que procurava e tem uma ideia.

Então, transforma a cápsula em uma espécie de moto voadora e feito isso, liga o motor da moto terrestre que usara no Monte Paouz, enquanto a direcionava para um vale logo abaixo do platô, para que a mesma caísse e provocasse uma explosão, enquanto partia dali pelos céus, esperando que a explosão chamasse a atenção do garoto, permitindo a ela fugir sem deixar rastros.

\- Bulma! Você é tão esperta! – elogia a si mesmo, se sentindo eufórica com o plano que teve.

Goku ouve a explosão e corre até o local, não percebendo a espécie de moto voadora nos céus, que desaparecia dentre as nuvens para encobrir a sua presença.

Quando chega ao local, o fogo ainda persistia e mesmo assim, Goku prosseguiu na busca, cuidadosamente, desesperado atrás de seu jii-chan.

Sua roupa acaba pegando fogo e no desespero para apaga-la, ele corre até um rio que ficava abaixo do local e salta no mesmo.

Porém, é alto demais e como não conhecia o local, acaba batendo violentamente a cabeça, para em seguida ser levado, inconsciente, pela correnteza do rio, até uma espécie de vale, próximo a sua cabana.

Mesmo com a queda, não largara, nem por um minuto, sua Nyoiboi, já que era um presente de seu amado avô.

O saiyajin fica desacordado por horas a fio, até que desperta, desorientado e igualmente confuso, não conseguindo lembrar-se aonde estava e quem ele era.

Ao se levantar, observa o bastão ao seu lado e não sabe o motivo de surgir um forte desejo nele de pegar o objeto e levá-lo consigo. Mesmo assim, por mais estranho que fosse, pega o objeto e passa a caminhar dentre as árvores.

Então, nu, caminha pela mata, até que avista um ponto brilhante e caminha para o local, vendo que era algo duro e nisso, começa a cavar e após horas, identifica apenas como sendo algo redondo e conforme tateava o objeto, uma espécie de porta abre, revelando uma poltrona em um estranho compartimento circular.

Quando ia explorar o interior, vê algo reluzindo próximo do objeto e põe-se a cavar, revelando uma espécie de baú, fechado com um cadeado grosso e ao destruir facilmente o fecho metálico, observa que era uma espécie de roupa e algo que não identificava, sendo estranhamente familiar a ele.

Nisso, veste a roupa colante e a espécie de armadura, estranhando o fato de ser capaz de coloca-las, como se sempre as tivesse usado, assim como sentia certa nostalgia, que não conseguia explicar.

Após se trocar, retorna a sua atenção para o objeto oval e resolve entrar no mesmo, passando a olhar vários botões coloridos no seu lado direito, assim como outros de cor cinza e lá dentro, ele tem flashes de pessoas usando roupas semelhantes a ele, com cauda e que falavam algo para o mesmo, enquanto sorriam tristemente. Ele não se lembrava do que foi dito a ele, mas, era uma cena que o fazia chorar, enquanto era tomado por uma intensa saudade.

Então, o jovem saiyajin vê algo branco, como um papel ou algo assim, com alguns dizeres estranhos a primeira vista. Porém, ao olhar atentamente os símbolos, começa a ler, como se conhecesse a escrita, embora não entendesse como.

Na espécie de bilhete rasgado, continha uma instrução para ele digitar no painel e que consistia de uma sequência de números. Goku tenta entender o que é digitar, até que lê, de novo, percebendo que citava um painel cinza e frente a isso, movido pela curiosidade, começa a digitar os números, sendo que procurava guiar-se no desenho dos mesmos, fazendo associação.

Nisso, as luzes piscam e a porta da nave fecha, fazendo-o ficar desesperado, enquanto lutava para se libertar, sendo que a mesma parte dali, rumo às coordenadas digitadas.

No meio da batalha para sair do objeto, o mesmo acaba apertando um botão com o seu cotovelo e uma espécie de gás preenche a nave, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, enquanto a mesma se afastava velozmente da Terra.

No dia seguinte, na Terra, Bulma entra em uma vila deserta, após pousar a moto voadora nos arredores da mesma.

Então, tira o radar do bolso e passa a apertar o botão do Dragon Radar para rastrear a esfera, enquanto que segurava em uma mão seu revólver, após guardar a moto em cápsula, novamente.

Ela se aproxima de uma casa e bate na porta, pois o radar indicara que havia uma Dragon Ball ali e como ninguém atendeu a porto, deduziu que a casa estava vazia e trancada.

Frente a essa hipótese e precisando muito entrar na casa, atira na batente da porta, abrindo-a e ao entrar, precisa desvia de uma vassoura e assustada, pois, pensava que não havia ninguém, acaba apertando o gatilho da arma, acabando por acertar a pessoa que estava lá dentro, escondida.

Nisso, todos os demais moradores que ouviram o tiro, saíram de suas casas, como um primeiro impulso, para em seguida retornarem para dentro de suas moradas, apavorados, temendo ser o monstro que os atormentava há vários dias.

Bulma fica chocada ao ver que atingira uma velha e que a matou, pois, havia uma poça de sangue embaixo do corpo da mesma e uma Dragon ball havia rolado do bolso do avental dela, parando no lado da senhora, sendo que a esfera se encontrava coberta de sangue.

A jovem fica em choque, sem saber o que fazer por meia hora, até que escuta o som de pisadas fortes e em pânico, fecha a porta e observa um monstro vermelho enorme de terno, se aproximando do centro da vila e falando, com a voz trovejante:

\- Vim buscar a minha noiva!

A filha do Líder da vila julgou que o tiro era do monstro, que estava irado e ao olhar para o seu genitor, sentiu seu coração se restringir, pois, o mesmo estava em choque no chão, com um machado ao seu lado e frente a isso, uma lágrima solitária brota de um se seus orbes.

Ao ver isso, o Líder da vila se refaz e se levanta, pois, temia que a sua amada filha se sacrificasse pelo bem da vila.

\- Adeus, tou-chan... Não suportaria vê-lo morto. Prefiro aplacar o monstro, para que ele não mate mais ninguém.

\- Filha!

\- Adeus e cuide-se. - ela fala com um sorriso fraco e sai da casa, antes que pudesse detê-la.

Desanimada e controlando o choro, assim como o intenso medo que se apoderava dela, ela se aproxima do monstro e fala, humildemente:

\- Estou aqui, Oolong-sama.

\- Ótimo! Não fique assim, pois, irei trata-la muito bem e quem sabe, em um futuro próximo, possa rever seus familiares.

\- Obrigada, Oolong-sama. - ela fala, procurando ser forte, pois, não queria que seu pai a visse em lágrimas, chorando como uma condenada.

Então, ele a pega com a mão e a leva dali, com a mesma acenando para o seu pai, tristemente, enquanto sentia uma intensa tristeza toma-la.

\- Filha! Não! - nisso, o homem cai no chão de joelhos, chorando desconsoladamente.

A cena toda, desperta Bulma que olha a Dragon ball coberta de sangue e em seguida as suas mãos, com o revólver, enquanto pensava no que estava se tornando, por causa das esferas.

Por causa de sua busca frenética, havia agido como uma ladra e roubara um jovem humilde, para em seguida, entrar armada em uma vila aterrorizada, acabando por atirar em uma senhora apavorada, tornando-se igual ao monstro cruel e desalmado que separava pai e filha, sem qualquer remorso. Entre ela e o monstro, não conseguia ver nenhuma diferença e frente a isso, começa a chorar em um pranto mudo, sentindo-se o ser mais miserável de todos.

Se ela não tivesse começado a busca pelas esferas, não teria se tornado uma ladra e nem uma assassina. A visão da esfera coberta de sangue a despertou de sua busca desesperada e levou-a a questionar a si mesmo, no que estava se tornando.

Então, sai da casa, temendo a reação de uma população aterrorizada e pelo visto, a beira do stress.

Cautelosamente, ela consegue sair com segurança da vila e quando consegue uma boa distância, aperta a capsula e a transforma na moto voadora e parte dali o mais rápido possível, enquanto desejava esquecer todo o sofrimento que causou pela busca das Dragon Balls, jurando que iria destruir o radar, assim que chegasse à sua casa, na cidade de Miyako, pois, a busca só lhe trouxe dor e a fez se tornar um verdadeiro monstro.

Após meses, com o corpo em um estado de coma induzido pelo gás, a nave libera uma espécie de antídoto para a droga e então, Goku abre lentamente os olhos, sentindo-se desorientado e confuso, enquanto a nave pousava no estranho planeta.

Quando a mesma pousa e abre a porta, ele sai cambaleante e começa a se afastar do local, caminhando sem rumo, acabando por embrenha-se em uma mata densa formada por árvores torcidas, cujo tronco era amarelo e as copas eram brancas.

Caminha até um riacho, pois, ouvira o som de uma espécie de córrego e frente a isso, se inclina para beber água, pois, estava sedento e imediatamente, estranha o gosto da mesma.

Em seguida, senta no chão, encostando as suas costas em uma árvore próximo dali, enquanto sentia ainda certa desorientação, assim como uma fome imensa que drenava sistematicamente as suas forças.

Então, um alienígena verde com um par de antenas se aproxima dele.

Ao ver a cauda do jovem e apalpar o pescoço do mesmo, sorri e o pega, levando-o dali o mais rápido possível, pondo uma espécie de colar incrustado de pedras estranhas.

Após afasta-lo do local o deixa embaixo de um tronco caído, fazendo-o ficar coberto, após colocar um pano com algum líquido no nariz dele para mantê-lo inconsciente.

Em seguida, se afasta daí rapidamente e retorna trazendo uma ossada em um saco e coloca o mesmo na nave de Goku, após descobrir o local e passa a estudar o painel, até que digita algumas coordenadas, para em seguida posicionar em cima da ossada, um objeto circular, falando consigo mesmo em sua língua:

\- Vou ter que usar esse item, meu amigo. Justo o item que se sacrificou para conseguir afanar. Sei que deveria ser usado para que eu pudesse me salvasse, mas, preciso usa-lo, agora. Por favor, me perdoe.

Ao fazer isso, a nave começa a dar sinais de ignição e ele se afasta, escondendo-se entre os arbustos, abaixo de um tronco, enquanto segurava o colar semelhante ao que dera para o saiyajin.

Alguns minutos depois, outros alienígenas usando roupas estranhas se aproximam do local onde a nave estava e começam a articular entre si, quando a mesma parte a toda velocidade do planeta.

Eles usavam roupas e uma espécie de armadura, similar ao do jovem e nisso, o líder aperta o seu escouter e fala, enquanto os demais se afastavam do local, voando velozmente:

\- Torre, mandei os meus homens e eles irão interceptar a nave com as deles e reforce aos mesmos, que eles precisam capturar o ocupante vivo para interrogatório!

\- Sim, senhor. Já mandei naves atrás dele. - a voz do outro lado do escouter, fala prontamente.

\- Não contate Freeza-sama, ainda, entendeu?

\- Não posso. Precisamos avisar Freeza-sama. Essas são as nossas ordens.

\- Espere até termos boas notícias. Ou por acaso, quer provocar a ira dele com uma provável incompetência? Ele não perdoa erros.

\- O erro foi seu, de não interceptar a nave quando ela pousou.

\- Devo lembrá-lo, que você não conseguiu destruí-la, assim que a mesma entrou na atmosfera desse planeta? Acha mesmo que Freeza não punirá nos dois?

\- Mas, e quanto aos demais? - a voz estava preocupada.

\- Não se preocupe. Vou pegar a minha nave. Se eles falharem, irei eliminá-los e com isso, tais erros nunca irão chegar aos ouvidos do honorável príncipe, Freeza-sama. E se ousar me derrubar, irá junto comigo, entendeu?

\- Entendi... Irei ordenar que a sua nave seja abastecida para partir do planeta.

\- Ótimo.

Nisso, ele sai voando dali, enquanto que o alienígena escondido comemorava a façanha, para depois voltar aonde deixou o jovem, levando-o em seguida para seu esconderijo, distante dali.


	2. Descoberta

**Notas da Autora**

Na Terra, sem Goku, a história continua sendo alterada...

No planeta, ele descobre as suas origens e aprende mais sobre a sua raça, quando o ser revela ser um...

**Capítulo 2 - Descoberta**

Planeta Freeza nº 56 - AGE 749

.

Enquanto se dirigia até o seu esconderijo, falava para um Goku, desacordado:

\- Você é a minha esperança, jovem saiyajin.

Então, após andarem dentre caminhos escavados entre rochedos escapados, o misterioso homem coberto por capuz, encontra seu refúgio e após entrar na caverna de uma parede escavada, deposita o saiyajin desacordado em uma espécie de cama, para depois pegar um pedaço de corda nos dedos, murmurando algo, fazendo o mesmo brilhar e em seguida, coloca em volta do pescoço de Goku.

Então, suspira cansado, após esticar o pescoço para os lados e encosta as suas costas na rocha e fecha os olhos, adormecendo, sendo que qualquer som ou ki próximo dali, o despertaria.

Na Terra, meses haviam se passado desde a partida de Goku e graças a Bulma ter escondido as duas Dragon balls em uma espécie de compartimento que impossibilitava sua localização, Pilaf não conseguiu reunir as sete, sendo que o fato de uma esfera estar no castelo em chamas de Gyumao, tornava a tarefa de pega-la extremamente difícil, senão impossível e para agravar, o imenso protetor do castelo e seus tesouros, era o principal responsável por impedi-lo de tentar qualquer avanço para pegar a esfera.

Como não havia rastreado duas esferas em seu radar arcaico, Pilaf não fez novas tentativas para pegar a esfera do castelo em chamas e jurou a si mesmo que a procuraria, quando as outras duas aparecessem no radar.

Alheia aos eventos que aconteciam com seu pai e castelo, Chichi estava caminhando a esmo em busca de Kame-sennin para apagar as chamas e frente a esta busca, em uma planície, olha para o céu, para depois murmurar:

\- Já faz meses e não consegui achar nenhuma direção para encontrar Kame-sennin-sama... Mesmo assim, não vou desistir, pois, o meu pai conta comigo para achar o mestre dele.

Nisso, uma espécie de dinossauro com o dorso coberto de espinhos longos e da cor amarela a vê, enquanto bebia água em um riacho, sendo o mesmo que ela se aproximou para beber água e então a persegue, com a chikyuujin correndo e gritando:

\- Alguém me ajude! Socorro!

Após alguns minutos de correria, decide usar a arma em seu capacete e com sucesso a lâmina corta o dinossauro de espinhos pontudos no dorso, voltando para o capacete dela, para depois usar uma espécie de feixe concentrado de luz para destruí-lo.

Porém, enquanto fazia isso, uma espécie de aerodactil azul que ela não viu, voa até a mesma e a captura pelas costas, fazendo-a gritar.

A terráquea começa a se debater, enquanto o mesmo voava cada vez mais alto, sendo que já percorrera vários quilômetros, até que fala:

\- Você dará uma bela refeição... Carne de criança é excepcionalmente macia e igualmente tenra.

\- Solte-me, seu monstro! Solta! Socorro! Alguém me ajuda!

\- Detesto refeições estridentes! Cale-se! –exclama, irado.

\- Não! Solte-me!

Após alguns minutos, não aguentando mais, pois, seus ouvidos latejavam, se preparou para solta-la, pois, ele preferia levá-la já morta, pois, as suas têmporas latejavam, além dos seus ouvidos.

Porém, antes de solta-la, outro aerodactil, só que maior e vermelho, bate nas costas deste com as patas, fazendo-o perder uma altura considerável por causa do golpe, até que o mesmo se recupera e ao avistar seu agressor, passa a fazer manobras evasivas, sendo que baixava de altitude cada vez mais e frente às viradas bruscas, a chikyuujin fica enjoada e desmaia.

Então, o agressor deste faz um voo excepcional, ao descer e subir como um projétil para atingir a sua presa lateralmente, abaixo de uma das asas do mesmo e nisso, sua asa é quebrada e ele perde altura, passando a cair vertiginosamente rumo ao chão.

Nisso, quando o vermelho se preparava para abocanhar o pescoço do azul que caia em queda livre, uma flecha de aço atravessa o crânio deste e depois, outras três seguem o mesmo caminho, matando-o antes de cair no solo, sendo que o azul lutava freneticamente para voar, frente a uma asa quebrada.

No desespero, a pata dele abre e Chichi cai em um lago de uma altura de quinze metros, enquanto que o seu agressor, caía de cabeça no chão na margem do lago.

Rapidamente, um jovem em roupas formais e elegantes, salta no lago, sobre o grito de outro homem de terno.

Saltou, pois, vira outra jovem como ele, caindo no lago e estava preocupado.

O garoto a pega e leva para a margem, sendo que algumas serventes já haviam chegado ao local, graças a uma ordem do mordomo deste.

\- Douglas. Ela está respirando. Chamou o melhor médico da região?

\- Sim, senhor Christopher. Ele estará aqui em breve. Mandei uma aerolimose busca-lo, rapidamente.

\- Ótimo! Vamos leva-la para um quarto de hóspedes. Poderia pedir a senhora Megan para troca-la?

\- A governanta? – ele se surpreende – Sim, senhor. Uma excelente escolha. Mas, agora, o senhor precisa tomar um banho e se trocar para não ficar doente. Já orientei aos serviçais e provavelmente já prepararam o banho do senhor.

Apesar de ter apenas treze anos, ele olha para a jovem desacordada, achando-a familiar, enquanto a considerava muito bela, ao ponto de ficar fascinado, sendo que a espécie de armadura só a deixava mais exótica ainda, pois lembrava a ele a lenda das amazonas e acreditava piamente, que era uma delas.

Então, acompanha a mesma sendo levada, até que se separam, pois, Chichi foi levada para o lado esquerdo e o caminho dele era a escadaria à direita, no final de um corredor suntuoso, sendo que o rosto dela não saia de seu coração.

Há centenas de milhares de anos luz da Terra, no planeta onde Goku pousou, o mesmo despertava um tanto desorientado, enquanto que o alienígena voltava com um animal estranho, para em seguida depositar o mesmo próximo da entrada da caverna.

Quando ele acorda, pega a sua nyoboi e depois, aponta o bastão para o ser a sua frente, pondo-se em posição de defesa.

O mesmo ignora o gesto dele e abaixa o capuz, para depois sentar, placidamente e falar:

\- Não precisa apontar essa arma. Não sou um perigo para você. A menos que não me obedeça, claro.

\- Como assim? – ele está confuso e mantém a sua posição.

Vê o ser a sua frente suspirar cansado e em seguida, falar, olhando-o atentamente nos olhos:

\- Tenho meios para fazê-lo obedecê-lo, porém, devo admitir que você não precisa de algo assim. Creio que irá fazer por si só, para vingar a sua raça.

\- Minha raça? Como assim? – abaixa um pouco o bastão, enquanto exibia a face confusa.

O alienígena fica surpreso, pois, não esperava ver tamanho aturdimento no rosto do jovem, assim como o genuíno olhar confuso e fica surpreso, tentando imaginar como um saiyajin não pode saber sobre a sua raça.

Porém, pondera que o fato dele não ter uma coleira de controle, indicava que não era um fugitivo ou algo assim dos campos de mineração, onde alguns saiyajins foram confinados para trabalhar na extração de um minério raro.

Ele massageia a nuca e depois, pergunta:

\- Meu nome é Katatsu. Sou filho de um super namekujin que fugiu de Namekusei, antes que a catástrofe natural atingisse proporções caóticas. E você, é um saiyajin.

\- Saiyajin?

Goku fica pensativo, pois, não entendia o que era um saiyajin e ademais, não conseguia se lembrar do seu nome e fica desesperado, até que olha para Pikoli, que percebera a apreensão dele e arqueia um cenho, quando o jovem pergunta:

\- Sabe qual é o meu nome? Não consigo me lembrar.

Após a surpresa, fica pensativo e se recorda da espécie de papel que viu, antes de despachar a nave com uma ossada que conseguiu, juntamente com uma bomba de timer e então, se recorda e fala:

\- Eu vi um nome e é de saiyajin, pelo visto. O nome que vi foi Kakarotto.

\- Kakarotto? – ele pergunta para si mesmo e depois se recorda de alguns flashes de um casal falando com ele e um deles falara esse nome.

Katatsu olha para o bastão na mão dele, que havia abandonado a postura defensiva, enquanto o jovem ficava compenetrado nas recordações fugazes, tentando extrair algo mais delas.

\- Notei que esse bastão não é um simples objeto. É mágico, por assim dizer, na melhor das hipóteses. Aonde o conseguiu?

Goku olha para o bastão e dá de ombros, enquanto fala:

\- Não sei... Não consigo me lembrar. Apenas lembro-me de uma área com florestas de troncos nodosos e copas densas.

\- Posso olhar? – ele pergunta, estendendo a mão.

Goku fica hesitante e segura ainda mais fortemente o bastão, enquanto fala:

\- Sinto muito carinho por esse objeto e tipo, há algo sobre ele, talvez, sobre o modo que o adquiri. Porém, tudo está confuso para mim. Não consigo me recordar. Apenas sinto.

\- Espero poder pegá-la, algum dia, nem que seja por alguns minutos para saber o que ela é realmente. – ele fala, pois, entendia a possessividade dele com o objeto.

Afinal, também era assim em relação ao seu colar.

\- Você me falou que sou um saiyajin. Como pode saber disso?

\- Bem, a sua aparente resistência e força, mas, o que chama a atenção de imediato é a cauda felpuda e marrom, sendo que as cores da cauda do saiyajiin, assim como pelagem quando ele se transforma, é predominantemente castanho claro ou escuro. Além disso, os olhos e cabelos são negros, sendo que podem ser castanhos escuros.

\- O que é um saiyajin?

\- É uma raça cuja genética é voltada para as batalhas. Possuem uma longa longevidade e inclusive, sua infância é prolongada, pois, envelhecem lentamente, embora ocorra o processo em um ano da transição da fase filhote para adulta, como eles se referem. Seu poder não tem limites, ao contrário da maioria esmagadora das raças, senão, todas, que possuem limite de poder. Cada vez que se recuperam de ferimentos mortais, seu poder aumenta. Conseguem copiar uma técnica apenas olhando para ela. São resistentes. Além disso, nas noites de lua cheia, vocês se transformam em oozarus, multiplicando seu poder por dez.

\- Oozaru? Lua cheia? – ele o olha aturdido, enquanto que sente uma tristeza desconhecida a ele, que surge no fundo de seu coração.

Porém, não consegue entender o motivo e o namekuseijin percebe a sombra de uma tristeza considerável atrás dos orbes ônix, que depois some e após alguns minutos, ele ergue seus olhos expectantes e pergunta:

\- É verdade tudo o que disse sobre a minha raça? E que de fato, sou mesmo um saiyajin?

\- Não resta qualquer dúvida. Você pertence a uma raça cuja genética foi forjada para as lutas. Inclusive, quando você luta, acredito que se sente muito feliz, pois, é algo inerente aos saiyajins, assim como a busca por adversários poderosos. Eles possuem um prazer imenso pelas lutas, principalmente se o adversário for poderoso, sendo maior do que o prazer da destruição. Afinal, a paixão pela batalha é exacerbadamente intensa. Além disso, suspeito que você é alguém muito esforçado. O que é bom, pois, já vou avisando que sou um mestre exigente.

\- Mestre? Como assim?

\- Vou treina-lo e assim, poderá me vingar e a sua raça. Claro que não deveria ajudar um saiyajin. Mas, contra Freeza, você é a minha única esperança, já que não limites para o seu poder. Com o meu treinamento, farei você despertar seus poderes e o tornarei um guerreiro capaz de derrota-lo, custe o que custar. É como uma frase que ouvi em algum lugar: "Inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo".

\- Treinar? Eu adoraria!

Ele fica animado, pois, aquela palavra o deixava extasiado de felicidade, sendo que alguns flashes queriam surgir em sua mente, mas, não conseguiam surgir por completo e a imagem estava muito difusa, para ele poder reconhecer algo.

Esse olhar não passou despercebido para Katatsu, que pergunta:

\- Você ficou triste, de repente, sendo que antes havia ficado pensativo, após um intenso entusiasmo. O que aconteceu?

\- Não sei... – ele dá de ombros – Mas, quando ouvi a palavra treino, algumas lembranças surgiram, só que borradas e consideravelmente difusas, assim como um sentimento de saudade, juntamente com o de tristeza.

\- Talvez, alguma pancada ou algo assim, tenha afetado a sua memória. – o namekseijin fica pensativo – acredito que com o tempo, as memórias podem retornar ou não. Porém, só o tempo dirá isso.

\- Pode ser...

\- Bem, você deve estar fome. Os saiyajins tem um apetite imenso, pelo que ouvi dizer. Por sorte, há muita oferta de comida por aqui, pois, os soldados de Freeza comem na base deles e não sentem vontade de caçar as criaturas que habitam esse planetoide.

\- Comida?

Nisso, a boca dele fica salivando de maneira indecente, algo que consternou o namekuseijin, que viu o saiyajin correr avidamente em direção à comida, que estava do lado de fora, começando a devorar com voracidade de forma primitiva e selvagem, usando as mãos e dentes.

Frente a toda essa selvageria e fome, ele comenta consigo mesmo:

"_Preciso rever os meus conceitos... Em relação à comida, eles são como animais selvagens. Passo mal só de olhar."_

Então, pega um recipiente com água e sorve o líquido, sendo que Kakarotto ergue e cabeça com a boca coberta de sangue e pergunta:

\- Quer um pouco?

\- Não. Eu só preciso de água.

\- Estranho...

Nisso, dá de ombros e torna a devorar a comida, sobre o olhar de censura do namekuseijin, que pensa:

"_Sem modos e sem educação. É no mínimo um animal glutão."_

Nesse momento, ele começara a se preocupar se os animais existentes seriam suficientes para a fome absurda dele e o que faria para conseguir mais comida para um saiyajin extremamente esfomeado, caso os animais acabassem, antes do treinamento dele terminar.

Ele olha para o colar de pedras Hyuri que ele usava e depois, para o seu.

"_Ainda bem que essas pedras Hyuri podem ser usadas para encobrir o ki. Mas, me preocupo com a capacidade delas e o limite que possuem. Se de fato, minhas suspeitas se concretizarem, teremos que mudar de planeta. Se o poder dele despontar demais, chamará a atenção dos soldados e não quero que aquele desgraçado do Freeza desconfie. É incrível o fato de que, se ele não chegasse hoje, eu faria a loucura de tentar enfrentar todos os soldados, sabendo que teria que enfrentar a Ginyuu Tokusentai, antes de chegar até ao bastardo que matou a minha família."_

Então, após alguns minutos, Goku devora em tempo recorde a comida, sobre o olhar de aturdimento do namekuseijin, que somente viu ossadas e nada mais, sendo que alguns ossos foram roídos, quando ele arrancou a carne.

\- Pegue aquele balde com água e jogue sobre esse sangue. Ele irá desembocar em um pequeno riacho, que será levado para a planície. Assim, irá atrair feras e irá facilitar a caçada.

\- Tá.

O saiyajin faz o que ele pedira e depois, entra no local e percebe que o namekuseijin ficou pensativo ao olhar para frente e ele confessava que estava curioso sobre a raça dele.

Portanto, senta em uma pedra em frente a ele e pergunta:

\- O que é um super namekuseijin? E aqui é o seu planeta?

Após alguns minutos, o namekuseijin massageia seu pescoço e fala, olhando o saiyajin curioso a sua frente:

\- Não. Aqui não é Namekusei. Aliais, nunca pisei nesse planeta.

\- Como assim? Então, como...

\- Lhe devo uma pequena história. Inclusive, você merece ouvi-la, pois, o seu treinamento demorará anos até conseguir o nível de poder que almejo para você, porque sei que é perfeitamente capaz disso. Você então entenderá meu ódio por Freeza e como vim parar nesse planeta, que é o planeta Freeza número cinquenta e seis.

Nisso, perder-se em reminiscências, enquanto conta sobre o que sabia, graças à união de mente e corpo.


	3. Reminiscências - Namekusei

**Notas da Autora**

O namekuseijin começa a narrar os acontecimentos do passado, enquanto ele mergulhava em suas lembranças, muitas dessas deixada por alguém especial ao mesmo...

**Capítulo 3 - Reminiscências - Namekusei**

AGE 260 – Namekusei

.

\- Ei! Katatsu!

Um jovem namekuseijin olha para trás e encontra o seu grande amigo, Kiato, que se aproxima, enquanto observava o filho do seu melhor amigo, que brincava na frente dele com algumas pedrinhas, sabendo que nascera há pouco tempo do ovo que saiu da boca do mesmo.

Não o invejava, pois, gostava da sua liberdade e não desejava sacrifica-la cuidando de um filho. Mas, seu amigo era diferente, pois, sempre ansiou ter um.

\- E aí, Kiato? – ele pergunta com um sorriso, sendo que se encontrava sentado em uma pedra zelando por seu filho – Faz planos de ser pai, em breve?

\- Muito engraçado, amigo... Até parece! Eu não quero ter um filho por imposição do meu pai.

\- Um dia terá que ter um descendente para continuar a sua linhagem.

\- Eu sei... Mas, quando mais eu conseguir protelar, melhor e além do mais, eu quero ter por mim mesmo.

\- Como foi com o Supremo ancião?

Kiato senta na pedra e suspira cansado, mexendo a cabeça para os lados, para depois falar em um muxoxo:

\- Não muito bem... Tive que ouvir o sermão dele pelo fato de não ter tido um filho, ainda e outros assuntos maçantes.

\- Meus pêsames. – Katatsu dá tapinhas nas costas de seu melhor amigo.

\- E como! Você tem sorte do seu pai não lhe incomodar.

Katatsu gargalha gostosamente e depois, fala:

\- Bem, o meu foi o oposto. Ele falou que sou jovem demais para ser pai.

\- Gostaria de poder trocar de pai com você, pois, você teria satisfeito o meu ao ter um filho.

\- Mas, não dá... Portanto, amigo, se conforme.

\- Como posso me conformar? Ele insiste em me procurar e inclusive chega ao ponto de me convocar, graças ao seu cargo! – ele fala emburrado.

\- Bem... não há nada para fazer em relação a isso.

\- Você é sortudo, isso sim. – ele comenta ainda mal humorado.

\- Veja que... – ia falar algo, porém, olha para o lado e fica estarrecido com o que vê - Kiratsu! Tome cuidado!

Ele estava falando com o amigo, até ver o seu filho ameaçando subir em pedras íngremes e consideravelmente escorregadias, atrás de uma espécie de inseto e rapidamente, o pega no colo e o distraí com uma espécie de brinquedo feito de madeira, sendo que consegue fazer o seu filho pequeno esquecer o inseto, em troca de ficar brincando com o brinquedo.

\- Essa foi por pouco! – Katatsu retira o suor da testa, enquanto se acalmava.

\- Ele é corajoso. – Kiato comenta, ao ver a coragem e audácia da criança.

\- Gostaria que fosse mais medroso... A "coragem" dele o expõe a muitas situações perigosas.

É a vez de Kiato rir e depois, falar:

\- Não mandei ter um filho.

\- Bem, eu o amo e não consigo imaginar a minha vida sem ele, portanto, agora entendo o que o meu pai sente por mim. Quando for pai, também entenderá.

\- Duvido... Mas, não sei até quando posso resistir à persistência do meu genitor. Mas, mudando de assunto, já começou o treinamento dele e estudos? Afinal, além de ser um namekuseijin guerreiro, ele é descendente do Clã do dragão.

\- Daqui a alguns dias, começarei os estudos e treino. Ele ainda é muito novo para tais obrigações.

Então os amigos começam a conversar outros assuntos amenos por algumas horas, até que se despedem.

AGE 261

.

Após oito meses, Kiato olhava o seu filho, enquanto pensava se fora certo tê-lo apenas para apaziguar o seu pai e assim, dar sossego a ele.

O pequeno ressonava tranquilamente no berço e Kiato se aproxima dele e toca receoso, a cabeça da criança, passando a sentir sentimentos novos que despertaram nele, assim como um forte amor e carinho pelo seu filho e nisso, o segura no colo, embalando-o e concordando com o amigo, que de fato, compreendia melhor o seu genitor agora, sendo que o arrependimento que o tomara, se dispersou ao ter o peso morno de seu filho.

Então, após seis meses, com a criança tendo o equivalente a um ano da idade humana, um forte tremor se espalha por toda a Bejiita, sendo que naquele momento, Kiato estava passeando com o seu filho em uma estrada próxima da casa onde viviam.

Ao olhar para o céu, o mesmo escurecia e trovões reverberavam no céu tenebroso, iluminando-o, enquanto que os sons intensos e ruidosos dos trovões, juntamente com os relâmpagos, castigavam o céu negro como a noite. Algo que nunca aconteceu antes.

Frente a clima tão inóspito, o pequeno namekuseijin chorava frente ao forte medo que o tomava, enquanto abraçava fortemente o seu genitor que estava paralisado, pois, o céu de seu planeta nunca ficou escuro, com tantos trovões e relâmpagos rasgando os céus tenebrosos e jamais experimentou um tremor tão forte que dificultava ao mesmo ficar de pé, enquanto o seu corpo era castigado por rajadas cortantes que chicoteavam impiedosamente o ar.

Para proteger seu filho, usou o seu ki como uma espécie de escudo, ao concentra-lo em torno do corpo, formando uma camada protetora, inclusive para alguns entulhos que povoavam os céus ao sabor do vento impiedoso e igualmente brutal.

Ao longe, ele vê magma jorrando para cima em um espetáculo aterrorizante, enquanto que árvores caíam, sendo que eram abertas fissuras inacreditáveis e uma abre sobre o pé dele, que é obrigado a tentar se manter no ar, apesar das rajadas violentas, enquanto protegia seu filho e se preocupava com o mesmo, que chorava e murmurava, encolhendo-se ainda mais fortemente no colo de seu genitor:

\- Papa...

\- Calma, meu filho. O papai está aqui.

\- Kiato! Venha para cá!

Uma voz conhecida o faz virar o rosto e percebe que era Katatsu e que o mesmo o chamava a distância e voa até o mesmo, desviando de relâmpagos e ocasionais rochas derretidas que eram expelidas pelos jarros violentos de larva e ao olhar para o lado, vê uma das várias cidades, outrora majestosas, uma conquista tecnológica, sendo reduzida a escombros, cujos edifícios outrora imponentes desabavam, enquanto sentia vários kis desaparecendo, simultaneamente, sendo que agradecia o fato de decidir morar em um vilarejo longe da cidade, assim como o seu grande amigo, Katatsu.

\- Katatsu! O que houve?

\- Não sei amigo... Aconteceu de repente.

Ele olha para os lados e indaga:

\- E o seu filho, Kiratsu?

Katatsu olha para os lados e após suspirar, fala:

\- Eu contei a você que estava desenvolvendo uma tecnologia inovadora nas viagens de longo alcance. Você se lembra?

\- Sim.

\- Conseguimos desenvolver duas naves. Era um projeto meu e não do meu pai, portanto, ele não sabia exatamente, o quanto avançamos e o fato de que já estavam prontas. Sem ter tempo para procura-lo, eu peguei o meu filho e o enviei para um planeta pacífico e de seres fracos, chamado Terra. Sinto se fui egoísta e não o esperei. É que eu entrei em desespero, pois, eu e o meu pai, sabemos, melhor do que ninguém, o quanto o planeta está sucumbindo. Venha, vamos até o laboratório subterrâneo no vale de Riau.

Então, enquanto voavam, Katatsu explica:

\- Os cientistas entraram em desespero e tomaram as demais naves, as antigas. Porém, às mesmas foram destruídas por rochas derretidas.

\- Então, temos que fugir do planeta? – ele pergunta angustiado.

\- Sim. É arriscado demais. O planeta está à beira de um cataclismo sem precedente, que irá mudar radicalmente o planeta e que irá continuar por anos, até ser normalizado. Meu primo está seguro. Porém, quanto aos demais... Prevejo um extermínio em massa de nosso povo. Preciso tirar vocês do planeta.

\- Mas, como? Você disse que todas as naves foram destruídas ao tentarem atravessar essa atmosfera tempestuosa. – Kiato fala.

\- Nem todas – ele fica sem graça – Há um meio de passar pelas rochas derretidas sem ser atingido e também, como disse anteriormente, eu estava desenvolvendo uma nave mais avançada e criamos duas. Tive que eliminar os cientistas para garantir que não pegassem a nave. No meio do caos, foi fácil. – ele comenta sem olha-lo, enquanto torcia o punho ao se recordar do que fez.

\- Você matou inocentes?

Kiato fica estarrecido, assim como horrorizado, pois, seu amigo era pacífico e nunca mataria inocentes, sendo que era radicalmente contra e inclusive, um pacifista e como se lesse o pensamento dele, fala:

\- Quando a vida do meu filho está em jogo, posso me tornar o demônio, se for necessário. Você é pai e se visse as naves sendo levadas uma a uma e depois, restasse somente duas e precisasse fugir do planeta, ou pelo menos, enviar o seu filho em segurança para outro lugar, você permitiria que pegassem as naves ou não?

Kiato pensa consigo mesmo e descobre a mais pura verdade naquelas palavras. Ele era pai e queria salvar o filho e a nave era a única chance de se salvarem. Portanto, não havia escolha e como ele era um guerreiro e os outros, não, conseguiu elimina-los facilmente, ainda mais em meio ao caos instaurado.

Então, ao se recordar da quantidade de naves, Kiato pergunta, arqueando o cenho:

\- Você disse duas naves... Então...

\- Sim. Guardei a outra para você e seu filho.

Mesmo que ele se sentisse mal pelo que o amigo fez, não pode deixar de se sentir grato e agradece emocionado:

\- Muito obrigado.

\- Por nada, amigo. – ele sorri.

\- Mas, e você? Virá conosco?

\- Não. Para passar por essas rochas incandescentes voadoras, sem espatifarem a nave, como todas as outras, mesmo com essas novas naves possuindo um sistema de navegação no mínimo perfeito, faz-se necessário um considerável apoio, para poderem partir em segurança, assim como fiz com a nave do meu filho. Portanto, para garantir que consigam partir, eu devo ficar e controla-la a partir do radar e do Computador central, que ainda está operante, graças ao fato de termos o erguido nas rochas mais sólidas do planeta. Ademais, posso usar as armas em solo, que ainda estão operacionais, para destruí-las, caso alguma se encontre em rota de colisão com a nave de vocês.

Então, enquanto eles baixavam até o solo, mas, sem tocar o mesmo por causa dos terremotos, ele fala, voando, com o seu amigo e filho do mesmo, o seguindo dentre os corredores:

\- Mas...! Seu filho...! Como o convenceu?

Sorrindo tristemente, ele fala:

\- Disse que o buscaria depois. Menti, mas, ele aceitou e ademais, é mais velho que o seu. Portanto, ficará bem. Além disso, o planeta que escolhi foi a Terra, um planeta pacífico e a população do mesmo é fraca. Só não poderei envia-los até a Terra, pois, o planeta está muito instável por causa do campo magnético e pode interferir na navegação da nave e não dá para circundar, pois, também pode danificar o sistema. A parte norte do planeta não está com tantos problemas magnético rota mais segura. Fixei um planeta para vocês, cuja população é pacifica e fraca. Portanto, não terão nenhum problema. Não mandei meu filho para esse planeta mais próximo, pois, a situação era inversa em relação ao magnetismo. O planeta está alterando essas ondas e tenho noção do tempo que vai demorar em surgir outro pico magnético, que impossibilitará a nave partir do planeta.

Então, eles chegam ao local e Katatsu começa a operar os computadores, ligando o hangar e falando, enquanto digitava freneticamente no painel.

\- Entre na nave agora, meu amigo.

\- Mas, você não pode deixar no automático? – ele pergunta, angustiado.

\- Não... Não posso arriscar. Ficarei nesse planeta condenado e após vocês partirem, criarei meios de proteger meu primo. Provavelmente, ele será o único namekuseijin vivo e é do clã do dragão. Agora, vá.

\- Por que o seu pai não o colocou na nave com o Kiratsu?

\- Poucos sabiam do projeto, pois era ultrassecreto. Quando o meu pai viu que o planeta estava se deteriorando, ficou apavorado e quando foi no hangar, todas as naves partiram e ademais, testemunhou o fim de todas elas. Isso o fez procurar o abrigo que ele mesmo montou para proteger, ao menos o meu primo que estava junto dele, sendo que há suplementos para anos e nesse interim, não consegui encontra-lo para avisa-lo que as naves já estavam prontas. Ele pensou que ainda estavam inacabadas, sendo que eu havia acabado de finaliza-las. Quando soube, tentou voltar para pega-lo, porém, o caminho até o meu primo foi selada com centenas de toneladas de entulho e se tentar abrir caminho com o ki, há o risco de destruir o esconderijo. Portanto, é melhor não mexer, pois, não teria tempo de remover o entulho e coloca-lo em uma nave. O meu pai morreu quando tudo desabou.

\- Mas, como ele sabia o que aconteceria? – Kiato achava estanho.

\- Eu não sei... – dá de ombros, até que vê o relógio e os gráficos na tela – Rápido! Saia daqui! Você só tem algumas horas! Eu darei cobertura!

\- Obrigado! – após colocar o filho na nave, ele corre e abraça o amigo, chorando – Nunca vou esquecer o que fez. Espero um dia eu possa retribuir, de uma forma ou de outra.

Ele dá palmadinhas nas costas e fala:

\- Agora, vá. Você tem o seu filho. Viva por mim também, amigo.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele se afasta e corre até a nave, enquanto Katatsu pensava nas mentiras que contara.

Afinal, queria proteger o tolo do seu pai, que contrariando o que ele falava e inclusive implorara, além da necessária cautela, persistiu no projeto de um gerador de energia ilimitado pra suplantar as cidades que cresciam demasiadamente, mais do que o planeta podia gerar de energia.

O resultado de tentar lidar com tal poder, era a catástrofe que tomava o planeta. O seu pai havia exterminado a própria raça. Porém, preferia que tal segredo fosse levado para o túmulo. O segredo que não eram causas naturais e sim, um descontrole catastrófico do clima devido a um experimento errôneo, feito com a melhor das intenções.

Quando percebeu que não podia mudar as ideias do seu pai sobre o projeto, ele construiu naves excelentes, sendo que frente ao fato do projeto de seu genitor estar em fase de término, ele precisava de ajuda para termina-las a tempo, se preparando, para caso ocorresse um cataclismo por culpa do projeto de seu genitor, pois, ao examinar o projeto dele, ficou alarmado com o nível de energia que seria manipulada.

Ele fez as naves porque queria salvar o seu filho, seu primo e o seu amigo de infância. Portanto, foi um projeto criado exclusivamente por ele, sendo que se preparou por meses, para fazer o necessário para garantir que houvesse transporte. Ou seja, se preparou para eliminar os cientistas que o auxiliaram na construção da nave.

Então, enquanto ajudava a nave de seu amigo a fugir e também usava o sistema de armas do laboratório para destruir as ocasionais rochas derretidas incandescentes, lançados pelos jorros de magma, ele pensava quantas coisas deploráveis fez por culpa de seu pai, assim como pelo que fez por ser um pai e não pode deixar de lastimar-se.

Então, quando a nave se afasta do planeta, ele caminha até o local onde estava o corredor que fora soterrado por entulhos e começa a usar seu poder para criar camadas de proteção de matérias que resistiriam a altas temperaturas, porque sabia o que aconteceria e estranhamente, sentia-se inerte ao pensamento de morrer de uma forma horrível, julgando que era um castigo merecido pelo assassinato de inocentes.

Inclusive, o sistema automático poderia ter cuidado de tudo, enquanto partia do planeta na nave. Porém, não se achava digno de sair do planeta, após tudo o que fez por amor ao seu amado filho e pela intensa amizade que sentia por Kiato.

Após terminar de cobrir o corredor para o subsolo, ele ouve um estrondo e um forte calor, já adivinhando o que se sucederia, estranhando o fato que demorara demais para ocorrer, o inevitável. O extermínio de todos os namekuseijins, menos o seu primo.

\- Por que não partiu, meu filho?

O pai dele fala, soterrado pela metade do corpo, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, ao perceber que seu amado filho iria compartilhar do fim, que somente ele merecia, por ser o responsável pela destruição de sua raça.

\- Não pude. Embora não precisasse fiscalizar as partidas, graças ao fato do computador principal ainda se encontrar operante, senti que não era digno de fugir, após tudo o que fiz.

Ele escora as costas na parede e depois senta, vendo a intensa luz alaranjada fumegante que se aproximava, cada vez mais dele, derretendo tudo em seu caminho, assim como o vapor que incinerava tudo, conforme se propagava e por um minuto, questionou a si mesmo como morreria. Derretido ou incinerado, sem saber qual era a pior forma de morrer.

\- Eu fui um velho tolo e arrogante. Perdoe-me, meu filho, por favor. Não te ouvi e no final, meus atos destruíram a nossa raça. – ele fala esticando a mão nodosa para o seu filho, sabendo que era indigno de implorar o seu perdão.

Katatsu fica pensativo e depois sorri tristemente, falando, enquanto olhava para o seu genitor:

\- Eu o perdoo pai... Sua intenção foi sincera. Você queria ajudar o nosso povo. – ele fala, sorrindo e segurando a mão dele.

\- Muito obrigado. – ele fala com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto sorri fracamente, apertando a mão do filho.

Após um minuto de hesitação, ele se aproxima para junto de seu pai e ambos fitavam as chamas, assim como a nuvem alaranjada crepitante e igualmente fumegante que se aproximava:

\- Kiatsu irá sobreviver... Ele poderá reconstruir a nossa raça, do inicio e sem cometer os mesmos erros que levaram ao nosso fim. Afinal, é inteligentíssimo. – Katatsu fala, olhando para o seu genitor.

\- Sim...

Então, eles fecham os olhos, minutos antes de seus corpos serem dissolvidos pela fumaça escaldante, assim como chamas que se irrompiam, incinerando tudo ao seu alcance, enquanto que os entulhos que protegiam a entrada estavam derretendo, sendo que as várias camadas resistiram e criaram uma espécie de tampão hermético, protegendo o jovem namekuseijin no esconderijo, que chorava sozinho e sentia-se desolado, em um local com uma luz fraca e crepitante, juntamente com mantimentos.


	4. Reminiscências - Kawarisei e Kawasei

**Notas da Autora**

O namekuseijin continua em suas recordações, senda essas provenientes de...

**Capítulo 4 - Reminiscências - Kawarisei e Kawasei**

AGE 261 – Kawarisei

.

Enquanto isso, a centenas de anos luz de Namekusei, a nave de Kiato e de seu filho, se aproxima do planeta Kawarisei e então, pousa.

Imediatamente, o namekuseijin nota que de fato eram pacíficos e consideravelmente amigáveis, pois, o cumprimentavam com um sorriso sincero no rosto, com o mesmo sentindo a boa índole deles, sendo que o corpo deles era escamoso com uma aparência humanoide, de coloração azulada e cabelos alvos, tal como uma cabeça arredondada e um focinho bem curto com narinas pontudas e bifurcadas, percebendo que usavam uma espécie de túnica entrelaçada e de sandálias trançadas, sendo que o vestuário era simples, mas, elegante.

Portanto, em virtude disso, considerou o planeta como um bom lugar para criar o seu filho, que estranhou em um primeiro momento os alienígenas, enquanto que uma névoa de tristeza passava nos olhos do genitor dele ao imaginar o destino de seu amigo no planeta condenado.

\- Bem vindos. Sou o líder, Mujiare e desejo boas vindas a Kawarisei.

\- Sou Kiato e esse é meu filho, Kiatsu, Mujiare-sama. – ele fala respeitosamente, se curvando.

\- Prazer, Kiato-san e Kiatsu-kun. Bem-vindos. Nos os recebemos de braços abertos. – nisso, eles abrem os braços e curvam-se levemente.

\- Nós tivemos que...

\- Nós sentimos que muitas vidas pereceram em Namekusei. Chegamos a conversar com o Conselho ancião, recentemente. Meus pêsames por sua raça. – ele fala pesaroso.

\- Obrigado. – Kiato agradece emocionado.

\- Vou pedir a Karia que providencie uma acomodação para você e seu filho.

\- Não sei como posso agradecê-los.

\- Nos temos que ajuda-los. Não podemos negar auxilio a aqueles que necessitam. Se tiver qualquer dúvida, Karia irá ajuda-los. Sintam-se em casa.

\- Muito obrigado.

Kiato se dedicou a estudar os costumes, além de trabalhar como Curador, por ser capaz de curar os feridos, tornando-se alguém precioso demais para a raça e reverenciado por muitos de seus pacientes, tal como seu filho, Kiatsu, que se tornou um adulto e também curandeiro, assim como sabia lutar, já que era um namekuseijin guerreiro, igual ao genitor, além de ter aprendido sobre os seus poderes, ao ter aulas no seu tempo livre.

Além disso, eles perceberam que o estranho ar no planeta, fez o processo de envelhecimento deles, retardar e consequentemente, ampliou a sua juventude.

Após duzentos e dois anos, Kiato falece, sendo que passou todo o seu conhecimento e poder ao seu filho, Kiatsu, através da fusão de mentes, sendo que o filho de Kiatsu se chamava Hiatsu, em homenagem ao seu avô, pai de Kiato.

Então, passam-se mais cento e setenta e três anos.

Kiatsu falece, sendo que passou o conhecimento e memórias ao seu filho, Hiatsu, que tinha um filho, sendo que deu o nome de Kiato, em homenagem ao seu avô.

.

.

AGE 636 – Kawarisei

.

Uma semana após a morte de Kiatsu, o céu foi tomado por naves estranhas e antes que Hiatsu pudesse fazer algo, saem alienígenas com armaduras que atiravam rajadas de energia através de armas em seus braços, destruindo a civilização pacifica e gentil de Kawarisei.

O que parecia o líder do grupo e cuja armadura era mais lustrosa grita:

\- Homens! Destruam os habitantes em nome do Grande Freeza-sama!

Em meio ao caos que imperava, Hiatsu desviava das armas e só não contra atacava, pois estava desesperado para encontrar o seu amado filho, sendo que sentia o ki dele, descobrindo que ele estava há alguns quilômetros dali, acabando por se alarmar ao sentir vários outros ki´s próximos dele.

Então, voa e conforme voava, vê as pedras hirui e tem uma ideia, decidindo pegar algumas, sendo que via as mesmas sendo espatifadas por máquinas que estavam terminando o serviço, compreendo o motivo, pois, não podiam cair em mãos erradas.

Longe dali, o filho dele, por ser um namekuseijin guerreiro, consegue derrotar alguns soldados, apesar de ser jovem e antes que pudesse retirar as crianças kawarijins, de um grupo escolar que visitava o local onde ele se encontrava, pesquisando ervas medicinais, elas acabam sendo mortas pelas armas dos invasores e ele quase é morto, quando vários se reúnem em torno dele, conseguindo feri-lo, senão fosse o seu pai, que os destruiu usando uma de suas técnicas, enquanto pegava o filho, que estava ferido e que acabara de ficar inconsciente por causa dos ferimentos.

Ele decide leva-lo até a nave em que seu avô e pai viajaram há mais de trezentos e setenta e cinco anos atrás, sendo que a mesma ainda estava operacional, pois a família dele sempre cuidou dela ao longo dos séculos, embora sentisse que não precisava e que aguentaria muito tempo sem qualquer cuidado, fazendo-o ficar maravilhado com a tecnologia que o falecido amigo de seu avô, Katatsu, empregou nela.

Ao se aproximar da mesma, percebe que alguns soldados a cercaram e nisso, os ataca, procurando mata-los rapidamente, sendo que no processo, acabou ferido por alguns que vieram para ajudar e no final, consegue mata-los, após o grave ferimento que recebeu.

Então, leva o seu filho até a nave e abre a mesma, sendo que o colocou na poltrona, enquanto curava o ferimento dele ao ponto de não ser fatal e facilmente tratável, prendendo em seguida o cinto nele, para depois digitar a rota no painel, ao se recordar das coordenadas de um planetoide rico em água, tido como santuário para aquela raça e que ficava bem longe dali, com os mesmos fazendo peregrinações para a mesma a cada trinta anos e em seguida, colocou o colar com várias pedras Hirui no pescoço dele.

Após fazer isso, encosta a sua mão na cabeça dele e fala, concentrando-se, sendo que ambos os namekuseijins são envolvidos por um campo brilhoso, enquanto Hiatsu fala, em um sussurro quase inaudível:

\- Lembre-se... Você está recebendo o meu conhecimento e memórias, além de poder. Você precisa sobreviver, meu filho. Viva. Por mim e por você.

Após terminar a transmissão de poder, conhecimento e memórias, cessa o contato, para em seguida programar a partida, saindo da nave, pois, precisava protegê-la até que a mesma saísse em segurança do planeta.

Hiatsu agora compreendia a decisão do grande amigo de seu avô, quando ele matou inocentes para salvar as duas naves e embora não estivesse matando inocentes, se sacrificava de bom grado pelo seu filho, sem qualquer arrependimento, assim como Kitatsu, que sacrificou o seu coração ao fazer o que foi necessário em nome do amor que sentia por seu filho e pela amizade que tinha com seu avô, Kiato, pois, quando ganhou todo o poder e lembranças dele, também vivenciou o quanto eles eram amigos, quase que como irmãos e que sem a tecnologia dele e sacrifício, seus ancestrais não teriam conseguido fugir do planeta condenado.

Conforme a nave partia, percebeu que os soldados que invadiram o planeta se aproximavam para abatê-la e passa a atacar todos, enquanto que o seu filho despertava, passando a olhar pelo vidro, vendo o seu pai sendo cercado por cinco alienígenas de armaduras, que eliminavam o seu genitor gravemente ferido, através de rajadas concentradas de energia através das estranhas armas.

Kiato gritava de dentro da nave, vertendo lágrimas de dor, enquanto a mesma se afastava da atmosfera do planeta condenado.

Então, ele senta e chora, amaldiçoando-se por não ser mais poderoso.

Após algum tempo, seca as lágrimas e tenta compreender a rota que seu pai digitou, sendo que quando perguntou ao computador, o mesmo forneceu prontamente as coordenadas.

Então, ao olhar os números da coordenada que aparecia no visor, ele considera tais números como se fossem estranhamente familiares, jurando que já havia visto em algum lugar, embora não conseguisse se recordar e ao olhar o seu ferimento, sente uma pontada de dor quando se mexeu, percebendo que o seu pai o curou, parcamente, provavelmente por não ter tempo de cura-lo por completo.

Então, de repente, irrompe um fluxo de lembranças desconhecidas, que o surpreendem, com o mesmo identificando como sendo de seu genitor e ao se concentrar, se recorda de tê-lo visto colocar a mão na sua cabeça em um momento que recuperou parcamente a consciência, por apenas alguns segundos, compreendendo que ele passou o seu conhecimento, assim como as memórias dele, além de poder, com o jovem sabendo agora como os seus ancestrais conseguiram fugir de Namekusei há séculos atrás.

\- Vou viver, tou-san... Vou viver por nos dois. Mas, espero poder vinga-lo algum dia.

Então, após dias, a nave pousa em um planetoide inóspito, sendo que Kiato fica alarmado frente às adversidades de um planeta que podia considerar como selvagem, até assimilar que podia sobreviver, pois, tinha poder e conhecimento, sendo este muito adquirido pela fusão de mentes com o seu genitor.

Então, acaba se lembrando de onde conhecia esse planeta, percebendo que na parte mais elevada do terreno, jazia uma espécie de platô, que ficava longe das feras e aonde os kawarijins peregrinavam, ao reconhecer o local através das fotos e relatos. Era Kawasei, que ficava muito distante de Kawarisei e por isso, os habitantes faziam a cada trinta anos peregrinação a esse planetoide, tido como sagrado para eles.

Porém, conforme assimilava o conhecimento adquirido pela fusão, percebe que não era poderoso o suficiente para derrotar os inimigos e isso o fazia desesperar-se.

.

.

AGE 636 – Kawasei

.

Então, passam-se mais quarenta e sete anos, sendo que treinara constantemente na ânsia de aumentar seus poderes, sendo algo infrutífero e, portanto, teve que se resignar para o fato que não conseguiria aumentar mais os seus poderes.

Frente a tal constatação, decide ter um filho, passando todo o seu conhecimento para o mesmo, assim como poder e inclusive lembranças, além de dar habilidades especiais, sentindo que seriam uteis, inclusive porque incorporou a ideia nele de procurar um ser de alguma raça forte para treinar, visando conseguir alguém capaz de enfrentar os que mataram o seu pai. Inclusive, deu o nome de Katatsu, em homenagem ao melhor amigo de seu avô, pois, graças a ele, seus ancestrais conseguiram sair de um planeta condenado, sendo que o seu filho era a sua esperança.

Passa a treina-lo, assim como o ensinava a usar efetivamente as habilidades que possuía.

Após treze anos, algumas naves chegam ao planeta e ele reconhece como sendo semelhantes ao que viu no planeta que fugiu e que das naves ovais, saíram seres com armaduras e armas nos braços, reconhecendo como sendo semelhantes aos que mataram seus amigos e genitor.

Nisso, retira um colar ornamentado de pedras pequenas, as hirui e dá ao seu filho, explicando que eram de família, assim como o ensinou, há meses atrás, as habilidades que elas possuíam, enquanto ambos iam até a nave, com o genitor dele ocultando que não iria com ele.

Porém, a nave deles é destruída pelos soldados que passam a cerca-los.

Desesperado, ele esconde o filho e tenta enfrenta-los, enquanto que o jovem engolia as pedras, quase se engasgando, acabando por ser obrigado a alargar o seu pescoço para engoli-las, manipulando aquela parte de seu corpo, para protegê-las, dentro dele.

Quando ia se juntar ao seu genitor na batalha, ele vê o mesmo sendo morto por alguns soldados, quando os ataques perfuraram o corpo do namekuseijin, que murmurou o nome do filho.

Um grupo de soldados aparece na frente dele e o jovem, irado, após gritar pelo seu pai, avança contra os mesmos para golpeá-los e consegue golpear alguns, porém, recebe duas rajadas concentradas de energia nas costas e frente a isso, desmaia.

Então, os soldados se aproximam do namekuseijin caído e apontam as suas armas para terminarem o serviço, quando o líder, que se aproximava do grupo, recebe uma chamada em seu scouter e atende, identificando como sendo o supervisor dele que viu o alienígena morto e fala que desejava ter o jovem na mina de minérios, pois, estava com o estoque baixo de escravos e ele parecia ser capaz de executar o serviço de vários homens, sendo que em seguida esbravejava com ele, por ter matado um possível escravo valoroso, pois, poderiam tê-lo subjugado, não precisando mata-lo.

Nisso, a ligação é encerrada e quando este se aproxima do grupo, fala irritado:

\- Este bastardo ganhou o direito à vida. Não o matem.

\- Mas...! – um dos soldados exclama indignado.

\- O meu supervisor viu a batalha deles e declarou esse desgraçado como um escravo valoroso, pois, tem a absoluta certeza que ele vale muitos escravos em matéria de força, sendo que levei uma bronca imensa por ter matado o outro. Quero que o coloquem desacordado em uma das naves e enviem a mesma para o Planeta Freeza número vinte e seis. E não se preocupem. Em breve, ele irá preferir que nós o tivéssemos matado. – ele fala sorrindo malignamente.

Mesmo que estivessem irritados por não poderem matar o alienígena, eles cumprem a ordem e pegam uma nave de um dos vários soldados mortos e colocam o namekuseijin inconsciente, sendo que um deles digita algo no painel e uma estanha fumaça sai da mesma, tratando dos ferimentos, além de provocar sonolência, fazendo a pessoa dormir profundamente.

Então, terminam de digitar as coordenadas no painel e a nave fecha, partindo com o mesmo, enquanto que o líder do grupo contatava o planeta para avisar da nave, sendo que também informava ao controle, que não havia raças no planetoide e, portanto, o mesmo estava disponível para a venda.

.

.

AGE 696 – Planeta Freeza nº 26

.

Quando Katatsu acorda, está em uma cela e tem uma coleira de metal no pescoço e conforme olhava para os lados, percebe outros alienígenas estranhos, também com coleira e nisso, se recorda do seu pai sendo assassinato e chora, até que um alienígena esverdeado com uma pele escamosa e uma cabeça reptiliana, assim como possuía cabelos alvos, espetados, tendo uma aparência idosa.

Ele se aproxima e afaga, gentilmente, a cabeça dele com a sua grande mão que tinha apenas quadro dedos.

O jovem se afasta, levemente e passa a olhar, inicialmente receoso, até que supera os seus sentimentos, quando o mesmo sorri gentilmente, através de suas grandes mandíbulas reptilianas:

\- Tão jovem e já escravo...

\- Escravo?

\- Sim. Você é um escravo do bastardo do Freeza e irá trabalhar em uma mina de minério, um ambiente brutal e inóspito. – fala pesarosamente.

O nome Freeza não lhe era estranho e nisso, acessa as memórias de seu genitor, percebendo que vinham de seu avô e se recorda que um dos alienígenas que matou o avô dele, Hiatsu, murmurou algo sobre Freeza-sama.

\- Senhor, o que sabe sobre Freeza? – ele pergunta, preocupado.

\- Bem, eu perguntei a vários outros escravos e assim, consegui reunir muito conhecimento sobre ele, que é um arcosiano, tal como seu pai, o rei Cold e seu irmão mais velho Koola. Os três pertencem a um grupo de arcosianos mutantes, por assim dizer, pois, são tidos como os mais poderosos de sua raça. Rei Cold era o dono de uma parte imensa do universo e dividiu uma parte do mesmo, dentre seus dois filhos. Dizem que o mais velho tem ciúmes do mais novo.

\- Eles são tão poderosos, assim?

\- Eles podem destruir facilmente um planeta em um estalar de dedos. Possuem diversas transformações, sendo que o desgraçado do Freeza tem cinco, ao todo, ficando cada vez mais poderoso, enquanto se transforma. Pelo que soube, ele fica na forma "mais fraca" dele, por assim dizer, pois, dizem que o poder dele é tão grande, que ele não conseguiria se conter. O bastardo tem a habilidade adicional, inerente a todos os arcosianos, que consiste no fato de poder viver no vácuo do espaço. Tal habilidade é rara dentre as milhares de raças do universo inteiro. Portanto, responda jovem. Como você destruiria um ser, que pode viver normalmente no vácuo, sem qualquer problema? – o idoso pergunta com um sorriso amargo.

O jovem namekuseijin se deprime ao saber o quanto era poderoso, sendo que não havia somente um e sim, pelo menos mais dois, o pai e o irmão mais velho deste.

Portanto, demora algum tempo para se acalmar, pois tremia de raiva ao perceber que cada vez mais a sua vingança em nome de seu bisavô, avô e pai, se tornava impossível.

Então, o alienígena ao lado dele suspira tristemente e fala, encostando as costas na parede e fechando os olhos, momentaneamente, permitindo-se perder em suas reminiscências pesarosas, antes de abrir os olhos reptilianos e falar, tristemente:

\- Freeza é poderoso sim, assim como a família dele e não obstante, há um grupo especial dele, que intimida e apavora, tanto quanto ele e os arcosianos. Dizem que o líder desse grupo é o braço direito dele e se chama Ginyuu.

\- Um grupo que intimida tanto assim? – o namekuseijin pergunta, arqueando o cenho.

\- Sim. É um grupo chamado de Ginyuu Tokusentai e é uma espécie de esquadrão cruel e perverso. Normalmente, são usados em planetas difíceis de serem conquistados. São muito poderosos. Minha raça foi dizimada por eles e os sobreviventes transformados em escravos. – fala pesarosamente, com a face coberta em dor, ao recordar-se do destino de seus conterrâneos.

O namekuseijin fica irado, ao perceber que eles eram fortes e murmura, após socar o chão, sentindo uma ira intensa por não ver qualquer perspectiva de poder se vingar, frente ao que descobriu e pergunta a si mesmo com a voz repleta em dor, enquanto golpeava o chão com os punhos cerrados:

\- Não há ninguém que possa enfrenta-los? Não há sequer uma raça que possa fazer frente a eles?

Ele pergunta a si mesmo, exasperado e igualmente revoltado, pois, sabia dos planos de seu pai de procurar uma raça com um potencial latente e tal desejo foi passado para o seu filho.

O alienígena fica pensativo e após alguns minutos, fala:

\- Se fosse apostar em uma raça, com um treinamento adequado e quem sabe, chances de ampliar seus poderes, que já são ilimitados, ao contrário das demais raças, eu apostaria nos saiyajins, pelo que ouvi deles. Se a lenda que eles possuem for verdadeira, essa seria uma raça com grandes chances de acabar com o império do bastardo do Freeza, embora sejam bem cruéis e perversos, porém, guerreiros natos.

\- Saiyajins? Como eles são?

O jovem pergunta com visível surpresa na face, orando para que eles representassem a sua chance de vingança, sendo que uma fagulha de esperança brota de seu peito frente ao nome dessa raça, questionando-se se eles eram a resposta para os seus anseios, assim como representavam a ideia que seu genitor teve de treinar um ser, que fosse capaz de derrotar o arcosiano.


	5. Reminiscências Planeta Freeza 56 - Final

**Notas da Autora**

Katasu sai de suas recordações e acaba adormecendo.

No dia seguinte, ele medita sobre o saiyajin a sua frente, ficando curioso frente a personalidade do mesmo...

Já na Terra, em uma ilha no meio do oceano...

Yo!

Eu vou mostrar muitos trechos dos acontecimentos na Terra, sem a presença de Goku, mostrando o que foi modificado.

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 5 - Reminiscências Planeta Freeza n 26 - Final**

\- Eles são cruéis e perversos. Freeza fez um acordo com essa raça e em troca deles destruírem planetas e conquista-los, sendo que para eles une o agradável e necessário, eles recebem tecnologia, pois, nesse requisito, possuem um déficit considerável. Dizem que o poder deles não tem limite, que podem se transformar em feras imensas chamadas oozarus, senão me engano e que possuem a lenda de um super ser, ou algo assim, que chamam de super saiyajin, senão me engano. Mas, ouvi murmúrios dentre os guardas, que Freeza não está satisfeito e que não tem intenção de continuar o acordo com eles, inclusive por que soube da lenda do super saiyajin.

\- Então, eles são poderosos?

\- Não. Afinal, eles não são uma ameaça ao bastardo do Freeza. Porém, ao contrário das demais raças que possuem os seus limites de poder, os saiyajins não possuem e ouvi dizer, que quando eles se recuperam de ferimentos, seu poder aumenta, sem qualquer controle. Associando tudo isso a lenda do super saiyajin, o maldito arcosiano está começando a vê-los como uma futura ameaça em potencial, aliado ao fato de que eles são muito orgulhosos.

\- Isso é verdade?

\- Sim. – nisso, ele conta tudo o que sabia dos saiyajins.

Após alguns minutos, pensativo, o namekuseijin fala:

\- Tem aquela frase: "Inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo". Os saiyajins seriam uma alternativa, se pudessem receber o meu treinamento. Se pudesse colocar a mão em um. – ele fala com um gemido de prazer, vendo uma perspectiva à sua frente para se vingar.

\- Bem, eles são cruéis e perversos, além de terem um instinto nato de destruição, assim como de luta, como disse anteriormente. O mais certo, é que se encontrasse um, ele o mataria sem pensar duas vezes. – o idoso sentencia, sombriamente – Afinal, para os mesmos, todas as demais formas de vida são inferiores.

\- Tenho meios para evitar isso, acredite, venho de uma raça que...

Então, olha para o idoso que arqueia o cenho, vendo o jovem olha-lo seriamente:

\- Posso ver as suas intenções?

\- Como assim ver?

\- Posso?

Ele acha isso estranho, tal como o jovem ao seu lado, porém, ao se recordar da convicção das palavras dele, passou a acreditar que poderia haver alguma forma de derrotar Freeza e ademais, ele julgava que não havia nenhum mal em sonhar com um possível fim do alienígena que declarou a destruição de seu povo, assim como aqueles que a atacaram, sendo que poderia se vingar, de forma indireta e frente a isso, o olhar do mesmo era de determinação, fazendo-o querer acreditar no jovem, por mais fantástico que fosse.

\- Sim.

Então, este se curva e o namekuseijin segura à cabeça dele, lendo os seus pensamentos e sorrindo.

Após alguns minutos, ao ver que os sentimentos do alienígena eram sinceros, assim como compartilhava da mesma esperança que ele possuía, retira as mãos e fala:

\- Percebi que você acredita em mim e compartilha dos mesmos sentimentos que possuo... Portanto, vou fala-lhe sobre a minha raça e suas habilidades, inclusive algumas especiais, que recebi de meu pai, antes dele ser assassinado.

Então, conta as suas habilidades e o alienígena fica animado, pois, se o jovem a sua frente pudesse pegar um saiyajin para treinar, um bem jovem, poderia transforma-lo em um guerreiro formidável, tendo uma excelente chance de poder derrotar Freeza, ao usar o maior medo do arcosiano contra ele mesmo.

\- Vou ajuda-lo, jovem. Pelo que ouvi dos guardas, os saiyajns serão eliminados somente daqui a alguns anos. Mas, eles enviam bebês fracos a outros planetas. Quem sabe não consigamos encontrar um, após fugir daqui? Concordo com você, que a nossa única esperança é conseguir encontrar um saiyajin bem jovem para treinar e assim, destruir o desgraçado do Freeza.

\- Bem, acho que não me apresentei – o namekuseijin fala, envergonhado – Me chamo Katatsu, em homenagem a uma grande amigo do meu bisavô.

\- O meu nome é Nyuri. Prazer.

Então, ambos se cumprimentam, consolidando a partir desse momento uma amizade sincera, sendo que ambos se uniam a mesma causa, que era fugir dali e procurar um saiyajin, preferencialmente jovem para treinar.

Sem alternativa, o namekuseijin passa a trabalhar nas minas, sendo que cada gota de suor e sofrimento dele era um estímulo para vingar-se de Freeza, treinando em sua cela os seus poderes e iguais habilidades, para que pudessem fugir do planeta.

Após alguns anos, ele consegue dominar, consideravelmente, a habilidade de transformar seres inorgânicos em orgânicos, criando vários seres imensos e igualmente fantásticos que surgiram de sua mente a partir de rochas, ao usar seus poderes através de suas antenas e sobre ordens de seu criador, eles começam a atacar os soldados, usando seu tamanho, sendo que o jovem percebeu que os soldados que fiscalizavam os escravos eram fracos demais.

O idoso, que era um engenheiro espacial em seu planeta natal, o leva até a área das naves, enquanto era instaurado um considerável tumulto pelos monstros criados por Katatsu.

Porém, havia a coleira que usavam.

Então, o namekuseijin aumenta o seu corpo, se transformando em um gigante, sobre o espanto do seu parceiro, e nisso, a coleira é destruída e o choque liberado por ela, se perde frente ao tamanho colossal do mesmo, que demorou anos para aprender a controlar o poder de aumentar partes de seu corpo ou o mesmo, como um todo.

Porém, ele não sabe como liberar a coleira de seu companheiro, que fala:

\- Acredito que consegui descobrir como tira-la. Na verdade, tenho uma ideia. Porém, agora, precisamos encontrar uma nave para podermos fugir do planeta.

Ele fala, sendo que mentia, pois, era muito idoso para os padrões de sua raça e ademais, não acreditava que o seu parceiro conseguiria fugir dali sem ajuda.

Afinal, ajuda-lo a fugir, para que ele pudesse cumprir com o plano que ambos lapidaram conforme o advento dos anos implicaria nele poder se vingar do arcosiano, de forma indireta.

Frente ao que ele falou, Katatsu volta ao normal e o idoso o auxilia a lidar com uma nave circular que encontraram, passando a digitar as coordenadas no painel, após conseguir acessar os computadores do planeta, quando foi chamado em caráter emergencial para consertar um dos computadores, já que o alienígena responsável pelo conserto iria demorar e os soldados tinham uma considerável urgência pelo conserto.

\- Acredito que você deve se esconder em um dos planetas de Freeza. Use alguma criatura para observar os soldados, pois, vi que pode criar seres incríveis de algo inanimado. Ouvi dizer que os saiyajins foram exterminados, mas, que alguns foram levados a um planeta para trabalharem como escravos, enquanto que três, foram escolhidos como soldados e que não sabem o que ocorreu com a sua raça e que alguns de seus conterrâneos são mantidos como escravos. Porém, não consegui descobrir qual é o planeta, pois, há vários dedicados a mineração.

Então, percebem o som de passos, identificando como provenientes dos soldados que se aproximavam, sendo que o jovem se posiciona para ajuda-lo, quando o idoso o impede, ao segurar o braço dele e fala:

\- Sinto muito. Eu menti. Sou velho... Não acredito que consiga lidar com uma viagem espacial. Ademais, você precisa de ajuda para escapar. Estou enviando você a um dos planetas de Freeza, usado mais para administração e controle, cuja topografia é muito boa para se esconder. Você disse que tem dentro de seu corpo, algumas pedras estranhas que engoliu há anos. As pedras Hirui irão ser uteis frente ao que você explicou sobre as habilidades das mesmas.

\- Mas, jii-chan!

\- Vou ajuda-lo a fugir, jovem. Seus monstros só possuem tamanho, né? Você não conseguiu condensar um nível de poder considerável neles, ainda, e os soldados já desconfiaram.

\- Mas, você será morto!

\- Não pretendo morrer, sem poder levar alguém. - ele setencia com um sorriso, apoiando a mão no ombro do jovem.

O namekuseijin arqueia o cenho, não compreendendo como ele faria isso, enquanto que o olhava com os olhos umedecidos, pois, se afeiçoou ao alienígena, passando a vê-lo como um avô querido com o advento dos anos.

Então, com um sorriso maroto, Nyuri mostra uma espécie de dispositivo, sendo que o jovem se recorda dele passar por sucatas, recolhendo-as, em segredo, quando se dirigiam a suas celas, após várias horas de trabalho intenso em um ambiente árduo.

\- Pegue esses para você. – ele estende outros três dispositivos, semelhantes ao que usava – Use-os quando estiver em perigo.

O jovem fica aturdido e então, o alienígena fala:

\- Quando você dormia, eu desenvolvi essas bombas portáteis, graças ao fato deles jogarem o lixo próximo de nós, sendo que consegui encontrar algumas coisas bem interessantes.

Então, ele ri, sendo que Katatsu o olhava tristemente, pois, sentia muito carinho pelo alienígena idoso, que apoia a mão no ombro dele e fala:

\- Agora, vá... Se acessarem os computadores, irão saber dessa nave e precisamos ganhar tempo até que você chegue ao planeta que escolhi. Quando chegar, após passar a atmosfera, fuja, explodindo essa nave. A explosão irá encobri-lo e o ajudará a escapar, pois, eles irão pensar que a nave teve um problema com a entrada na atmosfera.

Nisso, ele pega um soldado morto e retira a roupa e armadura, para em seguida joga-lo nu na nave, fazendo o jovem arquear o cenho para o gesto dele.

\- Quando a nave explode com o ocupante, tem que ter um corpo. Use-o para disfarçar a sua fuga.

Ele abraça o senhor e com lágrimas nos olhos, sobe na nave e a mesma parte, sendo que do alto, ignorando o corpo ao seu lado, ele vê vários soldados se aproximando de seu avô.

Então, tudo o que consegue ver é um brilho intenso e depois, um clarão, sendo que uma explosão violenta se propaga para todos os lados e inclusive é visível, mesmo após a nave circular cruzar a atmosfera do planeta, rumo ao espaço.

Frente a isso, ele não consegue conter as suas lágrimas e chora, enquanto sentia que o seu ódio e raiva pelo arcosiano aumentava ainda mais.

.

.

Planeta Freeza nº 56 - Age 742

.

.

Alguns meses depois, chega ate o planeta Freeza número cinquenta e seis e faz conforme o seu avô lhe pedira.

Arma uma das bombas que recebeu, guardando as outras para emergência, caso precisasse se salvar e nisso, aciona a mesma que possuí um timer.

Após estar tudo pronto, agradece ao fato da nave ter um sistema interno de refrigeramento, que ajudou a evitar uma rápida decomposição do corpo, tornando a coexistência entre ele e um cadáver, um pouco mais suportável.

Então, sente vários ki´s se aproximando, enquanto se afastava da mesma, que explode após alguns minutos.

Pelo fato da explosão ter sido violenta, ele consegue fugir, enganando os soldados do arcosiano e ao chegar ao solo, se afasta do local, esgueirando-se por rochas, enquanto corria, pois, graças às pedras em seu corpo, elas tornaram o seu ki inexistente para os scouters.

Ao longe, decide regurgitá-las, pois, precisaria usar no saiyajin, quando conseguisse colocar as mãos em um.

Então, se concentra e regurgita as pedras Hirui.

Após limpa-las, confecciona uma espécie de colar grosso, sabendo que aquelas pedras ocultariam o seu ki.

Porém, mesmo assim, treinaria o seu controle de ki, para exigir o mesmo do saiyajin que pegasse para treinar.

Na caverna, ele espera pacientemente que encerrem as buscas ao encontrarem os pedaços do corpo, que com certeza, estava irreconhecível e depois, usando sua habilidade de criar animais pequenos a partir de pedras, ordena que os mesmos entrem no Centro de Controle, usando o tamanho deles e a inexistência de ki, para torna-los indetectáveis.

Porém, após anos de investigação, somente conseguira algumas informações, que no final, não conseguiram fornecer o planeta que os saiyajins estavam sendo mantidos como escravos.

Além disso, eram saiyajins adultos. Ele precisava de um saiyajin jovem, para que o seu plano tivesse êxito e isso, o desesperava, conforme o advento dos anos.

Então, ele sai das suas recordações, olhando o saiyajin a sua frente que havia acabado de dormir, sendo que ouvira tudo, menos a parte que chegou a aquele planeta e julga que o destino sorriu para ele, pois, era um saiyajin jovem que procurava e aquele a sua frente, preenchia todos os requisitos, assim como estava tranquilo em relação ao fato de poder controla-lo, caso fosse necessário, após ouvir sobre a natureza deles, graças à corda no pescoço no mesmo, que ele conjurou com os seus poderes e que tinha a capacidade de liberar uma descarga elétrica violenta, caso tentasse algo contra ele, assim como sufoca-lo, se assim desejasse.

Afinal, sabia da fama dos saiyajins e não podia confiar neles, sendo que ria amargamente ao perceber o quanto a situação era irônica, pois, dependia da raça que não confiava e tida como um monstro cruel, para exterminar outro monstro cruel.

Então, decide encostar as costas na parede e adormece, sentindo que as suas esperanças se renovaram com a chegada do saiyajin a sua frente, passando a ter a esperança de se vingar em nome de seu bisavô e avô, além do assassinato de seu genitor, tal como o sofrimento da raça daquele que considerou como um avô querido, assim como o sacrifício do mesmo, carregando em seus ombros a vingança de Nyuri, em conjunto com uma vingança dele e de seus ancestrais, desde a fuga de seu avô e que vinha de várias gerações.

No dia seguinte, o sol nasce e Goku desperta, para em seguida fazer exercícios matinais, sendo que seu estômago ronca e frente a isso, se aproxima do nameksueijin dormindo e o cutuca, várias vezes, até que o mesmo desperta, subitamente, ficando alarmado ao perceber que dormiu profundamente na presença de um saiyajin, tornando-se assim uma presa fácil, enquanto que amaldiçoava a si mesmo por ter sido tão relapso em sua segurança.

Afinal, não sabia que acessar tantas recordações de seus ancestrais, o esgotava a um nível profundo. De fato, era muito cansativo.

\- Estou com fome. Onde você encontrou aquela criatura? A carne era maravilhosa.

"_Saiyajin estranho... Poderia ter me matado, facilmente. Mas, não fez nada, só me cutucou."_

Então, o estômago dele ronca audivelmente, apavorando o mais velho, o tirando de seus pensamentos, sendo que Goku ria, sem graça, ao coçar a sua nuca.

\- Estou faminto.

\- Percebi... – nisso ele se levanta, tentando entender o saiyajin estranho a sua frente, que não agia como ele ouvira falar – É por aqui.

Nisso, ele corre e o jovem o segue animado, sendo que o namekuseijin notava que ele sorria e muito, sentindo que por algum motivo, a presença dele não era uma ameaça a sua vida, pois, isso explicaria o fato de ter confiado e dormido, profundamente. Algo nele, não o fazia enxergar como uma ameaça e ademais, o mesmo parecia ser inocente e gentil, algo que chamou a atenção dele.

Ao ouvir o ronco na barriga do jovem, novamente, chega ao consenso, que pelo menos, em matéria de fome, ele era uma autêntico saiyajin, pois ouvira do apetite descomunal deles, que poderia ser assustador e concordava.

\- Após você comer, iremos começar o seu treinamento.

\- Yuupi! Vai me treinar, mesmo? É sério? – ele o olha com os olhos expectantes e um imenso sorriso no rosto.

\- Sim...

Fala um tanto surpreso, pois, podia ver o sincero entusiasmo dele e acaba sorrindo, pois, não conseguia ficar com um semblante sério, frente ao entusiasmo do jovem a sua frente, considerando que não seria nem um pouco horrível ficar com ele e se continuasse assim, seria uma companhia interessante e divertida, por mais estranho que tal pensamento fosse.

.

.

Chikyuu (Terra) – Age 749

.

.

Em uma ilha isolada no meio do oceano, Muten Roshi estava deitado em sua espreguiçadeira, em frente a sua casa, com a última revista de pornografia que comprou, aproveitando a ausência de Kame, pois, fazia quase um ano que ele havia sumido.

Kame-sennin apreciava a ausência do seu amigo, que vivia implicando com o fato dele ficar lendo revistar eróticas e, portanto, não se incomodou em ir procura-lo.

O som de uma espécie de lancha chama a atenção do sennin, que observa uma embarcação se aproximando de sua ilha, enquanto arqueia o cenho.

Conforme observava mais atentamente, identifica os ocupantes como uma mulher de cabelos escuros lisos e com roupas pesadas e igualmente fora de moda, a seu ver, condenando o fato dela esconder o corpo daquela forma, pois, apreciava as mulheres que não se incomodavam em exibir o seu corpo, e nisso, acaba vendo uma pequena raposa humanoide com cauda, trajando uma espécie de vestimenta usada por ninjas e dentre eles, um homem pequeno de orelhas pontudas, sendo que achou a roupa do mesmo e chapéu esquisito, como algo cômico e nisso, dá uma risadinha.

Então, percebe que eles se aproximam de sua ilha e arqueia o cenho, quando a embarcação encosta na margem e eles desembarcam, sendo que a espécie de duende, a seu ver, estava se aproximando de forma arrogante.

Porém, ao se aproximar, Muten percebe que ele olhava com os olhos brilhantes para a esfera presa em seu colar e este, exclama, apontando o dedo:

\- Achei a dragon ball!

\- Incrível, Pilaf-sama! Somente o senhor para encontra-la. – Mai fala respeitosamente, vendo o quanto isso o agradava.

\- Querem algo? – Kame-sennin pergunta, enquanto analisava o estranho trio, a seu ver.

\- Eu pago quinhentos mil zeni pela esfera em seu pescoço.

\- Quinhentos mil?! – Muten fica estático e passa a imaginar quantas revistas eróticas, assim como horas com prostitutas, ele conseguiria.

Enquanto isso, a espécie de duende preenchia um cheque, com um sorriso de canto.

\- Aceita? – ele pergunta, enquanto estendia a folha a ele.

O sennin pega e observa a cifra, ficando maravilhado e frente a isso, entrega a esfera ao mesmo, que comemora.

\- Foi um prazer negociar com você.

Pilaf fala e se retira com os seus subordinados, enquanto que Kame-sennin comemorava, conforme observava o cheque.

O que nenhum deles percebeu, é que havia alguém os observando, à distância, através de um helicóptero.


	6. Treinamento severo e exigentedeKakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Determinado e igualmente entusiasmado, Kakarotto prossegue no treinamento severo e demasiadamente exigente de Katatsu.

Enquanto isso, uma jovem fica desolada, ao ver que...

Yo!

Eu fiz uma pequena alteração na capa. ^ ^

É que alterei algumas ideias que tinha concebido ^ ^

Tenham uma boa leitura ^ ^

**Capítulo 6 - O treinamento severo e exigente de Kakarotto.**

Planeta Freeza nº 56 - Age 749

No planeta onde Kakarotto treinava arduamente com um mestre exigente, ele enfim consegue ficar de pé, após o namekuseijin ter criado uma roupa pesada de treino, avisando que conforme ele se acostumasse com o peso, ele iria dobrar.

Após horas, lutando para se erguer, ele consegue ficar de pé, surpreendendo Katatsu, pois, não imaginava que ele conseguiria se adaptar ao peso extra tão facilmente, uma vez que cada peça de roupa baseado na vestimenta da raça kawarijin, usado por guerreiros, feita com os seus poderes e que consistia de uma espécie de haori azul, calça amarela, uma laço branco na cintura, sapato, assim como munhequeiras vermelhas e tornozereiras brancas, além de uma espécie de peso para a cauda que lembrava uma munhequeira, pesavam cada uma quinze quilos e cuja somatória chegava aos cento e cinco quilos, ao todo, sendo que avisou ao jovem saiyajin que iria duplicar esse peso, toda a vez que ele conseguisse se movimentar facilmente com o peso atual.

Ele também estava usando um dispositivo que o seu amigo Riruri, criou com peças desprezadas pelos soldados, sendo que fazia parte do plano de ambos, para quando encontrassem um saiyajin para treinar e era um aparelho gravitacional, que somente conseguia aumentar a gravidade, em uma pequena área. Porém, podia ser escolhida a gravidade que desejava até o limite de trezentas vezes a gravidade local.

Ele havia treinado com esse aparelho e sabia consertar, caso houvesse algum problema, pois, ele havia implorado para assimilar os seus conhecimentos científicos, caso acontecesse algo e não pudesse fugir com o namekuseijin.

O resultado disso, é que ele possuía também o intelecto de um cientista.

Atualmente, ele aumentou a gravidade para três vezes. Portanto, o peso das vestimentas triplicou e atualmente estava lidando com trezentos e quinze quilos, ao todo.

Então, após ficar de pé, o seu sensei passou uma série de flexões para ele fazer, usando apenas a ponta de um dedo para apoiar no chão, sendo que alterava a cada vinte flexões, o braço usado para apoiar e consequentemente, o dedo.

Atualmente, estava na centésima flexão.

\- Anda logo, Kakarotto, ainda falta mais duzentas.

Ele falava, enquanto supervisionava o treinamento e estava surpreso ao ver o quanto ele era ferozmente determinado e tenaz, algo que o faz sorri de canto, pois, podia ver as chamas da determinação em seus olhos.

\- Vou fazer mais de quatrocentas! – ele exclama, empolgado.

\- São somente trezentas flexões. Afinal, vamos fazer outros exercícios, visando fortalecer outros grupos de músculos e inclusive fará uma sessão de flexões com a cauda para fortalecê-la. Afinal, segundo o que ouvi, a cauda de vocês é o ponto fraco de sua raça e Freeza sabe disso. Portanto, vamos fortalecer a sua cauda e irá treinar para mantê-la na cintura, como a sua raça fazia, conforme o que ouvi, assim como terá que aprimorar as suas técnicas de batalha. Com os poderes que tenho, poderemos trabalhar e muito as suas fraquezas, assim como irá auxilia-lo nos treinos. Além disso, vai aprender a meditar para acalmar a sua mente e coração, assim como controle de ki. Como pode ver, temos uma lista imensa de coisas para trabalharmos e desejo começa-las ainda hoje.

\- Eu vou ficar mais forte do que você!

\- Ótimo! Fique! Derrote-me! É o que mais desejo! Juntos, com certeza, destruiremos o bastardo do Freeza e a ordinária Ginyuu Tokusentai!

Goku não compreendia a vingança e não compartilhava do sentimento de seu sensei, embora ele tivesse falado o quanto o arcosiano era cruel e perverso, concordando com o fato de que ele merecia uma lição e quanto a sua raça, sobre o fato da mesma estar escravizada, ouvira sobre as maldades dele, logo, não conseguia ter qualquer pena em relação a eles. Portanto, não se importava com o que acontecia com a sua raça.

Porém, via o namekuseijin como uma espécie de avô e gostaria de poder fazê-lo feliz. Portanto, se isso implicasse na destruição de Freeza, ele assim o faria. Ademais, estava entusiasmado com a ideia de enfrenta-lo, pois, segundo o que o seu mestre disse, o arcosiano era absurdamente mais poderoso que o seu mestre, Katatsu, e isso apenas o estimulou ainda mais.

Além disso, fez questão de contar todas as habilidades e poderes que Freeza possuía, para auxilia-lo quando fosse lutar contra ele, assim como havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre a sua raça, os saiyajins, assim como sobre a raça de Katatsu, os namekuseijins e o planeta natal do bisavô do mesmo, Namekusei, sem saber que o mesmo ocultou algumas coisas, pois não sentiu confiança de contar todas as habilidades de sua raça para Kakarotto e uma dessas informações que não forneceu, foi a existência do clã do dragão e a habilidade da mesma.

O jovem saiyajin esperava que um dia pudesse retribuir todo o treinamento que ele deu, não somente derrotando Freeza, mas, talvez, ajudando de alguma forma o povo dele, pois ele explicou, ao acessar as recordações de seus ancestrais, que seu povo era pacífico, embora acreditasse que estava extinto, ao falar do violento cataclismo que tomou o planeta natal de seu bisavô.

Goku jurou a si mesmo, que se os reencontrassem, caso estivessem vivos, iria protegê-los, pois, percebeu o intenso carinho que seu sensei tinha por um povo que nunca chegou a conhecer.

.

.

Chikyuu-sei (Planeta Terra) - Age 749

.

.

Distante dali, mais precisamente em uma rica província marítima, Chichi está no imenso salão de jantar, comendo um delicioso banquete, assim como farto, sendo que o príncipe da província onde se encontrava, terminava de contar uma piada que a fez rir.

Então, ele fala, após tomar um suco fresco:

\- Quando a vi, pensei que era uma amazona. Uma vez vi uma pintura que o meu tio-avô fez de uma tribo, a partir de uma foto que conseguiu tirar, antes de ser perseguido pelas amazonas. Ele teve que correr por sua vida e graças ao fato de ter uma espécie de mini helicóptero, conseguiu fugir com sucesso, deixando um grupo de amazonas completamente iradas.

Chichi ri levemente e fala, terminando de comer uma panqueca coberta de chocolate:

\- Eu imagino... Bem, eu acredito que essa armadura que ele mandou confeccionar para mim, foi inspirada nas amazonas, que ele viu uma vez, com seu amigo Son Gohan. Segundo o meu pai, minha mãe era filha da líder das amazonas, mas, queria algo mais na vida e saiu do grupo. Acabou encontrando o meu pai e passaram a viajar juntos, já que ele estava em uma jornada a mando de seu mestre, Kame-sennin-sama.

\- Fala de Kame-sennin-sama?! O lendário mestre de artes marciais? O famoso Muten Roshi! – o príncipe fica embasbacado. – O chamado Deus das artes marciais? E também há Son Gohan?! O renomado Mestre de artes marciais?! Discípulo do próprio Deus das Artes Marciais, assim como o seu honorável genitor?!

\- Sim... Inclusive, eu estava procurando por ele, quando fui atacada por aquele monstro voador horrível. Inclusive, monstros terríveis me perseguiram.

\- Que horror!

Ele se levanta e vai até ela, que desce da cadeira e é abraçada pelo mesmo, que a conforta, enquanto jurava a si mesmo que a protegeria a todo o custo.

\- Vou ajuda-la a procurar o lendário mestre, Muten Roshi. O Deus das artes marciais.

\- Vai? Obrigada.

Ele sorri e então, torna a sentar e ela também, com ambos terminando o café da manhã, sendo que pega na mão dela e a leva por corredores suntuosos, com a mesma notando os vários servos que surgiram, sendo que não os havia visto antes e os mesmos estavam, naquele momento, limpando a mesa.

Julgava que talvez ficassem ocultos, somente aparecendo quando eram ordenados ou necessários. Algo que a agradou, imensamente. Afinal, não passavam de serviçais e deviam saber o seu lugar.

\- Quero lhe mostrar o motivo, de que, quando a vi, a achei familiar.

Nisso, ele avista um servo e se dirige a ele, gentilmente:

\- Jarbas... Pode pedir ao Douglas que prepare o meu aero carro mais veloz?

\- Sim, senhor Christopher.

Então, após passarem por corredores suntuosos, chegam a um imenso salão e em um dos quadros da espécie de hall, eles veem um quadro imenso em uma moldura dourada, destacando-o dos demais, que mostrava mulheres usando armaduras semelhantes a de Chichi, sendo muitas de couro, e que realizavam tarefas do cotidiano e o jovem aponta para uma criança dentre elas:

\- Essa é a filha da líder, pelo que meu tio avô detectou e aquela era a líder.

Chichi percebe que se pareciam e muito. Ela era parecida com a criança e então, fica boquiaberta e fala:

\- Deve ser a minha mãe quando criança!

\- Então, você é parte amazona! Você não sabe o quanto eu admiro essas mulheres, que são tão diferentes dos homens, mas, confesso que não sou louco de ir vê-las. Fico feliz em conhecer uma descendente delas.

\- Obrigada.

\- Príncipe Christopher?

Os dois se viram e vem o mordomo, se curvando levemente e falando, polidamente:

\- O aero carro já está pronto, meu senhor.

\- Ótimo! Quero que pesquise onde se encontra o Deus das artes marciais, Muten Roshi.

\- Vou solicitar aos melhores detetives, meu senhor.

\- Venha por aqui.

\- Mas, aonde vamos? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Vamos ver o seu pai, o Rei Gyumao e tranquilizá-lo que está comigo. Ele deve estar preocupado com você.

\- Verdade! Já faz meses que sai da área do castelo!

\- Irei falar ao seu honorável genitor, que mandei investigar onde o Deus das artes marciais se encontra e que irei busca-lo e levá-lo, pessoalmente, as suas terras para ajudar a combater o fogo. Admiro-me que seja uma princesa também. É neta da líder das amazonas e uma princesa e ademais, seu honorável genitor foi discípulo do Deus das Artes Marciais, Muten Roshi. Não podia estar mais honrado.

\- Muito obrigada.

Ele se curva, levemente e pegando delicadamente a mão dela, beija o dorso e fala:

\- Tê-la comigo, já é uma honra.

\- Para mim também. – ela fala corada, sentindo seu coração bater acelerado pelo belo príncipe a sua frente.

Então, segura a sua mão e ambos saem, sendo que uma jovem oculta nas sombras, observara ambos o tempo inteiro, sendo que se encontrava escondida atrás de uma pilastra e trajava vestes de copeira.

Apesar de ser uma criança, ajudava a sua mãe no castelo, após voltar da escola local, financiada e mantida pelo príncipe, que fazia muitas doações humanitárias para diversas causas, sendo um filantropo como o genitor.

Tanto ela, quando a sua genitora eram muito gratas ao príncipe por salva-las de um homem cruel. Seu padrasto e ademais, ofereceu a ambas um lar e para a sua mãe, um trabalho para se sustentar.

O príncipe também era gentil e amável com todos os empregados e os tratava com respeito e, portanto, era amado pelos mesmos.

Inclusive, somente aceitou que ela trabalhasse com a mãe, em seu tempo livre, após os estudos, pois, ele desejava que os seus empregados estudassem e conseguissem assim, melhores oportunidades na vida e frente a tal consideração e coração nobre e gentil, ele era amado e idolatrado por todos os funcionários.

Porém, seu fascínio e admiração cresceram, demasiadamente, principalmente quando ela, distraída, cruzava uma rua de terra e vinha um carro em alta velocidade. Se não fosse o príncipe e seu garanhão premiado a salvarem, ela teria morrido atropelada.

Isso só a fez se apaixonar ainda mais pelo belo príncipe, passando a sonhar com ele, enquanto fantasia viver com o mesmo, pois, o amaria, mesmo que ele fosse pobre.

Porém, ao ver o quanto a recém-chegada detinha a atenção dele, essa esperança morria, gradativamente e isso fez lágrimas peroladas brotarem de seus orbes em um pranto mudo, pois, não podia e nem ousaria competir com uma princesa e também neta das lideres amazonas, uma vez que era um grupo de mulheres que o príncipe admirava por sua tenacidade e coragem, assim como o fato de serem ousadas, sendo que sempre conversava isso com ela, quando ambos iam para o jardim, sendo que ela ainda tinha o aditivo de ser uma princesa e filha de um discípulo do renomado Deus das Artes Marciais, Muten Roshi.

Desde a chegada da jovem, percebeu pelo olhar dele o fascínio, assim como devoção e igual amor, pois, após observa-lo, muitas vezes escondida, sem o mesmo saber, ganhou a capacidade de interpretar facilmente os gestos dele, assim como o que sentia e desolada se lembra de que era apenas uma plebeia e nada mais.

Recorda-se do fato, de que quem ama alguém, apenas deseja a felicidade dessa pessoa e se essa pessoa será feliz com outra, faz-se necessário aceitar tal verdade e, portanto, decide que os sentimentos que tinha por ele, não poderiam crescer mais, assim como deveria "podar" o que já sentia pelo mesmo e inclusive, ria amargamente, enquanto chorava, por ser uma tola em achar que ela, uma simples camponesa e empregada, teria chances com alguém aristocrático, desde o berço.

Então, secando as lágrimas com os seus punhos, sendo que seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar, a jovem de cabelos ruivos como o fogo se retira dali, sendo que ao passar por um espelho, suspirava para os seus orbes incomuns, pois, um era alaranjado e o outro dourado, sendo que se sentia estranha por essa dualidade de cor.

\- Sayuri-chan! Sayuri-chan! - uma voz familiar chama a atenção da jovem que olha para trás.


	7. Os sentimentos de Sayuri

**Notas da Autora**

Frente ao que testemunhou, Sayuri decide...

Então, após sair de suas Terras, há alguns meses, Chichi descobre que...

**Capítulo 7 - Os sentimentos de Sayuri**

Chikyuu (Terra) – Age 749

.

.

\- Aqui, kaa-chan! – ela seca as lágrimas e mostra o seu melhor sorriso, pois, não queria entristecer a sua amada genitora.

Então, corre até a mãe, que a procurava preocupada pelos corredores, pois, sabia que sua amada filha não sentia apenas admiração pelo príncipe e sim, algo mais, muito mais profundo e por causa disso, temia que a mesma sofresse por esse amor não correspondido, já que ele era um nobre e elas eram apenas camponesas.

Ambas se abraçam e a genitora se agacha, perguntando gentilmente:

\- Estava olhando o príncipe, de novo, né?

\- Sim. – ela consente timidamente, sendo que a genitora percebeu os orbes úmidos e vermelhos da jovem.

\- Meu amor... Não pode nutrir tais sentimentos. Pertencemos a mundos completamente diferentes. – a mãe acarinhava a cabeça dela, maternalmente – Ele é um nobre, nos somos camponesas. Nobres se casam com outros que possuem a mesma posição social... Não quero vê-la sofrer, meu bebê.

\- Eu sei... Inclusive, eu vi como ele se comporta com a recém-chegada, que ele salvou outro dia.

\- Ó, céus! Querida... – ela olha tristemente para a filha, compreendendo a dor que via nos orbes da mesma.

\- Eu deveria estar feliz, pois, quem eu o amo está feliz, mas... – ela fala, controlando debilmente as lágrimas que insistiam em querer brotar – Mas, não consigo... Acho que não irei superar tão cedo, kaa-chan.

A genitora a abraça para em seguida, dá a mão para a filha, enquanto andavam pelos corredores, com a mesma imaginando a dor que a sua amada filha está sentindo em seu pequeno coração.

Portanto, iria esperar para que ela iniciasse a conversa, decidindo esperar o tempo que fosse necessário, para que Sayuri, desabafasse.

Após alguns minutos, se aproximando da entrada do imenso castelo, Sayuri suspira e fala:

\- Ela é uma princesa, tal como ele, além de ser neta da líder das amazonas. Portanto, a mãe dela e avó se encontram na exuberante pintura, no hall de entrada, que ele tanto admira, sendo o seu quadro favorito, como todos nos sabemos. Ademais, o pai dela, o rei Gyumao, foi um dos discípulos do Deus das Artes Marciais, Muten Roshi.

\- Ó, querida!

Ela abraça a jovem, que não consegue mais conter as lágrimas e as mesmas começam a brotar sem qualquer controle, com ambas abraçadas, sendo que a genitora tenta confortar a sua amada filha, acarinhando os cabelos dela e ficam assim por alguns minutos, até que a jovem se afasta e seca as suas lágrimas com os punhos.

Então, ambas tornam a caminhar e a genitora fala, gentilmente:

\- Você vai superar... Apenas "de tempo ao tempo". Ainda é muito cedo para superar o sentimento de amor que sente por ele. Com o passar do tempo, tente vê-lo apenas com os sentimentos de gratidão e admiração, assim como todos nós sentimos por ele. E até porque, se você ama alguém de verdade, se é um sentimento puro, tudo o que você deseja é que tal pessoa seja feliz, não é? Vê-la feliz, a deixa feliz e necessariamente, não quer dizer com você. Isso é o verdadeiro amor, pois, o amor puro, apenas quer o bem e felicidade de quem ama. O amor egoísta deseja aquela pessoa para si, não se importando com a felicidade da mesma ou o que é melhor, pois, somente pensa no que é melhor para si mesmo, assim como preferível a seu ver. Só pelo fato do seu amor ser puro, já a torna especial, pois, não são todos que pensam apenas na felicidade de quem ama. Nem eu fui assim. Meu amor foi egoísta, assim como é com a maioria das pessoas.

As palavras da genitora confortaram a jovem, que sorri, sendo que concordava com tais palavras, enquanto se sentia especial.

Afinal, ela o amava com toda a força do seu coração e se ele fosse feliz com outra, era somente isso que deveria importar e nada mais, pois, a felicidade da pessoa amada, é tudo o que importa.

Portanto, se ele encontrasse o amor e consequentemente a felicidade com outra, ela, deveria manter a devida distância e ficar feliz, por mais que fosse difícil.

\- Verdade, kaa-chan.

\- Com o tempo, você irá superar seus sentimentos. "Dê tempo ao tempo", meu bebê.

\- Darei, kaa-chan... Mas... – ela consegue controlar novamente um novo fluxo de lágrimas que ousou irromper de seus orbes singulares.

\- Sim, chore hoje, em seu quarto e libere a dor, para poder lidar com ela. Guardar para si, sem libera-la, é horrível.

Nisso, descem alguns degraus e saem no jardim, sendo que a mãe dela caminhava para o portão e o mesmo abria, com a jovem não entendo, até que eles chegam a uma cabana modesta, mas, espaçosa e bem acabada, dada pelo príncipe aos seus empregados.

Ela olha para a mãe que fala:

\- Fique em casa, hoje. Libere o que sente. Acredito que prefere ficar sozinha para lidar com os seus sentimentos.

\- Mas, tenho que limpar o mezanino... De manhã não limpo, pois estou na escola. – e nisso, se lembra de que ele fazia questão que os empregados estudassem.

\- Pode deixar que eu limpo, meu amor. Agora, você precisa de um tempo só seu.

Ela sorri fracamente e agradece:

\- Obrigada, kaa-chan.

A genitora dá um beijo maternal na cabeça da mesma, para depois sorrir gentilmente e em seguida se afasta, para voltar ao castelo.

Nisso, Sayuri entra na casa e percebe, pelo canto da janela da cozinha, a sua mãe retornando ao palácio e suspira.

Então, senta no chão e abraça as suas pernas, começando a chorar, compulsivamente, permitindo que toda a sua dor e a tristeza a abandonem através de suas lágrimas peroladas, pois, não poderia mudar nada.

Além disso, se o príncipe se envolvesse com a princesa, inclusive se casando, ela sabia que a jovem se tornaria sua patroa e em virtude disso, deveria respeita-la e obedecê-la.

Por causa disso, precisava superar o quanto antes o que sentia por Christopher, embora, duvidasse que superasse tão cedo, pois, chegou a sonhar demasiadamente com o mesmo e agora, precisava dispersar tais sonhos, o quanto antes.

\- Ambos são nobres e ela é neta da líder das amazonas, sendo que o príncipe é fascinado por elas, além do pai dela ser um dos discípulos do Deus das artes marciais, Muten Roshi... Essa Sayuri é camponesa e empregada... Além disso, ambos são perfeitos um para o outro.

Com essa amarga constatação, seu choro aumenta, demasiadamente, enquanto esperava que conseguisse parar de chorar até a noite, pois, ficar chorando não adiantava nada, sendo que ela jurou a si mesma, que guardaria seus sentimentos em seu coração e os levaria ao tumulo com ela, e apesar do céu estar claro, seu coração estava tomado pela tristeza e dor.

Então, após horas, com Chichi sendo tratada como uma rainha pelo príncipe Christopher, que servia a mesma um suco proveniente do minibar dentro da aero limusine luxuosa e requintada, o chofer avisa, pela pequena janela entre eles e o motorista, sendo que o veículo era seguido por dois carros, com guarda costas armados e altamente profissionais:

\- Estamos chegando ao monte Fry-pan, senhor.

\- Obrigado, Willian.

\- Por nada, senhor.

A jovem achava algo absurdo, um nobre de berço, agradecer a um reles empregado, a seu ver.

\- Mal vejo de apresenta-lo ao meu tou-san! – ela fala animada, decidindo deixar o pensamento anterior para escanteio.

\- Ficarei honrado, minha princesa.

Nisso, ela ri e passa a se sentir nas nuvens com o tratamento respeitoso por parte dos empregados dele, assim como pela atenção que ele dispensa a ela.

Então, o aero carro para e ambos esperam o chofer abrir e o príncipe agradece, com o seu típico sorriso gentil:

\- Muito obrigada, Willian.

\- É um prazer, príncipe Christopher.

Então, eles descem, com o príncipe estendendo a mão para ajuda-la a descer e ela pergunta, notando o quanto ele era respeitoso e educado com os empregados:

\- Notei que é bastante educado com os empregados.

\- Meus pais me ensinaram a tratar todos com o devido respeito. Desde outros nobres e chefes, assim como os empregados.

\- Mas, não são serviçais?

\- Sim. Afinal, muitos estão presentes em minha família, mesmo antes de eu nascer. Por causa disso, também os considero como parte da minha família.

Ele fala com um sorriso, sem se abalar pelo comentário dela, sendo que a sua admiração e amor não diminuiu nada perante o que ela falou, como se uma espécie de surdez o tomasse, sempre que Chichi criticava os empregados.

Afinal, a amava com toda a força do seu coração e faria de tudo para agradá-la e dar uma vida de rainha, repleta de luxo e tudo o que pudesse fornecer a sua princesa.

\- Entendo...

"_Mas, que é inapropriado, isso é. São meros serviçais. Não pertencem ao nosso nível."_

Nisso, eles andam com os guarda-costas dele, até que o príncipe comenta, enquanto arqueava o cenho:

\- Você disse que o castelo estava em chamas... Mas, ele está apagado.

\- Apagado? Será que meu pai conseguiu, de alguma maneira, contatar o mestre dele? – ela pergunta a si mesmo, animada.

\- Pode ser... – ele concorda, embora estivesse desconfiado.

Então, a jovem corre e ele a segue, com os guarda-costas e o fiel mordomo os seguindo.

Porém, quando Chichi chega ao local, emite um grito de dor e desespero, para em seguida abraçar o príncipe, que corresponde, enquanto procurava tampar a cena com o seu corpo, sentindo-se pesaroso pelo que ela viu, sendo que a mesma gritava e seu corpo convulsionava em dor.

\- Por Kami-sama! Quem poderia...

Nisso, o chefe dos guarda-costas, ultrapassa o casal e se aproxima do local, percebendo que o castelo estava destruído e ao observar, mais atentamente, o local e seus arredores, vê mais a frente, o pai dela assassinado, sendo que exalava um odor forte e pela aparência, assim como odor, encontrava-se em adiantado processo de decomposição, indicando que fora assassinado há quase uma semana atrás, se ele fosse considerar o clima atual, assim como notou diversas marcas e partes queimadas no corpo, além de diversas perfurações, indicando que fora usado, provavelmente, um armamento pesado, além de rifles, pelo que deduziu através dos furos e marcas, considerando o fato de que ele era imenso e consideravelmente robusto, assim como musculoso, sendo que adicionava o fato de que ele foi um dos discípulos do renomado Deus das Artes Marciais, Muten Roshi.

Portanto, não seriam armas com baixo poder de ataque, que conseguiriam mata-lo.

Afinal, já trabalhou como investigador criminal, até que se aposentou e tomou o lugar do seu grande amigo, que foi o chefe anterior da segurança, que ficou no cargo por mais de sessenta anos, servindo a família do príncipe.

Então, assumiu o cargo, porque também não queria ficar em casa, sem fazer nada. Prefira ficar ativo, de alguma maneira e foi indicado por seu grande amigo, como substituto do mesmo.

Imediatamente, pega um lenço para tampar a boca e o nariz, para em seguida olhar tudo a sua volta, investigando o que aconteceu no local ao buscar por pistas, até que encontra, além de pedaços de metais retorcidos, um símbolo, que faz o sangue dele gelar, passando a compreender melhor o que ocorreu, assim como explicava o nível de destruição e o caráter da mesma, sendo uma assinatura amplamente conhecida dos responsáveis por tal ataque.

Ele pega o pedaço de pano vermelho com as iniciais e se aproxima do príncipe, que confortava Chichi, sendo que ambos se encontravam longe do local, naquele momento:

\- Eis os responsáveis pelo ataque a essas terras. O rei Gyumao, não teve qualquer chance contra eles, pelo que conheço do poder bélico deles, mesmo sendo um discípulo do renomado Deus das Artes marciais, Muten Roshi.

Ele estende um pedaço de bandeira com dois R´s brancos, dentro de uma gravata vermelha.

\- Red Ribon! – ele exclama pesaroso - Bem, tal ato perverso, só podia ser obra deles, pois, também possuem armamento para destruir um castelo, facilmente. – fala com raiva.

\- Red Ribbon? – a jovem pergunta, ainda chorando, nos braços protetores dele.

\- Uma organização cruel e perversa. Ela é tão influente e igualmente poderosa, que o Rei mundial tem medo deles. Já tentaram neutralizá-los de diversas formas, mas, falharam miseravelmente em todas. É praticamente impossível destruí-los e eles são tão vis e cruéis, que são chamados de "soldados do inferno".

\- Mas, por quê? – ela pergunta confusa, não compreendendo o interesse deles em suas terras.

\- Bem, seu pai era um rei... – ele comenta pensativo - Tenho uma pergunta. Vocês tinham riquezas, né?

\- Sim. Meu pai protegia as nossas riquezas.

\- Provavelmente, além das riquezas, vocês deviam ter algo que eles desejavam, ainda mais. Normalmente, eles não atacam a toa. Algum motivo eles tiveram. Claro que não justifica, mas, demonstra o fato que eles não atacam a esmo. Somente as riquezas, não seria o alvo, pois, o líder deles, chamado de comandante Red, senão me engano, tem muito dinheiro. Dizem que a riqueza dele rivaliza-se com o do rei mundial. E você me contou que seu pai era forte. Percebi que ocorreu uma batalha e me arrependo de não ter notado os pedaços de metais que evidenciavam que alguma coisa aconteceu aqui, assim como a demasiada destruição, tal como as marcas de queimado, que indicavam o fato de que houve uma batalha, nesse local. Ademais, somente um motivo demasiadamente forte, os levaria a usar os seus recursos bélicos dessa forma, ainda mais contra alguém tão poderoso.

\- Deve ser isso... – ela comenta com a voz embargada - Mas, não faço ideia do que seria tão valioso, para que nos atacassem e matassem o meu tou-san.

Nisso, ela chora ainda mais e o príncipe Christopher avista um senhor de idade, que acabou de chegar ao local e que veio de aero limusine e que era o médico de sua família, que ao se aproximar do casal, os cumprimenta, com a jovem arqueando o cenho:

\- Chichi, este é o medico da minha família. Ele quer aplicar um calmante em você. Eu irei cuidar do funeral de seu honorável genitor. Se desejar, podemos enterrá-lo aqui ou no cemitério da minha família. O cemitério da minha família é lindo. Além disso, quero cuidar de você e inclusive protegê-la. A Red Ribbon não encostará um dedo em você, eu prometo.

Ela olha para ele e cora, ao ver o belo sorriso e os olhos que exibiam uma confiança inabalável e frente a isso, fala:

\- Pode aplicar.

Nisso, o medico aplica o medicamento e alguns segundos depois, ela adormece e é levada no colo por ele até a aero limusine e o mesmo a deita no banco, enquanto dá algumas ordens ao seu mordomo, que começa a mobilizar uma funerária próxima dali e tudo mais que se fazia necessário para fornecer um funeral digno de um rei, sendo que ele iria garantir que fosse assim.

Alguns dias depois, Pilaf havia acabado de chegar ao seu castelo, feliz, pois, já possuía três esferas, sendo que havia acabado de comprar uma, de um porco pervertido, trajando uma espécie de uniforme e boina de cor verde, que era capaz de se transformar.

Inclusive, mal acreditou o que ele exibia em suas mãos, enquanto tentava vender tal esfera em algumas lojas.

Ele ficou mais do que feliz de pagar uma quantia exorbitante pela joia e estava extremamente animado, pois, somente faltava quatro, sendo que o fato do temível Rei Gyumao da montanha FryPan ter uma, o aterrorizava, enquanto que sabia que teria muito trabalho para adquirir a Dragon Ball dele.

Além disso, estava preocupado com o fato de que duas esferas não eram visíveis no radar e acreditava que talvez tivessem sido engolidas por feras.

Enquanto se preparava para entrar em seu castelo, inúmeras naves pousam em volta de Pilaf e dos demais e nisso, eles veem vários homens e feras humanoides, assim como feras, trajando roupas militares, assim como se encontravam extremamente armados, além de aparecer de cápsulas, dezenas de tanques.

Então, os soldados assumem, imediatamente, uma postura ofensiva, erguendo as armas e apontando para o trio, sendo que os cercaram em um piscar de olhos para os mesmos.

\- Pilaf-sama... – Mai murmura, apavorada.

Shuu, a raposinha, gruda na perna de Mai, tremendo e Pilaf, tenta reunir o pouco de coragem que ainda possuía e pergunta altivo:

\- Quem são vocês?!


	8. O teste de Kame-sennin

**Notas da Autora**

Enquanto Pilaf voltava para o seu castelo com três Dragon Balls, acaba se deparando com...

Distante dali, em uma pequena ilha no meio do oceano, Kame-sennin se depara com Kuririn, que almeja ser seu discípulo.

Porém, ele precisa passar por um teste... Será que conseguirá?

**Capítulo 8 - O teste de Kame-sennin**

Nisso, um homem de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, usando uma farda bege se aproxima com um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos e aponta para o emblema em seu braço, virando-o de lado.

Ao verem o emblema, os olhos do trio parecem saltar das órbitas, tamanho o pavor que sentiam, reconhecendo aquele símbolo muito bem.

\- Sou o general Blue da Red Ribbon e vocês possuem algo que o comandante Red deseja.

\- O que seria? – Pilaf pergunta, embora soubesse o que o comandante desejava e que estava bem seguro em seu bolso.

O general Blue dá uma risadinha com a mão na boca e depois fala, sarcasticamente, conforme se aproximava, exibindo olhos extremamente frios e igualmente malignos, que aterrorizaram o trio:

\- É tão inocente... Quem diria? Acredita mesmo que não sabe o que desejamos?

Nisso, dá uma risadinha sarcástica com a mão na frente do rosto e isso só teve o efeito de apavora-los ainda mais.

\- Pilaf-sama... Por favor. – Mai murmura, aterrorizada.

\- Pilaf-sama... – Shuu clama escondido, desejando que ele desse as Dragon Balls, para que tivessem alguma chance de saírem vivos.

Enfim, ele cede, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém do que a Red Ribbon era capaz e que provavelmente, o matariam senão desse as Dragon Balls e que dá-las, implicaria em tentar poupar a si mesmo, com sorte.

Ele range os dentes ao imaginar o seu sonho de governar o mundo escapando de suas mãos, enquanto era obrigado a entregar, amargamente, as Dragon Balls, em uma tentativa débil de salvar a sua vida.

Então, pega uma cápsula e a transforma em maleta, entregando a mesma ao general que abre e verifica a autenticidade, quando tenta quebra-las com as mãos, sendo algo infrutífero, fazendo-o sorrir, sendo que entra em contato com a central, pedindo confirmações e eles confirmam que ele estava com todas as esferas daquela área.

Satisfeito, encerra a ligação e transforma a maleta em cápsula, guardando-a no bolso.

\- Inicialmente, eu iria poupá-los. Afinal, são tão patéticos, que seria um desperdício de munição. Porém, confesso que seu teatro de inocência me irritou, demasiadamente. Homens!

Nisso, todos se preparam para atirar, com o trio se encolhendo um nos outros e ao fazerem isso, Blue enfim percebe a pequena raposinha encolhida, sendo que não viu até aquele momento e não pode deixar de acha-lo fofo, principalmente com a roupa de ninja, passando a deseja-lo como sua mascote.

Ele levanta imperiosamente as mãos e os soldados relaxam sua postura, embora mantivessem as armas em punho e o trio olha em volta, não entendo o motivo, pois, já imaginaram os seus corpos sendo perfurados por inúmeras balas.

\- Não vi essa linda raposinha com essa roupa fofinha, escondida atrás dessa mulher cafona. – ele fala e Mai cerra os dentes.

\- Eu? – Shuu pergunta com a face inocente, embora estivesse apavorado.

"_Que fofinho! Eu preciso. O quero para mim!"_

Blue pensa consigo mesmo, exibindo um imenso sorriso e a raposa percebe que era um sorriso diferente dos outros que o mesmo exibiu. Não era de escárnio ou maligno e sim, sincero. Diria até amigável, senão estivesse tão apavorado e a beira das lágrimas.

\- Vou poupa-los, em troca dessa raposinha linda vim comigo.

Shuu olha para Mai e Pilaf com confusão no olhar e nisso, a mulher e a espécie de duende se entreolham e rapidamente, ambos empurram a raposinha para o general, com Pilaf falando:

\- Pode leva-lo... Só poupe a nossa vida, por favor.

Os dois falam, prostrando-se, encostando as testas no chão, tremendo apavorados, agradecendo o fato de terem ganhado uma segunda chance de viverem.

A raposinha fica triste, pois, iria se oferecer, voluntariamente, em troca de salvar a vida deles. Mas, o ato deles o empurrarem, ofertando-o facilmente como um acordo de paz, o entristeceu, pois, não imaginava que eles não possuíam nenhuma consideração por ele, sendo que em relação à Pilaf, não estranhara e até esperava, mas, vindo de Mai, o surpreendeu e o entristeceu, demasiadamente.

Nisso, ele fica apavorado quando é erguido e abraçado por Blue, que fala:

\- É deprimente ser vendido tão facilmente pelos seus companheiros... Aliais, qual o seu nome?

\- Shuu, Blue-sama.

\- Me chama de Blue. Imagino que queira saber o motivo de querê-lo.

A raposinha tremia e acena com a cabeça, imaginando o pior.

\- Não precisa ter medo. Eu adoro coisas lindas e fofas. O quero como minha mascote oficial. Terá um quarto excelente, com uma cama maravilhosa, a melhor comida que puder dar a você. Será paparicado e bem tratado.

\- Mascote? – ele pergunta um tanto receoso.

\- Por aí. O acho muito fofo, ainda mais com essa roupinha de ninja! Ademais, seu pelo é muito macio.

Shuu percebeu que aquele homem agia como uma mulher, em muitos momentos e notou que não era um olhar malicioso e sim, de felicidade, como quando Mai ficou encantada, uma vez, ao ver uma joia linda em um mostruário de uma joalheria requintada, quando acompanhavam Pilaf. Era o mesmo tipo de olhar.

\- Eu aceito... – ele fala, pois, pelo que compreendeu, o general queria algo fofo para paparicar.

\- Ótimo! – Blue o coloca no chão e se retira com Shuu – Podem deixa-los, homens.

Nisso, todos retornam aos seus helicópteros, rapidamente e guardam os tanques em cápsulas e após alguns minutos, não há qualquer indício de que um exército altamente armado os havia cercado, além das marcas na terra, onde os tanques estiveram momentos antes.

\- A Red Ribbon é assustadora... – Mai comenta, sentindo que os seus batimentos cardíacos voltavam gradativamente ao normal.

\- Nunca imaginei que aquele Shuu teria alguma serventia. – Pilaf comenta, aliviado – Graças a ele, estamos vivos, após nos encontramos com o temível exército Red Ribbon.

Após alguns minutos, ele cerra os punhos com raiva, para em seguida cair de joelhos no chão, golpeando com violência a terra abaixo dele.

\- Pilaf-sama?

\- Perdi as três Dragon Balls! Malditos!

Mai fica pensativa e fala:

\- Estou me lembrando de uma lenda que ouvi quando era uma criança, relacionada a uma parte do vasto oceano que circundava a pequena ilha onde vivia com os meus pais e um grupo de moradores, que viviam da pesca e me lembro de que os pescadores não ousavam se aproximar de um local específico, pois, diziam que era amaldiçoado, senão me engano.

\- O que está falando, Mai? – Pilaf se levanta e retira a terra de suas roupas, para depois arquear o cenho para ela.

\- É algo que surgiu na minha mente. Claro que vou precisar de algum tempo para pesquisar.

\- Se for alguma saída para a nossa situação, assim como para podermos nos vingar da Red Ribbon, tem o meu apoio. Inclusive, se pudesse, eu traria o próprio rei dos demônios para a Terra, apenas para ver esse exército sendo destruído, já que eles destruíram o meu sonho! – ele exclama imerso em ira.

\- Vou partir agora mesmo. Tenho uma capsula de helicóptero. Talvez demore algum tempo, pois, a vila onde nasci, é bem longe daqui.

\- Não demore! Preciso conseguir logo uma forma de me vingar dessa maldita Red Ribbon!

\- Sim, senhor! – nisso, ela bate continência, para depois transformar a capsula em avião, partindo dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Acho que um cochilo irá ajudar a lidar com a minha dor de cabeça e aborrecimento... – ele comenta para si mesmo, enquanto caminhava rumo ao seu castelo.

Distante dali, em uma ilha do meio do oceano, Kame-sennin comemorava o fato de ter compensado o cheque, pegando o dinheiro e guardando na casa, em um local secreto, sendo que ficou babando com seus planos pervertidos para o uso de tal quantia, quando percebe uma embarcação de madeira, simples, se aproximando e arqueia o cenho, notando que é um pequeno barco e que nele havia um jovem com uma espécie de roupa de templo, além de ser careca.

Então, o mesmo para o barco a uma distância considerável e salta, caindo de cabeça na praia, acabando por ficar entalado na areia fofa e macia.

Suspirando cansado, Mestre Kame o tira da areia e ele ajeita melhor as suas roupas, um tanto envergonhado:

\- Peço desculpas, Kame-sennin-sama... Me chamo Kuririn e peço, por favor, que me aceite como discípulo. – ele fala, enquanto se protestava,

\- Não aceito mais discípulos e com certeza, já ouviu sobre isso.

\- Pensando nisso, eu trouxe algumas oferendas. Espero que o senhor aceite.

Nisso, dá ao mestre Kame diversas revistas pornográficas e os olhos dele parecem saltar, conforme olhava as revistas e após folheá-las, fala:

\- Mesmo assim, não desejo mais discípulos...

\- Tenho mais presentes e são todos seus, senhor.

Nisso, desesperado, entrega todas as revistas pornográficas que possuía, com o sennin as folheando, animadamente, notando que muitas eram edições que ele não tinha e que estava desejando adquirir para completar a sua coleção, sendo que ainda estava se sentindo muito feliz, conforme se lembrava da quantia exorbitante que recebeu pela sua esfera e ademais, confessava que estava se sentindo sozinho naquela ilha, pois, Kame, a tartaruga marinha que morava com ele, ainda não voltou e apesar de reclamar do fato dele ficar lendo revistas eróticas, pelo menos, havia alguém para conversar, uma vez que ele não se interessava pela vida na cidade, senão fosse para adquirir alguma revista pornográfica nova ou pagar por sexo, com alguma prostituta.

Além disso, sentia que os anos passavam e que viria bem treinar mais um discípulo, embora preferisse ao menos dois.

Além disso, confessava que sentia saudade do tempo que treinava jovens, sendo que os últimos foram Son Gohan e Gyumao.

Então, conforme meditava, acabou olhando para a sua casa e teve uma ideia, pois havia algumas coisas que ele odiava fazer e se tivesse alguém para realizar, seria melhor ainda.

Claro, o ideal seria uma mulher, mas, seria difícil achar uma que desejasse se mudar e se fosse procurar alguma, ou mandasse o jovem procurar, iria demorar muito, pois, a ilha era demasiadamente distante de qualquer litoral e ademais, com certeza, teria que pagar um salário e não desejava gastar dinheiro.

Se talvez tivesse um meio mais rápido de procurar uma mulher, ele iria propor essa condição e nisso, vem à imagem da kinto-un em sua mente.

Porém, ele abana a cabeça para os lados, descartando tal ideia fugaz, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

"_Aquela nuvem não aceita ninguém montado nela e ademais, foi um presente de Karin-sama, sendo que sou o único no mundo que a possuí."_

Então, após pensar, com Kuririn ainda prostrado, fala, olhando seriamente para ele:

\- Sabe cozinhar? Confesso que não me agrada cozinhar, assim como limpar a casa.

\- Eu sei cozinhar maravilhosamente bem, mestre... Com certeza, ficará satisfeito com a minha comida. Quanto à limpeza da casa, no templo Orin, de onde vim, nos sempre cuidávamos de nosso quarto. Portanto, tenho muita prática com os afazeres domésticos.

"_Que sorte! Arranjei um empregado de graça!"_

Ele pensa consigo mesmo, animado, perante a ideia que teve e então ordena, sendo que desejava por a prova as palavras do jovem a sua frente:

\- Me prepare uma refeição maravilhosa e arrume a casa. Se conseguir isso, em três horas, irei aceita-lo como discípulo.

\- Eu começarei agora, senhor. Vou preparar uma bebida refrescante e igualmente deliciosa, enquanto o senhor descansa e aproveita as revistas, assim como depois, cuidarei da casa e do almoço. O senhor terá a comida ao meio-dia, pontualmente! Tem alguma preferência quanto ao refresco, assim como para o petisco?

\- Não. Surpreenda-me.

\- Farei isso, senhor! Sei fazer um aperitivo maravilhoso!

Nisso, ele corre para dentro da casa, enquanto que Kame-sennin pega as revistas e começa a folheá-las, ao deitar em sua cadeira de praia reclinável.

Após alguns minutos, Kuririn surge com um avental e coloca em cima da mesinha, ao lado da cadeira de praia reclinável, onde o Mestre Kame se encontrava, um copo requintado de uma batida que fez, contendo uma sombrinha bem colorida dentro do copo, o que chama a atenção do sennin, assim como surge com uma bandeja de petiscos, sendo que a bandeja era também bem ornamentada.

\- Espero que seja do seu gosto, Muten Roshi-sama.

Nisso, após se curvar, entra na casa e começa a limpa-la o mais rápido que conseguia e com igual primor, pois, precisava ser aceito como discípulo do mesmo.

Então, o sennin prova a bebida e fica maravilhado, pois, era a melhor bebida que provou e os petiscos estavam simplesmente deliciosos, sendo que o jovem estava se revelando um empregado talentoso e, portanto, não havia porque não treiná-lo, ao mesmo tempo em que teria alguém para cuidar da casa, já que ele não apreciava as tarefas domésticas.

Dentro da casa, munido de uma vassoura, Kuririn começa a limpar a casa, somente não apreciando o fato de cuidar da roupa de outros homens, sendo que sabia que estava sendo usado por Muten Roshi como um simples empregado.

Porém, era uma honra ser treinado pelo Deus das Artes marciais e, portanto, faria tudo, ou quase tudo, para ser aceito e assim, poder se vingar dos monges do Templo Shaorin, que viviam o humilhando.

Então, após três horas, Mestre Kame entra na casa e fica maravilhado ao ver o quanto estava limpa e com um perfume agradável, assim como jazia na mesma uma refeição maravilhosa, cujo cheiro era simplesmente divino.

\- Fique a vontade, Muten Roshi-sama. Espero que o senhor aprecie.

Nisso, ele senta e começa a se servir, ficando maravilhado com o sabor e após ambos comerem, ele se levanta e fala:

\- Sou um mestre muito exigente. Fique sabendo disso.

\- Muito obrigado, Kame-sennin-sama. Não tenho palavras para demonstrar a minha imensa gratidão. Não irei desapontar o senhor! – ele exclama animado.

\- Ótimo! Hoje iremos descansar e seu treinamento irá começar amanhã... Agora, irei à cidade mais próxima e volto mais tarde.

\- Terá um jantar maravilhoso esperando pelo senhor.

Nisso, Kame-sennin fica com água na boca e se retira dali, pegando a sua capsula submarino, que também flutuava, para ir à cidade mais próxima, se divertir com algumas prostitutas.

Há muitos quilômetros dali, uma garota de cabelos loiros volumosos fugia em uma espécie de moto de um carro de polícia, sendo que havia uma mala imensa de dinheiro ao seu lado, preso ao veículo, sendo que a mesma estava semiaberta, fazendo notas voarem pelo ar, conforme ela corria, inclusive disparando contra a polícia, ao usar uma espécie de metralhadora.

Então, um fio de cabelo toca em seu nariz e ela se apavora, enquanto lutava para não espirrar.

\- Não... Agora não...! Atchim!

Ela espirra e seu cabelo se torna azul, assim como a sua feição muda e nisso, perde o controle da moto, acabando por cair.

Então, o carro que a perseguia para e ela fica alarmada ao ver dois homens com farda se aproximando e começa a gritar, pois, não se lembrava do que fez, embora suspeitasse:

\- Socorro! Socorro! Alguém me ajude!

\- Por que está gritando, sua ladra? Somos policiais e está presa por inúmeros crimes, inclusive o assalto ao banco, essa manhã.

Nisso, com a jovem se debatendo, eles a rendem e a algemam, levando-a para o carro de polícia, enquanto ela falava desesperada:

\- Não sou eu. É a minha outra personalidade que fez essa maldade!

\- Até parece que acreditaremos nisso, jovenzinha! Você vai ficar um bom tempo presa. – nisso, ele pega a valise imensa com dinheiro e coloca no carro, assim como transforma a moto dela em cápsula. – Iremos fazer uma visita à delegacia mais próxima.

Então, após prendê-la, eles saem dali.

Após uma semana, distante dali, mais precisamente na Base Principal da Red Ribbon, o comandante Red mostrava toda a sua raiva e ira, batendo com violência em sua mesa com o seu charuto no canto dos lábios, no lado direito, enquanto que o estranho animal que possuía de estimação, saía rapidamente do colo do mesmo, indo se esconder atrás de um vaso, enquanto rosnava.

\- Como assim não conseguiu encontrar as duas últimas Dragon Balls?! Seu bastardo imprestável!


	9. Red Ribbon

**Notas da Autora**

O comandante Red encontrava-se descompensado e igualmente irado, enquanto não conseguiam rastrear as últimas Dragon balls...

Black e doutor Gero, descobrem que...

Doutor Gero permite a si mesmo mergulhar em suas lembranças sobre...

**Capítulo 9 - Red Ribbon**

O líder dos cientistas da Red Ribbon, doutor Gero estava cabisbaixo, sendo que há mais de meia hora, ouvia ofensas e presenciava, pessoalmente, a ira do comandante Red.

\- Nosso radar não consegue localiza-las. Nós já ampliamos o sinal e...

O cientista começava a falar, quando é cortado pelo comandante, que bateu o seu punho na mesa com visível violência, frustrado e igualmente irado, pelo fato de não ter conseguido todas as Dragon Balls.

\- Não importa! Mate! Torture! Trucide alguém! Faça o que tiver que fazer, mas, quero que o maldito radar rastreie essas últimas Dragon Balls! Seu desgraçado! Erros não são tolerados na organização Red Ribbon e não pense que o fato de ser um cientista, o torna incólume a essa regra!

Doutor Gero estava ficando farto de ouvir, pelo menos, a cada dois dias, reclamação do Comandante Red, tendo que aturar a ira do mesmo, apesar dos esforços, no mínimo descomunais, para aprimorar o radar, tendo inclusive perdido noites de sono, apenas na ânsia de aprimorar o mesmo.

O olhar de ira e de revolta, não passou despercebido para Black, o braço direito do comandante Red, que preferiu não falar nada, pois, percebeu que o seu líder estava descompensado e temia que ele fizesse alguma besteira em relação ao melhor cientista da Red Ribbon, sendo que o olhar do mesmo era mais de aborrecimento, que de revolta ou desejo de se vingar.

Porém, decidiu ficar de olho no cientista, mais atentamente.

\- Saia daqui, seu desgraçado! – ele exclama, enquanto voltava a sentar.

Porém, antes que o mesmo saísse, tiros são ouvidos, assim como as janelas são quebradas e frente a isso, doutor Gero corre para a parede mais próxima e se abaixa, segurando a cabeça e se curvando, sendo que Black empurra o comandante da cadeira, enquanto desviava dos projéteis disparados.

Então, oculto pela borda da janela, identifica a origem dos tiros e rapidamente, aponta a sua arma feita sobre encomenda com mira, reconhecendo o farfalhar leve de folhas, direcionando a mira da arma para a direção das folhas e então, dispara várias vezes, até que um baque é ouvido, sendo semelhante ao som de algo se chocando no chão e quando se levanta, se aproxima da janela, após alguns minutos, percebendo que os soldados corriam até o local e avista o corpo de um homem, sendo que a roupa era de camuflagem.

\- Imbecil... Eu sou Black e já fui o melhor assassino do mundo ao usar armas. Podia matar alvos a uma distância absurda, acima dos seus sonhos mais insanos, retardado.

Então, cospe na direção do corpo, no alto, para depois ajudar o comandante a se levantar, sendo que o mesmo se recuperava.

Já, os soldados no chão, temiam as consequências de sua falha em defender aquela parte da fortaleza, pois era dever deles e falharam, miseravelmente. Frente a isso, passaram a temer por suas vidas, pois, o menor erro ou falha, era motivo para execução. Falhas não eram toleradas e muito menos permitidas. Falhar significava a morte, perante um pelotão de fuzilamento.

\- Esses desgraçados! Mande executar todos os responsáveis por essa parte da fortaleza! Esse erro é inadmissível!

\- Sim, senhor. – Black fala.

\- Como senão bastasse o fato de não ter as Dragon Balls, agora, tenho que enfrentar um atentado?

\- Senhor, em vez de perdermos tempo com as Dragon Balls, uma vez que nos últimos anos, nosso poder militar aumentou, drasticamente, poderíamos partir para a conquista do mundo, em vez de usar as Dragon Balls para isso. – Black comenta, casualmente.

\- Quem disse que quero as Dragon Balls para conquistar o mundo?! O que você é? Um retardado? – ele pergunta tremendo de ira.

\- Mas... Não é por isso, que estamos reunindo as Dragon Balls? – Black está estarrecido, tentando assimilar que esse não era o motivo para reuni-las.

\- Não precisamos! Como você mesmo disse. Conquistar o mundo é uma questão de tempo.

Doutor Gero estava escondido em um canto, ouvindo tudo e encontrava-se em choque, pois, assim como Black, sempre imaginou que as esferas eram para conquistar o mundo e inclusive, por causa disso, dedicou toda a sua inteligência e vida para a Red Ribbon, compartilhando do sonho da conquista do mundo.

\- Então... Para que o senhor está reunindo as Dragon Balls? – Black controlava ao máximo a irritação em sua voz.

\- Para ficar mais alto, claro! O que achou que era, seu imbecil?

Ele comenta, cuspindo a ponta do charuto, enquanto caminhava até a mesa para pegar mais um, de uma caixa de madeira envernizada com detalhes dourados.

\- Para ficar mais alto?! Por algo tão imbecil?! – Black não consegue conter mais sua raiva e amargura, enquanto tremia de ira.

\- Não é algo imbecil ou idiota! Você sabe o que eu passo seu bastardo super desenvolvido? Desde criança, sofro com a altura. Chamam-me de anão ou de mini homem. Claro, que você não sabe o que é isso, por ser tão alto. Mas, para um homem baixo como eu, é algo vergonhoso! Minha altura é ridícula! E o único modo de ser mais alto é com essas esferas mágicas! Claro que sei, melhor do que ninguém, seu imbecil, que temos poder bélico suficiente para tomar o mundo. Porém, a conquista mundial pode espe... O que está fazendo seu...?!

Porém, antes que continuasse falando, ele é executado com um único tiro, quando é colocado na cadeira, forçadamente, por Black, sendo que o mesmo simulou aonde Red seria atingido, se o assassino tivesse tido êxito no ataque e que era na parte de trás da cabeça, enquanto que jogava sua arma na direção onde o atirador estava momentos antes.

\- Você não é digno de ser o comandante desse exército!

Nisso, ele se aproxima e aperta o botão do intercomunicador da mesa e fala, simulando aflição:

\- O Comandante Red foi assassinado! Tudo por causa dos soldados da Ala Leste! Preparem o enterro com toda a pompa que o nosso Comandante Red merece e executem esses soldados bastardos que causaram a morte indireta de nosso amado líder. Estou assumindo a liderança, pois, era o vice comandante, Black. Agora, sou o Comandante Black. Comunique a todos, os acontecimentos dolorosos dessa tarde!

O soldado do outro lado está em silêncio, provavelmente em choque, até que Black exclama, irado:

\- Seu imprestável! Quer se juntar a eles?

\- Não! Sinto muito, comandante Black! Vou comunicar e passarei a ordem de fuzilamento.

\- Ótimo... – ele comenta com um sorriso, agradecendo o cargo que Red deu a ele, um dia, quando bebeu demais.

Claro, Black nunca pensou em assumir o comando da Red Ribbon, pois, sempre considerou Red o melhor e adorava ser aquele que agia nas sombras.

Porém, frente ao fato de Red ter se provado indigno para tal cargo, era o momento dele sair das sombras e passar a ser aquele que ditaria diretamente as ordens.

Enquanto isso sorria, pois, graças ao fato de Red ter feito um contrato, dando tal cargo a ele, sendo inclusive divulgado sobre o aval dele, sem o mesmo saber, assim como era de conhecimento de todos os generais, poderia assumir o cargo de Comandante da Red Ribbon, sendo que perguntava a si mesmo, o motivo de nunca contado ao mesmo sobre a nomeação, já que ele não se lembrou do que fez quando estava demasiadamente embriagado e agora, agradecia o fato de ter mantido em segredo dele, por algum motivo que não compreendia na época e que a aprovação de tal documento foi facilitada pelo fato de que o Comandante Red estava tão obcecado com as Dragon Balls, que negligenciou muitos ofícios em sua mesa, assinando muitos, sem sequer lê-los e acabou assinando aquele que dava legitimidade ao cargo de vice-comandante a Black.

Então, ouve o som de algo se arrastando a sua direita e nisso, pega um canivete, para depois virar para o lado, reconhecendo o doutor Gero, que estava apavorado e nisso, ele fala:

\- Quero direcionar a Red Ribbon para o que ela está predestinada... Ou seja, a dominação do mundo. Você é um cientista brilhante e ficaria honrado em tê-lo como meu braço direito e conselheiro. O que acha?

O cientista fica surpreso, assim como maravilhado ao ver que a Red Ribbon se tornaria aquilo que sempre sonhou e depois, sorri, se levantando e o cumprimentando.

\- Eu adoraria! Fico muito feliz por ter me escolhido e imagino que vai simular que ele foi executado.

\- Sim. Por sorte, com exceção de nos dois, mais ninguém viu os acontecimentos.

\- Pode contar com o meu segredo... Comandante Black. – ele fala untuosamente, se curvando levemente – Ficarei honrado em ser seu braço direito, assim como Conselheiro.

\- Ótimo! Se juntarmos meu cérebro militar e seu cérebro científico, poderemos fazer coisas incríveis e inimagináveis. A Red Ribbon irá assumir seu lugar por direito. Não agirei mais nas sombras.

\- Com certeza irei ajuda-lo... Afinal, a Red Ribbon é minha vida. Portanto, quero que ela atinja o seu potencial verdadeiro.

Black percebe o fervor e igual admiração que Gero possuía pela Red Ribbon e não pode deixar de se felicitar pela decisão de tê-lo como braço direito e conselheiro.

\- Imagino que pensou que as Dragon Balls eram para conquistar o mundo.

\- Sim... Não preciso falar o quanto fiquei desgostoso e igualmente irado ao saber do desejo fútil dele.

Nisso, olha com ira para Red, sendo que seu ódio aumentava, ao se recordar de ter tido que aturar por meses as ofensas e ira para com a sua pessoa.

\- Isso é passado... Quanto às Dragon Balls, as deixaremos de lado. Há mais de dois meses que não as rastreamos. Além disso, temos um poder bélico incrível para tomamos o planeta, se assim quisermos.

\- Sim. Mas, penso que poderíamos fazer a conquista mundial, de uma forma mais derradeira e sem problemas... Inclusive, tenho uma ideia de como fazer isso.

\- Hum... Pensando agora, se tomássemos brutalmente o planeta, poderíamos ter problemas. Se há um modo de tomamos o planeta sem maiores problemas, seria muito bom. Gostaria de ouvir mais detalhes sobre seus planos e juntos, iremos coloca-los em prática.

\- Então, o meu plano é...

Nisso, o doutor para de falar, enquanto que alguns soldados entram, inclusive generais e olham consternados, assim como desolados, para o comandante morto, com ambos, Black e Gero, simulando uma face de profundo pesar, dando credibilidade a farsa.

Após ele relatar o ocorrido, com o apoio de Gero, enquanto ele prometia continuar o sonho do comandante, fazendo um discurso em honra dele, eles saem para dar procedimento ao enterro e cerimonia fúnebre, sobre forte comoção, enquanto incentivava o ódio deles ao grupo responsável por aquele lado da fortaleza, para que eles fossem o bode expiatório da ira dos soldados, estimulando tal ira, ao falar que por culpa indireta dos mesmos, o idolatrado Comandante Red foi assassinado.

Quando eles saem, ele finge estar pegando as papeladas e então, Gero fala:

\- Sobre o que conversávamos...

\- Vamos conversar após os procedimentos fúnebres, sendo que depois o anunciarei como o meu braço direito e conselheiro, dando amplo poderes a você, algo que o comandante nunca fez, pois, desperdiçava o seu primoroso intelecto com o desejo imbecil dele.

\- Ótimo. Também quero voltar a me aperfeiçoar na criação de androides. Claro que irei continuar criando robôs, mas, quero desenvolver androides.

\- Androides? Incrível! Claro, volte a trabalhar nisso, que é mais importante que esse radar. Depois, farei o discurso e irá me acompanhar em todas as decisões, sendo que a discutiremos antes. Não sou retardado como o Red, que deixa uma mente brilhante como a sua, confinada em um laboratório. Nos dois juntos, iremos elevar a Red Ribbon ao lugar que ela merece e com a sua ideia, que irei adorar ouvir, para discutimos, iremos fazer de modo que se torne imbatível.

\- Obrigado, comandante Black! – ele exclama emocionado, ao conseguir tal status.

\- Vamos agora simular nosso pesar pela morte de Red. Agiremos como senão soubéssemos do desejo tolo e igualmente imprestável, assim como desprezível dele.

\- Com certeza. Com a sua licença, Comandante Black.

\- Toda.

Nisso, enquanto o doutor Gero saía, Black fala:

\- O que acha de sequestramos aquele cientista, o doutor Briefs? Surgiu-me, agora, essa ideia na cabeça.

Gero estava saindo da sala, levando a mão na maçaneta, quando ouve o nome e continua apoiando a mão da mesma, para depois virar para o comandante, com uma voz repleta de desdém:

\- Ele é um pateta inútil. Um gênio, não maior do que eu, claro. Mas, é um tolo. Ele poderia sabotar, mesmo que usássemos a família dele como refém. Eles têm fortes princípios... – ele se adiantou ao termo refém, pois, sabia que Black iria citar chantagem.

\- Mas, eles não seriam de grande ajuda? – arqueia o cenho.

\- Ele desenvolve muitas coisas tecnológicas por ser livre, acredite. Se ficasse limitado aqui na base, seu processo intelectual seria pedido. É melhor para nós, que ele faça descobertas. Ademais, sempre podemos roubar as suas invenções, conseguindo assim antecedência na mesma. Tem cientistas que não trabalham bem sobre coerção. Eu sou um cientista e sei disso. O bastardo do Briefs é assim. – ele fala com toda a ira e raiva que conseguia reunir.

Black fica pensativo e fala, após alguns minutos.

\- Bem, isso é verdade... O deixamos livre, fazendo descobertas e depois as roubamos... Excelente ideia! – ele exclama, animado, ao perceber a vantagem em tal plano - Vou colocar um espião dentro da equipe dele para roubar os projetos, sem que o mesmo perceba o roubo, uma vez que será usado por nós, assim como não saberá que está trabalhando, indiretamente, para a Red Ribbon. Adorei! – ele sorri satisfeito, pois, roubar os experimentos, não seria tão difícil.

Ademais, se a Red Ribbon não o procurasse, ele não ficaria alarmado e, portanto, poderiam colocar, facilmente, espiões para roubar os projetos.

\- Agora, vou voltar ao laboratório.

Então, após sair, ele se lembra de sua infância, ao lado do Briefs, quando eram jovens e disputavam inventos, um atrás do outro, sendo que seu amigo sempre foi um idealista ao contrário dele, que adorava o dinheiro e a fama.

Inclusive, rejeitou o convite do mesmo para fundar a Corporação Cápsula, que outrora, no passado, foi um sonho de ambos, ao receber uma proposta de uma empresa internacional, já que Briefs recusou o emprego, pois, queria fundar a sua própria companhia para projetar equipamentos e aparelhos, visando o bem estar e a comodidade das pessoas, já que sempre foi o seu sonho, apesar de consideravelmente utópico.

Ele riu ao se lembrar do quanto seu amigo de infância, assim como rival foi e ainda era idealista, sendo que muitas vezes o confortou e lhe apoio, dando abrigo na casa dos pais dele, quando era quando criança e tinha que lidar com um pai drogado e violento, tendo uma mãe que se embriagava para fugir da violência doméstica.

O seu amigo de infância e rival tinha uma família amorosa e várias vezes, ficava hospedado na casa dos Briefs, já que a família do mesmo o tratava como um filho querido, mais do que um simples amigo do filho deles.

Porém, reconhecia que com o advento dos anos, a amizade foi se diluindo, embora que sempre que o via, exibia um sorriso e o convidava para um café, mesmo após anos, sempre o convidando para fazer parte da Corporação Cápsula, como co-fundador.

Claro, o invejou pelo fato que ele desenvolveu as capsulas Hoi Poi, mas, aceitava o fato que ele merecia tal descoberta, pois, sempre procurou ajudar os outros, inclusive, muitas vezes de graça, ao consertar algo ou então, aprimorar o mesmo e ademais, na época mais sombria de sua vida, ele fora a sua luz, sendo aquele que lhe estendia a mão, enquanto estava na escuridão, devido a sua família. Ou melhor, seria dizendo, a ausência da mesma, já que o pai era drogado e a mãe, uma alcóolatra.

Portanto, ele nunca se esqueceu dessa dívida imensa que possuía, mesmo com o advento das décadas.

Portanto, defendê-lo da Red Ribbon, impedindo da mesma sequestra-lo, assim como a família do mesmo, era no mínimo um dever, pois, assim, poderia ficar com a consciência tranquila, além de poder pagar a divida que tinha de infância com a família Briefs e do mesmo, desde que eles eram pequenos, sendo que sabia, que no íntimo, ainda havia a amizade e mesmo com ele sabendo que fazia parte da Red Ribbon, nunca deixou de sorri gentilmente, quando se encontravam em uma feira cientifica ou um simpósio.

Afinal, sabia que ele era alguém que não se importava com o título da pessoa e tratava a todos com cordialidade e gentileza, sendo que ainda percebia nos olhos do mesmo o brilho da amizade, mesmo após anos e o fato de ainda considera-lo um grande amigo, mesmo que o caminho de ambos seja demasiadamente distinto.

Então, sai de seus pensamentos com um sorriso, para depois ficar sério e voltar a sua postura usual, enquanto caminhava para o laboratório.

Longe dali, mais precisamente em Myako City, Bulma estava tomando um chá gelado à beira da piscina, sendo que usava um maiô e ao seu lado, havia a sua irmã, Tights, que estava com um maiô, também, enquanto terminava de digitar o último capítulo de seu livro.

Conforme olhava a sua irmã mais velha, ela ficava com pena dela que queria ser escritora, apesar de ter herdado o gênio privilegiado dos Briefs.

Afinal, ela podia ser uma excelente cientista, com o seu gênio, mas, como escritora, era péssima e o resultado era inevitável. Ela não conseguira que nenhuma editora se interessasse pelo livro, uma vez que não usava seu sobrenome, pois, queria conquistar tudo por si só e nesse aspecto, respeitava e muita sua irmã mais velha, que herdou a aparência da mãe delas, assim como temperamento, sem ambas saberem do grande segredo que a família delas possuía e que era desconhecido a ambas.


	10. Bulma e Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Tights acaba perguntando sobre a esfera que a imouto encontrou e a jornada da mesma, então, Bulma tem que...

Uma vila, outrora pacífica, acaba vivenciando o terror, quando...

Mestre Kame decide que o seu discípulo irá competir no Tenkaichi Budokai, após o treino intenso do jovem...

**Capítulo 10 - Bulma e Tights**

O segredo consistia no fato da genitora, de ambas, ser mais inteligente do que o marido.

Porém, quando criança, um de seus experimentos deu errado e a sua irmã, alegre, jovial e completamente alheia do mundo, acabou falecendo.

Seus pais não a culparam, pois, o laboratório estava fechado e a sua irmã entrou, sem avisar, acabando por derrubar um copo de suco na parte eletrônica, provocando uma explosão, pois, o líquido provocou um curto circuito e a faísca, acabou provocando a explosão ao entrar em contato com uma substância volátil, cujo lacre acabou removido, provavelmente, por um movimento da jovem para pegar o copo, segundo as autoridades que investigaram o acidente.

A empresa que fabricou o produto foi indiciada por fornecer um lacre defeituoso, que foi aberto facilmente. Já, a jovem, foi inocentada, pois, o laboratório adotava todas as medidas de segurança.

A irmã dela ficou estática e depois, chorou e muito com a perda brutal de sua amada irmã mais velha e passou a sentir uma intensa culpa pelo ocorrido. A partir desse momento, nunca mais inventou nada e passou a assumir a personalidade da falecida irmã, acabando por se esquecer de seu gênio, pelo menos por um tempo, até que se casou, anos depois e percebeu o quanto ele sofria e se desesperava em relação ao projeto de cápsulas, pois, sonhou com esse mecanismo desde que era criança e o que mais ansiava, era fazê-lo funcionar.

Portanto, por amor, decidiu ajuda-lo, o surpreendendo ao consertar os erros no projeto, assim como desenvolveu a base das cápsulas, explicando ao mesmo o funcionamento delas, deixando-o aturdido e antes que ela voltasse a ser como a sua irmã, novamente, ele pediu para ela dar um nome e a mesma deu Cápsula Hoi Poi, em homenagem a sua irmã falecida que sempre falava animadamente Hoi Poi, perante um momento de diversão, desde que eram crianças, enquanto que o seu marido reconhecia que o intelecto dela era maior que o dele, assim como se lastimava pelos eventos que fizeram a sua esposa se tornar o que era atualmente, pois, considerava uma grande perda para a ciência.

Depois de ajuda-lo, ela retornou a sua vida costumeira e a mais velha foi a única que herdou esse gênio exacerbado, mas, como a mãe, não se importava e tinha outros objetivos na vida, com a diferença que enquanto a mãe delas não pensava em outra coisa além da melhor torta e chá, descobrindo as melhores lojas, assim como com festas, Tights era em relação ao fato de ser escritora e de viajar pelo mundo.

Esse era um segredo de família que somente os pais delas conheciam e assim preferiam manter, sendo facilmente mantido, graças ao fato da genitora delas ter tal comportamento, alheio ao mundo e consideravelmente disperso ao que acontecia a sua volta.

\- Terminei imouto! Estou tão animada! – ela comenta com um sorriso idêntico ao que a mãe delas sempre exibia, sendo que era sempre alto astral como a mesma.

\- Que bom, nee-chan! Mal vejo a hora de ler!

\- Pode ler agora! – nisso, estende o notebook.

Bulma disfarça o desânimo, pois, odiava ler algo que não fosse uma revista cientifica ou algo assim. O livro da sua irmã era de aventura e romance. Pelo menos, havia o romance, para que ajudasse a mesma ler, segundo a jovem que não queria magoar a sua amada irmã mais velha.

Após alguns minutos, Tights toma mais um pouco de chá gelado e comenta:

\- Fiquei surpresa quando voltou da busca das tais Dragon Balls, tão rápido.

Então, Bulma consegue forçar o seu melhor sorriso e fala, fazendo soar em tom triste, simulando uma face repleta de tristeza e decepção.

\- Não há nenhuma esfera!

\- Mas, e aquela que você achou?

\- Ela quebrou! Você acredita? Devia ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto. Nem quero me lembrar de como fui uma estúpida em acreditar que algo tão mágico existia! Nem pareço uma cientista, agindo desse jeito!

Ela simula estar amargurada, sendo que lutou por meses, para esquecer-se do assassinato que praticou, sem desejar, apenas porque ficou tomada pelo medo e acabou disparando a arma, matando uma inocente, que se encontrava tão apavorada, senão mais, do que ela. Mas, isso era um segredo que levaria para o túmulo.

\- Me perdoe, imouto... Não queria fazê-la se lembrar... Não sabia que era... – nisso, suspira e fala, olhando-a, gentilmente – Não vou mais falar desse assunto, tá bom?

\- Muito obrigada, nee-chan... – ela fala emocionada e capricha no seu melhor sorriso forçado, para mudar o tópico do assunto – Agora, vamos ler!

Bulma torna a olhar para o notebook, sendo que não lia, apesar de rodar as folhas, pois, agradecia ao fato de Tights ter herdado a inocência da mãe delas, ao ponto de aceitar como verdade o que era falado, não desconfiando de nada e isso era algo bom, pois, ouviu boatos dentre os cientistas, que a Red Ribbon estava atrás de umas esferas alaranjadas e ela compreendeu, imediatamente, a que se referiam em uma de suas viagens, junto com o seu pai, na Feira Internacional Cientifica e Tecnológica, realizada anualmente, onde seu genitor ficou feliz em reencontrar Doutor Gero, seu amigo de infância.

Ela o achava estranho, mas, notava o quanto seu pai ficava animada ao vê-lo e, portanto, respeitava, embora questionasse a si mesmo, o gosto estranho do genitor para amigos.

Frente a esse murmúrio que ouviu dentre os cientistas, identificando o fato que se referiam as Dragon Balls, percebeu que esconder as esferas era primordial para evitar da Red Ribbon fazer mais maldades através do Deus Dragão, Shenron, passando a escondê-las, para que eles nunca descobrissem que as esferas estavam com ela, graças ao fato da mala onde se encontravam ser projetada com um material que impedia o sinal das mesmas.

Além disso, se recorda do fato de que precisou tomar outras medidas, caso tentassem buscar um meio de descobrir o paradeiro das mesmas, considerando o fato que oculta-las, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ter matado, sem querer, uma inocente, aterrorizada, evitando que muitas pessoas vivessem o que a senhora demonstrava em sua face. O mais puro horror e medo.

Distante dali, em um lugar repleto de neve, havia uma vila chamada Jingle e uma jovem andava desorientada pela neve, outrora alva e agora, manchada de sangue, sendo que ainda estava em choque, enquanto digeria os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida.

Afinal, a Red Ribbon fez o seu pai e os moradores trabalharem exaustivamente em busca de uma esfera, com a promessa de liberta-los, após encontrá-la.

Pelo que ouviu dos guardas, a Red Ribbon intensificou o radar dias antes e conseguiu descobrir que estava com um androide, chamado de número oito, que foi destruído por ter escondido a esfera.

Ela ainda se lembrava da felicidade de seu pai quando voltou com a boa notícia que a Red Ribbon encontrou a esfera e que, portanto, iriam liberar o líder da vila, mantido como refém na Muscule Tower e os deixaria em paz.

Ela chora desconsolada, se recordando do dia anterior, em que estava no quarto dela, quando ouviu a porta sendo arrebentada das dobradiças, caindo com um baque, assim como passou a observar centenas de carros da Red Ribbon, assim como soldados percorrendo a vila e então, escutou os gritos de seus pais e tiros, assim como em toda a vila.

Apavorada, conseguiu fugir pela janela do banheiro, enquanto ouvia os tiros e gritos, inclusive de sua mãe:

\- Fuja, Suno!

No dia seguinte, encontrou os corpos de seus pais e dos moradores de sua vila, executados e outros, no caso das mulheres e outras jovens, inclusive crianças nuas e em posições estranhas, inclusive com algo branco cobrindo muitas partes delas, isso quando não havia muito sangue em torno delas e não compreendia o motivo, sendo que desde então, andava a esmo, sem rumo, em choque, até que sente ficar fraca e caí na neve, chorando, desconsolada.

\- Não se preocupe criança... A levaremos até os seus pais.

Uma voz falsamente gentil, sendo que cada palavra era pronunciada em um tom cruel é ouvida pela mesma, assim como ela vê várias sombras surgindo na neve alva, manchada pelo sangue de inocentes.

A criança ergue o rosto umedecido pelas lágrimas e nisso, observa três soldados armados, que ergueram as armas, exibindo sorrisos malignos no rosto.

Porém, antes que atirassem, um senhor de jaleco corria até eles, sendo que havia acabado de descer de uma espécie de carro e ao olhar para ele, a criança reconhece como sendo o cientista que morava perto da vila e que sempre visitava, sendo que ficara feliz ao ver que a Red Ribbon não fez nada com o mesmo.

\- Esperem! – ele exclama – Não a executem!

Os soldados mantêm as armas erguidas e não fazem nada, sendo que um deles baixou a arma e reteve a criança, segurando-a pelo casaco, com a mesma aterrorizada demais para lutar, assim como chocada.

\- Por que não?

\- A quero para mim! O alto comando permitiu escravos aos soldados ou já se esqueceram?

\- A quer como escrava? – um deles arqueia o cenho – Ela não presta para o prazer... A menos que você goste de crianças. Não o culpo. Muitos de nós adoramos jovens como ela.

Ele comenta com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, enquanto que a criança não compreendia a conversa, pois, a sua mente pueril, não permitia compreender muitas coisas, ainda e o fato de ainda se encontrar em choque, dificultava ainda mais.

O cientista disfarça seu olhar de desagrado, sendo que queria a todo o custo proteger Suno e faria tudo ao seu alcance para conseguir isso.

\- O uso que darei para ela, não lhe diz respeito. Agora, passe ela para mim. – ele fala determinado.

\- Bem, que seja... Eu prefiro mulheres mais velhas com um corpo repleto de curvas. Não algo sem curvas como esse. – ele comenta, jogando-a para o cientista. – Uma pena que não achei nenhuma para mim, sendo que aquelas que me agradaram já haviam sido capturadas pelos outros ou então, eles já estavam se divertindo com as mesmas, acabando por inutiliza-las, quando juntava um grupo com ele.

O soldado comenta mal humorado e outro fala, ao lado deste, apoiando a mão no ombro dele:

\- Azar! Quem mandou demorar! Mas, não se preocupe. Teremos outros lugares para aterrorizar e para podermos capturar um escravo. Pena que é limitado um por soldado, sendo que somente os de patente mais elevada podem ter mais de um.

\- Mas, saiba que discordo de vocês... Essas são as melhores... E olha os cabelos ruivos como sangue ou chamas? Perfeita! – outro comenta, com os olhos malignos e um sorriso malicioso doentio em sua face.

"_Bando de doentes mentais! De canalhas! Eu soube que pegaram várias como escravas, assim como alguns garotos, aqueles que apreciam o mesmo sexo! Sei que não presto, por inventar armamentos, assim como androides, a partir dos estudos do Doutor Gero. Mas, pelo menos, não pratico tais perversidades e igual, crueldade!"_

Ele exclama consigo mesmo, enquanto percebe que Suno está em choque, algo previsível após tudo o que testemunhou.

Então, ele pega uma coleira eletrônica e põe no pescoço dela, enquanto pensa consigo mesmo, pesaroso:

"_Lamento Suno... Mas, você precisa usar isso, até para a sua segurança, para que não toquem em você. Se eles tivessem sido destruídos... Você não precisaria passar por isso."_

A menina não reage e então, debilitada, cai na neve e o cientista a pega no colo, para depois sair dali, enquanto jurava consigo mesmo:

"_Vou protegê-la Suno. Custe o que custar! Eu prometo!"_

Os soldados retornam a busca por aqueles que fugiram, sendo que o sargento olha para o cientista e pensa consigo mesmo:

"_Eu sei que vai protegê-la. Assim como estou protegendo duas órfãs. Não são somente nós, mas, outros fizeram a mesma coisa que você, ao pegarem jovens como escravas, para que ninguém desconfiasse, sendo que foi feito com o intuito de salvar algumas vítimas. Você teve sorte, criança."_

Então, ele ergue a arma e passa a agir como os outros, pois, se desconfiassem que havia pegado duas escravas, no caso, crianças, sendo ambas irmãs, apenas para protegê-la deles, ele poderia ter problemas, pois, havia um comportamento esperado por ser um soldado da Red Ribbon e deveria agir como o esperado.

Distante dali, eles encontram mais uma criança e sem alternativa, esse mesmo sargento ergue a arma e antes que a pequena pudesse gritar, seu corpo pueril é alvejado por inúmeras balas, até que cai na neve, formando uma poça de sangue, enquanto eles se afastavam, rindo, sendo que ele acompanhou as risadas, por mais que se sentisse um lixo fazendo algo tão cruel e miserável, enquanto via a face de prazer doentio e deturpado dos demais, sabendo que pessoas como ele e os cientistas eram esporádicos, dentro da Red Ribbon.

Uma semana depois, distante dali, Kuririn estava viajando de avião com Kame-sennin, sendo que usava um terno azul que o mesmo deu para ele e então, permitir-se recordar do treinamento severo e igualmente exigente, após eles se mudarem da pequena ilha para uma maior, onde o jovem fez várias coisas, como entregar leite, arar a terra com as mãos nuas, trabalhar em uma obra, nadar em um lago fugindo de um tubarão, assim como de dinossauro na terra, assim como lutando contra uma correnteza feroz, sendo que não andava somente em linha reta e sim, alterava entre dar pulinhos e andar em ziguezague, além de arar dezenas quilômetros de solo apenas com as mãos, assim como auxiliando em uma construção, carregando carrinhos de terra e usando ferramentas para cavar, não se esquecendo de enfrentar um enxame de abelhas, preso em uma corda, tentando se desviar delas, sendo que inicialmente ficou todo picado.

Ele fazia tudo isso e ainda tinha que cuidar da casa, limpando-a e cozinhando. Mas, não podia reclamar, pois, ser treinado por Muten Roshi era uma grande honra, uma vez que ele não estava mais aceitando discípulos.

Inclusive, sentiu que ficou absurdamente forte, sendo que quando Kame-sennin pediu para saltar, ficou estarrecido ao ver a altura que saltou, facilmente, assim como percorreu um percurso grande em apenas alguns segundos.

Por seu esforço e progresso, seu mestre decidiu leva-lo até o Tenkaichi Budokai e ele estava ansioso para chegar logo ao torneio.

Então, após algumas horas, o avião pousa e eles desembarcam, para depois pegarem um taxi até o local do torneio para que o jovem fizesse a sua inscrição e em seguida, alugam um quarto e dormem para o dia seguinte, sem o mesmo saber que o seu mestre iria se inscrever no torneio, criando a identidade de Jackie Chan.


	11. 21 Tenkaichi Budoukai

**Notas da Autora**

Yamcha revela o seu sonho a Pual...

Kuririn participa de seu primeiro Tenkaichi Budoukai e tem que lidar com...

Karin-sama sente seu coração se restringir, enquanto...

Yo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 11 - 21 Tenkaichi Budoukai**

Distante dali, em um deserto, uma caravana estava rendida, sobre a mira de um bandido armado e de um gatinho flutuante, sendo que o gato orientou, conforme voava no alto, para que as mulheres se escondessem nos veículos e elas assim o fizeram:

\- Muito bem! Passem tudo o que tem de valor, ou irão se entender com a minha amiga, aqui.

Enquanto falava, exibia a imensa arma nas mãos que era uma espécie de bazuca, que fez todos ficarem apavorados e começaram a passar objetos de valor, sendo que sabiam quem era o ladrão a sua frente. Era o lobo solitário Yamcha, um temido ladrão do deserto e aquele era o seu território.

Eles somente não entendiam porque as mulheres precisavam se esconder, porém, agradeciam, pois, temiam que elas fossem estupradas, apesar de não haver boatos sobre estupros por parte do temível ladrão do deserto, ao contrário do que acontecia em outras regiões.

Então, após entregarem tudo o que tinham, com Yamcha conferido, assim como seu parceiro, Pual, ele transforma uma de suas cápsulas em sua fiel aero moto e sai dali, levantando poeira.

No caminho para o seu esconderijo, Pual comenta:

\- Amanhã, o Tenkaichi Budoukai será exibido.

\- Senão me engano, a transmissão vai começar às oito horas. Não me deixe esquecer, Pual.

\- Pode deixar, Yamcha-sama! – ele exclama animado.

\- Eu queria participar, mas, sou apenas um ladrão. Sei lutar e tudo mais. Porém, quem luta, conforme vi nos últimos torneios, são lutadores que dedicam horas e horas a fio em treinos intensos. Eu não passaria da eliminação. – ele comenta tristemente. – Ademais, não sei fazer outra coisa, além de roubar. Além disso, e se eu pegar uma oponente mulher? Não consigo nem chegar perto de uma. Quem dirá enfrentar uma garota.

Pual fica triste, pois, sabia melhor do que ninguém o intenso terror dele de mulheres e que cabia a ele a tarefa de sobrevoar as vítimas rendidas e ordenar que as mulheres se escondessem da vista dele, para que não "travasse", fazendo assim com que ninguém conhecesse o temível ponto fraco dele e que arruinaria a sua fama.

\- Não fique assim, Pual, eu conheço as minhas limitações. Se talvez, eu não ficasse daquele jeito perto de mulheres, eu poderia tentar participar.

-Um dia você irá superar, Yamcha-sama! – Pual fala com seu costumeiro alto-astral e igual otimismo.

\- Eu espero Pual... Afinal, eu quero me casar, algum dia. – ele comenta enrubescido.

O seu parceiro sente pena dele, pois, sabe melhor do que ninguém a dificuldade dele em poder realizar seus sonhos, sendo estes impedidos pelo seu medo irracional de mulheres e tinha a esperança que um dia ele perdesse tal pavor e pudesse ser verdadeiramente feliz, ao realizar o seu sonho.

No dia seguinte, distante dali, Kuririn estava na sala de eliminação, enquanto que se recordava da conversa que os monges do Templo Shaorin tiveram com ele, ao fazerem ele se lembrar de como era tratado, assim como o humilharam e riram dele, sendo que sentiu a sua confiança diminuir, drasticamente, pois, o líder do grupo que o atormentava era o seu primeiro oponente após o treino de Kame-sennin.

Então, nervoso, escuta o seu número e sobe na arena de sua chave, onde o líder do grupo que vivia o maltratando havia acabado de subir, sorrido de forma prepotente e igualmente animado, pois, iria adorar fazer Kuririn se lembrar do tratamento que recebia no templo.

Então, fala sarcasticamente, após alguns minutos:

\- Ah, você não fugiu? Respeito você por isso. Está preparado?

Nisso, o juiz exclama:

\- Hajime!

\- Não vou pegar leve!

O mais velho exclama, sorrindo, pondo-se em posição de ataque e o menor tremia e muito, apavorado, não conseguindo impedir o fluxo de recordações de quando vivia no templo.

Nisso, quando ele avança contra Kuririn para dar um soco, o jovem, apavorado, salta para o alto, tão rapidamente, que deixou o mais velho aturdido.

Então, como se a coragem o preenchesse, assim como a confiança, naqueles segundos que estava no ar e que notou que o monge embaixo dele não percebeu o seu salto e quando toca com o pé no chão ao lado do mesmo, aproveita para impulsionar o corpo para chuta-lo com todas as suas forças no abdômen, arremessando-o contra a parede atrás do mesmo, quebrando-a, fazendo-o percorrer em seguida uma longa distância dentre as barracas de doces e brincadeiras no entorno da área do Torneio, até que se choca contra outra parede, rachando-a, para em seguida cair no chão, inconsciente, sendo que os demais monges do templo que viram o golpe e a repercussão do mesmo ficaram abismados, lutando para compreender que aquilo era real, enquanto ficavam aterrorizados, assim como todos os demais lutadores do recinto.

Se recuperando, parcamente, o juiz declara:

\- O número noventa e três é o vencedor.

Kuririn desce da arena, olhando para as suas mãos, estupefato ao ver o quão poderoso ele ficou, sem que percebesse e conforme lutava contra os seus oponentes, vencendo-os, ganhava ainda mais confiança e após várias batalhas, foram definidos os oito lutadores.

Então, foi avisado que haveria um intervalo de meia hora, para que depois, os vencedores de cada chave, fossem chamados para saberem a ordem das batalhas, sendo que anunciaram para o público os guerreiros que sobreviveram as eliminatórias.

Animado, ele sai da área e procura Kame-sennin, sendo que após quinze minutos, fica chateado em não encontra-lo.

Então, Muten Roshi aparece ao lado dele, e fala:

\- Vi que passou das eliminatórias. Meus parabéns, Kuririn.

\- Muito obrigado! Foi tudo graças ao senhor, Muten Roshi-sama! – ele exclama feliz.

\- Não, Kuririn. Foi o seu esforço e dedicação aos treinos que fizeram isso. Você já era um guerreiro nato. Só precisa aprimorar ainda mais, assim como deve amadurecer como um autêntico guerreiro de artes marciais, conforme adquire conhecimento e experiência. – Muten fala, deixando Kuririn emocionado pelas palavras de seu mestre.

\- Vamos começar o Tenkaichi Budokai em instantes. Os oitos competidores, por favor, reúnam-se na sala principal do templo. Haverá monges para orienta-los. – um dos organizadores fala pelo circuito interno de auto falantes.

\- Agora vá, Kuririn. Vou assistir as batalhas.

\- Muito obrigado, Muten Roshi-sama. – ele agradece e se curva, para em seguida pular o muro para o outro lado.

Porém, após alguns minutos, a sua felicidade é sugada, violentamente, quando descobre qual é o seu oponente, após retirar o número de uma caixa de madeira, enquanto estava aterrorizado e igualmente paralisado, pois, enfrentar Bactéria, era no mínimo apavorante, pois, seu mau cheiro era demasiadamente horrível, enquanto que todos os demais estavam com pena dele, sendo que Bactéria gargalhava gostosamente.

Mais tarde, o juiz sobe na arena e nisso, o público vibra, quando ele fala:

\- Agora, vamos dar início ao vigésimo primeiro Tenkaichi Budokai! Agora anunciaremos as lutas da primeira rodada.

Nisso, a multidão bate palmas, para depois ele anunciar as batalhas:

\- Na primeira luta, teremos Bactéria contra Kuririn! Na Segunda luta! Jackie Chun contra Mori! Terceira luta! Lanfang contra Namu! Quarta luta! Murik contra Giran!

Então, após alguns minutos, o juiz chama os dois primeiros lutadores para a arena:

\- Bactéria e Kuririn!

Kuririn estava aterrorizado, enquanto bactéria exibia um sorriso arrogante na face e ria levemente.

Após alguns minutos, frente aos ataques fedorentos de Bactéria, Kuririn está no chão, pois, por causa do fedor, precisava tapar o nariz com as mãos, o impedindo de ataca-lo efetivamente.

Naquele momento, Bactéria esfregava a sua enorme bunda no rosto do jovem, que se encontrava tonto por causa do fedor, até que se levanta, enquanto que o guerreiro careca se encontrava deitado, a beira da inconsciência, sendo que o juiz começa a contagem, já que ele estava caído.

Jackie Chun assistia a batalha e considerava que o certo seria deixar o seu discípulo perder.

Porém, achava um ultraje o mesmo perder para algo grotesco e pateticamente fraco, sendo que poderia deixa-lo sem confiança no futuro e isso não era bom.

Afinal, nunca era bom o guerreiro possuir a confiança em excesso, assim como a falta dela.

Então, decide ajuda-lo e exclama:

\- Você não tem nariz, jovem!

Kuririn olha na direção da voz e vê que era um idoso com roupa chinesa e após apalpar o rosto, se recorda que não tem nariz e frente a isso, se levanta, exclamando:

\- É mesmo!

\- Nossa! O participante Kuririn levantou! Incrível! Ele está de pé!

\- Muito obrigado, senhor! – exclama sorrindo para Jackie chun, que consente com a cabeça.

Nisso, põe-se em guarda e fala:

\- Tudo bem... Aqui vou eu!

Bactéria fala, em um misto de surpresa e raiva:

\- Não tem nariz? Você é estranho!

Então, após alguns minutos, sorri de forma prepotente e fala:

\- Mas, meus odores não são as únicas armas que eu tenho!

Após exclamar, vitorioso, começa a aspirar o ar pelas narinas, enquanto o juiz fica apavorado e exclama no mínimo aterrorizado, sendo que colocou uma máscara para neutralizar os odores fétidos de Bactéria, desde o início da batalha:

\- É tão sujo o seu catarro! Conseguirá o participante Kuririn evitar completamente seu catarro, que faz até mesmo os elefantes fugirem?

Enquanto Bactéria se preparava para lançar seu catarro, ele suava frio, pois, precisava desviar e, portanto, decide prestar extrema atenção nos movimentos de seu oponente.

Então, o adversário lança o catarro e o jovem guerreiro careca consegue desviar a tempo, pulando para o lado e depois, impulsionando o corpo, avança contra o seu oponente, que não viu os movimentos de Kuririn e lutava para compreender o que ocorreu.

Nesse interim, o jovem guerreiro dá um chute lateral no rosto de Bactéria, fazendo o mesmo cair e quando ameaçava se levantar, ele corre até o oponente ainda caído, semi erguido e baixa as calças, peidando na cara do mesmo, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, perante o odor.

\- Nossa! Que virada sensacional! O participante Kuririn consegue uma vitória maravilhosa!

Enquanto isso, o público está batendo palmas, igualmente animado, pelo fato de alguém tão pequeno ter derrotado um gigante.

\- Afinal, mesmo para o Bactéria, os gases fedem! – o juiz exclama em um misto de animação e alívio.

Então, após alguns minutos, sobem vários monges para a arena munidos de escovões e panos, passando a limpar a arena, sendo que outros dois monges borrifavam perfume no ar, desodorizando o local, enquanto que o juiz anuncia:

– Agora, nos estamos limpando o ringue. Por favor, esperem até terminamos de desodorizar!

Algumas horas depois, Kuririn encontrava-se sentado atrás da área onde foi realizado o torneio, enquanto suspirava, ao se recordar que não foi capaz de derrotar Jackie Chun, enquanto que descobriu que mais pessoas sabiam lançar o Kame Hame Ha, assim como havia outras pessoas no mundo, tão fortes quanto o seu mestre.

Mesmo chateado, ele acompanhou as batalhas e viu a final entre Jackie chun e Girian, que conseguiu vencer seus oponentes graças ao fato de voar e por usar sua técnica, Guru-Guru-Gum, prendendo firmemente o oponente, o impedindo de fazer qualquer movimento e graças a isso, pode derrotar Namu, sendo que acabou perdendo frente ao poder e experiência de Jackie chun.

Ele suspira pela milionésima vez, até que surge Kame-senin, após pegar o cheque na identidade de Jackie chun, que se amaldiçoou por ter colado firmemente a peruca e que, por causa disso, demorou muito tempo para tirar a mesma da cabeça.

Ao se aproximar, vê seu discípulo triste e pergunta em tom de confirmação:

\- Está triste por não ter chegado ao final?

\- Sim... Muten Roshi-sama.

\- Mas, veja o quanto conquistou... Além disso, você ainda é jovem e começou o caminho de guerreiro a pouco tempo. Claro que não terá chances contra alguém experiente como Jackie Chun. Você perdeu para alguém muito poderoso e isso não deveria ser motivo de vergonha ou tristeza. Você lutou muito bem. Infelizmente, você ficou nervoso e também há o fator experiência, se considerarmos a idade dele e os seus movimentos de luta.

\- Eu lutei bem, Roshi-sama? – ele pergunta, sentindo que diminuía a sua tristeza e que começava a ficar animado, sentindo a sua confiança ressurgir.

\- Claro que sim! Você é jovem e chegou as semifinais! Só por isso, deveria se sentir orgulhoso e se deseja derrotar Jackie Chun, treine vigorosamente e aprimore seus conhecimentos. Tire o que você aprendeu nas batalhas de hoje, as assimilando. Sempre haverá alguém mais poderoso do que você no mundo.

Kuririn seca os olhos, pois, chorou emocionado, enquanto se conformava com a derrota e sorri:

\- Muito obrigado, Muten Roshi-sama. O senhor está certo.

\- Vem, vamos comer algo. Tem um restaurante muito bom aqui perto. Depois, vamos descansar e na parte da manhã, pegaremos o primeiro avião para o continente mais próximo da minha ilha.

\- Quer dizer, que posso continuar morando na ilha? – Kuririn pergunta maravilhado.

\- Claro.

\- Muito obrigado! Eu não tenho um lar. Muito obrigado, mesmo!

Claro que Kuririn sabia o motivo de Muten Roshi fazer questão dele voltar para a ilha.

Afinal, limpava a casa e cozinhava muito bem, ao ponto de Kame-senin não esconder o fato que apreciava a sua comida e não achava ruim o verdadeiro motivo de querer ele na ilha, pois, poderia conseguir algumas dicas de treino com o mesmo.

\- Se prepare, que irei passar um regime de treinamento severo, para que possa participar do próximo torneio.

\- Muito obrigado!

\- Vamos, Kuririn.

Nisso, eles se afastam do Tenkaichi Budokai.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, nas Terras de Karin, o sennin da Torre descia da Torre pela terceira vez após séculos, exibindo em seu semblante o mais puro pesar e dor, enquanto observava a paisagem desoladora, assim como o seu coração ao se recordar dos fatídicos acontecimentos daquele dia, enquanto que os seus pés faziam um caminho já conhecido.


	12. A preocupação de Kame-sennin

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, Karin consegue o auxílio que precisava e fica surpreso frente a decisão de...

Então, Kame-sennin descobre que...

Yo!

Quero avisar, que infelizmente, terei que usar o prazo de até quinze dias para atualizar as fanfictions. Sempre que possível, tentarei atualizar em menos de dez dias.

É que, infelizmente, não consigo mais arranjar um tempo considerável no trabalho para digitar, assim como revisar, sendo que sempre acrescento novas cenas ou melhoro algumas cenas na revisão e mesmo que seja férias da faculdade, eu costumo chegar demasiadamente cansada.

Era só isso que queria comunicar, para justificar a demora nas atualizações.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 12 - A preocupação de Kame-sennin**

Karin continuava exibindo seu semblante cansado, enquanto caminhava rumo ao seu destino, sendo algo necessário, pois era o mínimo que poderia fazer, frente ao fato de que não pode salvá-los, enquanto olhava as árvores destruídas no entorno, devido aos tanques e artilharia utilizada para derrubar um guardião honrado e nobre que protegia aquelas terras, por causa de uma Dragon Ball, que por azar, foi parar em suas mãos.

Ele suspira novamente, pois, eram lembranças dolorosas demais, sendo que tal morte, assim como o sofrimento da criança, foi causada pela busca das Dragon Balls.

Sentindo uma intensa vergonha toma-lo, se aproxima do túmulo do guardião que morreu cumprindo o seu papel e dedica uma oração ao mesmo, enquanto usava o seu poder para reconstruir o local, sendo que esperava que Kami-sama concedesse o seu desejo, pois, era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Bora e seu sentimento de dever e dedicação.

Então, Mister Popo surge atrás dele, em seu tapete mágico e fala:

\- Kami-sama concordou em resgatar o garoto Upa, agora, escravo da Red Ribbon. Já o localizamos. Kami-sama também solicita que o jovem passe pelo treinamento com o senhor, para em seguida, o mesmo ser conduzido para o Tenkai, para ser treinado pessoalmente pelo mesmo.

O sennin fica surpreso e fala:

\- Ele será treinado pessoalmente por Kami-sama?

\- Sim... Segundo Kami-sama, o coração dele ainda é puro e, portanto, é digno de treinar no Tenkai.

\- É uma notícia maravilhosa! – ele exclama, emocionado.

\- Venha comigo. Vamos resgata-lo, antes que façam um mal maior para ele.

Rapidamente, Karin sobe no tapete e ele os teleporta até onde o jovem era mantido como escravo.

Distante dali, em uma das mansões pertencente a um dos generais da Red Ribbon, um jovem menino está com uma coleira, servindo ao general, sendo que fazia isso, julgando que o seu pai estava vivo, pois, a condição, fora ele ser escravizado em troca da vida do seu genitor.

Atualmente, ele estava com o seu segundo dono, pois, o general Yellow tinha uma dívida com o general Silver e deu o menino como pagamento.

Naquele momento, o seu dono estava dando uma festa, sendo que havia mulheres quase nuas, muitas com coleiras e a criança não entendia muitas das coisas que faziam, sendo que outras, o deixavam apavorado, enquanto notavam que todas elas choravam, enquanto estavam apavoradas com os toques em seu corpo.

\- Jovem, venha aqui.

O menino escuta uma voz gentil e fica surpreso ao ouvir tal timbre, que nunca ouviu antes, desde que fora escravizado, embora não entendia muito bem o que compreendia por completo a escravidão.

Ao se virar para a origem da voz, vê uma espécie de raposa humanoide, usando uma roupa ninja, sendo que havia uma espécie de guarda ao lado dele.

Ele se aproxima temeroso, sem olha-lo e a raposa fala:

\- Meu nome é Shuu. E você?

\- Upa.

\- Você foi escravizado tão jovem.

\- Se eu não aceitasse a escravidão, matariam o meu pai.

\- Entendo... – a raposa fala tristemente, enquanto afagava gentilmente a cabeça do menino.

\- E o senhor?

\- Pode me chamar de Shuu. Não sou escravo. Diria que o General Blue adora me paparicar, embora que eu me sinto, muitas vezes, como um animal de estimação. Talvez, não seja muito diferente de você. Porém, tenho muitos privilégios e tenho uma vida boa, sendo que só preciso ignorar as crueldades deles. Com o tempo, você se torna insensível. – ele comenta pesarosamente.

\- Mas, por que está conversando comigo?

\- Ainda não consegui me tornar insensível, ao ponto de ver uma pobre criança nesse antro de sordidez e de igual maldade, enquanto que eu tenho ciência que preciso aprender logo a ser insensível, ou irei sofrer e muito ao testemunhar o que eles fazem. – ele sentencia tristemente, para depois sorrir para Upa – Além disso, gosto de conversar com você. Faz tempo que não converso dessa forma.

\- Entendo...

\- Ei! Escravo! Venha aqui!

O menino fica alarmado ao ouvir a voz de seu dono e corre até o mesmo, sobre o olhar de pena de Shuu.

Então, ele se prostra e fica ao lado de seu mestre, sem ousar olha-lo nos olhos.

\- O que foi que eu disse? Ele é adorável!

\- É mesmo lindo... Confesso que é muito desejável... Pois, bem, aceito a quantia. Eu o compro de você.

Nisso, pega um cheque e preenche com o valor solicitado, entregando ao mesmo, que pega um pequeno computador e passa os dados da coleira para o novo dono, para depois falar:

\- Você tem um novo dono, escravo. O nome do seu mestre é comandante John.

\- Sim, mestre - nisso, se vira para o senhor a sua frente e o cumprimenta ao se curvar – Prazer, mestre John.

\- Que educado! Demorou muito para treiná-lo?

\- Não. Ele já era educado. Apenas precisei ser um pouco energético e nada mais.

\- Me siga, escravo.

\- Sim, mestre.

Nisso, o segue até o quarto do mesmo, sendo que fora reservado um dos mais luxuosos quartos de hóspedes e ao entrarem, ele fecha a porta e começa a retirar a roupa, enquanto ordena:

\- Suba na cama e fique pelado.

O jovem índio não entendeu, mas, fez, conforme ordenado, embora estivesse com medo, sendo que a sua mente pueril não compreendia o motivo sórdido de fazer isso, embora se sentisse constrangido de ficar nu, mesmo na frente de outro homem.

Então, antes que John terminasse de retirar a roupa, Mister Popo surge com Karin e o nocauteiam, para em seguida, o sennin pegar as roupas da criança, enquanto ficava horrorizado ao compreender as intenções dele, assim como ficava colérico, sendo tomado por uma fúria intensa, que nunca experimentou antes, sendo que o fato de ver as perversidades da Red Ribbon, assim como a morte violenta e igualmente perversa de Bora, desencadeou a sua raiva desenfreada.

Rapidamente, pega a criança que está confusa e a põe no tapete, para depois saírem dali, mas, não sem antes, ele usar os seus poderes, ao fazer questão de fazer o homem cruel e perverso, ser tomado por uma insanidade imensurável, ao ponto de ser levado a um hospital psiquiátrico para o resto de sua vida, dali há alguns dias, além de tê-lo castrado, sendo que o mesmo é despertado a força, para que todos ouvissem o grito lacerante de dor dele.

Um ano depois, Muten Roshi e Kuririn estão jantando, quando percebem uma movimentação na frente da casa e saem da mesma, avistando um homem em cima de um tapete e o sennin pergunta, em posição defensiva:

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou Mister Popo. Atendente pessoal de Kami-sama.

Kame-sennin e Kuririn se entreolham, incrédulos, sendo que o jovem guerreiro se aproxima dele e fala:

\- Kami-sama não existe. E se de fato, é atendente de um Deus, deve ser capaz de desviar dos meus golpes.

Nisso, ele avança contra Mister Popo e Kame-sennin fica surpreso ao ver a serenidade do mesmo, assim como facilidade para desviar, antecipando os ataques, sendo movimentos semelhantes a algo divino, até que um soco dele derruba o guerreiro careca.

\- Existe sim... Quanto a você, Muten Roshi, deve se recordar de uma das conversas que teve com Karin, quando escalou a Torre de Karin para pegar a Choushinsui.

O eremita fica surpreso, sendo que mais ninguém sabia disso, pois nunca contou a alguém e o fato do estranho homem saber, assim como, se encontrava montado em um tapete voador, era algo, demasiadamente, surpreendente.

\- Espere Kuririn... Acredito nele. Com certeza, é atendente de Kami-sama. E quanto a Kami-sama, ele existe.

\- O quê?!

O guerreiro careca olha, embasbacado, de seu mestre para o estranho homem a sua frente.

Muten Roshi caminha até ficar perto dele e pergunta, respeitosamente, curvando-se, levemente:

\- O que deseja desse humilde sennin, Mister Popo?

\- É sobre o bastão Nyoiboi. Segundo Karin, ele deu a você.

\- Nyoiboi? – Kuririn pergunta, estranhando nome do bastão.

\- Dei para o meu melhor discípulo, Son Gohan, há algum tempo atrás. Atualmente, ele vive em uma pequena casa no Monte Paouz. Ele tem um neto que vive com ele, chamado Son Goku, senão me engano.

\- Entendo... Irei até o Monte Paouz, agora mesmo. Tenha uma boa noite.

Nisso, ele desaparece, deixando Kuririn atônito, assim como Kame-sennin.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em um pequeno vale no Monte Paouz, mais precisamente em um casebre humilde e pequeno, Mister Popo aparece em seu tapete e desce do mesmo, que passa a segui-lo.

Ele entra na casa e olha os móveis simples e avista logo a frente, uma espécie de altar no centro, com uma almofada em cima, empoeirada, percebendo que a casa estava abandonada, sendo que encontra um haori azul pequeno, que serviria em uma criança, identificando como sendo, provavelmente, do neto do mesmo, segundo o que desconfiava, enquanto achava estranho não haver sinal do jovem.

Ele sai da casa e caminha no entorno, até que encontra um túmulo, outrora cuidado e que, atualmente, se encontrava abandonado. Ao se aproximar, lê nas madeiras, o nome Son Gohan e fica surpreso, assim como abalado, embora nada demonstrasse, para em seguida, observar atentamente o entorno, não encontrando sinal de qualquer destruição, que indicasse que a Red Ribbon esteve naquele local.

Então, decide voltar para a pequena ilha.

Naquele instante, Mestre Kame e Kuririn haviam acabado de jantar, sendo que o guerreiro careca estava lavando a louça, quando o sennin avista da janela Mister Popo.

Ele sai, seguido de seu discípulo e Kame-sennin pergunta, surpreso:

\- O senhor já foi até o Monte Paouz? – ele pergunta, embasbacado.

\- Sim. Son Gohan está morto e seu neto desaparecido. Não encontrei nenhum sinal da Nyoiboi. Também não há qualquer sinal que a Red Ribbon esteve no local.

Muten Roshi cai de joelhos, enquanto ficava desolado, sendo que Kuririn já ouviu falar de Son Gohan e também fica abalado, pois, ele era considerado o mais poderoso, após Kame-sennin.

O sennin começa a ficar preocupado com o sumiço de Goku, enquanto que digeria o fato que o neto de seu melhor discípulo e amigo estava desaparecido e após alguns minutos, toma uma decisão, que não podia ser adiada, pois, seu dever de mestre com o seu falecido discípulo era buscar o neto do mesmo e cuidar dele.

Afinal, se fosse em uma situação contrária, Gohan pegaria um neto dele para criar sem titubear, pois, ele era gentil e amável, possuindo um coração maravilhoso, sendo tal coração algo raro no mundo em que viviam.

Portanto, procurar pelo mesmo, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ele.

\- Sinto pelo incômodo. Tenham uma boa noite.

Nisso, ele some dali e Kuririn arqueia o cenho ao ver o semblante de seu mestre pesaroso, até que o mesmo fala, passando a olhar com determinação para o horizonte:

\- Vamos até a Uranai, assim que amanhecer, após tomarmos o café da manhã.

\- Uranai? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Uranai baba é uma vidente muito famosa e conceituada. Se você perdeu algo, ela o encontra.

\- Entendi... E vai pedir para procurar esse tal de Son Goku?

\- Sim. É o mínimo que posso fazer por meu ex-discípulo e amigo.

Por algum motivo, frente a menção desse nome, Kuririn sentia-se triste, embora não compreendesse o motivo, pois, nunca havia visto Goku, sendo que também era tomado pela forte sensação de que já haviam sido amigos em algum momento, como se fosse em outra vida.

Então, sacode a cabeça para os lados, pois era um pensamento demasiadamente surreal para ser levado em consideração, sendo que não sabia que seu sishio (mestre), também sentia os mesmos sentimentos que ele em relação a menção de Son Goku e tal como o mesmo, considerava tais pensamentos excessivamente ilógicos.

O que ambos não sabiam, é que a linha do destino foi alterada drasticamente em todo o universo, devido a um desejo feito por um ser ignóbil.

Então, após dias, chegam até onde vive a vidente e Kuririn estranha a construção no meio do deserto, enquanto que não foi revelado ao mesmo, que ela era irmã mais velha de seu mestre.

Quando chegam a uma única construção, em volta de um lago, no meio do deserto, um casal bem trajado, sendo que ele usava relógio de ouro e a mulher dele várias joias, entram em uma limusine, enquanto a esposa dele falava:

\- Então foi naquele local que colocou o seu peso de ouro. Quem diria?

\- A Uranai é maravilhosa. Sem ela, nunca o acharíamos. – o homem comenta, enquanto entrava na limusine, após o chofer abrir a porta.

Então, conforme ele via abismado os milionários saindo do local, avista ao longe um grupo de guerreiros saindo do local, sendo que todos estavam demasiadamente feridos e fica estático ao ver o estado deles e uma espécie de fantasma rosa, algo que o alarmou ainda mais, se despedir deles, sendo que fala:

\- Voltem mais vezes.

\- Não somos loucos de voltar!

Nisso, eles saem correndo dali, o máximo que conseguem e o jovem praticamente de artes marciais observa o fantasma indo na direção deles com o seu típico semblante feliz, até que para na frente de ambos, sendo que o seu sensei fala, sem se alterar com a presença do fantasma:

\- Vim ver Uranai. Preciso dos serviços dela.

\- Vai pagar ou lutar?

Ele olha para Kuririn, que estava se refazendo do susto, para depois espanar a roupa devido ao pó por estarem rodeados do deserto, para depois olhar para o fantasma e falar:

\- Pagar.

\- Sigam por aqui.

Nisso, ambos o seguem, até que o jovem vê uma senhora de cabelos rosa e curtos, em estilo channel, com roupas negras, flutuando em cima de um globo e ao avistar Kame-sennin, fala mal humorada:

\- Então, seu depravado, resolveu pagar o dinheiro que emprestei a você?

\- Sim. Além disso, quero contratar o seu serviço. – ele fala seriamente e ela estranha a face dele.

\- Bem, então, o tratarei como um de meus clientes. O que deseja?

\- Preciso saber onde está Son Goku, neto de meu ex- discípulo, Son Gohan. Ele está desaparecido e Son Gohan encontra-se morto.

Uranai se surpreende ao ver o semblante sério e determinado do mesmo, enquanto pergunta um pouco ressabiada:

\- Você tem dinheiro?

\- Sim.

\- Você sabe quanto cobro por meus serviços?

\- Sim.

\- Então, vamos localiza-lo.

Nisso, Kuririn observa que ela fazia alguns movimentos com a mão e o globo dela estava opaco, embora tentasse surgir algumas imagens ofuscantes, até que ela cessa e fala:

\- Não consigo ver nada.

\- Onde se encontrava pela última vez?

\- Terá que pagar de novo.

\- Não.

\- Como assim? – ela estreita os olhos, perigosamente.

\- Eu pedi para localizá-lo, certo? Eu não disse quando, se era no presente ou futuro. Logo, não cumpriu com o meu pedido, pois, em algum momento, ele esteve em algum lugar. Estou pedindo a localização e não se o encontra ou não.

Muten fala com um sorriso de canto, vendo a sua irmã ficar irada, sendo que Kuririn preferiu manter distância de ambos, pois, sentiu a áurea assassina dela para com o seu sensei e não era louco de ficar entre eles, preferindo manter uma distância segura deles.

\- Seu bastardo! – ela exclama revoltada e irada, para em seguida voltar a se concentrar.


	13. Ruptura entre irmãos

**Notas da Autora**

Uranai baba fica satisfeita quando descobre que...

Então, Muten se surpreende com o ato de sua irmã mais velha...

**Capítulo 13 - Ruptura entre irmãos**

Então, o globo mostra Goku caindo de um precipício em chamas, enquanto que uma jovem ao longe fugia em uma moto voadora, sendo que o eremita não conseguia vê-la direito, pois, a imagem estava borrada, embora que Uranai identificou a jovem, imediatamente, e exibiu um discreto sorriso.

Então, o globo mostra as roupas queimadas dele, assim como seu ferimento, após bater a cabeça na encosta, enquanto caía na mesma, para em seguida ser levado pela correnteza, até ser arrastado para um leito e frente a tal visão, o coração de Kame-sennin se restringi.

Então, Uranai e Kuririn ficam surpresos ao verem ele se aproximar de algo metálico, com o mesmo desenterrando, vendo uma espécie de baú, onde Goku, nu, tira uma roupa, sendo visível em sua face a confusão e estranham o fato que lembra uma armadura, com o jovem colocando uma espécie de roupa colante antes da armadura, para depois, caminhar com dificuldade até a outra parte do terreno, onde retira da terra, cavando, uma espécie de nave oval, sendo que o eremita avista a Nyoiboi que havia dado a Gohan e que ele estava segurando.

Então, observam que o jovem cai dentro da nave, juntamente com o bastão e em seguida, vem dentro da mesma, que ele digitou algo, sendo que notavam que ele estava desorientado, com Muten percebendo o ferimento na cabeça que sangrava, consideravelmente, evidenciando que fora bem severo com todos os presentes identificando claramente o objeto como uma nave espacial e a mesma parte velozmente do planeta, enquanto que a visão do passado cessa.

\- Ele tinha uma cauda! E aquilo era uma nave espacial! – Kuririn exclama boquiaberto.

\- Por mais que não queria identificar, de fato, é uma nave.

Muten fala pensativo, sendo que se recorda do segredo que Gohan contou a ele, que uma criança com cauda chegou em uma nave e usava uma espécie de armadura, além de ser muito agressivo.

Por causa disso, teve que lutar contra o mesmo para aplaca-lo, sendo que conseguiu derrota-lo, enquanto que Gohan contou que ele comia selvagemente e não falava a linguagem deles, sendo que decidiu chama-lo de Goku, ao adotá-lo como neto.

Inicialmente, era agressivo, mas, com o tempo, foi ficando mais calmo, segundo ele, sendo que havia confessado que adorava lutar e que ficava feliz quando fazia isso, além de ter uma vasta área da floresta para explorar.

Kame-sennin acreditava que o coração imensamente gentil e amável de Gohan, conseguiu "domar" a agressividade desse alienígena ao longo dos anos, uma vez que era uma criança, sendo que nunca poderia contar a alguém.

Afinal, havia jurado manter segredo, pois, Gohan temia que alguém ou algum grupo quisesse capturá-lo por ser um uchiyoujin (extraterrestre).

\- Queria saber quem foi que fez isso com o Goku. – ele comenta, irado – Quem foi que ele estava perseguindo e que o fez se ferir. Essa pessoa não pode ficar impune após tal ato, perverso e cruel.

\- Que horas são? – pergunta para o seu atendente fantasma.

\- Quinze horas, Uranai baba-sama.

\- Preciso ligar para alguém, já volto.

Nisso, se afasta, sem deixa-los falar mais nada, enquanto ela sorria e muito frente a tal descoberta, inusitada.

Distante dali, Bulma estava no laboratório, trabalhando em seu mais novo projeto, uma vez que preferia ocupar a mente com o trabalho, para que não corresse o risco de se lembrar de seus atos vergonhosos e igualmente insanos ao ver dela, que a faziam se deprimir, ainda mais, perante o fato de ter assassinado uma inocente, ao ponto de desejar ficar cansada, ao nível do esgotamento, para que pudesse dormir, sem recordar nenhum dos acontecimentos depressivos.

Ao mesmo tempo, precisava continuar com o que normalmente fazia quando saía, assim como para flertar com algum rapaz, para que a sua família não desconfiasse que houvesse algo de errado com ela, uma vez que sempre adorou fazer compras em shoppings e normalmente, ia junto com a sua mãe, forçando um sorriso e falsa animação, além de participar de festas que os seus pais davam, assim como devia passar algumas horas na piscina.

Porém, somente quando mergulhava a mente em algum projeto, assim como a criação de algo, conseguia distrair satisfatoriamente a sua mente.

Então, enquanto digitava uma sequência de códigos em uma matriz, assim como verificava as linhas de comando, uma empregada robótica entrega um telefone móvel e quando ela atende, fica tensa ao ouvir a voz de Uranai baba.

\- Boa tarde, jovem Briefs.

\- Boa tarde, Uranai baba-sama.

\- É bom saber que se recorda de como deve me chamar... Imagino que queria saber o motivo da minha ligação.

Bulma agarrava desesperada o telefone com as duas mãos, enquanto tremia, como se a sua vida dependesse disso, sendo que pergunta, apavorada:

\- A Red Ribbon foi procurar a localização das Dragon Balls?

\- Não. Por enquanto, não. Mas, temos outro problema.

\- Qual? – ela arqueia o cenho.

\- Certo conhecido meu, pediu para eu procurar um jovem de cabelos espetados e cauda que vivia em uma montanha, há milhares de quilômetros da civilização. Quando busquei o passado desse jovem, ele caiu em um precipício repleto de chamas, enquanto que uma garota de cabelos azuis se afastava em uma aero moto. Ele não soube identificar quem era, mas, eu sim... Acredito que saiba do que estou falando. – Uranai falava lentamente, com uma voz falsamente gentil, podendo sentir a tensão da jovem cientista do outro lado da linha.

Bulma sente o sangue gelar, enquanto a cor é drenada de seu corpo, pois, por mais que quisesse esquecer, nunca conseguiria esquecer os desatinos e os atos vergonhosos que cometeu, enquanto estava obcecada pelas esferas e que somente após analisar seus atos, quando matou uma inocente aterrorizada em uma vila que vivia o terror do aparecimento de um monstro, a fez despertar de tal busca insana a mesma.

Ela agarra o telefone, mas, não consegue falar nada, sentindo que a voz lhe falhava, até que Uranai fala:

\- Bem, digamos que quem está procurando a jovem que fez isso é poderoso, além de possuir um interesse pessoal em descobrir quem fez tal ato com o neto de seu melhor amigo. Acredito que não preciso dizer mais nada. – ela fala com uma voz falsamente preocupada.

\- Não precisa... Quanto a senhora deseja para não revelar que fui eu?

\- Será junto com o pagamento mensal. Agora você pagará por duas sessões no valor de vinte milhões de zenis.

Quando Uranai revela a quantia, fica surpresa, pois, era um valor considerável, embora que para uma arquimilionária como ela, não era nada.

Mesmo assim, era horrível viver sendo extorquida por uma velha vidente, que queria enriquecer e que pouco se importava com a Terra, como demonstrou, quando soube que a Red Ribbon desejava juntar as Dragon Balls, não se importando com o destino dos humanos.

Porém, não era nenhuma novidade, pois tudo o que Uranai queria era dinheiro, ao ver dela e não tinha qualquer escrúpulo.

Então, ela sorri amargamente e pensa, consigo mesma:

"_Ela não tem escrúpulos... Mas, quem sou eu para criticá-la? Justo eu, que possuo tais máculas em meu passado? Que direito eu tenho de fazer isso? Nenhum. A única coisa que sei, é que a meu ver, foi a pior coisa que aconteceu em minha vida quando descobri sobre as Dragon Balls. Senão tivesse encontrado aquela maldita esfera no porão, nada disso teria acontecido. Não teria roubado e ferido um inocente, assim como matei outro, enquanto estava apavorada, sendo que a senhora estava mais aterrorizada do que esta Bulma."_

\- Aceito... creio que nem precisava perguntar.

\- De fato... Sei o quanto deseja o meu silêncio. Pois bem, você o comprou. Até um próximo dia, jovem Bulma.

\- Até, Uranai baba-sama.

Ela responde em um tom de voz submisso, forçado, enquanto sentia uma intensa raiva de Uranai, pois, viveria chantageada por ela até o final de seus dias, pelo que suspeitava.

Então, a ligação é encerrada, enquanto a jovem cientista segurava firmemente o telefone, como se pudesse quebra-lo com a mão, até que a mãe dela surge no corredor, com o seu usual semblante sorridente e ao ver a face da filha, assim como o tremor dela, seu rosto muda para o de preocupação e pergunta:

\- O que houve minha filha? Mama está preocupada com você.

Bulma responde, ao pensar em uma desculpa plausível para seu humor, enquanto entregava o telefone para a criada robótica:

\- Nada, mama... Apenas um ex-namorado, irritante, que se recusa a aceitar o término do nosso namoro.

\- Esses homens... Demoram em aceitar as coisas... – ela fala com a voz penosa, para depois retornar ao seu semblante feliz usual - Quer um chazinho? A sua mama acabou de fazer. Também comprei um bolo maravilhoso de uma confeitaria que abriu recentemente, aqui perto.

Ela pergunta sorridente e Bulma sorri, pois, adorava a mãe, apesar de terem alguns atritos. Ou melhor, seria dizer ela, pois, a genitora não se alterava e apenas ria ou fazia comentários impróprios, sem querer, pois, não notava o ambiente ou o fato que a conversa seria intragável.

Sim, de fato, se irritava às vezes, mas, mesmo assim, a amava e naquele momento, tudo o que queria era a presença materna para confortá-la, decidindo que somente voltaria a máquina que estava construindo no dia seguinte.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, no meio do deserto, Uranai volta para junto de Muten e Kuririn e fala:

\- Não vou realizar esse serviço.

\- Mas, vou pagar o extra. – Kame- sennin fala alarmado.

\- E quem vai pagar as duas consultas que eu fiz pelo preço de uma? Hein? – ela pergunta irritada, com as mãos na cintura.

\- Se eu pagar as duas consultas e não somente uma, assim como essa terceira, poderia ver quem fez isso?

Uranai ficou surpresa pela dedicação dele, ainda mais por um garoto que não conhecia, pessoalmente, por que ele era neto de seu melhor discípulo e amigo.

Porém, não podia permitir que ele descobrisse quem era, pois, Bulma Briefs pagava duas sessões caríssimas a cada mês. Era muito dinheiro e não podia perder essa chance.

Ademais, ao pensar em Gohan, não sabia como iria falar ao mesmo que não sabia se o seu neto estava vivo ou não, após a nave dele sair da Terra, assim como tudo o que aconteceu com ele.

Afinal, ela adorava lutadores poderosos de artes marciais. Portanto, Gohan possuía o seu profundo respeito.

Já, em relação a seu irmão mais novo, não possuía qualquer respeito, apesar de ser um artista marcial e mestre, pois, havia certos acontecimentos passados que pesavam em sua relação estremecida com ele, além de considera-lo um vagabundo pervertido.

\- Considere um castigo por ter feito isso com a sua irmã mais velha. – ela fala com um sorriso vitorioso, enquanto que Kame-sennin se desesperava – Agora, pague a sessão ou enfrente as consequências.

\- Como assim?

\- Ora... meu irmãozinho... você acha que não me precavi contra caloteiros? Homens!

Nisso, surgem vários guerreiros e havia alguns na frente dos vários guerreiros que surgiram. Um deles parecia um vampiro, o outro uma múmia e havia um que era um demônio com asas.

\- Permita-me apresentar os meus melhores guerreiros. Este é o Homem-Drácula, já, Suke-san, é o homem invisível, por isso, vocês não conseguem vê-lo, tem também a Múmia e por último, o mais famoso, o demônio Akkuman, que consegue usar a temível técnica Akuma ito Kousen. Devo confessar que considero uma morte bem dolorosa, quem é atingido por essa técnica, mesmo que tenha apenas uma minúscula centelha de maldade ou perversão.

\- Akkuman e a terrível técnica Akuma Ito Kousen?! Você usaria isso no seu otouto? – ele pergunta estarrecido, não reconhecendo Uranai.

Sabia melhor do que ninguém que a sua irmã mais velha sempre teve um grande amor pelo dinheiro, ao ponto de lembra-lo, sempre que se viam, do empréstimo de uma quantia praticamente irrisória, sendo que havia se passado nada menos do que trinta anos.

Porém, não era tão cruel, assim como fria, capaz de matar o seu próprio irmão, por saber que ele não poderia fazer nada contra a técnica Akuma Ito Kousen, caso fosse atingido.

\- Quer me testar?- ela pergunta, friamente.

\- Você não faria isso.

\- Bem, então vai arriscar o seu jovem discípulo? Ele não é ninguém para mim e percebo que ele tem pensamentos inferiores. Você teria que lidar com os outros guerreiros e o Akuma Ito Kousen iria fazer o trabalho nele.

Ele olha para Kuririn, que estava apavorado, pois, de fato, tinha pensamentos impuros, enquanto que o mestre dele fica irado com o comportamento da sua irmã mais velha:

\- Quando se tornou essa mulher, Uranai?

\- Ultimamente, surgiam muitas pessoas que não pagavam pelos meus serviços e claro, eu sou fraca. Portanto, passei a contratar guerreiros, não só para lutar. Os melhores lutam e os demais, eu pago para resolver o problema com os caloteiros... Bem, o que irá fazer? Você pode se defender, mas, ele não.

Kame-sennin observa os lutadores e sabia que o maior perigo era o Akuma Ito Kousen. Se ele ou Kuririn fossem atingidos, não teriam qualquer chance e tinha que decidir pela segurança de seu discípulo.

Afinal, não sabia onde estava Gyumao e já havia perdido um discípulo e o neto do mesmo. Não podia permitir que Kuririn morresse, por ter deixado a animosidade entre irmãos, assim como a sua mesquinharia, nortearem seus atos para com Uranai.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Quanto lhe devo?

Ela fala a quantia e ele paga, para depois sair dali, falando:

\- Não tenho mais irmã e peço para que me esqueça como irmão. Nunca mais nos veremos.

\- Que seja.

Ela fala friamente, sem titubear, enquanto que Kuririn não sabia o que falar, enquanto que se chateava ao ver que a briga deles, seria, provavelmente, para o resto de suas vidas.

Mais a frente, ele fala, envergonhado:

\- Perdoe-me Muten Roshi-sama... Se eu fosse um discípulo mais poderoso, eu...

O sennin afaga a cabeça de seu discípulo, que olha para Kame-sennin, que suspira e fala:

\- Não fique assim, Kurirn. Ela sempre foi gananciosa e acredito que ganhou muito dinheiro e que isso subiu a sua cabeça, digamos assim. Mas, os seus atos e ações... Não há qualquer volta. Nossa relação sempre foi estremecida, sabe? Portanto, não se culpe.

Mas, Kuririn se culpava e decidiu que iria se dedicar ao máximo em ser o discípulo mais poderoso dele para honrá-lo, para que o seu mestre não tivesse que enfrentar a mesma situação instante antes, com ele o superando, para animá-lo e assim agradece-lo por ter lhe treinado, além de ter decidido aprender o quanto antes a lançar o Kame Hame Ha.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, um jovem de dezesseis anos treinava arduamente, acompanhado de seu melhor amigo, que o incentivava, sendo que naquele instante, estava fazendo flexão com apenas um dedo, tendo pilhas de pedras em suas costas.

O jovem guerreiro careca possuía um olho adicional na testa e se chamava Tenshinhan. O que estava ao lado dele, torcendo por ele, era Chaoz.

\- Vamos, Ten-san! Só faltam mais duzentas flexões. Você já fez trezentas.

\- Eu vou conseguir, Chaouz e irei mostrar ao meu sishio que posso aprender a técnica Kikouhou!

\- Com certeza você vai conseguir Ten-san!

Tenshinhan sorri, pois, naquele lugar, ele era seu único amigo, assim como sempre o estimulava a superar os seus limites e acreditava que senão fosse pelo seu amigo, não teria conseguido chegar tão longe no treinamento, assim como suportá-lo, desde que era pequeno.

Enquanto isso, seu sishio, Tsuru, estava dentro da casa, conversando com o otouto dele, Tao Pai Pai, que havia aparecido para uma visita inesperada e igualmente agradável para Tsuru, que ficou feliz em rever seu irmão mais novo.

\- Fico feliz que tenha me visitado, otouto. Que bons ventos o trazem? – ele pergunta, servindo a si mesmo e o seu irmão com uma bebida alcóolica.

\- Vim trazer uma notícia excelente. Inclusive, irá auxiliar Tenshinhan no que ele almeja ser, além de dar uma quantia maravilhosa.

\- Sério? E qual é a notícia? Agora estou curioso. – ele fala, entornando mais um gole da bebida.


	14. Princesa demônio

**Notas da Autora**

A Red Ribbon prossegue com um de seus planos, ao reunir jovens guerreiros...

Um dos grupos responsável por isso encontra Kuririn e...

Enquanto isso, nas Terras do príncipe Christopher, os empregados sofrem, pois, Chichi é simplesmente infernal.

**Capítulo 14 - Princesa demônio**

\- A Red Ribbon está contratando guerreiros, preferencialmente jovens, para fazerem parte do seu exército. Inclusive, quanto mais poderoso o guerreiro for, melhor patente ele pegará. Além disso, irá ganhar uma quantia de dinheiro considerável.

\- Nossa! Isso é excelente! Com certeza terá missões para matar alguém.

\- Sim! E inclusive, pode conseguir escravos, também, se desejar.

\- Sério? Eu adoraria ter um harém de escravas... – ele comenta, enquanto imaginava o seu harém.

\- Muitos de alta patente já possuem haréns. Acredite.

\- Não sei se iriam me aceitar... Sou velho, apesar de ser um mestre.

\- Eu acho que não... Ouvi dizer que estão contratando guerreiros jovens, até uma idade específica.

\- Chaouz não vai conseguir... Mas, tem Tenshinhan. Acredito que ele vai adorar saber que pode ser um assassino, aprendendo técnicas de assassinato, acabando por se aprimorar, além de conseguir um alto posto, tendo muitas regalias.

\- Seria um começo excelente, se ele deseja seguir os meus passos.

Então, eles passam a conversar outros assuntos, enquanto o jovem continuava lá fora, fazendo os exercícios ordenados pelo seu sishio, com Chaouz o incentivando, como sempre fazia, além de ser o seu único amigo naquele local.

Distante dali, na mansão do príncipe Christopher, Chichi havia acabado de sair da jacuzzi e usava um roupão de banho, sendo que Sayuri estava no quarto, de pé, segurando as roupas dela no braço, enquanto sentia os pés e braços doendo, por segurar, sendo que em segredo, se sentou na beirada da cama, por algum tempo, para descansar os braços e pés, aproveitando que ela estava no banho, pois sabia que ela não iria gostar de vê-la sentada na cama, pois, a havia mandado ficar de pé, enquanto ficava quase que duas horas na imensa jacuzzi ortogonal de detalhes dourados.

\- Criada, me ajude a me trocar.

\- Sim, Chichi-sama. – ela fala respeitosamente, pois, aprendera as regras no castelo.

Então, enquanto ajudava a garota a se vestir, se lembrava de quando foi informada pelo príncipe Christopher, que ela seria a criada pessoal de Chichi, por terem a mesma idade, do que uma criada mais velha, esperando ingenuamente, que assim, a princesa tivesse companhia da mesma idade para conversar.

Sayuri controla um riso amargo, pela ingenuidade do príncipe, assim como cegueira e surdez que ele se encontrava, em relação a princesa.

Além disso, a seu ver, o mais sensato e lógico, era contratar uma criada mais experiente e que fez curso para isso, pois, saberia atender melhor do que ela, os caprichos da princesa, assim como aturá-los, sendo que precisou aprender rapidamente, no dia a dia, enquanto ouvia reclamações diárias, várias vezes ao dia, da princesa Chichi sobre tudo, inclusive do tempo, como se a reclamação dela pudesse mudar algo.

Frente a todas as reclamações, muitas destas descabidas, o ouvido de Sayuri latejava, pois, tinha dias que ela estava especialmente irritada, ao ponto de criticar o fato que o prato estava no local errado, além de sempre tratar asperamente os criados, como se fossem lixo, sendo que os mesmos se dedicavam a esmerar seus serviços para ela, em nome do respeito e intenso carinho que tinham com Christopher, assim como medo, conforme o mesmo surgia em seus rostos e coração, perante a presença dela.

Havia várias reclamações, como o fato do sol estava quente demais, que o vestido estava longo demais, que o chá estava muito frio, sendo que estava quente, que os biscoitos estavam com uma aparência estranha, só porque estavam tortos na borda, sendo que a cozinheira tinha que aguentar a reclamação da jovem, para que o Chef de renome regional, não se irritasse com a princesa, como aconteceu com o anterior, assim como ela, Sayuri, era obrigada a ouvir, normalmente, quando alguma coisa que a princesa desejava, não fosse cumprido, assim como itens que não estivessem no local que ela queria e demais assuntos, já que a servia, pessoalmente.

Já, os demais empregados, também enfrentavam o descontentamento diário de Chichi, assim como ira, pois, o que eles faziam, nunca estava bom.

E uma vez, quando Sayuri tentou explicar, respeitosamente e em um tom humilde para ela que o vestido que a princesa criticava, pelo fato de ter babados, sendo que ele era feito para ser usada com os mesmos, ela levou um tapa na cara, silenciando-a, imediatamente, pois, Chichi já estava demasiadamente irritada desde que o dia amanheceu, como usualmente acontecia.

O motivo de não falar nada ao príncipe, foi porque ele parecia surdo, relevando tudo que Chichi fazia e a jovem percebeu que ele estava cego de amor e seria o típico capacho dela, uma vez que anunciaram um noivado de seis anos, até que tivessem idade para casar.

Portanto, a ordem era que ela fosse tratada como senhora do castelo, assim como ele, sendo que os empregados falavam entre si que ela era um demônio perverso e igualmente maligno, que enfeitiçou o príncipe, escravizando-o, fazendo-o perder qualquer crivo de razão ou discernimento e isso era lamentável para muitos, pois tornou a vida no castelo, outrora maravilhosa e igualmente harmoniosa, com respeito e amor mútuo, em um ambiente horrível, onde tinham que lidar com os caprichos injustos e absurdamente mimados daquela que era dona do coração do príncipe Christopher, que também era absurdamente geniosa.

Frente a tudo isso, Sayuri estava prevendo quando os empregados iriam começar a se demitir, pois, Chichi era simplesmente infernal.

Após o tapa na cara, não tentou mais explicar nada e aprendeu a ficar surda as reclamações da jovem, assim como muda, somente falando quando requisitado.

Inclusive, como se tivesse alguma consideração por ela, Christopher a surpreendeu, quando comprou fones de última geração que eram pequenos e quase imperceptíveis, assim como um aparelho de musica portátil de última geração e igualmente discreto, que ela podia levar no bolso.

Quando a princesa mimada e cruel começava a reclamar, sendo que as reclamações duravam vários minutos, ela ligava discretamente a musica e ouvia, sendo que os fones abafavam eficazmente a voz irritante, além de ficarem perfeitamente ocultos, com a princesa não percebendo que a sua criada pessoal não ouvia uma única palavra de sua língua cruel.

Graças a isso, seus ouvidos não latejavam mais, enquanto permitia-se ouvir uma música clássica para se acalmar, ao mesmo tempo em que a impedia de ouvir a voz irritante dela, assim como os chiliques que ela dava e graças ao fato de ter se sentado, discretamente, sem que Chichi percebesse, instantes antes, a impediu de sentir demasiada dor nos pés e nos braços.

Após ela terminar a reclamação do vestido, que a cor estava desbotada, sendo que havia sido comprado recentemente e que pertencia a uma grife exclusiva e que para agravar, foi comprado por ela mesma, assim como os sapatos encrustados de joias, além dela reclamar, que a maquiagem estava acabando, sendo que ainda havia muita maquiagem e que o sol deveria ter nascido mais tarde para não perturbar seu sono naquela manhã, sendo que as cortinas estavam fechadas, uma vez que Sayuri fechava quando ela ia dormir todas as noites e somente abria as mesmas, quando ela já estava de pé, para não perturbar o seu sono.

Para a jovem criada pessoal, Chichi reclamava de tudo e nada para ela estava bom. Era uma típica princesa mimada, geniosa, arrogante e cruel, que tratava todos como escravos e que tinham que enfrentar agressão verbal e até física, caso ousasse discordar dela. Ela não fora a única a levar um tapa e Sayuri previa quando alguém revidaria, pois, havia um limite inerte a todo o ser humano.

Ao ver que ela ia se trocar, desliga discretamente a música e vai até a jovem para ajuda-la.

\- Anda, retardada! O que você é, uma lesma?

\- Lamento, hime-sama.

Ela fala humildemente, enquanto se adiantava para troca-la, sendo que os empregados adoravam quando ela, a "princesa demônio", conforme a apelidaram entre si, saía para fazer compras o dia inteiro, já que tinha três cartões sem qualquer limite, sendo que nos shoppings de luxo aonde Chichi ia, com a limusine, era fornecido carregadores que a seguiam pelas lojas, carregando para ela as compras.

Ao pensar nisso, Sayuri imagina o terror que eles vivenciavam, pois, tinham que segui-la, já que eram pagos para isso, sendo que os lojistas e balconistas, também deviam sofrer e muito. Inclusive, sentia calafrios só de pensar nisso, enquanto sentia muita pena deles, pois, enquanto os empregados do castelo descansavam da presença dela, os empregados, assim como vendedores do shopping, enfrentavam o próprio demônio.

Então, após vesti-la, penteia o cabelo dela, suavemente, até que ela fala, com a sua costumeira voz irritada:

\- Tome cuidado! Por acaso você é um gorila para ter mãos pesadas, sua lesada?

\- Lamento, hime-sama. – ela fala, trincando os dentes, pois, estava sendo suave.

\- Tudo isso é culpa do sistema desse castelo, onde vocês tem muita liberdade. Foram anos tratando-os como sendo da família e não empregados, que os levaram a serem desrespeitosos, além de não saberem tratar os seus superiores como se deve.

E assim seguem-se as costumeiras reclamações da princesa e rapidamente, Sayuri liga a música novamente, pois, ela sentia muita vontade de dar um tapa na cara dela, ao ponto das suas mãos tremerem de raiva e desejo.

De fato, tal vontade não lhe faltava.

Porém, por mais que ela batesse nela, a humilhasse e a agredisse verbalmente, suportando tudo com resignação, enquanto ficava aliviada ao ser dispensada a noite, era por causa de sua mãe, que já tinha uma idade considerável, sendo que a teve muito tarde, além de demonstrar uma doença crônica e degenerativa.

Portanto, se saísse daquele emprego, temia não ser capaz de arranjar outro emprego tão bom, sendo que a casa delas era confortável e gozavam de muita liberdade, assim como o salário era bem generoso, além disso, príncipe Christopher havia aumentado o salário de todos, consideravelmente, há alguns meses atrás e acreditava, piamente, que o motivo de tal aumento generoso, era por causa dos atos de Chichi, embora soubesse que quem sugeriu isso e incentivou o jovem príncipe a dar tal aumento, foi o mordomo dele, Douglas, que cuidava dele desde que ele era um bebê.

Por causa disso tudo, desejava manter a mãe o máximo possível na casa e embora o tratamento fosse todo custeado por Christopher, como era com todos os empregados que necessitavam de algum tratamento, fosse a curto prazo ou a longo prazo, ela preferiu se garantir, fazendo uma poupança, pois, se algo acontecesse ao príncipe, duvidava, piamente, que Chichi manteria tal programa, sendo este medo irradiado por todos que dependiam de tal programa que vinha desde o avô de Christopher, uma vez que conheciam a opinião dela sobre empregados terem demasiados "direitos", ao ver dela.

Portanto, juntar dinheiro em uma poupança era o mais seguro, caso tal benefício fosse cortado. Inclusive, por isso, fazia hora extra.

Ademais, conforme a doença avançasse, mesmo tomando medicamentos caros, era inevitável o fato de que, a sua genitora, teria que parar de trabalhar algum dia e por causa disso, Sayuri lutava para juntar o máximo de dinheiro possível, assim como a mãe dela.

Claro, tinha o sonho de ir para uma faculdade, mas, não podia sacrificar a saúde de sua mãe. Por isso, o sonho teria que ser adiado, quando o quadro de saúde dela se agravasse. Por isso, quanto mais dinheiro elas juntassem, melhor, para se precaverem.

Além disso, como estava de férias, a estava servindo diariamente.

Porém, quando começasse as suas aulas, sendo que transferiu para a noite, outra colega iria assumir a sua tarefa e havia mudado para a noite, pois, no final do dia, Chichi estava mais cansada e, portanto, era mais fácil de lidar.

Afinal, não queria que outro sofresse demasiadamente no lugar dela, como era desde que o dia amanhecia.

E como a princesa acordava tarde, ela teria tempo de estudar e fazer a lição na parte da manhã, bem cedo, sendo que se estudasse de manhã, teria que fazer a lição e trabalho no final da noite, um período em que estava cansada.

Portanto, a mudança de horário iria beneficiar tanto ela, quanto a sua outra colega, que assumisse o seu trabalho quando as aulas começassem.

Então, quando terminar de penteá-la, desliga a música e a segue, sendo que os empregados se curvavam para ela e ficam curvados até que ela passasse e conforme andava com seu vestido, simplesmente glamoroso, Chichi começa a criticar um vaso que estava torto e rapidamente, uma empregada que passava no local, pega e ajusta alguns centímetros, até que estivesse bom.

\- Agora, saia daqui, sua imprestável! – ela exclama asperamente.

A pobre empregada sai correndo dali, desejando manter uma distância considerável entre ela e Chichi, como se tivesse o demônio atrás dela, o que não era um exagero, ao considerar a princesa como um, enquanto olhava com visível pena para Sayuri, por ter que atura-la o dia inteiro.

\- Espero que pelos menos, o café da manhã esteja tragável. Não vou aceitar um lixo de comida, novamente.

Sayuri suspira, discretamente, pois, os pratos eram maravilhosos.

Afinal, era uma chef renomada que dirigia a cozinha do castelo, sendo expert em pratos belos e lindos, assim como gostosos, sendo que a mesa era sempre farta e havia empregados para servir Chichi e Christopher.

Para a sua sorte, a seu ver, ela era dispensada assim que chegava a mesa, pois, seu coração doía ao ver quem amava e a jovem princesa se beijando, apaixonadamente, assim como, quando andavam pelo salão de jantar com as mão dadas, com ele sendo cortês, ao puxar a cadeira para ela, que controlava suas reclamações na frente dele, somente reclamando após eles se separarem, sendo que aquele período era aguardado pelos empregados, que podiam ter alguns instantes de paz, sem ter Chichi ladrando ofensas indiscriminadamente.

Quando chegam à sala de jantar, a princesa a dispensa com um aceno e Sayuri sai.

Porém, não consegue sair a tempo e vê o príncipe dando a mão a Chichi, curvando-se e beijando o dorso da mão da princesa, assim como sorrindo, para depois ambos se beijarem, sendo que naquele instante, o coração da jovem desabava e derramando uma lágrima solitária se afasta da cena, que era um martírio diário para ela, que somente ficava lá, por amor a sua mãe e desejo de cuidar dela em virtude do ótimo trabalho que tinham e pelo fato, que o tratamento estava sendo custeado pelo príncipe e era melhor que assim fosse pelo maior tempo possível.

Por causa disso, ela aturava tais cenas, que somente despedaçavam seu coração, enquanto sabia que teria que superar o que sentia pelo príncipe, o quanto antes, para que seu coração doesse menos.

Por causa da doença, a sua mãe fazia pequenos trabalhos leves no jardim, ajudando os jardineiros, pois, além do salário, queria manter a mente ocupada, pois, se ficasse parada, sofreria e muito.

Portanto, trabalhar no jardim, além de ser uma higiene mental a distraía de sua doença, uma vez que amava jardins floridos e desde menina, desejava cuidar de várias flores, assim como adorava animais, sendo algo em comum que Sayuri tinha com a sua genitora. Ambas amavam a natureza, tanto nas flores, a mata, a água, assim como animais.

Inclusive, o sonho de ambas, sempre foi de morar em um local repleto de natureza e longe da cidade.

Sayuri se afasta dali, mas, não ficaria longe, pois, precisaria segui-la, já que era seu trabalho como criada pessoal, quando Christopher fosse ao escritório verificar documentos, sobre a tutela de seu mordomo e braço direito Douglas, que sempre que podia, protegia os empregados e buscava orientar o jovem, sendo que já havia percebido que o seu jovem patrão estava surdo e cego de amor.

Inclusive, no íntimo, questionava, assim como os demais empregados, se ela não era um demônio disfarçado de humano que lançou um feitiço em seu jovem mestre, frente ao fato de ficar impressionado com a cegueira e surdez dele, frente aos desatinos de Chichi para com os empregados e a mudança no ambiente do castelo, proporcionado por ela, que destruiu tal local, outrora aprazível e harmonioso.

Claro, achava uma ideia surreal.

Porém, em muitos momentos, duvidava que era tão surreal assim.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, um grupo de homens observava alguns papéis e um deles pergunta, descrente:

\- Tem certeza que tem uma ilha há algumas milhas dessa praia? Voamos de helicóptero e não a encontramos.

\- Tem sim. Mas, é bem longe. – o outro homem fala, enquanto ligava para alguém, buscando mais informações.

Então, eles vêem um jovem careca saindo do mar, usando dougi e sapatos, sendo que tinha munhequeiras nos pulsos e um deles olha para Kuririn e depois para a foto, identificando o jovem guerreiro.

\- É ele! Que sorte!

Então, eles correm até o jovem careca que se preparava para sair dali.

\- Kuririn-san?

Ele para e arqueia o cenho ao ver o grupo de terno e gravata, que se aproximava dele:

\- Sim?


	15. Red Ribbon - Programa Super Mercenários

**Notas da Autora**

Quando se preparava para começar a sua jornada, Kuririn é abordado por...

Enquanto isso, longe dali, Tenshinhan e Chaouz descobrem que...

**Capítulo 15 - Red Ribbon - Programa Super Mercenários**

**Chikyuu-sei (Planeta Terra) - Age 750**

.

.

\- Somos da Red Ribbon e estamos convidando jovens guerreiros para fazer parte de um grupo de ataque.

Kuririn sente receio, pois, sabe da fama da Red Ribbon, assim como sentia uma intensa raiva deles, pois, ouviu relatos da maldade deles.

Apesar disso, procurava não demonstrar seu desagrado em sua face e responde, educadamente:

\- Obrigado pela proposta, mas, não estou interessado... Eu quero ser um mestre de artes marciais.

O guerreiro fala determinado, embora tivesse receio de sua negação, referente a um pedido do exército mais temível e cruel do mundo.

\- Como o senhor é discípulo do Deus das artes marciais, Muten Roshi, seu salário inicial seria oitenta mil zenys e conforme conquistar patentes melhores, o seu salário pode chegar até o valor de quinhentos mil zenys.

\- Não quero... Muito obrigado pelo convite.

Ele repudiava a Red Ribbon e procurou ser o mais delicado possível para não enfurecê-los, pois, não seria capaz de ir contra tal exército. Além disso, queria ser o melhor mestre possível.

Portanto, tal oferta de dinheiro era ofensiva, sendo que tinha noção, de que se fosse no passado, quando ainda tinha uma concepção imatura, após sair do Tempo Shaorin, teria aceitado tal quantia.

Porém, agora era outra pessoa, após o seu mestre ser obrigado a ceder a irmã dele, Uranai, para protegê-lo dos guerreiros dela. Após esse dia, seu sangue ferveu com o desejo de ser um guerreiro formidável como o lendário discípulo de Kame-sennin, Son Gohan, tido como o melhor discípulo dele.

Então, antes que eles rebatassem, ele sai rapidamente dali, levantando uma nuvem de poeira enquanto corria.

\- Ei!

Um deles exclama, mas, alguém põe a mão no ombro dele e fala seriamente, olhando o jovem que se afastava, velozmente:

\- Não adianta... Você não viu o olhar dele? Era um olhar determinado e por mais que tenha disfarçado a sua raiva pela Red Ribon em sua face, os seus olhos a denunciaram. Ou seja, ele nunca iria se aliar a nós, pois, já vi esses olhos várias vezes em minha vida. – ele falava tranquilamente, enquanto fumava.

\- Então, devemos avisar o Quartel General... Ele pode se tornar um problema no futuro, uma vez que é discípulo do Deus das artes marciais, Muten Roshi. – outro homem fala, conforme se aproximava.

Após pensar por alguns minutos, o que era o líder e que fumava, fala, após soprar uma nuvem de fumaça:

\- Vamos avisar a base. Ele ficará na lista de prováveis inimigos.

\- Podíamos adicionar Muten Roshi também... Não duvido que seja igual a ele. – outro homem fala.

\- Concordo... Mas, ele ficará cadastrado como provável inimigo, porém, intocado. Não é sábio mata-lo agora... A fama dele o protege. – o que parecia o líder fala, enquanto contemplava o céu - Vou avisar a Base Principal da Red Ribbon. Após falar com eles, desejo saber qual será o nosso próximo alvo.

Então, suspirando aborrecido, desviando os olhos do céu, sendo que adorava ficar olhando para o mesmo, liga para o seu superior, informando o ocorrido, enquanto que os demais liam alguns papéis, fazendo algumas anotações no cadastro de Kuririn.

\- Pronto. – ele desliga o celular e olha para eles – Agora, informem o nosso próximo alvo.

\- Não é um guerreiro, chefe. Já abordamos todos, hoje. Devemos ir até uma mansão. O projeto de rendição dos nobre e ricos irá começar agora.

\- Fico pensando no sortudo que vai pegar os Briefs, para fazer uma visita a eles.

\- Com certeza, serão fáceis de convencer... – um deles fala, dentre risadas.

\- Bem... Qual o nosso alvo?

\- Príncipe Christopher. Fica próximo daqui. Ele domina toda a região marítima e possuí um título nobre. Ouvimos dizer que ele está noivo de uma princesa.

\- Ótimo. Vamos, homens.

O líder fala, jogando a butuca do cigarro no chão, pisando com o pé, enquanto saiam dali e entravam em dois carros negros, grandes e imponentes.

Distante dali, em um dos quartéis generais da Red Ribbon, pois, com a união de Doutor Gero e Black, eles desenvolveram ainda mais a organização e agora contavam não apenas com uma base, embora, que a Primeira Base era a Central, enquanto existiam bases menores e em maior número que no passado para apoio.

\- Já possuímos quantos guerreiros? – um sargento pergunta, conforme folheava as páginas dos relatórios.

\- Oitenta por cento. – um dos soldados fala, enquanto observava uma prancheta.

\- Não se esqueça de que o comandante Black quer cem por cento.

\- Mandei mais trinta equipes e temos previsão da chegada de cento e cinquenta jovens. Muitos serão trazidos por seus sishios.

\- Quanto ao orçamento, está dentro do previsto? Observei que teremos um déficit nessa parte. – o sargento fala, preocupado, analisando melhor os papeis.

\- Um pequeno déficit.

\- Pequeno ou não, preciso contatar a base principal. Nós temos uma missão e vamos cumprir. O comandante Black não perdoa erros.

\- Sim, senhor! – ele bate continência.

\- Pode sair soldado. Quero outro relatório detalhado daqui a doze horas.

\- O terá, senhor.

Nisso, bate continência mais uma vez, para depois se curvar e sair dali.

Então, suspirando, ele envia a folha através de um fax ao seu lado, digitando o número da central, para depois entrar em contato com o Quartel General.

Então, após falar com um soldado, a ligação é transferida e após a identificação do mesmo, o tesoureiro da Red Ribbon atende.

\- Estou enviando um fax com os relatórios, aprovados por mim e quero avisar, previamente, que temos um déficit, pequeno. Ou melhor, seria dizer, teremos.

\- A base do norte de Myako está com um excedente considerável. Iremos transferir para você.

\- Muito obrigado, senhor.

\- Espero que consigamos atingir cem por cento com o programa Super Mercenários.

\- Conseguiremos, com certeza.

\- A base que iremos usar para avaliação já está pronto. Em três anos, saberemos quais são os melhores.

\- Com certeza.

\- Meu braço está doendo... Vou ver se consigo uma dispensa. – o tesoureiro fala.

\- Por que Douglas? – eles passam a se tratar informalmente, pois, eram amigos de longa data.

\- Algumas das minhas escravas sexuais me desobedeceram, Logo, tive que puni-las... Meu braço doí.

\- Já tive problemas com algumas... O ruim de ter muitas é isso. Quando tem que punir, normalmente, são várias. – o sargento comenta.

\- Bem... depois das chicotadas violentas que levaram, elas vão aprender a me respeitar. – o tesoureiro fala – Eu me esmerei para isso.

\- Vá para a ala médica e tome algum remédio para dor. Não acho que você será dispensado apenas por isso.

\- Também acho... Valeu amigo.

\- Bem, boa sorte com as suas escravas.

\- Para você também.

\- Obrigado.

Nisso, eles desligam, sendo que não era indicado que ficassem trocando assuntos pessoais durante o trabalho, sendo que volta a analisar as diversas papeladas em sua mesa.

Longe dali, em uma pequena casa, onde Tsuru e seu otouto continuavam conversando, o jovem Tenshinhan entra, sorrindo orgulhoso, embora estivesse ofegante e com alguns ferimentos nas costas, decorrente das pedras.

\- Conseguir terminar as flexões, Tsuru-sama!

\- Ótimo! Vou ensina-lo a última técnica que possuo. Kikou-ho.

\- Muito obrigado, Tsuru-sama. – ele fala respeitosamente, enquanto se curvava.

\- Meu otouto tem uma notícia incrível para você.

\- Que bom! – ele exclama esperançoso, esperando que ele o levasse quando fosse assassinar alguém, para aprender o ofício.

\- Uma excelente notícia, jovem Tenshinhan. A Red Ribbon está contratando jovens guerreiros para ingressarem em seu exército. Eles pagam muitíssimo bem e conforme são poderosos, irão avançar de patente, sendo que já começam com uma patente considerável. Você irá possuir várias regalias, conforme avança de patente e muitos possuem, inclusive, um harém de escravas sexuais. Irá passar por um treinamento básico, assim como irá participar de ataques e invasões, podendo matar a vontade. Considero um bom exercício para que no futuro seja um excelente assassino, além de conseguir um dinheiro considerável. – Tao Pai Pai fala.

Tenshinhan fica desanimado ao saber que não iria acompanha-lo, para seguir o seu sonho de ser um assassino.

Porém, ao ouvir sobre os treinamentos e assassinatos ficou interessado, pois, segundo Tao Pai Pai, seria um excelente começo para o seu ofício.

\- Mas, eles permitem que você saia do exército para ser assassino, depois? – ele pergunta preocupado.

\- Bem... Se preferir, pode se registrar como mercenário. Eles irão dar um treinamento considerável e mesmo dentre os mercenários, no caso, um grupo especial, que está sendo criado pela Red Ribbon, irá possuir algumas patentes, consideráveis. Claro, que nesse caso, começará sem nenhuma patente e terá que "galgar" o seu posto, por si mesmo, digamos assim.

\- Acho que mercenário é melhor.

\- De fato... Para ser no futuro um assassino é o melhor. E como é um mercenário, não estará preso ao regimento da Red Ribbon... Você foi muito inteligente ao notar as diferenças, ao se preocupar com a sua saída, algum dia, da Red Ribbon. Meus parabéns, Tenshinhan.

O jovem sente o peito explodir, pois, recebeu um elogio de quem idolatrava e isso era algo incrível.

Portanto, não pôde deixar de sentir uma intensa felicidade.

\- E quanto a minha idade?

\- O treinamento básico será de três anos. É feito uma seleção durante esse período. Os melhores podem conseguir uma patente. Os que não conseguirem em três anos, não terão patentes. Estão pegando jovens promissores, ao fazerem uma discreta aproximação deles.

\- Eu vou ser o melhor e conseguirei uma patente! – Tenshinhan exclama, entusiasmado.

\- É esse o espírito. – Tsuru fala com um sorriso.

\- Ten-san... Será que eu consigo? – Chaoz pergunta timidamente.

Tenshinhan fica preocupado, até que o mestre deles fala:

\- Duvido, Chaoz.

O pequeno fica cabisbaixo, até que o jovem fala:

\- Vamos tentar, Chaoz!

\- Ten-san? – o menor olha expectante para ele.

\- Aprenda o Kikou-ho até amanhã e depois, irei levar ambos. – Tao Pai Pai fala.

Tsuru arqueia o cenho, pois, seu irmão nunca faria algo bom, mas, decide não perguntar na frente de seus discípulos.

Já, Tenshinhan, estava sentindo o peito explodir de felicidade por Tao Pai Pai levá-lo, sendo que considera uma honra e Chaoz fica entusiasmado com a felicidade de seu grande amigo.

O assassino nota a face incrédula de seu irmão mais velho, mas, finge não perceber.

\- Bem, já que meu otouto vai levá-los, desde que Tenshinhan aprenda o Kikou-ho, vou ensina-lo agora.

\- Muito obrigado, sishio-sama. – o jovem agradece, curvando-se.

Após os discípulos saírem, Tsuru para na batente da porta e pergunta para o seu irmão mais novo:

\- Qual o seu plano? Você não é bondoso. Qual motivo teria para leva-los?

\- Um muito bom, irmão, acredite. Pois, apesar de não ter a fama daquele bastardo do Kame, você tem um status excelente no submundo... Ou já se esqueceu do seu tempo de assassinatos, antes de decidir treinar alguém?

\- Bons tempos, aqueles... Éramos uma dupla formidável. – ele comenta, sorrindo imensamente ao se recordar do passado. – Eu quero ser incluído nesse plano, hein?

Ele fala com os olhos estreitados e Tao Pai Pai sorri ainda mais e fala, após beber mais um gole de saquê:

\- Com certeza, nii-san. Fomos uma dupla e sempre seremos. Você é o único em que confio no mundo inteiro.

\- Eu também confio somente em você.

Nisso, o irmão mais velho sai, enquanto que o mais novo entornava mais um gole, servindo-se, enquanto sorria imensamente, ao ver que tudo estava acontecendo conforme o planejado e confessava que estava muito ansioso para o dia de amanhã.

Distante dali, no deserto, um jovem sargento estava com um binóculo, olhando a imensidão do mesmo, para depois, um soldado se aproximar, curvando-se:

\- Os boatos foram confirmados. O temível lobo do deserto, Yamcha, se encontra na região.

\- Excelente... Precisamos de uma isca.

\- Ele sempre ataca comboios ou pessoas com veículos e equipamentos.

\- Hum... Pegue alguns soldados e dê roupas de civis a eles. Coloquem alguns carros e simulem um comboio. Quero vários guerreiros armados escondidos nos veículos com roupas de civis. Para tornar uma presa ainda mais atrativa a esse lobo do deserto, simulem que um dos carros quebrou. E lembre os soldados que eles devem simular medo e receio. Também desejo que soldados com rifles de longo alcance fiquem em pontos estratégicos, para termos uma boa caçada. Não se esqueça de lembra-los que quero esse lobo do deserto vivo.

\- Sim, senhor!

Então, ele parte dali, rapidamente, para cumprir exemplarmente as ordens.

Próximo dali, em seu carro, Yamcha olhava o deserto, aborrecido pelo fato dos comboios terem ficado demasiadamente escassos nos últimos meses, enquanto torcia para que algum aparecesse naquela imensidão desértica, enquanto que Pual comenta apavorado:

\- Ouviu falar dos boatos sobre a Red Ribbon, Yamcha-sama?

\- Sim, Pual... E são aterrorizantes.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele avista um comboio e fala:

\- Veja Pual! Um comboio! E um dos carros quebrou.

\- Que bom! – o gatinho exclama dando piruetas no ar.

Nisso, ele gruda no ombro dele e partem.

Porém, conforme se aproximavam, Pual fala, com visível receio na voz:

\- Eu não estou com uma boa sensação, Yamcha-sama... Antes não estava sentindo, mas, conforme nós avançamos, eu posso sentir essa sensação desconcertante.

\- Como assim, Pual?

Yamcha sabia que o seu companheiro era uma espécie de felino e quando ficava ressabiado por algo, algum motivo tinha.

Portanto, não pôde deixar de ficar preocupado.

\- Não devemos atacar esse comboio e sim, fugir.

\- Como assim, Pual? Um deles tem um carro quebrado e, portanto, se tornou uma excelente presa. – ele fala, sendo que não compreendia o tremor de seu parceiro – Acho que os boatos da Red Ribbon, deixou você demasiadamente ressabiado. Além disso, duvido que a Red Ribbon tenha algum interesse em um simples ladrão do deserto. Quanto a esse comboio, não posso perdê-lo, pois, faz semanas que não avistamos nenhum.

Ao ouvir a negação de seu parceiro, que decidiu continuar com a aproximação, Pual decide tomar uma decisão sem avisar Yamcha, pois, temia que o seu amigo não ouvisse seu pedido.

Além disso, confiava cegamente em seus instintos.


	16. A decisão de Chaoz

**Notas da Autora**

Graças a Pual, Yamcha consegue...

Enquanto isso, Chaoz toma uma decisão em relação ao seu único amigo.

Em um palácio no deserto, Pilaf...

A Red Ribbon chega ao palácio do príncipe Christopher e...

**Capítulo 16 - A decisão de Chaoz**

Então, sem que Yamcha percebesse, Pual o derruba da moto, que se choca contra um pequeno monte de terra, acabando por fazer surgir uma parca nuvem de poeira, sendo que não havia explodido e quando o ladrão do deserto ia esbravejar com o companheiro, este assume a forma de uma mulher nua, embora corasse violentamente e conforme o esperado, o ladrão do deserto desmaia.

Pual desfaz a transformação e o esconde atrás do rochedo.

Em seguida, se transforma em uma mosca pequena e voa até o comboio, decidindo olhar dentro dos carros, vendo homens armados. Inclusive, avistou parcialmente coberto pelo casaco um pedaço de uma gravata vermelha com uma gravata branca e dois R´s, reconhecendo imediatamente como sendo da Red Ribbon.

"Eu sabia! Meus instintos nunca falharam! Não se preocupe, Yamcha-sama. Não deixarei você ser pego por esse exército cruel." – Pual pensa consigo mesmo, determinado, sabendo que precisaria de alguma prova.

Então, se afasta dali e se transforma em um pássaro, para em seguida entrar em um dos carros, surpreendendo a todos, enquanto pegava um lenço do pescoço de um soldado que continha o símbolo da Red Ribbon e voa dali o mais rápido que consegue.

\- Esse pássaro maldito roubou o meu lenço!

Ele ia sair do carro, já colocando o rifle em posição, quando é impedido pelo sargento que usava roupas do povo do deserto:

\- Seu idiota! Quer nos denunciar?! Deixe o bastardo do pássaro levar o maldito lenço!

\- Desculpe, sargento.

\- Agora, fique de prontidão com os outros.

Então, ele volta para junto de Yamcha que ainda está desacordado e bate com a patinha no rosto dele várias vezes, até que ele desperta.

\- Pual, seu...!

Ele ia ralhar com o gatinho, que, imediatamente, mostra o lenço com o símbolo da Red Ribbon e fala o que fez e o que presenciou, fazendo o humano suar frio.

\- Você estava certo, Pual.

\- Vamos voltar para o esconderijo, Yamcha-sama, para pegamos tudo de valor para podermos fugir daqui.

\- Vamos fazer isso, Pual. – ele fala com um sorriso no rosto, enquanto afagava a cabeça do gatinho – Muito obrigado, meu amigo.

Então, pega uma moto ainda mais rápida, que a anterior e vai até o esconderijo.

Enquanto isso, os soldados ficam esperando o ataque, sabendo que ele, ás vezes, demorava, segundo relatos.

Portanto, o sargento decide esperar por mais algumas horas.

Longe dali, ele e Pual recolhem, rapidamente, tudo o que havia no esconderijo deles e partem dali, para ficarem o mais distante possível da Red Ribbon.

Algumas horas depois, o sargento desiste e manda os soldados revirarem o deserto atrás do esconderijo dele e quando o encontram, no dia seguinte, o mesmo está vazio e o sargento começa a suar frio, pois, o Comandante Black não perdoava erros.

Bem longe dali, no palácio do príncipe Christopher, o mesmo se encontrava no luxuoso escritório analisando alguns documentos, quando o seu mordomo, que estava na sala, recebe uma chamada apreensiva do porteiro, que falava que havia pessoas que queriam falar com o príncipe.

\- Você sabe que precisa marcar hora. O príncipe está ocupado.

\- Eles são da Red Ribbon.

Nisso, o sangue de Douglas gela, enquanto percebe que negar a entrada deles não era uma opção sábia e conforme suava, Richard, o chefe da segurança, que recebeu o aviso de sua equipe se aproxima e fala, apoiando a mão no ombro do mordomo:

\- Não podemos fazer nada... O importante é protegemos todos os inocentes que há nesse castelo. Inclusive o jovem príncipe Christopher. Vou recepcionar a Red Ribbon e enquanto isso, você deve avisar o príncipe sobre os nossos visitantes inoportunos. Eu proibi a minha equipe de segurança de revelar aos demais quem eles são. Não podemos permitir que seja instaurado o pânico dentre os empregados. Vai saber do que eles são capazes de fazer. O importante é que nós devemos manter a calma.

\- Você está certo. – ele fala em um suspiro e se afasta dali, se acalmando, gradativamente, com Richard pegando o telefone e falando:

\- Permita a entrada deles e fale que serão recepcionados. Além disso, não fale a ninguém quem eles são. Não queremos provocar pânico. Entendeu?

\- Sim, senhor.

Então, após alguns minutos, controlando o seu tremor, enquanto procurava se concentrar em não demonstrar medo, duas empregadas abrem a imensa porta dupla e se curvam para o grupo de homens de ternos escuros que entravam, sendo que um deles apaga o cigarro nas escadas, no lado de fora, enquanto retirava os óculos escuros e sorria, conforme olhava em volta, para depois exclamar surpreso, sendo o mesmo para os demais:

\- É um belo castelo!

Richard se aproxima, curvando-se e fala com um sorriso falso:

\- É o orgulho da família real dessa região. Foi erguido há mais de trezentos anos. Ficamos felizes em saber que apreciou a arquitetura e os ornamentos.

\- É mesmo bem antigo...

Outro homem fala, olhando mais atentamente algumas pratarias que remontavam a duzentos anos atrás, enquanto assobiava

\- É a construção mais antiga de toda a região. – o chefe de segurança comenta, sendo que também sentia orgulho do castelo.

\- Incrível.

Nisso, uma empregada se aproxima, sendo que não sabia quem eram, pois, Richard e Douglas preferiam manter somente entre eles e o príncipe, para que os empregados não sentissem pavor:

\- Os senhores gostariam de um café? Ou um chá?

\- Um café, né, rapazes? – o líder pergunta e todos confirmam com um aceno.

\- Açúcar ou adoçante? – ela pergunta humildemente.

\- Açúcar e traga bastante.

\- Vou trazer um pote caprichado de açúcar. Acabamos de coar um café maravilhoso. – ela comenta com um belo sorriso.

\- Que bom! Vivemos praticamente de cafeína.

\- Gostariam de doces ou salgados para acompanhar? – ela pergunta com o seu típico semblante sorridente.

\- Ambos.

\- Vou levar petiscos e café. Para onde devo levar?

\- Para o escritório do senhor Christopher. Traga no nosso melhor carrinho. - Richard fala com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Assim farei, senhor – nisso, ela olha para eles e se curva - Com a licença dos senhores.

\- Claro, pode ir. – o líder do grupo, ainda sorrindo, fala educadamente.

Então, enquanto a empregada saía para providenciar o que fora requerido, o mordomo desce as escadas e se curva para todos, falando, polidamente:

\- Lamento a demora. O príncipe Christopher vai recebê-los agora. Por favor, sigam-me.

\- Vocês são bem eficientes... – o líder comenta – Ou é porque somos da Red Ribbon?

\- A família real, por incontáveis gerações, se orgulha de sempre servir os convidados e mesmo aqueles que aparecem sem avisar com toda a educação e cordialidade, assim como nos dedicamos a servir exemplarmente. – ele fala educadamente.

\- Interessante... São poucos o que fazem isso. Meus parabéns. – o líder fala e se despede, enquanto que os demais o seguiam.

Já, Richard, o chefe da segurança, apenas podia torcer os punhos sentindo uma raiva intensa, enquanto trincava os dentes, se sentindo um inútil.

Na noite do mesmo dia, Chistopher pede para o seu mordomo e amigo de longa data, Douglas, chamar Chichi, que ao entrar, nota o olhar dele e pergunta:

\- O que houve?

Ele explica, resumidamente, o ocorrido, inclusive o poder bélico da Red Ribbon e pede perdão.

\- Eu entendo... Por mais que nós os odiamos, não temos escolha, além de pagar para eles, como medida de "segurança", né?

\- Não. Ou isso, ou eles nos destroem e nos escravizam.

Chichi treme ao imaginar sendo uma escrava e ele a abraça, confortando-a e falando:

\- Vou protegê-la. Eu prometo.

\- Eu sei.

Nisso, se vira para ele e o beija.

.

.

Chikyuu-sei (Planeta Terra) - Age 751

.

.

Um ano depois, em um pequeno castelo no deserto, Pilaf ainda se remoía com a perda das Dragon Balls, sendo que o seu único consolo era o fato de saber, através do radar que as duas últimas Dragon Balls ainda estavam desaparecidas.

Portanto, a Red Ribbon continuava possuindo apenas cinco esferas, conforme o radar indicava.

Naquele momento, ele estava comendo um delicioso frango em uma mesa farta, até que Mai aparece no salão, arfante, mas, com um imenso sorriso, sendo que segurava uma espécie de recipiente rosa com desenhos de coelhinhos, que estava travado e com uma espécie de selo.

\- Pilaf-sama! Enfim, encontrei o que precisávamos!

Pilaf salta da cadeira, entusiasmado e se aproxima do recipiente, passando a olha-lo como se fosse algo precioso, até que pergunta:

\- O que seria isso? Parece uma panela de arroz comum... Porém, por mais estranho que seja, eu sinto que tem algo de muito importante aí dentro, sendo que é confirmado pela sua animação.

\- Aqui dentro está selado o lendário rei dos demônios, Piccolo Daimaou. Ele aterrorizou o mundo há centenas de anos atrás, mas, foi selado e jogado em uma parte profunda do oceano. Era isso o que os pescadores se referiam.

\- E por que demorou tanto? – ele pergunta, arqueando o cenho, com visível desagrado na voz.

\- A vila de pescadores onde eu nasci foi abandonada e tive que revirar vários documentos e livros do local, até encontrar a localização desse item, que consistia na área evitada pelos pescadores, pois, falavam que era amaldiçoada por ter algo selado nas profundezas e conforme estudei os documentos, descobri a menção a palavra Piccolo Daimaou e decidi pesquisar em uma cidade próxima dali. Mais especificamente em uma biblioteca antiga e descobri quem foi Piccolo Daimaou.

\- Não tenho esperanças de conseguir juntar as Dragon Balls por elas estarem nas mãos da Red Ribbon, sendo que as duas últimas esferas ainda não aparecem no radar. Portanto, agora, irei me contentar com o fim da Red Ribbon e quem sabe, pelo fato de o soltarmos, ele irá nos poupar e inclusive dar algum domínio para nós? – ele pergunta a si mesmo com um olhar sonhador.

\- Como o senhor desejar, Pilaf-sama – ela fala curvando-se.

Nisso, eles saem dali, com ela o seguindo, enquanto carregava a panela e do lado de fora, Pilaf retira o selo e se afasta, vendo a tampa abrir, revelando um ser de cor verde e aparência idosa que se materializava de uma nuvem esverdeada que saiu do recipiente, sendo que Pilaf e Mai se entreolhavam, ao verem os olhos praticamente malignos dele.

No Tenkai, Kami-sama se aproxima da borda da plataforma do Tenkai, ao sentir uma sensação que nunca mais queria sentir e ao olhar para baixo, fica estático, vendo o seu pesadelo se tornando realidade, sendo que Mister Popo custava a acreditar que era real o que via e o Deus da Terra fala, pesarosamente:

\- Piccolo Daimaou foi libertado... Uma nova era de trevas reinará na Terra.

Na Torre de Karin, o sennin custava a creditar que aquilo era real. Que dois humanos, inconsequentes, que sabiam do perigo de Piccolo Daimou, libertaram o mesmo, apenas por motivos mesquinhos, pelo que pode identificar e agradece o fato de Upa estar dormindo, devido ao dia cansativo que teve, ao tentar pegar dele a falsa choushinsui.

Então, ele suspira pesarosamente, sendo que odiava o fato de se recordar do tempo que Piccolo Daimaou estava solto, sendo que ele exterminou quase que dois terços da população mundial.

Porém, era inegável o fato, que podia sentir o ki extremamente maligno e por mais estranho que parecesse, ou fosse o temor que sentia, podia ouvir a risada maligna dele, sendo tal ki e risos, ouvidos também no Tenkai, enquanto que o Deus da Terra caía de joelhos e falava, tristemente:

\- Um dia negro para a humanidade se inicia e não temos nenhum guerreiro capaz de enfrenta-lo.

Distante dali, em uma espécie de base pequena, Tenshinhan estava em seu quarto individual, olhando as estrelas, enquanto pensava em como estava Chaoz.

Havia feito um ano, que Tao Pai Pai levou ambos até o local que estavam recrutando jovens guerreiros para se inscreverem no programa dos Super Mercenários, sendo que assinou um documento que Tenshinhan e Chaoz haviam assinado instantes antes.

Em seguida, deixou ambos no local, falando que precisava sair, pois, precisava cumprir alguns assassinatos encomendados por um cliente, sendo que eles se curvam e agradecem ao assassino que acena, de costas, enquanto se afastava do local.

Tenshinhan foi rapidamente aceito e quando Chaoz pensou que não seria aceito por não ser poderoso, eles foram surpreendidos por um soldado que questionou as habilidades de seu amigo, que demonstrou com um imenso sorriso seus poderes psíquicos na esperança que fosse aceito.

Então, como se fosse um milagre, quando o soldado testemunhou tal poder, Chaoz foi aceito e falaram que ele seria integradoem um grupo especial composto de outros psíquicos como ele.

O problema disso, é que ambos ficaram em campos de treinamento separados, sendo um para guerreiros e outro, ao lado deste, para os psíquicos, sendo que eles somente conseguiam ver um ao outro, a distância e esporadicamente, devido a intensidade dos treinos que ambos enfrentavam.

Tenshinhan sentia que havia ficado poderoso, graças a maratona de treinos insanos e suprimentos, que fizeram ele desenvolver uma boa massa muscular, assim como o seu ki, que se expandiu e sentia orgulho pelo fato de conseguir derrubar todos os guerreiros do local, arrancando elogios de seus mestres e inclusive, conseguiu a patente de sargento, enquanto o elogiavam.

O que ele achava estranho era o fato que parecia diminuir o número de guerreiros, enquanto se amaldiçoava por tentar encontrar algo de errado, sendo que os treinos estavam dando "frutos excelentes", a seu ver.

Longe dali, na outra base para o treinamento dos guerreiros psíquicos, Chaoz, que estava sentado em sua cama, pensativo, agradecia o fato dos seus poderes terem sido ampliados graças aos treinamentos severos e com equipamentos especiais, sendo que havia desenvolvido uma habilidade especial, pois, precisava investigar algo e se as suas suspeitas fossem confirmadas, precisava salvar, ao menos, o seu único amigo.

Essa habilidade permitia ao mesmo criar uma espécie de barreira em torno do seu corpo, graças ao fato de ter concentrado os seus poderes por duas noites consecutivas, descobrindo um novo poder, a barreira, que o permitia se deslocar sem que o chip implantado em seu cérebro, acusasse a movimentação dele.

Era um chip de contenção e rastreamento, pois, os psíquicos, por terem poderes especiais, podiam ser uma ameaça, considerável.

Portanto, encontrar uma forma de detê-los e "sela-los" em um local, era a melhor forma de lidar com eles, sendo que a implantação foi sem o conhecimento deles, com Chaoz acreditando que os doparam com alguma droga, sem que percebessem, para poderem fazer a cirurgia em segredo.

Ele só soube disso, pois, um dia, quando fazia os treinamentos, ouviu algo inquietante dos soldados e quando concentrou os seus poderes, usando outro poder dele que nunca revelou aos seus mestres, leu a mente deles e descobriu sobre o chip, assim como, sobre uma área anexa a ambas as bases, sendo composta por um imenso complexo de laboratórios, além de descobrir sobre o chip.

Frente a essas informações, passou a fica ressabiado e temeu por ele e seu amigo, sendo que não deixou transparecer em seu rosto a preocupação e receio, agindo como normalmente agia, enquanto percebia que o grupo de soldados não percebeu que ele ouviu o que eles falaram e que havia acessado a mente deles, rapidamente.

Afinal, ele mantinha muitos segredos de seus instrutores e cientistas que o auxiliavam a ampliar os seus poderes.

Então, em seu quarto, ele se concentra e usa a sua habilidade para impedir a detecção de seus movimentos, enquanto usava seus poderes ampliados para sair de seu quarto, decidido a investigar o complexo de laboratórios, sendo que procurava se concentrar em impedir que encontrasse soldados, assim como prestava atenção nas câmeras de segurança.


	17. Tou-chan

**Notas da Autora**

Goku surpreende seu sensei, quando revela que...

Então, é a vez do jovem saiyajin ficar surpreso, quando o namekuseijin...

Na Terra, Chaouz descobre que...

**Capítulo 17 - Tou-chan**

Planeta Freeza nº 56 - Age 753

.

Há milhares de anos luz da Terra, mais precisamente no planeta Freeza número cinquenta e seis, Goku está encolhido contra o chão, enquanto observava de longe os soldados de Freeza e nisso, Katatsu se aproxima e pergunta, enquanto bebia água de uma espécie de garrafa que criou com os seus poderes:

\- Por que está olhando para eles, Kakarotto?

\- Eles estão se movimentando de forma estranha, sensei. – ele comenta, observando-os atentamente.

O namekusei-jin se aproxima da borda e observa o movimento deles, enquanto estreita os olhos e fala, pois, graças a sua audição, ele conseguiu ouvir, nitidamente, o que eles estavam falando, apesar da imensa distância em que eles se encontravam:

\- É que a Ginyuu Tokusentai vai parar nesse planeta para abastecer, antes de seguir viagem.

\- Como o senhor sabe disso? – ele arqueia o cenho – Consigo ouvir, apenas, parcamente. Ouvi algo sobre Ginyuu Tokusentai. Porém, não consegui ouvir, claramente, o resto.

\- Esqueceu que a minha raça possuí uma audição muito mais apurada do que a sua? – o namekuseijin sorriu - Eu ouvi muito bem o que falavam. E se o capitão Ginyuu vai parar aqui, é melhor ficarmos somente estudando nos próximos dias. Vamos voltar aos treinos, após eles saírem.

Goku fica triste ao saber disso, pois, adorava treinar e lutar.

\- O senhor falou "Ginyuu Tokusentai"... É aquele esquadrão que você me falou? E por acaso, o fato desse capitão vim ao planeta, ele pode nos localizar de alguma forma?

\- Não "localizar", mas, ele pode desconfiar e, portanto, há grandes chances dele investigar. Lidar com soldados burros e que não se importam com pequenas nuances de mudança no planeta é fácil. Agora, lidar com a experiência do capitão Ginyuu é outra coisa, completamente diferente. Não é a toa que ele é o capitão, assim como, é considerado um dos homens mais fieis de Freeza.

\- Entendo.

\- Venha, Kakarotto. Tem vários socsid (vem da palavra disco ao contrário) para estudar.

A criança se levanta e ao se aproximarem da caverna oculta entre rochas escarpadas, Goku fala:

\- Já estudei os socsid´s até o trinta, sensei. Podemos começar do trinta e um, em diante.

Katatsu para e olha estarrecido para Goku, que sorria marotamente, enquanto ficava orgulhoso pelo fato de ter surpreendido o seu mestre.

\- Você já fez até o trinta?! É impossível!

\- Não é... E se o senhor duvida, basta fazer uma chamada oral. Com prazer, irei responder o que me perguntar.

Ele olha nos olhos do saiyajin peculiar, a seu ver e sorri, para depois falar:

\- Você é honesto... Acredito em você e acho que uma chamada oral é uma boa forma de rever os tópicos principais. Aí, depois, iremos começar o trinta e um.

Ele fala com um sorriso, ainda digerindo o fato que ele conseguira estudar e muito, considerando o pouco tempo disponível que não seja treinando ou comendo, além de meditar, para aplacar o seu espirito e instintos inerentes da sua raça.

Em relação à caça, era o nameksueijin que caçava, pois, o jovem saiyajin podia ser entusiasmar, demasiadamente, fazendo com que os soldados, desconfiassem.

Por causa disso, as criaturas precisavam ser caçadas com cuidado e rapidez.

Ao mesmo tempo, sabia que em breve, teriam que abandonar o planeta e que deveria procurar outro planeta que suportasse o imenso apetite de um saiyajin, que ficava ainda mais faminto, após um conjunto de treinos intensivos e igualmente exacerbados, enquanto que se orgulhava da capacidade de peso que ele suportava, assim como resistência e velocidade, além de adaptação, confirmando o fato, de que eles podiam ficar no espaço, por algum tempo, se assim desejassem, sendo este tempo limitado.

Já, Goku, pensava no quanto ele mudou, ficando admirado com o seu próprio progresso, pois, quando o seu sensei apresentou o aparelho usado para ler os socsid, que eram aulas com vários conhecimentos, que ele conseguiu adquirir do banco de dados do planeta, graças ao fato dos guardas não prestarem atenção no que acontecia a sua volta, pois, o planeta em que se encontravam, era um posto consideravelmente afastado, inclusive de rotas usadas, usualmente, por naves.

Portanto, raramente recebiam visitas, com exceção de algumas naves do império, quando paravam para serem abastecidas, assim como forneciam alimento aos soldados que passavam pelo planeta.

Katatsu estava fascinado pelo conhecimento do jovem a sua frente e sorri, internamente, ao se lembrar de que um dia, ficou constrangido quando o saiyajin conseguiu ouvir, perfeitamente, uma conversa entre alguns soldados, enquanto que eles se preparavam para partir, sendo que falavam em se divertirem com algumas fêmeas em um prostibulo localizado em um planeta próximo dali.

Após ele ouvir a conversa, não entendeu a palavra se "divertir com fêmeas" e prostíbulo.

Portanto, como esperado, Kakarotto foi perguntar a ele, que ficou corado e que, para evitar responder o que era, desconversou, falando:

\- Quando você crescer, eu conto. Você ainda é uma criança.

Claro que o saiyajin ficou chateado, mas, sabia que quando seu sensei falava naquele tom, não adiantava procurar maiores explicações, pois, ele não às teria, embora achasse estranho o fato dele ter corado, frente a sua pergunta.

Então, após dias de insistência por parte de Katatsu, Goku notou o quanto era divertido aprender e que não era chato, sendo que se orgulhava de muitas coisas que aprendera, assim como ficava imensamente feliz ao ver que o seu sensei, se orgulhava de sua melhora gradual e nada mais lhe deixava feliz do que surpreender o seu mestre e quem sabe, em um futuro próximo, superá-lo, pois, quando lutavam, ele sempre perdia. Esperava que um dia pudesse derrota-lo, enquanto se dedicava de corpo e alma aos estudos, além dos treinos insanos e igualmente severos.

Conforme transcorriam as perguntas, Katatsu ficava simplesmente maravilhado, pois, a criança, que inicialmente achava ruim estudar, ganhou gosto pelo estudo e revelou ser um gênio mirim com uma capacidade intelectual nata, embora conservasse muitos traços de inocência, o que achava normal, pois era criança.

Além disso, a convivência com ele o fez rever seu conceito sobre o jovem. De fato, ele pertencia a uma raça de monstros, mas, não agia como um.

Claro, tinha um temperamento forte, uma agressividade natural, mas, nada extremo, sendo inclusive gentil e de certa forma amável, fazendo-o se sentir muito bem em sua companhia e inclusive confiava nele, ao ponto de retirar a espécie de coleira de corda de seu pescoço, criado com os seus poderes, pois, visava usá-lo para poder contê-lo, caso se voltasse contra ele.

Afinal, estava lidando com um saiyajin.

Porém, ao longo dos meses, o jovem provou que não era uma ameaça a ele, enquanto que esperava que a gentileza dele e sua amabilidade não fossem perdidas, conforme ele enfrentasse seus inimigos no futuro.

Ao mesmo tempo, passou a vê-lo como um filho e alguém muito querido a ele.

De fato, desejava se vingar e seu plano inicial, era treinar arduamente um saiyajin, assim como instruí-lo, para ser um guerreiro poderoso e inteligente, visando assim se vingar do arcosiano e da Ginyuu Tokusentai.

Porém, conforme convivia com Kakarotto, os sentimentos paternos se misturavam ao de vingança e ultimamente, não apreciava a ideia de mergulha-lo em um mundo de vingança, passando a treiná-lo, somente, para ser forte e assim poder se proteger.

Então, ao notar o rumo de seus pensamentos, sorri e questiona a si mesmo quando os seus valores mudaram, passando a ver o jovem saiyajin a sua frente como um filho amado e não, meramente, uma arma para ser usada para a sua vingança.

\- Por que está sorrindo, sensei?

Goku pergunta, arqueando o cenho, conforme colocava mais um socsid, para aprender o seu conteúdo, após o término da chamada oral.

\- Por algo que estava pensando... Eu acho que o tratamento de sensei e de discípulo, não é o melhor para nós. – ele fala sorrindo.

O saiyajin estranhava o fato que ele, ultimamente, sorria e muito, assim como, os seus olhos eram calorosos quando o olhava, sendo que ele se preocupava, constantemente, com ele e seu bem estar.

\- Como assim, sensei?

O namekuseijin fica contemplativo, para depois sorrir e afagar paternalmente a cabeça do jovem saiyajin, pois, somente conseguia ver o jovem a sua frente como um amado filho, sendo que os treinamentos quase insanos continuariam, pois, queria vê-lo poderoso, para que fosse capaz de se defender.

Afinal, não havia lugar seguro no universo com a presença dos arcosianos, que dominavam grande parte do universo em territórios, acreditando que seria a mesma coisa, se o planeta Bejiita ainda existisse, sem os arcosianos, enquanto pensava consigo mesmo:

.

"Desculpe-me, Nyuri. Mas, não posso prosseguir com os planos de nossa vingança. Esse jovem na minha frente, não é uma arma para usarmos em nosso plano e sim, meu amado filho. Os planos mudaram ao longo desse tempo e não me arrependo. É incrível como a palavra vingança pode ficar tão esquecida, quando se convive com uma criança gentil, carinhosa e amável como ele."

.

\- Sei que não sou o seu pai... Porém, iremos conviver ainda por muito tempo. Eu gostaria que me chamasse de pai, se possível.

Goku fica boquiaberto, para depois se surpreender com o pedido, sendo que no fundo, não conseguia vê-lo como um sensei, sendo que já nutria sentimentos como o que já sentira por alguém e adoraria se lembrar de quem era.

O jovem saiyajin sorri, enquanto falava:

\- Assim será, tou-chan.

Então, ambos sorriem, enquanto que o namekuseijin continuava afagando paternalmente a cabeça de Kakarotto.

.

.

Chikyuu-sei (Planeta Terra) - Age 753

.

.

Após uma hora, desviando de câmeras e de soldados, Chaouz consegue se aproximar do complexo de laboratórios e avista uma janela pequena para um homem de estatura mediana, mas, não para ele, que tinha uma estatura pequena.

Então, ele entra, com um pouco de dificuldade, procurando fazer um silêncio absoluto, conforme seguia por corredores, sempre atento ao circuito interno de vigilância, assim como de eventuais soldados que se encontravam fazendo a ronda no complexo de laboratórios e após meia hora, ele encontra um laboratório imenso, sendo que aproveita o fato de um cientista sair e usa os seus poderes psíquicos para manter a porta aberta, pelo menos uma fresta, para em seguida se esgueirar, desviando da câmera.

Ao entrar, fica horrorizado com o que vê e ouve, sendo que compreende, plenamente, os motivos deles se dedicarem a treina-los.

Então, murmura agoniado:

\- Eu preciso salvar o Ten-san.

Então, ele sai pela porta, atento a câmera se segurança, fechando-a, enquanto retornava pelo caminho que veio, visando sair pela mesma janela que entrou e quase é descoberto.

Por causa disso, fica escondido dentre algumas caixas, até que o soldado retorna a ronda, andando calmamente. Mesmo assim, ele espera alguns minutos, antes de sair da segurança de seu esconderijo, para voltar a voar com cuidado entre os corredores, pois, não tinha muito tempo.

Afinal, sabia que não podia manter a barreira por muito tempo e assim que fosse desfeita, ele iria ser paralisado, pois, o chip iria liberar um choque em seu cérebro, fazendo-o ficar inconsciente, após sentir uma dor lacerante, pelo que compreendeu, ao conseguir ler a mente de alguns soldados.

Mesmo com medo de morrer, estava decidido a salva-lo e sai dali rapidamente, passando a procurar o alojamento de seu amigo, pois, conseguiu saber a localização, após investigar, secretamente, várias mentes, enquanto que tomava cuidado com as câmeras e sorri ao ver que se aproximava de uma janela, onde provavelmente se encontrava o seu amigo.

Ao olhar para o lado, percebe que havia um guarda que fumava distraído perto de uma janela e avista uma cápsula no bolso dele, se recordando do fato de que os soldados usavam capsulas de motos, carros ou de aviões, sabendo que o seu amigo precisava de algum veículo para fugir dali.

Portanto, discretamente, aproveitando que ele ria junto dos outros soldados, após alguém contar alguma piada, ele consegue pegar a capsula ao usar seus poderes psíquicos, enquanto mantinha uma distância segura.

Afinal, era vital a ele, conseguir algum veículo e orava para que aquela cápsula fosse, de fato, um veículo e não uma arma.

Ao pegar a cápsula, voa até a janela do quarto de seu amigo.

Naquele instante, Tenshinhan estava dormindo com a janela aberta e acorda com o peso de algo em cima de seu tórax.

Rapidamente, pega uma faca curvada e serrilhada, mirando-a no pescoço daquele que estava em cima dele e para a apenas um centímetro do pescoço de Chaouz, que olhava apavorado para ele.

Ao perceber quem era, a lâmina cai no chão, enquanto que ele tremia ao saber que quase matou o seu amigo, para depois ficar emocionado, pois, fazia um ano que não o via.

Ele o abraça fortemente e Chaouz também, com ambos sorrindo, enquanto que o menor chorava emocionado pelo reencontro, até que ele conta para Tenshinhan o que viu no complexo dos laboratórios, torcendo para que ele acreditasse em seu relato.

Ele se surpreende ao ver que acreditava nele, pois, seu amigo revela o fato de que, mesmo no seu quartel, já tinha ouvido alguns boatos estranhos que eram sussurrados dentre os guerreiros e embora achasse que era mentira, ele confessava que havia ficado ressabiado, um pouco, com os boatos.

Tenshinhan fala ao seu amigo, que graças ao que ele contou, percebe que os boatos eram verdadeiros.

Então, torce os punhos com raiva, enquanto exclamava dentre os dentes, irado:

\- Maldita Red Ribbon! É por causa disso que nos treinavam?

\- Sim, Ten-san. Por sorte, tenho novos poderes e posso auxilia-lo a passar pelos guardas. Nós iremos fugir.

Ele mentia no aspecto de que ele iria fugir junto de seu amigo, ao esconder o fato de que não iria sair com ele, devido ao chip implantado em seu corpo, pois, temia que Tenshinhan não aceitasse o fato que somente ele poderia fugir.

\- Então, vamos.

\- Antes de sairmos daqui, fique com essa cápsula. Eu espero que ela seja um veículo para nos ajudar a fugir. – ele fala, entregando uma cápsula ao seu amigo, que guarda no bolso interno de seu casaco.

Tenshinhan fica surpreso ao ver que Chaouz usava seus novos poderes mentais para nocautear, facilmente, os guardas, assim como conseguia danificar o sistema de vigilância ao longo do caminho, conforme se concentrava, sendo que ele flutuava, enquanto que o seu amigo corria, até que ambos se deparam com um muro alto e o alarme que reverberava, sendo que podiam ouvir os cães e o barulho de botas, assim como o som de armas sendo travadas.

Desconfiado da facilidade com que conseguiram chegar à divisa do muro e do campo aberto próximo dali, ele lança uma pequena rajada de energia que é bloqueada por algo, que lembrava uma barreira quase que translúcida.

\- Uma barreira?


	18. A fuga

**Notas da Autora**

Frente à barreira...

Tenshinhan descobre que...

Enquanto isso, Kuririn sente-se...

**Capítulo 18 - A fuga**

\- Pelo visto, é uma barreira psíquica. Mas, posso abrir uma brecha e você terá a chance de tentar uma nova vida.

\- O que quer dizer, Chaouz? Você vem junto comigo!

O guerreiro exclama consternado ao amigo que sorri tristemente e fala:

\- Tenho implantado um chip em meu cérebro e graças à técnica da barreira que desenvolvi, eu posso bloquear o sinal. Porém, há um limite para a minha técnica e ela está começando a falhar. Se eu ousar sair daqui, ele irá liberar uma energia concentrada em meu cérebro, me paralisando. Isso se eu estiver nos limites dos campos da Red Ribbon. Senão estiver nesses limites, ele será uma bomba e vai explodir o meu cérebro. Por causa dos nossos poderes mentais, eles nos temem e fizeram isso para nos conter. Inclusive, esse mecanismo pode ser ativado a distância. Então, veja... Não posso sair. Mas, você sim.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, Chaouz o faz flutuar com os seus poderes, sendo que os olhos dele brilhavam, ao concentra-los, canalizando-os, para fazê-lo flutuar no ar, enquanto Tenshinhan exclamava em meio às lágrimas:

\- Chaouz!

\- Viva, Ten-san. Muito obrigado por ser meu amigo. – ele fala enquanto chorava copiosamente, sendo que sorria por poder salvá-lo.

Chaouz consegue abrir um buraco na barreira e lança o seu amigo há vários quilômetros dali, sabendo que ele iria sobreviver e em seguida, usa os seus últimos resquícios de poder, para provocar um abalo em uma estrutura próxima dali, onde havia vários soldados se deslocando, sendo que muitos ficaram soterrados, enquanto que o caos imperava no local, para auxiliar na fuga de Tenshinhan, enquanto sorria feliz ao saber que o seu amigo estava a salvo.

Longe dali, o guerreiro se choca contra várias árvores, até que para, enquanto sente o corpo dolorido, sendo que graças ao seu treinamento, o seu corpo havia sido fortalecido.

Então, quando ele se levanta, processando os últimos acontecimentos e o que o seu único amigo no mundo fez, uma cápsula caí ao seu lado e se recorda que Chaouz havia dado uma cápsula para ele fugir.

O jovem guerreiro faz um minuto de silêncio, para depois ficar de quatro, começando a golpear a terra abaixo dele com os seus punhos, gritando por seu amigo, enquanto vertia lágrimas de dor, pois, temia o destino dele, quando descobrissem que ele foi o responsável pela fuga dele.

Então, escuta o som audível de vários alarmes sonoros e isso parece despertá-lo do estupor da dor e perda, sendo que se lembra das palavras de Chaouz e que, de fato, devia viver por ele também, embora desejasse ter uma chance de salvá-lo.

Porém, sabia que não podia ser pego, assim como sabia melhor do que ninguém que não poderia ir contra a Red Ribbon para salvar o seu amigo, recusando-se a imaginá-lo morto e lhe vem à mente, a imagem de seu sensei Tsuru e esperava que ele o ajudasse a salvar Chaouz, embora uma parte ínfima dele soubesse que não faria isso, sendo que naquele momento, queria ignorá-la, pois, o que mais desejava era poder salvar o seu único amigo.

Inclusive, jurava em pensamento, a si mesmo, que iria resgatá-lo ao conseguir ajuda.

Então, aperta a capsula e ela se transforma em um moto e fica aliviado ao ver que o tanque estava cheio, permitindo assim, que ele pudesse percorrer uma longa distância sem precisar parar em um posto de combustível.

O guerreiro sobe na moto e sai do local, correndo na velocidade máxima da mesma, pois, precisava se afastar rapidamente do local, assim como sabia que devia evitar as avenidas principais, para não sofrer o risco de ser localizado.

Afinal, o soldado que perdeu a cápsula, iria anunciar o sumiço da mesma, se fosse burro. Se fosse esperto, ficaria calado e compraria uma nova moto, escondida, pois, era sabido dentre todos, que o comandante Black não perdoava erros e perder o seu veículo podia ser considerado um erro gravíssimo, pois, denotava falta de atenção e um soldado não podia ser desatento.

Enquanto se afastava cada vez mais, ele trincava os dentes, ao pensar no destino de seu amigo, enquanto orava para que o seu sensei continuasse morando na cabana ao pé da montanha, passando a nutrir a esperança que ele iria ajuda-lo a resgatar Chaouz.

Longe dali, mais precisamente na Torre de Karin, o jovem Upa, sem saber da libertação de Piccolo Daimaou, comemorava o feito de ter conseguido pegar a jarra de Karin, enquanto que o sennin sorria orgulhoso, considerando a idade do mesmo, sendo que ele era um rapaz dedicado, educado, gentil e com um coração puro, enquanto que acreditava que o fato dele subir e descer a torre em dias alternados, apenas para visitar o túmulo de seu pai e cuidar do mesmo, depositando algumas flores, enquanto orava, auxiliou no desenvolvimento dele.

Karin não pode evitar a recordação da dificuldade em remover a coleira dele do pescoço, pois, ela era eletrônica, até que, usando os seus poderes, consegue removê-la, assim como forneceu uma roupa de treino ao mesmo.

Quando Upa bebe a água não se sente estranho e o sennin fala, sorrindo:

\- Não é a choushinsui. É apenas uma água comum.

\- Então...? – Upa fica surpreso.

\- Na verdade, o esforço de pegar a jarra deste Karin, assim como subir e descer da Torre, fez você ficar mais forte, como deve ter notado ao longo desses anos.

O jovem olha para as mãos e fica surpreso, até que sorri e fala:

\- Muito obrigado, Karin-sama!

\- Por nada... Agora, você irá usar a Nyoiboi para subir até o Templo de Kami-sama, para ser treinado.

\- Irei treinar com Kami-sama?! – ele fica embasbacado, sendo que nunca imaginou que seria digno de tal honra.

\- Você é forte, gentil, tem um coração bom, puro e a alma de guerreiro. Tem todos os requisitos para ter a minha aprovação.

\- Nunca imaginei que algo assim, aconteceria!

\- Porém, durante o treinamento de Kami-sama, não poderá visitar o túmulo de seu genitor.

Upa fica triste, mas, sabe em seu íntimo, que o seu pai ficaria feliz se ele prosseguisse, em vez de ficar preso no passado, conforme ele lhe ensinou, assim como se recorda dele contar dos grandes guerreiros do passado, seus ancestrais e o fato que dedicaram a sua vida na proteção da natureza e das Terras sagradas por inúmeras gerações e que os mesmos, recebiam as graças do sennin da Torre, quando morriam, ao cumprirem com o seu dever.

Então, após alguns minutos, ele fala:

\- Quero visitar o meu pai, uma última vez.

\- O visite... E aproveite para contar a novidade. Após treinar com Kami-sama, se desejar, poderá voltar a rever o túmulo.

\- É bom saber disso e acredito que esse tempo de treinamento será bom para o meu amadurecimento.

\- Com certeza, jovem.

Então, o jovem guerreiro desce e se aproxima do túmulo de seu genitor, para depois se ajoelhar e orar, começando a contar sobre o término do seu treinamento e o fato que iria treinar com o Deus da Terra.

Após alguns minutos, se afasta e sobe na Torre, para em seguida receber um guizo de Karin, estranhando o mesmo, para depois o sennin leva-lo até o alto, onde avista uma espécie de bastão vermelho, sendo este uma réplica criada pelo Deus da Terra, já que o original, não se encontrava mais no planeta.

\- Segure no bastão e fale "Encolha, Nyoiboi". Depois, que segurar na ponta dele, fale: "Estenda, Nyoiboi".

\- Sim, Karin-sama... Muito obrigado por tudo. – ele agradece emocionado.

\- Por nada... Estou curioso para saber o quanto você irá evoluir no treino com Kami-sama.

\- Encolha, Nyoiboi!

O bastão encolhe e o jovem guerreiro pega no bastão e exclama, sorrindo imensamente:

\- Estenda, Nyoiboi!

Então, conforme o bastão o levava para o alto, ele se despede com lágrimas nos olhos:

\- Adeus, Karin-sama!

\- Até daqui a alguns anos, jovem Upa. – o sennin sorri, enquanto acenava para o jovem, olhando-o, até o mesmo sumir de sua vista.

Então, ele volta para dentro de seu templo e observa a Terra, ficando triste ao ver o caos e a destruição que Piccolo estava fazendo, auxiliado por suas crias.

Após quatro meses, longe dali, Tenshinhan seguia velozmente por uma estrada rudimentar de terra, passando a reconhecer o local, como sendo onde seu sensei morava, sendo que ele desviava de várias cidades, assim como baixava o seu ki, quando via um ser verde voando no ar e por causa disso, demorou mais do que o esperado.

Nesse interim, ele descobriu que o rei dos demônios retornou após século, sendo que ele e as suas crias estavam subjugando a Terra e que quatro regiões do planeta já haviam sido destruídas, sendo que o caos reinava, não havendo policiamento e nem os serviços mais básicos, enquanto imperava a violência com saques, roubos, estupros e diversos assassinatos, obrigando todos a se armarem para se protegerem, sendo que na dúvida, as pessoas matavam outras quando se aproximavam demais.

Várias vezes, ele foi quase alvejado, quando passou próximo de algumas propriedades.

Soube também que grande parte do exército da Terra foi subjugada e os poucos que restaram, se encontravam protegendo um único lugar, onde havia sobreviventes e onde, ainda, imperava alguma ordem e serviços mais básicos, sendo este local, a capital do planeta, onde havia o palácio real.

Em relação a Red Ribbon, ele soube que haviam perdido, pelos menos, setenta por cento do exército, sendo de conhecimento geral que eles possuíam uma base secreta, uma vez que as da superfície estavam sendo atacadas, enquanto redirecionam tropas e recursos para a base secreta principal, que se localizava no subsolo e que era o orgulho do comandante Black e do Doutor Gero.

Ele trinca os dentes ao imaginar o que aconteceu com Chaouz, sendo que ainda nutria esperanças de encontra-lo vivo, enquanto que procurava o sensei de ambos, para avisar o que aconteceu, enquanto orava para que os ajudasse.

Então, o jovem transforma a moto em cápsula, guardando-a. Após algumas horas, ao avistar a casa de madeira dentre o vale, percebe que Piccolo e os seus capangas não haviam chegado naquela região, ainda, por ela ser demasiadamente remota, uma vez que ele estava concentrando os seus ataques em grandes centros urbanos, pelo que ele descobriu, há algumas semanas atrás, através da boca de ocasionais sobreviventes.

Porém, por medida de segurança, ele ocultava o seu ki, após aprender com um artista marcial errante, que em troca de comida e água, ensinou sobre o ki e como ocultá-lo.

Tenshinhan se aproxima da casa, sentindo-se feliz ao notar vozes nela e ao se aproximar ainda mais, estanca no local, conforme ouvia a conversa entre Tsuru e o Tai Pai Pai.

Na cabana, os dois tomavam sake e o mais velho fala:

\- Quem diria que eles iriam dar algum lucro. Pelo menos, serviram para isso, sendo que sinto uma ínfima lástima em relação à Tenshinhan. Já, Chaouz, não foi um desperdício. Não achei que aquele ser medíocre e bastardo, fosse se converter em uma boa fonte de dinheiro.

\- Eu também nunca imaginei que poderiam ser uma boa fonte de renda. Eu sou conhecido no submundo e quando anunciei as habilidades daquele garoto estúpido ao sargento e sobre o fato de você, nii-san, ser o sensei, os olhos dele, praticamente, esbugalharam e aceitou prontamente o meu preço, sendo que me surpreendi, ao ver que aquele bastardinho valia algo, apesar de não ser um guerreiro. Foi uma sorte para nós, que eles precisavam de psíquicos.

\- Verdade... E me surpreendi, que mesmo dividindo entre nós dois, conseguimos uma quantia considerável.

\- Para mim, equivalem a quatro meses de assassinato... E agora, que está "livre", pode voltar a ser um assassino.

\- Com Piccolo Daimaou por aí? Não. Inclusive, nem sei se estão requisitando assassinatos. – Tsuru fala pensativo.

\- Na verdade, estão surgindo propostas de grandes guerreiros para serem guarda-costas e muitos assassinos, com a queda dos pedidos de serviço, estão aderindo a serem guarda-costas dos milionários. O salário é muito bom, ainda mais perante esses tempos tenebrosos.

\- Tem lógica... Talvez, eu me candidate.

\- Faz bem... Poderá ganhar uma grana excelente... Inclusive, perante esses tempos sombrios, vou dar uma pausa nos assassinatos.

\- Então, vamos juntos.

\- Sim.

Tenshinhan se afasta, enquanto chorava de ira e dor, sentindo que seu coração sangrava pela traição, pois, ele confiava em seu sensei, desde que o encontrou, quando era pequeno, perdido em uma floresta.

Claro, ele sabia que ele não tinha carinho por ele e por Chaouz, mas, não esperava que concordasse, friamente, com a venda deles a Red Ribbon, como senão fossem nada, assim como comemorava a venda rentável, ao ver dele.

Além disso, seu sangue ferveu a menção de Chaouz e sentiu uma intensa vontade de matá-los.

Porém, temia não ser capaz de vingar Chaouz, assim como poderia acabar morto, sendo que jurou a si mesmo, que ia ficar mais forte e que iria atrás deles para matá-los, nem que fosse a última coisa que fizesse em vida.

Ele se afasta, sem que percebessem a sua presença e quando se afasta, consideravelmente, pega a moto e parte sem rumo, sem saber o que fazer, assim como não sabia como salvar o seu amigo.

Três meses depois, longe dali, em uma pequena cidade ao pé da montanha, Kuririn estava socorrendo algumas pessoas, conforme as retirava dos escombros, após o ataque de um dos capangas de Piccolo, sendo que se revoltava, por não ser capaz de fazer nada contra eles.

Ele até tentou enfrenta-los, quando eles surgiram pela primeira vez.

Porém, quase morreu no processo e se salvou, graças ao fato de te ficado inconsciente, sendo coberto por vários entulhos, enquanto que tivera a sorte da criatura não desejar investigar se o matou ou não, limitando-se a se afastar do local.

Quando ele despertou, tudo o que viu foram escombros e corpos. Diversos corpos de adultos e crianças, sendo que via bichinhos de pelúcia e vários brinquedos ensanguentados, assim como rasgados e destruídos, fazendo o seu coração se restringir, enquanto gritava a plenos pulmões, tentando extravasar sua dor e ira, assim como vergonha.

Desde então, passou a seguir os capangas de Piccolo, esperando que conseguisse salvar algumas pessoas, após a vila ser atacada, pois, Piccolo estava ordenando o ataque a vilas menores, uma vez que todas as cidades grandes foram destruídas segundo os boatos, espaçados, oriundos das bocas dos parcos sobreviventes, sendo que várias vezes, ele deteve bandidos e malfeitores, inclusive armados, para salvar inocentes e perdeu as contas de quantos estupros ele evitou e outros, em que eliminou os estupradores, sendo que se amargava, de que, muitas vezes, havia chegado tarde demais e o que ele mais odiou foi ver crianças pequenas sendo estupradas.

Ele nunca sentiu tanta vergonha de ser um humano, como sentiu nesses instantes ao ver tal barbárie, matando os culpados a socos ao descontar seu ódio e ira pelos atos deles, enquanto chorava e gritava de raiva.

Naquele momento, ele estava terminando de salvar algumas pessoas, ao retirar os escombros de cima delas. Muitas choravam, outras estavam em choque e tinha aquelas que esmurravam o chão, sendo que via corpos soterrados, assim como diversos incêndios, além de pessoas sendo queimadas vivas, sem que tivesse qualquer chance de ajuda-las, assim como, os vários feridos.

Era sempre uma zona caótica de guerra. Ou melhor, extermínio a seu ver, enquanto que a indignação e revolta aumentavam em seu ser, não conseguindo impedir a sensação de se sentir um inútil.

Após ajudá-los, se dirige até a próxima vila, sentindo que várias energias vitais se extinguiam, enquanto sentia-se desolado e triste, pois, teria que esperar o ataque terminar, para tentar salvar aqueles que estavam soterrados, controlando o seu ki para ocultá-lo, aprendendo sobre o mesmo com um mestre de artes marciais, que salvou do desmoronamento de sua casa, quando a mesma foi destruída por um dos capangas de Piccolo, assim como havia salvado a neta dele.

Ele ensinou sobre o ki e a controla-lo, como prova de sua gratidão, além de mostrar os fundamentos da arte de voar, ou bukujutsu, como ele chamava a técnica. Kuririn havia conseguido dominar em duas semanas, para depois se despedir do mestre e de sua neta, que estava sendo treinada, para ser capaz de se defender em tempos tão tenebrosos.

Próximo dali, Tenshinhan continuava vagando sem rumo e sem saber o que fazer, até que avista um ser verde de quatro braços na estrada e rapidamente, transforma a moto em cápsula e guarda a mesma, passando a ocultar o seu ki, enquanto que se escondia atrás de uma árvore.

Ele nota que o capanga de Piccolo olhou na direção que ele estava, como se analisasse algo, por alguns minutos, até que dá de ombros e passa a se concentrar em matar as pessoas.

Dentre vários veículos tombados e muitos pegando fogo, assim como viu corpos fragmentados e outros carbonizados, havia um ônibus infantil que estava tombado e ele tirava uma a uma das crianças sobre os gritos da que segurava em sua mão e das outras, para depois ver, horrorizado, que ele ficava em cima do ônibus e esquartejava lentamente a criança, usando os seus quatro braços, fazendo jorrar o sangue dela naquelas que estavam no ônibus, enquanto que ele gargalhava, para depois pegar a próxima.

Claro, Tenshinhan há alguns meses atrás, queria ser um assassino, assim como Tao Pai Pai, uma vez que o idolatrava no passado e por causa disso, antigamente, ficava ansioso para cometer o seu primeiro assassinato, sendo que atualmente, tais planos mudaram, após a vil traição de seu sensei.

Além disso, era incólume ao fato de que um ser, fizesse aquilo com uma pobre criança e continuasse fazendo, tirando uma a uma, sendo que seu sangue fervia e ele trincava os dentes, sentindo um ódio intenso tomá-lo.

Então, quando ele ia fazer algo, percebe que um vulto surge da mata adjacente à rodovia com o ônibus tombado e carros destruídos.


	19. O chikyuujin e o mittsumeijin

**Notas da Autora**

Graças ao fator surpresa, Tenshinhan consegue...

Kuririn o surpreende, quando...

Enquanto isso, o general Blue, juntamente com o doutor -, conseguem...

Yo!

Como o nome de Piccolo (ピッコロ) vem de um instrumento musical, as suas crias, chamadas de Mazokus (魔族), também possuem os seus nomes baseados em instrumento musicais. Portanto, seguindo a concepção dos nomes do Akira para eles, baseei os nomes deles em instrumentos e coloquei entre parênteses, qual instrumento eu usei.

Quanto a Tenshinhan, conforme a explicação de Akira, ele é um alienígena que foi enviado para a Terra quando criança e que pertence à raça dos mittsumei-jins, senão me engano. Não usei essa nomenclatura para ele, antes, pois, não me lembrava de qual raça alienígena ele pertencia.

Quanto ao Chaouz, apesar da aparência estranha, ele é um chikyuujin. Ou seja, um terráqueo.

Na minha concepção, ambos tinham que ser alienígenas. O Chaouz é tão estranho, para ser um humano...

Não tenho nada contra ele. Apenas, acho ele estranho.

Era só isso que eu queria falar.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 19 - O chikyuujin e o mittsumeijin**

Esse vulto consegue chutar, lateralmente, a cria de Piccolo no rosto, fazendo-o cair de costas, sendo que se choca contra o asfalto, enquanto que Tenshinhan fica surpreso ao ver quem era.

Afinal, era um guerreiro baixinho e careca que continuava atacando, apesar da diferença de poder entre eles.

Fica surpreso ao ver que o guerreiro salta para o chão, enquanto que o mazoku (魔族) se levantava e começa a golpeá-lo usando o fator surpresa.

O mesmo guerreiro tenta nocauteá-lo, usando toda a sua força nos golpes, conseguindo feri-lo um pouco, até que este rosna de ira e pega no braço do jovem, o atirando contra diversas árvores, sendo que irado, libera uma rajada de energia no ônibus, matando as demais crianças, enquanto que o guerreiro careca exclamava desesperado:

\- Não!

\- Você me fez perder a minha diversão... Portanto, irei me divertir com você.

Porém, antes que a criatura pudesse fazer algo, Tenshinhan aproveita esse instante de distração, para usar toda a sua força, em chute lateral fortíssimo que arranca a cabeça do corpo do capanga de Piccolo, fazendo-o cair morto aos seus pés, para depois ir até a cabeça, que ainda estava viva.

\- Você... vai pagar por ter...

Antes que o ser continuasse falando, sorrindo malignamente, o mittsumeijin aponta a mão, friamente, para o Mazoku e libera uma rajada de energia violenta, que consegue desintegrar a cabeça do mesmo.

Então, após mata-lo, ele vai até o guerreiro ferido e o ajuda a se levantar, enquanto notava que o emblema em sua roupa era usado por aqueles que eram discípulos de Muten Roshi e pergunta, em tom de confirmação:

\- É um discípulo de Kame-sennin?

\- Sim... Me chamo Kuririn. E você?

\- Sou Tenshinhan e sou ex- discípulo de Tsuru-sennin.

\- O rival de Muten Roshi?

\- O mesmo.

\- Bem... Eu acredito que não temos nada a ver com essa rivalidade e devo agradecê-lo pela ajuda. Eu sabia que não podia ir contra ele... Porém, não podia continuar vendo essas crianças sofrerem.

Então, auxiliado por Tenshinhan, ele caminha até o local onde outrora havia o ônibus, sendo que nada mais restava do que cinzas fumegantes e pedaços de metal retorcidos e queimados, sendo que havia vestígios de vários carros, além de alguns corpos, muitos arremessados pelas árvores, assim como corpos despedaçados, enquanto que a terra estava rubra por causa do sangue derramado.

\- Eu vejo isso todo o dia... Mas... Não consigo digerir. – ele fala com a voz falha – Eu me sinto um inútil. Somente consigo salvar alguns, após o ataque dos mazokus do bastardo do Piccolo Daimaou, os retirando dos escombros, além de proteger os demais contra criminosos.

\- Por que faz isso tudo? Por que se esforça para salvar esses estranhos, inclusive, arriscando a sua própria vida? – o guerreiro pergunta estarrecido ao saber dos atos dele, enquanto que suspeitava dos motivos dele fazer isso.

\- Prefiro morrer, tentando salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis, a viver como um rato bastardo, se escondendo e ficando surdo aos gritos de desespero. Se eu agir como um mísero rato covarde e patético, não terei qualquer honra como um ser e também como um homem.

Tenshinhan confessava que esperava outra explicação.

Portanto, se surpreendeu com a resposta, sendo que se recorda do que ele fez ao longo dos meses e que consistia em fugir como um rato miserável, assim como se escondia, enquanto via pilhas e mais pilhas de cadáveres jogados em campos e entulhos do que já fora um dia uma cidade, além de ver pessoas chorando, cobertas de sangue e escombros, assim como pessoas sendo atacadas por bandidos, sendo que somente pensava em procurar o seu mestre para ajuda-lo a salvar Chaouz.

Quando descobriu a verdade, passou a vagar sem rumo, enquanto pensava em uma forma de salvar o seu amigo, não fazendo nada de útil, além de ficar andando desnorteado e igualmente desconsolado, ignorando tudo o que acontecia a sua volta e frente a tais recordações, percebe o quanto foi um ser patético.

Inclusive, ao analisar friamente os seus atos nos últimos meses, pergunta a si mesmo, se havia alguma honra nele, sendo que orava para que não tivesse se transformado, completamente, em um rato covarde e patético, sendo que ainda estava confuso sobre o que iria fazer, enquanto que sabia que naquele instante, só podia fazer algo e que era o certo, uma vez que não tinha qualquer vestígio do sonho de outrora, de ser um assassino. O certo era ajudar o lutador careca a sua frente, que estava consideravelmente ferido.

Na verdade, no íntimo, ele somente desejava resgatar Chaouz, se negando, ainda, a aceitar o fato que talvez ele estivesse morto.

Como ele não queria mais ser um assassino, pois, o ato de Tao Pai Pai destruiu qualquer admiração que houvesse por ele, não via nenhum empecilho em ajudar o lutador ferido na sua frente, além de esquecer, por completo, a rivalidade entre os dois mestres.

Afinal, era como o jovem guerreiro disse a sua frente: "Eu acredito que não temos nada a ver com essa rivalidade".

\- Vou ajudar a cuidar de seus ferimentos... Além disso, por algum motivo, o rei dos demônios sabe onde encontrar os seus capangas. Provavelmente, deve estar vindo para cá, outro Mazoku mandado por ele, para verificar o que aconteceu com esse. Eu vi, uma vez, que após conseguirem ferir um, surgia outro, após meia hora.

\- Muito obrigado... Qual o seu nome?

\- Tenshinhan. E o seu?

\- Kuririn.

O mittsumeijin ajuda o humano a se levantar, enquanto tirava a moto de sua cápsula, ajudando o mesmo a subir na garupa, para depois partirem dali o mais rápido que conseguissem, antes que alguma criatura voasse até aquele local.

Distante dali, Piccolo Daimaou estava em uma sala luxuosa que pertenceu no passado ao falecido rei da Terra, uma espécie de cachorro azul bípede e falante com bigode, que jazia morto do lado de fora, juntamente com os seus soldados, sendo que ele destruiu há alguns dias atrás, a última região onde havia ordem e serviços essenciais, mergulhando todas as regiões do planeta em cenários caóticos de destruição e extermínio em massa de humanos, sem qualquer ordem e central de comando, onde imperava somente o caos e os crimes.

Milhares de vidas foram ceifadas graças as suas crias e ele inclusive se divertiu ao matar alguns, assim como fez com o ser que o libertou, o torturando por dias, enquanto que deu a mulher que estava junto dele, para vários bandidos que liberou de uma prisão, para se divertirem com ela, como quisessem, após fazê-la testemunhar a tortura até a morte de seu ex-chefe.

Ele se divertiu ao ouvir os gritos de dor e desespero dela que ecoavam pela noite, enquanto que os vários bandidos se divertiam, sendo que ele achava nojento o ato sexual dos humanos, assim como incompreensível e que fez isso com ela, pois, descobriu que o tal estupro era a pior forma de violência, principalmente para uma mulher, assim como era uma humilhação e queria vê-la tão humilhada quanto possível, por ter achado que poderia mandar nele, quando o seu chefe deu uma ordem para ele, com ambos ousando tratar o grandioso Piccolo Daimaou, como se fosse um servo deles, por terem o libertado.

Frente a tal ato descabido de ambos e igualmente desrespeitoso, decidiu que eles seriam os primeiros a conhecerem o terror de Piccolo Daimaou e confessava que foi divertido tortura-lo por vários dias, usando os seus poderes para curar o ser, prolongando assim a vida patética dele a seu ver, enquanto obrigava a mulher a comer, para que não morresse, dando esperanças a ela que a deixaria ir embora, após a tortura do chefe dela, para em seguida, gargalhar, ao ver a feição da humana, quando descobriu que foi enganada, com a sua esperança sendo arrancada brutalmente dela, quando a deu de brinquedo a vários homens sedentos que libertou de uma prisão.

Descobriu que ela morreu após seis meses, em decorrência da violência sexual por terem sido muitos homens ao mesmo tempo e consecutivamente, sendo que sofreu até o último instante.

Naquele instante, Piccolo Daimaou (ピッコロ大魔王) estava curvado, pois, havia sentido que uma de suas crias morreu. O Mazoku que sempre estava ao lado dele, com um focinho que lembrava o de um pterodátilo, exclama apavorado:

\- Piccolo-sama! O que houve?

\- Cymbal foi morto.

\- Isso é impossível! Os humanos conseguiriam, no máximo, ferir levemente nós, os Mazokus.

Então, imediatamente, Piccolo contata mentalmente uma de suas crias que estava próxima de onde estava o outro:

"Tamborine... Vá até Cymbal. Descubra quem foi o bastardo que o matou."

"Sim, mestre"

Nisso, ele ergue-se com dificuldade, sendo que arfava, para depois se concentrar, enquanto falava, sendo que os seus olhos brilham em um tom dourado:

\- Pokopen pokopen dare ga tsutsuita? Pokopen dare ga Tsutsuita? Pokopen pokopen… Pokopen pokopen dare ga tsutsuita? Pokopen pokopen dare ga tsutsuita? Pokopen pokopen dare ga tsutsuita? Pokopen pokopen …

Então, ele expele mais um ovo pela boca, enquanto que a cria, ao seu lado, falava de forma clemente:

\- Piccolo-sama... Por favor, o senhor não pode...

\- Toda a vez que uma cria do meu exército morrer, eu irei gerar outro.

Então, o ovo no chão começa a trincar e surge uma espécie de dragão com asas, que cresce rapidamente, até que abre os olhos e fala, respeitosamente:

\- Piccolo-sama.

\- Seu nome será Cymbal. Você é igual a ele. Vá até a floresta congelada de Hyart. Há uma base da Red Ribbon. Quero vê-la destruída. Vou enviar Furulta (flauta), Piaro (piano), Akodeon (acordeon) e Kiorine (violino) para ajudá-lo. Vocês cinco serão suficientes contra o exército da Red Ribbon.

\- Sim, Piccolo-sama.

A criatura com asas se curva e parte para cumprir as ordens e após passar a ordem, mentalmente, para as suas crias, ele senta, novamente, no trono do rei mundial, sendo que se encontrava pensativo, tentando imaginar quem conseguiria derrotar uma de suas crias, apesar dele ter mandado matar todos os guerreiros conhecidos, para não correr o risco de alguém usar a técnica de selamento, mafuba, nele, novamente.

Tinha ciência que alguns escaparam, mas, era questão de tempo, pois, havia selecionado as melhores crias dele para caçarem os mestres de artes marciais e os seus discípulos, além de qualquer lutador que existisse no mundo.

Distante dali, em uma floresta, os dois jovens guerreiros, Kuririn e Tenshinhan, descansavam, sendo que o lutador careca ainda sentia a dor dos golpes.

Então, ele decide perguntar ao ex-discípulo de Tsuru:

\- Você é incrível... Com certeza, é mais forte do que eu.

\- Eu treinei por um ano na Red Ribbon e foi um treino insano, assim como o que eu tive com o meu ex-mestre...

\- Esteve na Red Ribbon? – o guerreiro careca fica surpreso.

Tenshinhan encosta na árvore e fala perdido em lembranças amargas como o fel:

\- Tao Pai Pai, otouto do nosso mestre, Tsuru, disse que havia uma oportunidade excelente no exército da Red Ribbon, pois, estavam contratando guerreiros para o programa Super Mercenários e eu acreditei nas palavras dele, que era visando uma melhoria em meu treinamento e um início de carreira excelente para o que eu pretendia ser, por ter admiração por Tao Pai Pai e...

Kuririn, estarrecido, o interrompe, enquanto arqueava o cenho:

\- Peraí... Tao Pai Pai, o famoso assassino de aluguel, é o irmão mais novo de Tsuru? E se você tinha admiração por ele, isso quer dizer que...

\- Isso mesmo. Eu desejava ser um assassino.

O humano fica pensativo e depois fala:

\- Você disse "queria"... Então, não quer mais ser assassino e eu fico feliz com isso.

\- Feliz? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Sim... – o chikyuu-jin sorri para o jovem mittsumei-jin – As artes marciais iriam perder um grande guerreiro.

Tenshinhan fica surpreso, enquanto assimilava o que ele falava, sendo que nunca esperou tal elogio de um discípulo de Kame-sennin e como se lesse a mente dele, ele fala:

\- Isso de vingança e rivalidade é entre os nossos dois mestres. Tudo bem que somos discípulos deles. Mas, não precisamos herdar essa rivalidade toda. Somos apenas jovens guerreiros que seguem escolas diferentes e ponto final.

O mittsumeijin sorri e fala:

\- Excelente ponto de vista. Também concordo com você... Além disso, descobri da pior maneira o patife que era o meu sensei... Eu sabia que ele nunca sentiu carinho por eu e Chaouz, mas...

\- Como assim, patife? – ele arqueia o cenho.

\- Tao Pai Pai nos vendeu à Red Ribbon. – o humano fica chocado, enquanto que o alienígena sorria tristemente – Ele recebeu uma quantidade de dinheiro considerável, pois, meu sensei Tsuru-sama era conhecido no submundo do crime. Ele tinha uma fama considerável como assassino que era equiparada ao de Tao Pai Pai, sendo uma fama completamente diferente de Kame-sennin. Quando voltou para a casa de meu ex-sensei, ele dividiu o dinheiro e Tsuru-sennin agradeceu, sem se importar com o nosso destino.

Tenshinhan evitava que lágrimas de raiva e dor chegassem aos seus olhos, percebendo que o guerreiro careca estava revoltado, torcendo os punhos, para depois perguntar:

\- Como descobriu tudo isso?

\- Eu ouvi, escondido, eles conversando entre si, há alguns meses atrás, quando fui procurar o meu mestre, após fugir da Red Ribbon, pois, cogitei a hipótese que ele iria me ajudar em relação ao Chaouz... Então, eu acabei ouvindo a conversa entre eles, conforme me aproximava da casa que morava com o meu ex-mestre.

\- Que horror! Ele é um canalha! Kame-sennin nunca venderia os seus discípulos! Ele pode ser pervertido e ter alguns defeitos, mas, nunca faria algo tão abominável assim! – nisso, ele fica pensativo e pergunta – Você citou Chaouz... Ele é seu amigo?

\- Sim... Nos dois fomos vendidos. Mas, ele não é um guerreiro como eu, ele é um psíquico.

\- E onde ele está? Morreu? – o discípulo de Kame-sennin pergunta em um misto de preocupação e tristeza.

\- Eu não sei... Ele me ajudou a fugir e eu jurei a mim mesmo, que iria conseguir ajuda para salvá-lo. Pensei que nosso sensei nos ajudaria... Eu fui um tolo, né? – ele pergunta com um sorriso triste.

\- Não foi um tolo, Tenshinhan! – o chikyuujin exclama, surpreendendo o mittsumeijin – É normal os discípulos acreditarem em seus senseis! É algo lógico, uma vez que eles nos treinaram e nos ensinaram artes marciais! Como não teríamos confiança neles? Você não foi um tolo e fez o que qualquer discípulo faria. Foi pedir ajuda ao seu mestre. Em sua situação, eu faria o mesmo... O seu amigo se chama Chaouz e está preso na Red Ribbon, não é?

Tenshinhan apenas consente com a cabeça, surpreso pela reação de Kuririn, notando o fervor em suas palavras, para alguém que ele não conhecia até algumas horas atrás e depois, para alguém que ele nunca conheceu.

\- Você precisa de ajuda, né? Então, terá a minha ajuda! Vamos ficar mais fortes e iremos salvar o seu amigo. Pode contar comigo.

Ele fica estarrecido ao ver a determinação e seriedade das palavras do humano a sua frente.

Após alguns minutos, o uchyuujin se recupera e sorri, consentindo com a cabeça, para depois falar:

\- Muito obrigado, Kuririn. Vamos ficar fortes, juntos.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, na base secreta da Red Ribbon que ficava no subsolo, há um quilômetro da superfície, um sargento fornecia o relatório diário e matinal ao comandante Black:

\- Perdemos os quarteis generais das regiões de Filia, Mochy, Hayawe e Pezse. Nossos suprimentos estão em sessenta por cento. Perdemos contato com a base do comandante Yellow, após relatos da aproximação de um dos Mazokus de Piccolo Daimaou. Conseguimos saquear cinquenta e sete por cento dos mantimentos das vilas mais próximas. Quanto ao mundo, acreditamos que setenta por cento dos humanos foram mortos, senhor.

\- Ordene a execução dos escravos. Eles são desnecessários e precisamos economizar suprimentos. Todos deverão ser executados, assim como, todo o pessoal não necessário. Ordeno que matem aqueles que se oporem. Precisamos economizar os suprimentos. Escravos e pessoal não necessário não devem consumir os nossos recursos disponíveis. Faça testes e pegue todos os que forem saudáveis. Após executá-los, iremos convertê-los em comida.

O soldado fica estarrecido, pois, era canibalismo e apesar de fazer muitas atrocidades, comer outro ser humano ao convertê-lo em comida, era consideravelmente perturbador e ele acaba não se contendo e pergunta:

\- Canibalismo, senhor?

\- Situações extremas, requerem medidas extremas. Nossos suprimentos estão muito baixos e mesmo os matando, ainda teremos um déficit, considerável. Por isso, que os que não tiverem doenças, irão se converter em comida para suprir a base, uma vez que podemos retirar a água que necessitamos dos lençóis freáticos. Não há mais animais na região para caçar e os que criamos para fins de alimentação, não conseguem suprir a demanda e já saqueamos todas as vilas que não foram destruídas da região. A carne deles será misturada a dos animais para que ninguém saiba diferenciar e...

Então, ele para ao perceber que estava explicando o seu ato a um mísero soldado e frente a esta constatação, o comandante Black exclama irritado:

\- Não importa o motivo, seu bastardo! Apenas, cumpra as ordens ou irei colocar o seu nome para ser executado e convertido em comida!

\- Lamento senhor... Eu... eu... – ele fala gaguejando em decorrência do pavor que sentia.

\- Vá cumprir as ordens, antes que eu mude de ideia sobre o seu destino!

\- Sim, senhor!

Após bater continência, se curva e sai do local o mais rápido que conseguia, temendo que o comandante Black mudasse de opinião, enquanto que passava as ordens aos demais.

Distante dali, Suno e várias outras jovens, que eram todas ex-escravas de cientistas e soldados, estavam do lado de fora do Quartel General Principal Subterrâneo e eram conduzidos por Shuu, pois, somente após se afastarem, consideravelmente, iriam usar veículos especiais que não podiam ser rastreados.

Além disso, contavam com seis robôs criados pelo doutor - e pelos demais cientistas, sendo que havia outro, que era um robô- cientista, que recebeu todo o conhecimento de seu criador e dos demais cientistas, para que esse robô fosse capaz de consertar os outros, assim como provesse vários conhecimentos, usando a ciência e inclusive, a medicina, pois, possuí um imenso banco de dados, para que o grupo de ex-escravos sobrevivessem sozinhos, produzindo medicamentos, além de espécies de animais que estavam em cápsulas, assim como pequenos laboratórios para produção de medicamentos e insumos.

Shuu os guiava, sendo o único macho dentre elas, pois sabia de um lugar onde poderiam ficar a salvo, sendo que orava, mentalmente, para que Pilaf e Mai não estivessem no local.

Afinal, faria de tudo para salvar as mulheres, crianças e os futuros bebês que iriam nascer, além dos que já nasceram e se fosse necessário, enfrentaria Pilaf, com a ajuda dos robôs.

Afinal, os robôs somente obedeciam às ordens de Shuu e de Suno, embora estivessem programados para cuidar e proteger todos os demais do grupo. O doutor -, juntamente com os outros cientistas, não criaram androides, pois, iria chamar a atenção dos demais cientistas.

Portanto, criar robôs, era a forma mais segura de garantir a sobrevivência deles, sendo que ninguém prestaria atenção neles, que ficavam mais no projeto de robôs e equipamentos, pois, a Red Ribbon estava mais focada em androides.

Portanto, o setor do doutor – e dos demais era um setor que não chamava a atenção e inclusive, foram eles que criaram os automóveis especiais, assim como os armamentos que deram ao grupo, para que se protegessem, além de suprimentos alimentícios, água, pequenos laboratórios, medicamentos, sementes e seres para criarem, uma vez que projetavam a fuga deles há meses.

Inclusive, o doutor -, conseguiu fazer uma cópia dos dados de um dos projetos do doutor Gero, sem este perceber, referente ao robô, número dezesseis. Com o excelente desenvolvimento dos androides e a demanda da Red Riboon por eles que seriam melhores do que os robôs e juntamente com a oferta considerável de corpos para serem transformados em androides, o projeto do número dezesseis não foi guardado com o devido cuidado pelo doutor Gero e ele usou os dados desse robô, para incrementar o seu projeto de robô original, que era o número oito, conseguindo assim, aprimora-lo.

Dentre as jovens, havia muitas grávidas e outras com crianças de colo, sendo que todas tinham um veículo, assim como outra cápsula com vários suprimentos que os donos roubaram e que estavam encapsulados.

Quase todas que estavam ali, inclusive às grávidas, sendo que Suno era a mais jovem, sem ter nenhum bebê de colo, sendo poucas nessa situação, amavam os seus ex-donos que se apaixonaram por elas e que as mantiveram salvas dos demais.

Então, ao perceberem que medidas drásticas poderiam vir a ser tomadas, devido aos ataques de Piccolo Daimaou, eles decidiram salvá-las.

Suno sentia muito carinho pelo cientista que a salvou e ele confessou que ela era como uma filha que nunca teve e por isso, a jovem nunca sofreu nada e era poupada de ver o horror que os outros escravos passavam.

Quando começou o ataque de Piccolo, muitos soldados e escravos sobreviventes foram levados à base subterrânea e se converteram em mão de obra. Suno, inclusive, carregou peso e mexia com ferramentas. As gestantes eram obrigadas a trabalharem, pelos menos, em alguns serviços.

Porém, perante o advento de inúmeros robôs, assim como a diminuição dos estoques de alimentos, era inevitável o destino dos escravos, sendo que todos os donos delas haviam encontrado aqueles que sentiam algo pelas escravas e após confirmarem a participação de cada um deles para libertá-las, uma vez que eles desejavam, também, que elas vivessem em liberdade, assim como os filhos que tiveram com elas, conseguiram uma ajuda considerável para promover a fuga de quem amavam.

Então, o cientista que cuidava de Suno e que era o "líder" desse grupo, tratou de fabricar equipamentos, escondidos dos outros, além de robôs, sendo que teve a ajuda de vários cientistas, cujas esposas, embora não fossem reconhecidas por serem escravas, estavam no grupo, para depois se juntarem as esposas de soldados e inclusive, alguns deles possuíam uma patente elevada, conseguindo assim desviar insumos, tanto alimentícios, quanto medicamentosos.

Inclusive, também conseguiram obter animais que eram espécies de roedores, para serem criados a fim de se converterem em comida, sendo que ocupavam pouco espaço e comiam muito pouco, além de terem uma alta taxa de natalidade, que fora intensificada, graças a experimentos genéticos para aumentar a fertilidade deles e consequentemente, a demanda de carne, além de prover uma rápida substituição dos que foram mortos, para manter um nível condizente de oferta de carne.

Quando o general Blue descobriu o que acontecia, passou a ajuda-los, surpreendendo-os, ao usar a sua patente elevada e o medo que os soldados tinham dele, para disfarçar o que faziam em troca de Shuu fugir, junto das escravas, pois, adorava a raposinha e não iria permitir que fosse morto, sendo que a raposa surpreendeu a todos quando revelou que conhecia um local seguro.

Por causa disso, ele estava liderando e conduzindo o grupo de ex-escravas que estavam fugindo, sendo que todas choravam ao pensarem em que amavam e o destino deles, enquanto que ele usava um aparelho para se orientar no globo e que era impossível de ser rastreado, sendo que também estava triste ao pensar no destino do general Blue.

Claro, ele era cruel e perverso. Mas, sempre o protegeu dos outros e cuidou dele, assim como de seu bem estar.

Conforme os auxiliava na fuga, inclusive desabilitando os sistemas de segurança para permitir a passagem segura do grupo pelos corredores da Red Ribbon até a superfície, o general Blue não sentiu que traía a Red Ribbon, pois, era fiel ao falecido comandante Red e não ao Black, embora disfarçasse tal repúdio, assim como não concordava com algumas decisões do comandante, além de sempre ter achado estranho o relatório sobre a morte do comandante Red, que detinha a sua lealdade e obediência.

Porém, nunca foi louco ou estúpido de criticar os atos e ordens de Black e meramente, continuou realizando as suas funções, além de cumprir ordens.

Atualmente, juntamente com os outros, que se envolveram emocionalmente com seus escravos, sendo que ele adorava a raposa como mascote, haviam usado tudo o que podiam para disfarçar a fuga dos vários escravos e sabia que teria que ficar atento nos próximos dias, para atrapalhar qualquer busca que desejassem fazer pelos que fugiram e se fosse necessário, usaria os seus poderes psíquicos, sendo este o seu último recurso.

Afinal, a sua patente dava um status elevado ao mesmo que era equiparado aos outros generais e que somente perdia para o comandante Black e Doutor Gero, já que este era o braço direito de Black.

Longe dali, com muitas chorando de saudade de seus amados, Shuu fala:

\- Tirem os veículos e me sigam. Não se esqueçam de ativar o botão do modo stealth.

Então, todas fazem isso e sobem em espécies de carros, para em seguida partirem, seguindo Shuu, sendo que ele verificava se todas elas haviam ativado o modo stealth de seus veículos, assim como, de bloqueio de energia, pois havia comunicação entre os bancos de dados dos automóveis.

Após se certificar, inclusive pela voz, todos fogem dali, sendo que as armas instaladas nas montanhas e que defendiam o quartel subterrâneo, não foram ativadas, graças ao modo stealth.

Dentro da base subterrânea da Red Ribbon, ocorrem explosões e perante as vibrações nas paredes, Black, que estava sentado, se segura em sua mesa e após alguns minutos, quando as explosões cessam, ele contata o supervisor de todas as alas do quartel general:

\- Que explosões foram essas?! Piccolo chegou? Por que as armas não foram ativadas?


	20. A verdade do programa Super Mercenários

**Notas da Autora**

Enfim, a Red Ribbon consegue ter...

Doutor Gero conta o seu plano que é aprovado pelo comandante Black.

Já, Shuu...

**Capítulo 20 - A verdade oculta do programa Super Mercenários**

O que Black não sabia, era que os soldados e cientistas que ajudaram seus escravos a fugirem, jaziam mortos, pois, deram um tiro em sua cabeça, enquanto que os projetos de fuga foram queimados até que sobrasse pó, além de provocarem explosões em alguns laboratórios, visando apagar qualquer rastro de seus projetos, conseguindo assim ter um êxito absoluto em seus intentos.

\- Não é o rei dos demônios. É uma explosão interna.

\- Interna? – arqueia o cenho.

\- Alguns soldados e cientistas provocaram as explosões!

\- Descubra quem foi para puni-los, senão, você será punido pessoalmente!

\- Sim, senhor! – ele exclama gaguejando, temendo por sua vida.

Algumas horas depois, conforme caminhava em direção aos laboratórios, recebe uma chamada no celular e atende, reconhecendo como sendo o sargento Lerch.

\- A investigação sobre as explosões encontra-se em procedimento, enquanto que todos os escravos foram executados, assim como as outras pessoas não essenciais.

\- Teve opositores?

\- Um número considerável e foram executados. Os demais se silenciaram ao verem a execução dos que se opuseram.

\- Ótimo.

Nisso, ele desliga e quando chega à porta do laboratório principal, encontra o doutor Gero mexendo em um androide e parecia, demasiadamente, compenetrado em alguns dados que analisava em uma prancheta, enquanto que parecia resmungar algumas coisas para si mesmo, pois, eram inaudíveis.

Então, ele pigarreia, chamando a atenção de outros cientistas que eram auxiliares do Doutor Gero e um dele caminha, prontamente, até o comandante Black, sendo que possuía uma prancheta nas mãos.

\- Como estão os desenvolvimentos dos androides? – Black pergunta seriamente, pois, eles precisavam destruir, o quanto antes, Piccolo Daimaou.

\- Já desenvolvemos dezessete. O doutor Gero-sama está terminando de criar o androide número dezessete. Ele terminou a número dezoito ontem, enquanto que nós terminamos de criar o androide Zero Eleven.

\- O número dezoito não vem depois do dezessete? Sua criação não deveria ser posterior ao do número dezessete?

\- Ele estava com um problema técnico no número dezessete e resolveu adiantar a número dezoito, enquanto que mandou nós verificarmos o erro no outro androide. Nós terminamos ontem, ao mesmo tempo em que o Doutor Gero-sama terminou a criação do número dezoito. – um cientista com uma idade considerável fala, ao se aproximar dele.

\- Entendo. E que androide Zero Eleven é esse? – Black arqueia o cenho.

\- A linha Zero compreende os androides psíquicos, sendo que o androide Zero é um androide poderoso e exclusivamente psíquico, sendo o primeiro que criamos. Como tem energia ilimitada, permite usar tais poderes, sem se cansar, mentalmente, assim como ampliarmos o poder psíquico dele, exponencialmente. De todos os psíquicos que possuímos, ele é o melhor. Há outros psíquicos como o Zero One, Zero Two e assim por diante, totalizando dez psíquicos. Mas, a nossa estrela principal é o Zero.

\- Psíquicos? Interessante... O projeto Super Mercenários foi um sucesso. Conseguimos excelentes guerreiros para serem androides e nunca imaginei que admitir psíquicos seria tão vantajoso. Eu quero ver uma demonstração de tais poderes.

\- O senhor terá e em breve, comandante Black. Eu disse que os psíquicos iriam se provar excelentes androides se conseguíssemos condicionar o poder psíquico deles, juntamente com a energia infinita dos androides e que a ampliação de suas habilidades psíquicas no momento de sua criação, os tornariam androides absurdamente poderosos. – o doutor Gero fala, enquanto se aproximava dele.

\- Estava ouvindo? Pensei que quando ficava compenetrado nas pesquisas, ficava surdo a tudo a sua volta. – Black comenta surpreso.

\- Sim. É que resolvi dar uma pausa para fumar e ouvi o final da explicação de um dos meus ajudantes.

Ele olha para eles e fala, asperamente:

– Terminem de construir o número dezessete! Irei começar a construir o número dezenove.

\- Sim, senhor. – os outros cientistas falam em usino e vão até a maca do número dezessete.

\- O número dezenove será útil? Não passa de um ladrãozinho miserável. – Black comenta descrente.

\- Vai servir. Ainda mais porque ele conseguiu escapar de nós por vários meses. Ouvi dizer que ele tinha um parceiro ou algo assim com habilidades peculiares.

\- Ele conseguiu fugir. De fato, é uma pena que não o pegamos. – Black comenta – esse ser era mais interessante do que ele, uma vez que conseguia se transformar em qualquer coisa, pelo que eu ouvi dizer.

\- Isso é fato, pelo que ouvi dizer das habilidades dele... Mesmo assim, esse ladrão vai servir bem como um de nossos androides. Tenho grandes esperanças nele.

Doutor Gero falava, enquanto retirava um cigarro do bolso e começava a fumar.

\- Esta fumando mais do que antes. – o comandante comenta, enquanto eles saíam do laboratório.

\- Antes, eu tentava controlar, para diminuir. Afinal, meu pulmão está comprometido, como você sabe.

\- E porque resolveu mudar de atitude?

\- Estou construindo um corpo robótico para mim. Eu quero viver eternamente. Não vou deixar o câncer levar a minha vida embora. Ainda quero explorar mais o meu intelecto.

\- Um robô?

\- Sim. Não confiaria a ninguém o meu corpo para ser transformado em androide. Por isso, estou criando um corpo robótico poderoso. Pretendo transferir meu cérebro para ele.

\- Vida eterna... É algo interessante. – Black comenta sonhador.

\- Quer um corpo robótico também? Além de ter uma vida eterna, teria muita força e poder.

\- É uma ideia interessante! Vou pensar a respeito. Confesso que você aguçou o meu desejo de vida eterna.

\- Viver para sempre... Você dominando o mundo, após derrotarmos o rei dos demônios e eu, explorando ainda mais o meu intelecto.

\- Por falar em rei dos demônios... Quanto tempo acha que poderemos colocar os androides em batalha?

\- Mais três meses. Preciso testá-los, inclusive a obediência deles, assim como fazer um checkup de seus sistemas, assim que terminar a construção do número dezenove. Não confio em ninguém para programa-los, além de mim.

\- Faz bem. É o método mais seguro. Por falar em androides, somente teremos dezenove androides?

\- Por enquanto. Ainda temos muitos corpos do programa dos Super Mercenários para convertermos em androides e que estão perfeitamente preservados em tubos criogênicos. Teremos dezenove androides da linha guerreira do um ao número dezenove. Da linha psíquica, os da categoria Zero. Temos dez psíquicos.

\- E esse Zero é a estrela principal?

\- Sim. É o mais poderoso e será aquele que vai lidera-los. Acredito que a falta de tamanho dele, acabou por influenciar ainda mais o lado psíquico, para poder compensar. Foi o que tivermos o maior desenvolvimento de seu campo mental, quando fizemos os ajustes, para aumentar o seu campo psíquico.

\- Ainda bem que não o eliminei, como deveria ter feito.

\- Sim. Eu disse para não mata-lo, pois, ele seria o melhor de todos.

\- Você estava certo e fico feliz de ter o ouvido, embora que perdermos aquele que seria a nossa estrela principal dos androides, né?

\- Com certeza, ele seria o melhor deles, segundo os dados que eu recebi do treinamento dele, conforme ele avançava a um nível exponencial nos treinos. Pelo menos, conseguimos manter a estrela dos nossos psíquicos. O mais poderoso. A perda daquele que seria o mais poderoso dos androides, segundo os meus cálculos, foi uma perda lastimável.

\- Se ele sobreviveu ao Piccolo, iremos pegá-lo. Eu prometo.

\- Seria excelente, comandante Black. Quero muito ver todo o potencial dele explorado como androide.

\- Como está a Terra, atualmente, será fácil subjugá-la.

\- Sim. Quando derrotarmos Piccolo, as pessoas que foram idiotas ou facilmente influenciáveis irão nos tratar como seus salvadores. – quando fala "salvadores", ele gargalha gostosamente.

\- Mal sabem que irão se tornar nossos servos, isso sim. – Black comenta enquanto ria.

\- Mas, não se esqueça, de que precisamos fazer um jogo mental com eles. Precisamos cativá-los. Quando estiverem cativos, irão nos idolatrar, ao ponto de não se importarem com muitas das nossas decisões, sobre o falso pretexto de garantir que nenhum outro demônio irá surgir. O medo também os deixará obedientes. Precisamos "cativá-los" e assim, eles irão renegar qualquer opositor a nós – ele fala cativar fazendo aspas com os dedos - Para a maioria do povo, seremos os seus protetores. Mas, por trás, seremos aqueles que iremos controlar tudo. Nós seremos a lei nesse planeta. E aqueles que seriam os seus salvadores, irão ser considerados inimigos públicos número um por nós e pelo povo. Afinal, nos seremos seus Deuses, por terem salvado eles de Piccolo e aqueles que querem nos destruir, serão vistos como monstros. Iremos jogar o povo que eles querem defender, contra eles mesmos. – o doutor Gero fala com um sorriso maligno.

\- Ainda acha que teremos opositores? – Black pergunta, visivelmente surpreso – Mesmo se tivermos opositores, serão patéticos, com certeza, perante os nossos androides que destruíram Piccolo.

\- Mesmo com a gloriosa Red Ribbon possuindo tal poder, precisamos fazer um jogo psicológico, fazendo a população mundial que sobrou ver a Red Ribbon como seus defensores e salvadores, passando a ver aqueles que dizem querer salvá-los em vilões. Nos seremos os mocinhos e eles os vilões, invertendo assim o papel na mente das pessoas tolas e altamente influenciáveis, que formam a maioria da população. Ter um povo que nos idolatra, irá nos ajudar a manter a ordem e a subjugação deles de forma fácil, além deles nos ajudarem a deter os seus verdadeiros heróis, que irão ver, erroneamente, como vilões, graças à visão deturpada deles proporcionada por nós. Iremos criar uma campanha psicológica nesse sentido, assim como outra para nos adorar. Assim, seremos invencíveis.

\- É possível?

\- Durante vários meses, muitos morreram. Cidades foram destruídas e a sociedade vive a beira do caos, sem qualquer ordem, assim como destituída de seus direitos mais básicos e acima de tudo, em estado de terror, constante. Muitos estão desolados e fragmentados. Famílias foram esmagadas. Ou seja, estão fragilizados e sabem que a culpa disso tudo é de Piccolo Daimaou. Portanto, o ato de matarmos aquele que destroçou as suas vidas e esmagou todo o modo de vida de uma sociedade, sendo que o Rei mundial se mostrou inapto a protegê-los, como a população do mundo esperava e ansiava, eles irão nos ver como seus heróis e salvadores. Iremos ajudá-los a reerguer a sua vida, sendo que nos serão gratos, assim como iremos lançar uma campanha psicológica para nos idolatrarem. Aos olhos dos sobreviventes, a Red Ribbon será vista como salvadora. Com o tempo, conforme subjugamos tais mentes, através de uma campanha psicológica maciça, eles vão perder a capacidade de discernir o que é, realmente, o certo e o errado. Irão ver nós, vilões, como heróis e os verdadeiros heróis, que querem o bem deles, como vilões. O mundo será da Red Ribbon por direito e completamente.

\- Incrível! De fato, mentes fragilizadas e em intenso sofrimento, podem ser convertidas facilmente... Mesmo nesse cenário, haverá os heróis? – Black pergunta descrente.

\- Sempre tem os tolos que possuem mente forte. Eles existem e sempre existiram. Isso é um fato inegável. Portanto, precisamos converter o povo que sobrou para o nosso lado e que não são muitos, embora estejam espaçados. Iremos reuni-los e lhes garantir segurança e saúde, assim como uma vida produtiva, sendo que iremos controla-los ao nível do inconsciente, ao ponto deles não perceberem a verdade por trás dos nossos atos e inclusive, irão aceitar perder certas liberdades em troca de não experimentarem o terror novamente. A nossa campanha psicologia, mais o terror vivenciado pelos atos de Piccolo e de seus capangas, irão manter uma população obediente, sem precisar usar a força. Iremos conquista-los, para que rejeitem qualquer um que for contra nós. Tal como é na síndrome de Estocolmo. Eles estão, atualmente, consideravelmente fragilizados pela destruição do rei dos demônios e os crimes nas mãos de outros humanos.

\- Um plano interessante... Você será o articulador.

\- Obrigado. Eu já estou planejando como iremos fazer isso, assim como o cronograma que iremos seguir com as datas para implementar os nossos planos.

\- Excelente! A Red Ribbon enfim conseguirá o que é seu, por direito. O mundo! – Black exclama, enquanto gargalhava malignamente, seguido pelo doutor Gero.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, em um imenso deserto, Shuu estava olhando o mapa, sendo que as paradas foram extremamente controladas, com eles colocando os robôs para protegê-los, antes de saírem dos veículos.

Mesmo com todos os cuidados que tomavam, várias vezes foram atacados por bandidos, inclusive, por um ladrão, que antigamente morava no deserto, chamado Yamcha, que liderava um grupo de bandidos, sendo que ele tinha um gato azul de nome Pual e percebeu que a espécie de gato estava triste, quando olhava para o líder do grupo de bandidos.

Os robôs conseguiram subjugá-los e enquanto eles protegiam o grupo, uma vez que Yamcha olhou faminto para várias jovens, que estavam aterrorizadas frente ao olhar dele, assim como o de outros homens, o gatinho foi levado para longe, graças a um pedido de Shuu a um dos robôs, pois, notou que apesar de fazer parte do grupo de bandidos, ele repudiava muitos atos deles. Portanto, queria ajudá-lo a se afastar deles.

Além disso, queria poupá-lo de ver o que iriam fazer com os bandidos.

Shuu tinha certeza que o bandido sobreviveu, apesar de ter sido castrado por completo, pois haviam amputado o seu membro, assim como dos demais, além de provocarem danos severos na coluna, para que nunca mais conseguissem estuprar ninguém. Com o conhecimento médico dos robôs, foi fácil cumprir as ordens de Suno e ele se surpreendeu com esse lado dela.

Ele sai das recordações dos acontecimentos de dois meses atrás com um sorriso de canto, pois, de todos os ataques, foi o mais marcante, pois, foi nesse ataque que Suno revelou o seu forte instinto de proteção para as demais e todo o seu ódio por estupradores. Antes, era ele que ordenava castrá-los e feri-los gravemente. Agora, ela era que ordenava tal ato aos robôs.

Então, ele olha o mapa mais uma vez e ordena que todas parem.

Todos os carros param, sendo que os robôs são retirados rapidamente das cápsulas.

Somente após terem a proteção deles, elas saem dos carros, sendo que ficam no lado dos mesmos, enquanto a raposinha, que segurava um aparelho nas patas, procurava um ponto específico ao ler as coordenadas geográficas.

Após alguns minutos, ele para de andar e passa a tatear o chão, enquanto que as jovens o olhavam, atentamente.

\- Achei! – ele exclama em um misto de animação e alívio, pela busca não ter sido infrutífera.

Nisso, ele cava um pouco e acha um controle protegido por uma redoma que era feita de um vidro resistente.

Ele pega e entrega a um dos robôs, ordenando:

\- Destrua o vidro. Tome cuidado com o controle.

O robô pega a caixa com a mão e quebra facilmente o vidro, enquanto que Shuu pegava o controle e ativava o portão subterrâneo, cuja camuflagem era de rochas na parte de cima, sendo que uma quantidade absurda de areia se deslocou para os lados, revelando uma entrada inclinada.

Então, ele sobe nos carros, com os robôs o seguindo, enquanto ele ordenava as jovens:

\- Vamos entrar.

Então, todos entram e do lado de dentro, ele espera os robôs entrarem, sendo que antes de fechar a entrada, pediu para sondarem o local em torno deles, atrás de seres e eles detectaram alguns.

\- Matem.

\- Sim, Shuu-sama. – um dos robôs fala e nisso, todos partem para cumprir a ordem.

Após alguns minutos, eles voltam e entram, para em seguida Shuu fechar o portão e ativar a camuflagem.

Pequenos ventiladores na superfície surgem e sopram a areia que caiu quando a porta abriu, para que cubram novamente a entrada subterrânea, para depois serem realocados dentro da fortaleza subterrânea, que era toda revestida, a parte de fora com pedras, para simular que era uma pedra gigantesca e que estava enterrada nas areias do deserto e no local mais escaldante do mesmo, uma vez que ninguém teria interesse em construir algo nesse local.

As jovens saem, quando estacionam os carros e ficam abismadas, sendo que as crianças pequenas estão no colo de suas mães.

\- Venham comigo, robôs. – ele ordena e os robôs se juntam a ele.

\- Shuu-chan? – Suno pergunta receosa, sendo que as demais compartilhavam dos sentimentos das jovens.

\- Não se preocupem. Vou deixar esses seis robôs com vocês. – nisso, ele faz sinal para seis deles, que se afastam, ficando próximos de Suno – Apenas quero me certificar que só temos nós, nesse local. Além disso, preciso ativar essa fortaleza subterrânea construída por um tolo egocêntrico e igualmente irresponsável, assim como imbecil.

Quando se afastou de Pilaf, ele pode avariar a sua vida e descobriu o quanto foi um tolo e idiota por segui-lo, fielmente, aceitando ser submetido às torturas dele, quando falhava ou quando era culpado por erros que Pilaf cometia, além de sentir raiva por ter sido um idiota ao acreditar que Mai era uma amiga. Ela era tão tola e idiota como o dito chefe deles.

Se eles estivessem escondidos ali, faria questão de mata-los, pois, Pilaf poderia querer usá-las para os seus planos idiotas e Mai iria segui-lo e isso ele não iria permitir. Ele defenderia as mulheres e as crianças, sendo que a única forma de fazer isso era matando eles e não teria pena deles. Mandaria os robôs executarem tais ordens, sem titubear, enquanto que não sabia que ambos estavam mortos.

Após meia hora, com Suno e as demais com medo, Shuu aparece, sendo que elas notaram que as luzes foram ligadas e ao lado de Shuu, além dos robôs de defesa, tinha o robô cientista, tirado recentemente da cápsula, que fala:

\- Iremos construir uma espécie de isolante de poder em torno dessa construção. A Red Ribbon descobriu que os capangas de Piccolo e o mesmo, podiam localizar pessoas, facilmente. Acreditamos que seja pela energia delas, já que vocês, seres vivos, tem energia que pode ser detectada, ao contrário da nossa e por isso, os demais robôs serão os únicos que vão sair daqui. Em seis meses, iremos terminar de envolver essa fortaleza, internamente. Até podermos envolvê-la por completo, iremos fazer em uma pequena área, para que fiquem lá, sendo essa área, aquela que compreende alguns quartos grandes. Depois, iremos construir mais acomodações.

\- Entendo. Nos aceitamos ficar confinadas nos quartos. Afinal, nossos ex-mestres eram obrigados a nos manterem em jaulas nos seus quartos, caso algum soldado entrasse, para simular que nos maltratava. Ficar em um quarto, mesmo tendo que dividir com as outras, não é nenhum problema, não é, meninas? – um jovem pergunta às demais que consentem.

\- Eu vou cuidar da Central de controle. Com certeza, minha energia é bem baixa para ser detectada. Teremos que racionar a comida para durar os seis meses. – Shuu fala pensativo.

\- Isso será temporário. Podemos desenvolver uma alimentação considerável quando ampliarmos o número dos animais usados para alimentação e depois de terminamos de proteger essa fortaleza, nós iremos adaptar uma área para plantação.

Então, elas comemoram e os segue, após transformarem os veículos em cápsulas, sendo que entregam os sacos de cápsulas a Suno e Shuu, que depois entram, fechando a espécie de estacionamento subterrâneo.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, aonde era o Castelo do Rei Mundial, Piccolo, que estava em uma poltrona que criou com os seus poderes, meditando, é despertado pela voz de alguém do lado de fora.

\- Eu vim detê-lo, seu desgraçado maldito!

Então, a espécie de atendente dele com cabeça de pterodátilo aparece e fala:

\- Um humano tolo veio desafiá-lo, Piccolo-sama. Quer que nós, mazokus, cuidemos disso?

\- Não. Eu vou cuidar desse bastardo, pessoalmente. Estou entediado. – Piccolo fala, enquanto se levantava e abria um buraco na parede com os seus poderes.

\- Piccolo-sama! O senhor tem que descansar. – a espécie de atendente pessoal fala com visível agonia.

\- Não se preocupe. É bom um exercício para variar... Além disso, faz tempo que um humano idiota não me desafia. Vou tentar prolongar a minha brincadeira com ele.

Ele falava, enquanto descia para fica em frente ao humano que era idiota o suficiente para desafiá-lo, a seu ver.


	21. O fim de um grande mestre

**Notas da Autora**

Frente à Piccolo, uma mestre se ergue para enfrenta-lo, porém...

Enquanto isso, os humanos fazem o possível para sobreviver ao mundo apocalíptico em que se encontram...

**Capítulo 21 - O fim de um grande mestre**

\- Então, você é o humano tolo que ousa desafiar a mim, o grande Piccolo Daimaou?

\- Sua maldade termina aqui, seu monstro!

Kame-sennin fala irado, enquanto olhava o rei dos demônios que gargalhava, malignamente, sendo que pergunta dentre os dentes:

\- O que é engraçado, seu demônio?

\- Um mísero humano como você, acha que pode derrotar-me. Convenhamos, é uma ideia ridícula. Mesmo assim devo parabeniza-lo. Faz tempo que ninguém me faz rir dessa forma.

Então, Piccolo percebe que ele tira uma cápsula do bolso, com um sorriso presunçoso e após apertá-la, a lança, sendo que a mesma revela ser uma espécie de panela, fazendo o sorriso do rei dos demônios desaparecer de seu rosto, ao mesmo tempo em que passa a olhar estupefato para o humano, que começava a concentrar os seus poderes e após bater as palmas uma na outra, com ele reconhecendo esse movimento, para depois espalmá-las em frente ao corpo, lança espirais de vento verdes, enquanto gritava:

\- Mafuba!

Porém, por apenas alguns centímetros, ele erra a técnica e fica estarrecido, para depois fechar os olhos, morrendo, antes que tocasse o solo.

Piccolo está apavorado e luta para se acalmar, enquanto que a espécie de atendente dele se aproxima preocupado:

\- Piccolo-sama! Piccolo-sama!

\- Eu estou bem. Essa foi por pouco. Eu não esperava que houvesse algum bastardo que sabia essa técnica de selamento.

Então, após secar o suor da testa, ele dispara rajadas de energia pelos seus olhos, destruindo a panela e depois, o corpo de Muten.

\- Isso serviu de aviso a este Piccolo. Devo tomar cuidado, assim como o plano de matar qualquer guerreiro deve ser intensificado. Preciso eliminar esses bastardos, custe o que custar.

\- Sim, Piccolo-sama.

Então, ambos voam dali, retornando para a sala, sendo que após sentar e se acalmar, Piccolo resolve cochilar para juntar o seu poder, inclusive pelo fato de que, gerar um novo mazoku, consumia energia vital dele, assim como tempo de vida.

Se conseguisse descansar o máximo possível, conseguiria poupar poder.

Um mês depois, na Base Secreta subterrânea da Red Ribbon, o general Blue estava no seu alojamento, olhando por um longo tempo para o espelho, se ajeitando, pois, queria estar impecável para o que precisava fazer, para em seguida, olhar para um vaso vermelho com rosas ao lado do espelho ricamente emoldurado, sendo que toca em algumas pétalas, enquanto suspirava.

Depois, olha para a cama que cedeu a Shuu, se recordando da raposinha que fora a sua mascote, sendo que sempre o protegeu, enquanto questionava como ele conseguiu lidar com a vida que levava no caso, quando ele, Blue, trazia escravos sexuais emprestados para se divertir ou quando o levava a festas repletas de perversão.

O general sorri tristemente e fala, como se ele pudesse ouvir:

\- Lamento, meu amigo... O único conforto que possuo é que sei que ficará bem.

Nisso, pega a sua arma que continha um silenciador e antes que soldados entrassem no quarto, ele dispara contra a sua cabeça, ceifando a sua vida, enquanto sorria feliz.

Vários soldados, juntamente com um sargento que não apreciava a ideia de dar ordem de prisão para o general, mesmo sabendo que foi ele o mentor da fuga de vários escravos, se aproximam do quarto do general Blue.

Quando entram no espaçoso quarto ao arrombarem a porta, eles ficam estarrecidos, processando o ocorrido com o general que admiravam, apesar de tudo o que ele fez e que jazia morto com um tiro em sua cabeça.

Um dia depois, longe dali, Black estava em sua sala imensa e imponente, sendo que ainda sentia muita raiva das explosões e do fato que havia traidores que por meros escravos, traíram a Red Ribbon e que eles foram espertos o suficiente para se matarem, assim como destruíram os seus planos e prováveis invenções que auxiliaram na fuga e o pior de tudo, era saber que dentre eles havia sargentos, comandantes e inclusive um general, Blue, que foi o mentor da fuga dos escravos e que enquanto esteve vivo, após a fuga, fazia questão de apagar qualquer dado sobre prováveis descobertas, assim como sempre havia assassinatos misteriosos de soldados, muitos destes responsáveis pela investigação, fazendo surgir um boato que ainda havia um traidor, acreditando que esse traidor era Blue.

Afinal, haviam descoberto que ele matava qualquer um que descobrisse alguma coisa, assim como apagava qualquer registro de alguma descoberta da investigação interna usando o seu status e acesso aos computadores, prejudicando assim, irremediavelmente, a investigação.

Apesar de Black desejar se livrar dos escravos e pessoal não necessário, sendo que fez isso há um mês, atrás, pretendia ter a satisfação de mata-los do que deixa-los fugirem, como fora com vinte por cento dos escravos, sendo que não compreendia como eles se esquivaram das armas automáticas, que a atiravam a simples detecção de movimento.

Além da satisfação de mandar mata-los, ele não queria correr o risco da base ser descoberta por um capanga de Piccolo, caso um deles pegasse um dos escravos fugitivos, tendo assim uma noção da localização daquela base secreta.

Recorda-se de que ordenou uma busca no entorno e não encontraram nada, além de marcas de rodas de veículos, sendo que Black estava irado pelo que aconteceu, enquanto amaldiçoava todos que participaram na fuga do grupo de escravos e frente a tais recordações, esmurra a mesa na sua frente, a destruindo.

Há vários quilômetros dali, em Myako City, que estava destruída, sendo que não havia qualquer infraestrutura como hospital ou segurança, a criminalidade ocorria sem qualquer controle. Inúmeros sobreviventes eram estuprados ou capturados como escravos para os desejos doentios de seus donos.

Quem não tivesse uma arma em mão e não soubesse manejá-la, assim como se estivesse sozinho, não conseguiria se proteger. Grupos de criminosos se uniram, espalhando o terror e o caos aos sobreviventes, que após sobreviverem à destruição inicial, experimentavam um novo terror, não importando aos bandidos se eram bebês, crianças pequenas ou gestantes. Para os criminosos, eram todos iguais e serviam para seus desejos pervertidos e doentios.

Aonde outrora havia a Corporação Cápsula, só havia destroços, sendo que não sabiam que aquilo era uma ilusão de ótica. Ou melhor, os escudos criados rapidamente e modificados, projetavam uma morada destruída, sendo que a enorme cúpula estava inteira.

Além disso, pai e filha trabalhavam arduamente para desenvolver os mecanismos de segurança em torno da construção, criando um campo elétrico violento, usando a energia do sol, para dar uma descarga de energia elétrica mortal, que inclusive incinerava qualquer um que ousasse entrar na área falsa de destruição.

Pela comida ser limitada, o senhor Briefs foi obrigado a usar a criogenia, para colocar os seus dinossauros e animais em estado criogênico, para um dia desperta-los, sendo que eles estavam dentro de inúmeras cápsulas guardadas em um local seguro.

Eles desenvolveram uma área de agricultura, aonde outrora havia os animais, assim como estavam criando espécies de ratos para usarem na alimentação, sendo ratos de laboratório que comiam pouco e tinham uma alta taxa de reprodução.

Quando precisavam de outros mantimentos, eles enviavam robôs que tinham um campo de segurança, além de terem um modo stealth para se ocultarem.

Eles reviravam mercados e lojas de conveniência saqueadas, assim como casas em busca de comida, enquanto ignoravam cenários de terror, sendo que Bulma fazia essa parte da busca, pois, se o seu pai ou a sua mãe, vissem alguém em perigo, iriam querer ajudar e ela não podia permitir que arriscassem o fato dos bandidos verem o robô.

Claro, que dependendo da situação agia, agora que havia criado uma proteção extrema ao robô contra balas de vários caibres. Normalmente, ela matava um grupo de bandidos ao disparar contra eles, sendo que o robô, com o seu sistema de informática, conseguia ter precisão cirúrgica matando todos rapidamente, antes que os criminosos tivessem tempo de posicionar as armas e apertar o gatilho, fazendo tudo com uma margem de segurança considerável, sendo que não acolhiam ninguém. Somente garantiam a fuga do mesmo, sendo que ela impedia seus pais de acolherem alguém.

Mesmo se houvesse uma criança andando sozinha, não acolhiam, pois, uma vez quase foram descobertos, pois, a mesma era uma isca para atrair vítimas. Desde então, ela fazia "das tripas coração" para ficar incólume a uma criança chorando, sozinha na rua.

Afinal, podia ser uma armadilha, ao usarem a compaixão das pessoas, sendo que sempre via muitos caindo em tal cilada.

A mãe dela teve que voltar atrás em sua decisão de nunca mais usar o seu intelecto e em virtude disso, era a responsável por aprimorar algumas invenções.

Graças ao fato de todos os três serem cientistas trabalhando em tecnologia e melhoria das invenções, eles sobreviveram a destruição da cidade, ao mesmo tempo em que se mantinham escondidos, sendo que comiam apenas o necessário, sempre racionando os alimentos.

Os Briefs lidavam com o fato de que eles estavam conversando com Tights, por um software de bate papo pela internet, sendo que a transmissão foi cortada, quando a jovem virou para trás e tudo o que a família ouviu foram gritos, sendo que viram "seres estranhos", segundo eles, na época, sendo que depois descobriram que eram capangas de Piccolo se aproximando e depois um clarão.

A cidade em que a filha deles estava foi uma, dos primeiros grandes centros urbanos, que foram atacados.

Eles choraram e muito, enquanto lastimavam a morte dela.

Porém, não tiveram muito tempo para digerirem a dor, pois, aquele foi um dos inúmeros ataques às cidades metropolitanas, para depois atacarem pequenas cidades, fazendo-os pensarem rapidamente em um meio de se defenderem.

O que eles não sabiam é que a dezenas de quilômetros dali, Tights, que havia sobrevivido ao ataque das crias de Piccolo, graças ao fato de um estranho guerreiro careca ter se disposto a enfrentar o ser que destruía a cidade.

Afinal, tal ato dele garantiu algum tempo para que ela se afastasse do local usando uma aero moto, enquanto que alguns idiotas, a seu ver, que ignoraram os gritos dela para fugirem, ficaram no local assistindo a luta, acabando por encontrarem o seu fim.

Isso havia acontecido há vários meses atrás, sendo que no intimo, orava para que o guerreiro estivesse bem, pois, a última coisa que viu ao longe, foi o mesmo ser atirado contra uma casa, com a mesma desmoronando, para depois o ser liberar rajadas de energia que destruíram tudo no entorno, gerando um forte clarão e inclusive, o vento gerado pela imensa explosão, quase desestabilizou o voo de sua aero moto, fazendo-a quase cair, juntamente com o veículo, em uma mata ali perto.

Atualmente, Tights andava armada, ao conseguir saquear lojas de armas abandonadas em pequenas vilas, sendo que conseguiu algumas granadas dentre os corpos de soldados do exercito real mortos, assim como conseguiu uma muda de roupa que os soldados usavam, excelente para se camuflar na floresta e inclusive, usava um capacete que tinha infravermelho.

Ela andava armada e quando precisar fazer as necessidades, tomava um cuidado absoluto ao colocar gravetos em volta. Assim, se alguém entrasse no perímetro de segurança que ela havia determinado, estaria apta para atirar e seu lema era atirar, sem fazer qualquer pergunta, pois, sabia que na zona caótica de guerra que se encontrava, onde havia vários perigos, a demora de apenas alguns segundos, poderia significar a sua morte, ou pior, poderia se tornar escrava sexual de alguém.

Portanto, havia decido que mesmo que fosse cercada, não abaixaria a arma, pois, se fizesse isso, seria estuprada pelo resto da vida e era preferível morrer baleada. Inclusive, ela sempre andava com uma granada próxima de sua mão, para puxar facilmente o gatilho, caso perdesse a arma, para ativar rapidamente a granada, pois, preferia morrer. Porém, faria questão de levar alguns criminosos bastardos junto com ela ao Outro mundo.

Quando dormia, ela usava locais fechados em forma de corredor sem janela, obrigando qualquer grupo a andar em fila, facilitando a defesa, conforme se recordou do que viu em filmes, assim como aprendeu muitas coisas sobre táticas militares do exercito ao ler livros, enquanto tentava fazer uma história romântica que ocorria dentro de uma guerra entre dois países.

Por isso, procurou pesquisar e estudar sobre o assunto, nunca desconfiando que tal conhecimento a ajudaria a sobreviver em um cenário apocalíptico, como o que vivenciava, atualmente.

Porém, apesar de todo o cuidado, naquele instante, foi cercada por vários marginais, sendo que matou alguns bandidos, embora tivesse perdido as suas armas, somente restando uma bomba camuflada na espécie de colete que usava.

\- Vamos, gostosa... Você vai se divertir. Não somos egoístas. – um deles falava com uma face maliciosa.

Nisso, outros se aproximavam e quando ela se preparava para puxar o pino da granada, Tenshinhan e Kuririn surgem, sendo que nocauteiam rapidamente os bandidos, antes que eles atirassem.

Claro, que mesmo com eles a salvando, Tights não ousou tirar o dedo do pino da granada, pois, não iria confiar em dois homens que surgiram do nada, sendo que havia reconhecido o careca como o jovem que tentou defender a cidade em que ela estava de passagem.

Mesmo assim, haviam se passado meses e a Briefs não sabia se ele mudou ou não.

Afinal, não confiava em ninguém, devido à situação atual, onde não havia qualquer lei ou regra, sendo uma anarquia total, acabando por fazer imperar, como consequência, o caos e a destruição, assim como os crimes, uma vez que não havia aqueles que eram os responsáveis em garantir a lei e a ordem. No caso, os policiais, assim como outros profissionais.

\- Me chamo Kuririn e este é Tenshinhan. Qual o seu nome?

\- Tights – ela fala, enquanto se afastava deles.

\- Não vamos fazer nenhum mal. – o mittsumeijin fala gentilmente, pois, notou que a jovem estava aterrorizada e tinha algo no bolso.

\- Não se aproximem!

Antes que eles pudessem falar algo, aparece uma criança na mata que corre até Kuririn e que pergunta, com visível preocupação no rosto pueril:

\- Os bandidos já foram embora?

\- Sim, pequena. – ele fala gentilmente e afaga a cabeça da criança, pois, adorava crianças, sendo que o seu maior sonho era casar e ter filhos.

Nisso, surgem mais pessoas, sendo alguns idosos, assim como mulheres e crianças, além de alguns rapazes, sendo que todos estavam assustados e usavam roupas surradas.

\- Este é o nosso grupo. Nós o salvamos de bandidos e eles pediram para nos seguir. – Tenshinhan explica ao notar o olhar da jovem – Conforme nós dois salvávamos pessoas, eles pediram para se juntar a nós, para que conseguissem alguma proteção, adicional.

Então, rapidamente, ele tira a granada da mão dela que não viu o movimento, fazendo-a se encolher contra uma árvore, enquanto que o guerreiro falava:

\- Então, era isso que você tinha em mãos... Vamos fazer um acordo? – ele pergunta, olhando gentilmente para ela.

\- Qual? – a Briefs pergunta cuidadosamente.


	22. O plano de Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Tights se surpreende, quando Kuririn pergunta...

Freeza encontra-se pensativo sobre...

Bills fica desanimado quando descobre que...

Wiss decide...

**Capítulo 22 - O plano de Tights**

\- Irei devolver a granada e você poderá pegar as armas que desejar, assim como o grupo que está conosco, que vão pegar algumas armas. Só prometa não puxar o pino frente ao ato do meu grupo de se aproximar para pegar as armas. É capaz de prometer isso?

A Briefs concorda com a cabeça e ele devolve a granada como um sinal de boa fé e nisso, ela recolhe as suas armas, enquanto que muitos dos grupos pegavam algumas armas para si.

\- Deseja se juntar a nós? – Kuririn pergunta, sorrindo.

\- Se juntar?

\- Bem... eles estão andando conosco, pois, podemos ajuda-los a evitar o encontro com os capangas bastardos do Rei dos demônios, assim como os protegemos de bandidos. Claro que precisa ter fibra, pois, não pode ficar alarmada na primeira situação complicada que tivermos. Aliais termos muitas. Além disso, deve obedecer as nossas ordens. Quando falarmos abaixe, você irá abaixar e se mandarmos você correr, você vai correr e assim por diante. Se nos pararmos, irá parar. Claro, que se não quiser nos seguir, tudo bem. Não é obrigada. Mas, saiba que caso deseje se juntar a nós, tem essas regras que deve seguir.

Tights sabia que não tinha opção, pois, eles pareciam poderosos e a maior prova que obteve, foi o fato de um deles terem tirado a granada dela, sem que ela percebesse e o outro, o guerreiro careca que sobreviveu em uma luta contra um capanga de Piccolo. Além disso, percebeu que mesmo tomando todas as precauções, podia acabar cercada por bandidos, novamente.

Pela primeira vez, desde que começou a andar sozinha para se proteger de outros humanos, se juntaria a um grupo.

Ela suspira e fala:

\- Eu aceito os termos. Eu quero me juntar ao grupo.

\- Ótimo. Será muito bom termos alguém que consegue trabalhar bem com armas, uma vez que era do exército, já que usa esse uniforme. Vocês também receberam diversos treinamentos que serão uteis ao grupo.

Enquanto o guerreiro careca falava, Tights guardava a granada no bolso da espécie de colete que usava, assim como avista um coldre de um dos banidos com armas no mesmo.

Então, ela se aproxima e se abaixa para pegar, além de conseguir algumas balas, guardando em espécies de bolsos especiais na calça e na espécie de colete do exército que usava, para depois abrir a mochila que tinha nas costas e que era de um soldado que morreu, conferindo se tudo estava em ordem, antes de colocar a mochila nas costas, novamente.

Novamente, verifica a munição que tinha, mexendo em cadáveres sem qualquer problema, pois, acabou se tornando insensível com o passar dos meses.

Então, ela suspira e fala:

\- Não sou um soldado. Eu encontrei soldados mortos e peguei uma roupa que estava guardada, assim como recolhi armas e granadas, além de mantimentos que eles usavam e que podem durar meses, impedindo assim que eu precisasse ir a alguma vila pegar mantimentos, acabando por me expor ainda mais ao perigo. Eu sei muita coisa de táticas do exército, pois, sou escritora e estava querendo escrever um romance no meio de uma guerra e por isso, procurei pesquisar sobre o exercito, táticas e afins, a fim de escrever o meu livro.

\- Nossa... – Kuririn comenta surpreso – Mesmo assim, foi incrível o quanto sobreviveu sozinha, apenas por ter estudado algumas coisas do exército. Você é muito inteligente e perspicaz!

Tights sorri discretamente frente ao elogio e o guerreiro careca sorri, sem jeito, sendo que estava corado frente ao sorriso sincero dela.

Então, Tenshinhan percebe as pequenas plaquinhas metálicas que a Briefs carregava em um dos bolsos da mochila, quando ela tirou alguns itens para ajeita-los melhor, sendo que pergunta, já que ela não era do exército:

\- São plaquinhas de identificações usadas pelos soldados. Por que está carregando, uma vez que não é do exército?

\- São dos soldados que peguei as armas, coletes e outros produtos. Já que tomei deles, mesmo mortos, tudo o que precisava, acho justo quando isso terminar, algum dia, tentar descobrir quem eram e os seus familiares. Isso pode confortar as famílias. Se eu fosse alguma familiar deles, iria querer saber o que aconteceu, assim como ter algo de alguém que me era querido. As plaquinhas eram mais fáceis de pegar do que as carteiras deles. Quem dera que eu pudesse pegar de todos os soldados que vi mortos. Eu não podia pegar de todos, pois seria muito peso e iria fazer muito barulho. Eu tive que imobilizar as poucas plaquinhas que peguei com papel, para impedir delas tilintarem, conforme eu andava ou corria.

\- É um ato gentil. – Kuririn comenta, enquanto ajudava as pessoas do seu grupo a pegarem as armas dos corpos dos bandidos mortos - Pelo menos um ato gentil, nesse inferno que vivemos, atualmente.

\- Você estava indo para onde? – o mitssumeijin pergunta curioso.

\- Myako City.

\- Myako City? Ela não foi uma das primeiras metrópoles a ser erradicada pelos capangas do bastardo do Piccolo?

\- Sim. Mas, tenho a esperança que eu consiga rever a minha família, pois, acredito que eles estejam vivos.

Tights não ousava falar que era uma Briefs, pois, tinha receio que eles passassem a vê-la como moeda de troca, caso sua família estivesse viva e inclusive, se descobrisse que estavam vivos, iria despista-los, para ficar com a sua família.

Afinal, mesmo se juntando ao grupo, a contragosto, não confiaria em levar dois homens fortes e um grupo considerável, até onde a sua família vivia.

Ela somente precisava da proteção deles, até chegar aos limites de Myaoko City. Depois, iria despistá-los.

Claro, não era insensível ao ponto de se sentir bem fazendo algo assim. Na verdade, ela se sentia muito mal e a sua consciência a condenava por usá-los daquela forma, mas, estava vivenciando uma zona caótica de guerra sem qualquer lei ou ordem. Era uma época que tanto o melhor das pessoas, quanto o pior delas, ou então, a indiferença eram reveladas. Ou seja, esses tempos tenebrosos revelavam a verdadeira índole da pessoa, sem mentiras ou máscaras.

Afinal, a seu ver, o poder não corrompe. Ele apenas revela o que a pessoa é por dentro. Ou seja, a sua verdadeira essência. Há pessoas poderosas e boas e aquelas poderosas e ruins. Se o poder corrompesse, não haveria pessoas boas poderosas, mesmo que sejam poucas, ainda mais em uma realidade caótica em que se encontravam, dentre as que eram más.

Ela sai de seus pensamentos, quando ouve a voz do guerreiro careca:

\- Bem, estamos indo para o norte. Myako fica naquela direção, não é, Tenshinhan? – Kuririn pergunta, enquanto verificava se todos já estavam junto deles.

O mittsumeijin pega um mapa e analisa, para depois falar:

\- Sim. É caminho.

\- Que bom. – ela sorri.

Após verificar se pegou tudo que era necessário, ela se junta a eles que partem dali, rumo ao norte.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, Freeza está em sua nave, mais precisamente em uma espécie de sala com imensas janelas circulares por onde se via o espaço, enquanto estava de pé, bebericando uma bebida rubra que repousava em uma refinada taça, enquanto encontrava-se pensativo, frente a algumas mudanças de plano que lhe ocorreram no último instante, antes de executar os planos que já haviam sido formulados e que eram igualmente seguros.

Então, um soldado entra e se prostra:

\- Freeza-sama.

O arcosiano suspira com visível irritação e frente a isso, o soldado passa a ter medo, acabando por não conseguir controlar o tremor involuntário em seu corpo.

\- Qual o motivo de interromper o meu repouso, bastardo? – ele pergunta em um tom frio, extremamente mortal.

Então, o soldado percebe que ele apoia a taça na espécie de uma mesinha flutuante, enquanto concentrava o seu poder na ponta de um dos dedos, com o scouter do soldado acusando o nível de poder do seu senhor que crescia cada vez mais e como se uma coragem súbita o preenchesse, ele fala, embora suasse frio, temendo o pior e amaldiçoando a sua sorte, quando fizeram um sorteio dentre eles, para saber quem daria a notícia ao arcosiano:

\- A ordem já foi cumprida e recebemos relatos do planeta Freeza número noventa. O planeta acusa uma alta taxa de produção.

\- Entendo... – ele para de concentrar o seu poder na ponta dos dedos – E os meus macacos pessoais adestrados?

\- Vegeta, Nappa e Raditz estão terminando de conquistar o planeta Hiert. Eles preveem que irão subjuga-los por completo em três horas.

\- Tsc... Que patético... Considerando o fato que Vegeta está com eles - Saia daqui seu verme, antes que eu mude de ideia e resolva dar o castigo que você merece. – ele fala olhando malignamente para o soldado que sai do recinto, o mais rápido que conseguia.

\- Freeza-sama, o senhor não pode esperar que míseros macacos, possam fazer um trabalho no mínimo bom. – Zarbon entra, enquanto falava respeitosamente, após a saída apressada do soldado, enquanto se prostrava – Afinal, são meros animais inferiores e igualmente patéticos.

\- Zarbon-san! Se está aqui, tem excelentes notícias. – ele falava, enquanto sorria para o seu braço direito.

\- Sim. Os mecanismos de segurando do planeta Freeza número noventa foram aperfeiçoados e já foram implantados. Eles preveem um aumento de oitenta por cento na segurança, senhor.

\- Excelente! São boas notícias.

\- Com certeza, Freeza-sama. Com a sua licença, meu senhor. – ele fala humildemente.

\- Está dispensado, Zarbon-san.

\- Muito obrigado, Freeza-sama.

Nisso ele sai e o arcosiano torna bebericar a bebida rubra, enquanto estava pensativo, pesando os prós e os contras do plano que executou, conforme rumava para o planeta Freeza número cinquenta.

Após alguns minutos, ele decide não estragar o seu momento de descanso e de contemplação. Portanto, decide voltar a relaxar em sua poltrona confortável, ao sentar nela, enquanto olhava as estrelas.

Nesse universo, em uma Dimensão particular, Wiss olhava atentamente os eventos através do globo em seu cajado, sendo que Bills estava tomando o café que foi preparado pelo seu atendente.

\- O que você me disse é verdade?

\- Sim, Bill-sama. O ser chamado Pilaf, destruiu Son Goku. Ele é, agora, Kakarotto. Ou melhor, será um autêntico saiyajin daqui a alguns anos, devido a alguns acontecimentos.

\- De fato, Shenron é perigoso se cair nas mãos erradas. O desejo que aquele desgraçado fez, destruiu a luta que eu tanto ansiava, conforme as minhas recordações de outra linha do tempo.

\- Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada.

\- Poderia voltar no tempo e fazer Bulma encontrar Son Goku.

\- Shenron leva os desejos a sério... Eu tenho poderes especiais. Mas, infelizmente, o desejo foi que ele não encontrasse Bulma. Mesmo que eu tentasse, a minha viagem no tempo seria bloqueada por ele, devido a uma das regras que devo seguir e que me impedem de desfazer o desejo realizado. Afinal, não encontrei nenhuma brecha nas regras que sou obrigado a seguir, para alterar esse passado.

\- Mas que droga! – ele bate a sua cauda com raiva no chão.

\- Não se preocupe Bill-sama. Eu avisei a Enma Daiou tudo o que Pilaf e aquela mulher fizeram. Além de irem ao mais profundo inferno, terão um tratamento "especial", segundo ele, sendo que manda lembranças ao senhor.

\- Pelo menos, isso... Quando não é aquela megera da Chichi, é o maldito Pilaf que condena o universo e destrói a luta que tanto anseio. Nesse universo, ela não será a causadora da quase destruição deles ou destruição do mesmo, como foi em outros universos, pois, não terá meios para fazer isso. Se tivesse meios, iria causa a destruição ou a quase destruição, como as contrapartes dela vivem fazendo em outros universos, além de agredir verbalmente e humilhar Son Goku, sempre que possível. Inclusive em público. Nessa linha do tempo, o bastardo do Pilaf foi o responsável por condenar o universo e atrapalhar a luta que tanto ansiava. Fico feliz pelo fato dele e daquela mulher desgraçada, estarem sendo torturados e espero que aquela mulher abominável, Chichi, também receba um tratamento "especial", como acontece em todos os universos, quando ela fica em frente ao Juiz do Outro mundo. Todos os Enma Daious fizeram questão de reservar o inferno para ela, juntamente com um "tratamento especial", após o meu pedido.

\- Em relação a ela, Enma Daiou disse que é um dever, aliado ao prazer de fazê-la sofrer, por todo o mal que as versões dela causaram pelas demais realidades alternativas, causando a destruição de vários universos, assim como, quase condenando alguns. Ela é um perigo para qualquer universo e inclusive, Pilaf, com toda a sua irresponsabilidade.

\- Fico feliz em saber que ela terá o que merece... – então, ele se levanta e fala – Bem, vou dormir, novamente, por alguns milênios. Eu estou desanimado demais, frente ao fato que não poderei lutar como desejo. Não há nenhum motivo para eu ficar acordado.

\- Eu acordarei o senhor antes do seu horário, pois, o senhor tinha programado para poder lutar contra Son Goku, devido às recordações de outras realidades. Eu queria avisá-lo que nessa realidade, atual, isso não irá acontecer.

\- Eu entendo e agradeço pelo aviso. Vou colocar para despertar daqui a um milênio.

\- Faz bem, Bills-sama.

\- Meu único consolo é saber que aquela mulher e seu chefe, o maldito Pilaf, estão sofrendo, sendo que aquela mulher abominável, cujas versões sempre prejudicam o universo e agridem verbalmente, assim como humilharam, inclusive em público, Son Goku, terá a sua merecida punição quando morrer, sendo que irá sofrer em vida.

\- Acredite, a vida dela será um inferno, daqui a alguns anos e quando morrer terá um novo sofrimento.

\- Tudo isso me conforta, de certa forma... Até daqui a mil anos, Wiss.

\- Bons sonhos, Bills-sama.

Nisso, observa o seu Deus se recolhendo para a sua cama, deprimido, com as orelhas cabisbaixas, enquanto que Wiss fechava a porta que dava acesso ao quarto dele, sendo que suspira, pois, notou o quanto ele ficou decepcionado, assim como deprimido, ao saber que a luta que tanto ansiava não iria acontecer por causa de um desejo egoísta e igualmente inconsequentemente, feito por um ser ignóbil.

Então, ele tem uma ideia, sendo que decide consultar o seu cajado uma última vez, antes de tomar uma decisão. Havia algumas coisas que ele não podia fazer, devido a algumas regras que seguia.

Porém, podia encontrar uma brecha, para poder fazer o seu Deus feliz, pois, o tipo de luta que teria com Son Goku, seria a melhor dele em muitos milênios.

Movido pela vontade de fazer algo para animar o seu Deus, ele pega alguns livros de uma estante, onde havia as regras que devia seguir.

Afinal, em uma das realidades, quando Freeza, que foi ressuscitado, destruiu a Terra, após perder para Vegeta, ele conseguiu uma brecha nas regras e pôde intervir nos acontecimentos passados ao modifica-los, lamentando o fato que no processo, infelizmente, acabou salvando a mulher abominável de Goku. A perda dela seria um favor ao universo.

Em virtude de ter encontrado uma brecha, Wiss acreditava que se conseguiu encontrar uma brecha naquela realidade, não haveria motivos para não encontrar outra brecha, para o momento que estavam passando.

Afinal, ele queria ver o seu Deus feliz e não deprimido, como estava, atualmente.


	23. O plano de Katatsu e Goku

**Notas da Autora**

Katastu decide que ele e Goku devem...

Enquanto isso, na Terra, Sayuri fica surpresa, quando descobre que...

**Capítulo 23 - O plano de Katatsu e Goku**

AGE 755 – Wakusei Freeza nº 50 (Planeta Freeza nº 50)

.

.

Haviam se passado seis anos, desde que Goku conheceu Katatsu. O jovem saiyajin tinha, atualmente, dezoito anos, sendo que dali a três anos iria atingir a maturidade sexual de um saiyajin, ao deixar de ser filhote, para se tornar um adulto.

Atualmente, o poder de Kakarotto aumentou demasiadamente, ao ponto das pedras Hirui não conseguirem mais bloquear efetivamente seus poderes.

Claro, Katatsu ficou orgulho pelo seu filho ter se tornado tão poderoso com o tempo, sendo que sua inteligência acompanhava o seu poder e isso não poderia deixa-lo mais orgulhoso.

Porém, sabia que precisavam se mudar para um planeta bem longe do que estavam atualmente e de qualquer rota usada pelas naves do império. Precisava ser um planeta insignificante, ao ponto de Freeza nunca se incomodar em conquistar, assim como destruí-lo por sua insignificância. As pedras poderiam bloquear desde que estivessem em um planeta que possuísse mais dessas pedras para fortalecê-las.

Portanto, não era qualquer planeta, pois, precisava contemplar essas duas exigências. Insignificância e pedras Harui.

Ao sondar as memórias de seus ancestrais, descobriu que havia mais um planeta com tais pedras e que seria ideal para camuflarem os seus poderes, principalmente o do seu filho.

Ele conseguiu criar uma criatura pequena, através de um ovo de sua boca, além de criar um vinculo com a mente da criatura, que se esgueirou pela base do planeta, a fim de acessar um computador, sendo que Goku apoiou a sua mão no ombro de seu pai, para ajuda-lo a acessar o computador ao unir a inteligência de ambos, principalmente a do saiyajin.

Quando o último soldado de Freeza saiu da sala para fazer o seu intervalo, resmungando que ficar naquele planeta era um castigo por algum erro que ele cometeu, eles conseguiram acessar o computador, pois, observaram o mesmo digitar a senha.

Dentre os dados que conseguiram, foram os planos de voo das naves, a localização da Ginyuu Tokusentai assim como de chegada e partida de naves programadas, além de plantas do local que eles memorizaram, conforme eram mostrados no monitor e outros dados, tal como a localização do planeta que procuravam ao pegar as coordenadas do mesmo.

Após pegarem tudo o que precisavam a criatura que Katatsu criou e que era pequena, passou a adormecer oculta em uma reentrância na sala de controle, caso fosse necessário fazer novamente algum acesso ao computador.

\- Há um jeito de irmos até lá. Porém, precisaremos de alguma distração tou-chan.

\- Sim, meu filho. Acredito que daqui a três dias será o melhor momento para atacarmos. Não há nenhum plano de entrada e saída de naves no planeta e a Ginyuu Tokusentai estará a centenas de anos luz dali.

\- Então, será daqui a três dias.

Três dias mais tarde, Goku e Katatsu se aproximam da base, sendo que estavam ocultos atrás de pedras, assim como ocultaram o seu ki, sendo que Goku segurava uma espécie de mala, onde tinha tudo o que precisavam, além de ter prendido o seu bastão, a Nyouboi, firmemente em suas costas.

\- Está pronto, tou-chan?

\- Claro.

Ele consente sorrindo, para depois seus olhos brilharem, sendo que inúmeros raios saem de sua antena, se chocando contra uma área imensa que continha apenas rochas.

Os soldados de Freeza avistam, alarmados, várias rochas se tornando um único ser, sendo o mesmo para outros grupos de pedras que começam a ataca-los, sendo que o poder desses seres estava acima da maioria esmagadora dos soldados, pois, naquela base, somente existia soldados fracos. Por isso, decidiram atacar, quando somente houvesse eles na base.

Então, a dupla consegue entrar, conforme avistavam vários soldados sendo mortos pelas criaturas, cujas ordens eram eliminar os soldados, que tentavam inutilmente destruí-los.

Claro, haviam conseguido acerta-los, porém, mesmo que os quebrassem, os pedaços se juntavam e eles voltavam a atacar, já que não eram seres vivos e eram formados, meramente, por pedras.

Portanto, não podiam ser mortos.

Após entrarem na base, eles percorrem os corredores, se lembrando das plantas do local, sendo que matam, rapidamente, os soldados que surgem em seu caminho, evitando assim que eles tivessem tempo de contatar alguém ou de exclamar algo. Eles eram silenciados, rapidamente, com mortes rápidas ao quebrarem os seus pescoços.

O saiyajin se surpreende quando o namekuseijin revela que quer ir a outro lugar e ele concorda, o seguindo, com ambos matando mais soldados no caminho, sem usar explosões de ki, para não alarmar os demais.

Eles entram em uma pequena biblioteca, onde Katatsu pegava vários socsid´s, contendo informações de uma espécie de biblioteca, enquanto que as suas criações invadiam a base, distraindo os soldados de Freeza, que estavam ocupados tentando derrotar tais seres, sendo que ambos avistaram ao longe, os seres avançando na base, provocando o colapso de várias estruturas.

O pequeno ser que Katatsu criou, conforme uma conecção mental dele, conforme saíam da espécie de biblioteca, o fez ativar a sequência de destruição da base, para em seguida, destruir os painéis de controle, impossibilitando assim que conseguissem parar a sequência de destruição.

Quando os soldados chegam e encontram criatura, eles a abatem, sendo que não conseguem deter a sequência de destruição.

\- Desarme isso logo, seu bastardo! – o que parecia ser o líder exclama.

\- Não dá senhor. O painel foi destruído por essa criatura. Somente podemos fugir, embora que não consigo compreender como esse ser acessou o painel de controle para ordenar a destruição da base.

\- Freeza vai nos matar! – o líder exclama aterrorizado – Ele não perdoa falhas. Avise a todos que essa base irá entrar em colapso em breve, e que haverá uma explosão imensa. Vou procurar uma nave para mim.

Nisso, enquanto um deles avisa aos demais, os outros fogem dali, sendo que aquele que avisava aos demais sai junto deles, após transmitir o recado a todos através do sistema de som da base.

Quando Goku e Katatsu conseguem chegar até o hangar com as naves, eles ouvem um soldado falar pelo alto falante, que a base iria explodir e que todos deveriam fugir.

O namekuseijin e o saiyajin conseguem encontrar naves completamente abastecidas, sendo que usam três. Duas para que eles viajassem e uma para os equipamentos, sendo que desativam o sistema de rastreamento das naves, enquanto digitavam o destino nelas.

Então, antes de entrar, Goku usa rajadas de ki para destruir todas as naves, impedindo a fuga dos soldados, para em seguida entrar e partir dali, sendo que do espaço, eles observam uma intensa explosão no solo do planeta, conforme se afastavam do mesmo, rumo ao planeta Huary, que apesar de insignificante, tinha animais grandes, permitindo assim que Goku se alimentasse, pois, essa era outra preocupação de Katatsu, embora que as naves podiam se reabastecer sozinhas.

Porém, demorava anos. Mesmo assim, isso garantia uma fuga deles, caso fosse necessário.

Além disso, havia outros planetas próximos, sendo que o seu filho podia se deslocar, facilmente, entre planetas vizinhos, graças a sua capacidade de adaptação e resistência ao conseguir lidar com o vácuo do espaço.

Portanto, mesmo que não houvesse muita comida, ele poderia comer em outro planeta e depois, voltar ao planeta Huary para treinar e se esconder.

Porém, antes de partirem, Goku se lembra de que precisava fazer algo e pausa o voo da nave, sendo que Katatsu pausa a sua nave, assim como aquela que levava os equipamentos e todo o material necessário para treino e estudo de Kakarotto, pois, havia uma conecçao dele com a nave que levava os equipamentos.

O saiyajin abre a porta da pequena nave circular, adorando ver o espaço e a sua imensidão sem medo, pois, o seu pai adotivo disse que a sua raça podia resistir por algum tempo no vácuo do espaço.

Ele avista algumas naves se afastando e estreita os olhos, para depois atingi-las com uma única rajada continua de ki, movimentando-a no sentido horizontal, implodindo todas as naves e os seus ocupantes, se certificando pelo ki, que não havia mais ninguém vivo a sua volta, com exceção do seu pai adotivo.

Então, ele se concentra, se recordando da técnica que ele ensinou, sendo que estica o braço para frente, enquanto concentrava o seu poder nas mãos, na forma de uma esfera, para em seguida lança-la em direção ao planeta, o explodindo, sendo que ficou surpreso com o brilho que gerava, confessando que havia gostado, sendo algo dentro dele, mais particularmente de seu sangue, que apreciou tal espetáculo.

"Vamos, meu filho" – Katatsu fala mentalmente com o saiyajin.

"É mesmo! Sinto muito, tou-chan".

"Tudo bem".

Nisso, ele entra na pequena nave e ambos prosseguem em sua viagem, sendo que destruíram o planeta para apagar qualquer rastro, evitando assim que Freeza soubesse da existência deles.

Claro, ele saberia que foi destruído por alguém, mas, não saberia quem foi.

Além disso, deviam eliminar as testemunhas, sendo algo imprescindível.

Havia também a possibilidade de rastrearem as naves, mesmo que tivessem desabilitado o rastreamento.

Com o registo correto das naves, o rastreamento poderia ser habilitado, novamente, á distância.

Portanto, era imprescindível destruir o planeta, impedindo assim que fossem contabilizadas quantas naves restaram, descobrindo assim, aquelas que sumiram caso algum circuito do computador central, sobrevivesse à explosão da base.

.

.

AGE 755 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Há milhares de anos-luz dali, na Terra, mais precisamente no subsolo do antigo palácio da família de Richard, que se encontrava, atualmente, destruída, o jovem príncipe estava usando o subsolo do outrora castelo e que era imenso, sendo que foi projetado, inicialmente, para ajudar as famílias da região que no passado, fugiram de uma perseguição étnica implacável, sendo que a família dele usou o seu status, no caso, os seus bisavôs, para proteger inúmeras famílias que moravam, temporariamente no subsolo, até que pudesse leva-los em segurança para outro lugar, longe daquela região, para que pudessem reconstruir as suas vidas.

Havia um local que era usado para plantar, assim como, para criar pequenos animais, altamente prolíferos e com um crescimento rápido, para serem usados na alimentação, assim como existia uma espécie de mina d´água, onde brotava água das pedras, formando um pequeno riacho cristalino.

Havia pequenas plantações, assim como criavam pequenos animais, sendo que havia algumas máquinas em cápsulas, enquanto que a passagem à superfície tinha sido obstruída por toneladas de entulhos.

Mesmo assim, havia passagem de ar que era renovada, através de um pequeno acesso, oriunda de uma caverna oculta, cuja abertura dava para a encosta de um precipício próximo da mansão, sendo uma abertura não muito grande, onde era possível matar ou espantar algum animal, que ousasse usar a pequena caverna como toca.

Desde que fugiram para o subsolo, todos trabalhavam, inclusive Christopher. Somente Chichi não ajudava em nada, pois, segundo a jovem, ela era uma princesa e tinha que ser servida e não servir, sendo que a contragosto, se viu obrigada a aceitar o racionamento de comida, não podendo comer o quanto desejava, além de ter virado o nariz, frente a alimentação "pobre" ao seu ver, que consistia de algumas folhas de verdura, batatas e escassas carnes, sendo que não aprovava a origem da carne.

Além disso, para desagrado da princesa, havia o fato que ela e seu futuro marido dividiam um quarto simples e pequeno para horror dela, que estava acostumada a quartos imensos e lençóis feitos do mais puro cetim, além de colchões absurdamente macios.

Agora, ela tinha que usar algumas colchas de retalhos como lençol e sentia nojo, assim como repulsa, quando tinha que vestir "trapos", como chamava as roupas demasiadamente simples, sendo roupas da época das famílias que haviam se refugiado no local, pois, quando um capanga de Piccolo se aproximou daquela região, Christopher ordenou que todos fugissem para o subsolo que possuía alicerces fortificados, além do fato de ter sido escavado em rocha bruta, sendo que foi fortificado por várias colunas, quando a mansão foi erguida há alguns séculos atrás.

Portanto, todos pegaram, rapidamente, com exceção de Chichi, itens e tudo que não era perecível, além de várias capsulas, transformando muitas outras coisas em capsulas, além de pegarem os pequenos animais que eram de estimação, para usarem os filhotes e não os adultos que eram os animais de estimação de alguém, para servirem como comida, já que precisavam de carne. Também transformaram as geladeiras em cápsulas, sendo que havia sido feita a compra mensal há pouco tempo.

Após todos se mobilizarem em um mutirão para pegar tudo que fosse essencial em poucos minutos, fugiram para o subsolo, minutos antes de um capanga de Piccolo destruir a mansão, sendo que sentiram o abalo, indicando que a mansão foi implodida.

Desde que fugiram para o subsolo, ela vivia ainda mais enfadada, enquanto que ofendia muitos, gratuitamente, descontando toda a sua raiva, revolta, indignação e ira sobre todos, com exceção do príncipe, sobrando para a pobre Sayuri lidar com o gênio cruel e egoísta da princesa mimada, enquanto que Christopher se juntava aos outros para ajudar no trabalho braçal, sendo que era amado por todos os funcionários, enquanto que eles tinham muita pena ao perceberem que ele estava perdidamente apaixonado por Chichi, ao ponto de se tornar, de certa forma, escravo dela, assim como, incapaz de se afastar da mesma.

Portanto, persistia ainda mais o boato que ela havia lançado um feitiço para subjugar qualquer discernimento do jovem príncipe, assim como escraviza-lo e frente a tal boato, todos eles suspiravam, tristemente.

Naquele instante, Sayuri estava em um dos aposentos que divida com várias pessoas e que naquele momento estava vazio, somente tendo ela e a sua genitora, sendo que a mesma estava muito doente, pois, não havia os medicamentos necessários para manter a sua saúde.

Se pudesse ter, novamente, o auxílio dos medicamentos, ela iria poder se curar.

Porém, duvidava que o rei dos demônios fosse derrotado, algum dia e com muito custo, a jovem procurava ser forte para não desabar na frente da princesa, pois, sabia que ela era cruel, sendo que iria escarnecer com a sua tristeza, assim como fez com outra empregada, que cometeu o erro de desabar no chão, chorando copiosamente, enquanto arrumava o quarto que a princesa iria compartilhar com Christopher.

A jovem empregada não conseguiu conter as lágrimas, frente à morte dos seus pais que estavam em uma vila na superfície, pois, duvidava que eles estivessem vivos, considerando os boatos sobre o rei dos demônios e os Mazokus. Chichi a fez se apressar, além de zombar do sofrimento dela, enquanto a chamava de "patética", além de diversos outros nomes pejorativos.

Ela estava mais insuportável, rabugenta, perversa, cruel e mimada do que antes, quando estavam na superfície.

Afinal, se antes, no palácio, com todo o luxo e pompa, ela já era demasiadamente intragável, ficou pior ainda, quando foi confinada em um local "sujo", ao ver dela, usando trapos como roupa, assim como usava restos de panos como lençol, além de ter uma alimentação "pobre" a seu ver.

Naquele instante, a genitora segurava a mão da filha, enquanto falava, após suspirar:

\- Tenho que revelar um segredo para você, caso eu não sobreviva. É um segredo que guardei a sua vida inteira. Entenda Sayuri, que esse segredo existe por amá-la, demais. Porém, frente ao que passamos e pelo fato que eu estou morrendo, preciso revelar tal segredo, para que possa se proteger, sozinha. Lembre-se, não conte para ninguém. Não confie em ninguém. Quero que prometa que irá manter para si, o que irei contar.

\- Segredo? – ela pergunta desesperada, enquanto mantinha as suas mãos segurando as da sua genitora – Como assim, kaa-chan? Claro, eu prometo que guardarei segredo.

Então, a jovem vê a sua amada mãe sorrir, aliviada, para depois falar:

\- Essa é uma história de muitos anos atrás.


	24. Reminiscência:O desespero de uma família

**Notas da Autora**

A mãe de Sayuri permite se perder em reminiscências, conforme conta tudo o que ocorreu, desde o principio e o que Sayuri é...

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora. Não consegui revisar os capítulos adequadamente para postar no domingo.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 24 - Especial - Reminiscências - O desespero de uma família**

\- Yusuke! Ei, Yusuke! – uma mulher chamava o seu filho, sendo que ela usava um jaleco.

\- Já vai, kaa-chan! – uma voz masculina visivelmente irritada é ouvida

\- Por que não é como a sua irmã, a Keiko? Ela já está pronta!

\- Kaa-chan... a senhora sabe o quanto o Yusuke deixa tudo para a última hora. Com certeza, deve estar procurando os tênis que ganhou da namorada. – uma jovem falava, enquanto estava sentada na mesa, comendo alguns biscoitos.

\- Eu queria que o seu irmão fosse mais responsável, Keiko. – ela fala desanimada – Eu e o seu pai precisamos sair logo. Temos que estar no horário.

\- O que a sua kaa-chan disse é verdade, minha princesa. – um homem surge usando terno e um jaleco por cima.

\- Vamos arrumar melhor essa gravata. – a mulher fala se aproximando dele, ajeitando a sua gravata.

\- Obrigada, meu amor. Não sei o que faria sem você. – ele fala em um tom sedutor, a abraçando, enquanto a beijava no pescoço.

\- Yuko! Controle-se! Temos uma criança na sala. – ela se afasta, dando tapinhas no tórax dele.

\- Fala sério, mãe, já sou uma moça. – a jovem fala, revirando os olhos.

\- Yuko, você precisa falar para o nosso filho descer. Estou chamando ele a mais de meia hora.

Ele sobe um degrau da escada e fala:

\- Vamos logo, campeão! Sua mãe e eu precisamos estar no trabalho.

\- Já vai, tou-san!

\- Eu conheço esse "já vai". – a mulher comenta, revirando os olhos.

Então, eles ouvem "mama"... "papa".

Eles vão até a sala, sorrindo, vendo a filha mais nova que comia biscoitos na sua cadeira de bebê.

\- Minha princesinha! – o pai fala se aproximando, dando um beijo na testa dela.

\- Como está o bebê da mamãe? – ela fala sorrindo, afagando as mãozinhas da pequena que sorria, sendo um bebê de um ano e meio.

\- Ela estava tentando encontrar um modo de fugir da cadeira. – a mais velha fala, sendo que estava ao lado dela, terminando de tomar o seu leite com chocolate.

\- Já quer fugir? – o pai pergunta com um sorriso – Vai fundo, filhota!

\- Yuko! Você quer estimular esse ato nela? Já basta ela tentar por si mesma. – a mulher fala com um olhar de censura para o seu esposo.

\- A Sayuri tem direito a liberdade... – nisso, olha para ela, sorrindo – Quer a sua liberdade, né?

Como se entendesse o pai, ela sacode os bracinhos, rindo e fazendo farra.

\- Somente após os dezoito anos e com restrições. – a mãe fala sorrindo para a filha mais nova.

\- Eu concordo meu amor. – ele fala abraçando elas pelas costas.

Keiko revira os olhos, pois, era uma cena típica na parte da manhã. Seus pais sendo bobos para com o bebê, enquanto o seu irmão se atrasava, como sempre.

Então, a babá da família aparece na cozinha e fala:

\- Um telefone para os senhores. É do laboratório Hoshiri. O senhor Yamamoto está no telefone.

\- Yamamoto-san?

O casal pergunta em usino, se entreolhando e arqueando o cenho, pois, ele era o diretor da divisão em que eles trabalhavam. No caso, o setor de bioengenharia, sendo que havia um projeto que desejavam vender aos militares. Yamamoto liderava o grupo que era formado pelo casal e mais alguns cientistas, sendo que um cientista chamado Brief e outro cientista chamado de Gero eram os cientistas mais proeminentes de seu grupo. Principalmente o jovem Brief.

Então, eles vão até o telefone, sendo que Yuko atende, enquanto olhava para a sua esposa, Hanna.

\- É Yuko, falando.

\- Preciso que venham agora ao laboratório. Encontrarmos uma forma de aperfeiçoar a sequência genética dos compostos orgânicos que nós estávamos estudando. Preciso que auxiliem os demais nos cálculos a serem realizados para a implantação, de ao menos, uma matriz na sequência genética que deciframos.

\- Agora, Yamamoto-san?

\- Sim.

O casal se entreolha e Yuko fala:

\- Estaremos em quinze minutos, senhor.

\- Cheguem em cinco minutos.

Nisso, ele desliga e rapidamente, Yuko pega as chaves, enquanto que Hana falava com a baba Kimi.

\- Vamos ter que sair agora. Poderia leva-los para a escola, por favor?

\- Claro, Hana-san.

\- Vou deixar o meu carro. Já está instalado o bebê conforto. Eu vou com o do meu marido.

\- Vamos, querida? – o marido pergunta, enquanto confirmava se havia pegado os documentos e a chave do carro.

\- Sim, meu amor. Já falei com Kimi-san e ela vai levar as crianças.

\- Ótimo!

Nisso, ela vai até a filha mais velha e beija o topo da cabeça dela, assim como o pai, sendo que fazem o mesmo com a bebê, enquanto falavam:

\- Vamos ter que fazer hora extra no laboratório, provavelmente. Kimi-san ficará com vocês até voltarmos. – Yuko falava, enquanto terminava de abotoar um botão do punho.

\- Eu e Yusuke não somos mais crianças... Precisamos mesmo de uma babá? Temos dezesseis anos.

\- Sim. – os pais falam em usino.

\- Mas, kaa-san...

\- Mesmo que vocês não precisassem, o que não é esse o caso, tem a Sayuri-chan. Ela precisa de uma babá e vocês, de alguém para fiscalizá-los. – a mãe fala, enquanto se aproximava da porta da cozinha.

Os pais se despedem do filho ao se aproximarem da escada, para depois saírem e antes que a filha protestasse sobre a presença de uma babá para ela e seu irmão gêmeo, o casal sai afobado.

Alguns minutos depois, Yusuke desce as escadas, visivelmente sonolento, sendo que olha para os lados e pergunta para a sua irmã gêmea:

\- Não é cedo demais para eles saírem?

\- Aquele chefe chato ligou e ordenou que eles chegassem rapidamente na empresa. Isso justifica o fato que estavam tão afoitos. – ela fala em muxoxo – Nos ficaremos com a babá, pois, eles irão fazer hora extra.

\- Com a babá?! – Yusuke exclama, desanimado – Não somos crianças.

\- Eu tentei argumentar sobre isso e como sempre, ignoraram, falando que nos precisamos de babá, assim como a Sayuri-chan. A Sayuri-chan, sim, precisa de uma babá. Mas, a gente não. Temos dezesseis anos. É revoltante.

\- Concordo irmã. Ainda bem que ninguém do colégio sabe que temos uma babá. Eu morreria de vergonha. Mesmo que vissem Kimi-san com a gente, não ia associá-la como nossa babá, graças a Sayuri.

Enquanto isso, sorrindo, Kimi pega o bebê para trocar, levando-o para cima.

Alguns minutos depois, todos eles estavam no carro que havia acabado de sair da garagem.

Longe dali, na Empresa Hoshiri, o casal estava com os outros cientistas e elaboravam os cálculos complexos, sendo que cada dupla de cientista trabalha em um dos problemas, sendo que precisavam pesquisar as variáveis em cada experimento, após aplicar os cálculos em um programa de simulação desenvolvido pelos doutores Brief e Gero.

Após horas, Yamamoto entra na sala onde o casal estava, sendo que haviam acabado de fazer as contas complexas, sendo que aplicaram as variáveis no simulador, com ambos comemorando o sucesso que obtiveram na simulação.

Naquele exato momento, estavam terminando o relatório.

Quando Yamamoto se aproxima, Yuko estende várias folhas com os cálculos, assim como mostra um relatório, sendo que havia acabado há um minuto, atrás, enquanto falava:

\- Terminamos!

O casal se entreolha, quando percebem que o seu chefe, Yamamoto estava nervoso e Hana pergunta visivelmente preocupada:

\- Tudo bem, senhor?

O chefe inspira profundamente, antes de falar:

\- Seus filhos sofreram um acidente, enquanto voltavam do colégio... Um carro com bandidos que haviam acabado de assaltar o banco se chocou com o carro onde os seus filhos e a babá, estavam. Somente Sayuri sobreviveu, embora esteja em estado crítico.

As pernas do casal falharam, sendo que Yuko está em choque, enquanto que Hana chorava compulsivamente, com o seu corpo convulsionando, para em seguida o marido se recuperar, embora chorasse, sendo que amparava a sua esposa.

\- Yuko e Hana, vamos no meu carro. Vou leva-los até o hospital. Qual é o hospital, senhor?

O doutor Brief, um jovem cientista entusiasta e igualmente gênio surge, sendo que naquele momento olhava pesarosamente para o casal.

Yamamoto passa o endereço e o casal sai, rapidamente, seguindo o doutor Brief.

Quando chegam ao hospital, olham a sua pequena filha entubada, sendo que havia vários soros, assim como máquinas, inclusive de respiração artificial, enquanto que o rostinho estava todo enfaixado, sendo que a mãe chorava, não querendo acreditar que aquilo era real, enquanto que o esposo mantinha-se firme, pois, alguém precisava ampará-la, mesmo que por dentro, ele sentisse uma dor lacerante e estivesse em pedaços.

Afinal, alguém precisava ser forte naquele momento e ele como homem, sentia-se no dever moral de sustentar a sua esposa nesse momento tão difícil que passavam.

\- Yuko-san? Hana-san?

Eles viraram para a origem da voz e encontram um policial que entra e fala:

\- Meus pêsames... Sei que o momento é difícil, mas, precisamos que identifiquem os corpos de seus filhos e da babá.

\- Minha esposa pode ficar?

Yuko pergunta preocupado, pois, não sabia dos estados dos corpos e não queria que ela se deprimisse, mais do que já estava, assim como pelo fato que precisava estar sozinho, quando desabasse na frente dos seus outros filhos mortos.

\- Sim. Só precisamos de um familiar.

\- Eu vou, meu amor, mas, já volto.

Ele fala com a mão tremendo de dor, enquanto beijava a cabeça da sua esposa, que sentou em uma poltrona ao lado da filha, enquanto segurava as mãozinhas dela, sendo que afagava maternalmente o rostinho dela, sem deixar de chorar um instante sequer.

No necrotério, ele acabou desabando em um pranto mudo e igualmente convulsivo ao ver os seus filhos, sendo que o legista apenas mostrou o rosto, enquanto que um lençol cobria todo o corpo.

Yuko agradecia e muito, que a sua esposa fosse poupada de ver tal cena, sendo que depois reconheceu a babá.

O policial percebeu que ele estava à beira de um colapso e o fez se sentar no corredor, enquanto falava:

\- Ainda estamos investigando, senhor... Temos o relato de testemunhas, de que a babá estava seguindo as leis de trânsito, sendo que foi o carro roubado, com bandidos que haviam acabado de assaltar um banco, que atravessou o sinal e se chocou contra o carro que tinha a sua babá e os seus filhos. Saiba senhor, que Kimi-san não poderia fazer nada para impedir o acidente, pelo que vimos através das câmeras de uma loja que fica em frente ao local do acidente.

\- E os bastardos?

\- Um morreu. Os outros três sobreviveram. Eles irão responder por homicídio, tentativa de homicídio, excesso de velocidade, desrespeito a sinalização, roubo de carro e pelo assalto ao banco hoje de manhã... Quer que eu leve o senhor ao hospital? A sua esposa precisa de você.

\- Vou querer sim, policial. Muito obrigado, senhor.

\- Vamos.

Nisso, o policial o leva até o hospital, para depois voltar até a delegacia.

Ele se junta a sua esposa em vigília, sendo que a médica responsável por Sayuri entra e fala:

\- Ela teve hemorragia cerebral severa e tivemos que retirar quase que metade do seu cérebro para evitar um edema severo que iria acarretar em uma morte cerebral. Induzimos o coma nela. Ela está com queimaduras de terceiro grau em cinco por cento do corpo e queimaduras de segundo grau em dez por cento do corpo, além de ter tido fraturas em vários ossos. Um dos pulmões não funciona por causa do edema e o outro está com a capacidade reduzida. Ela está começando a ficar estável.

\- Como assim, fraturas?

\- Ela foi atirada para fora, juntamente com a cadeira do bebê conforto que evitou maiores danos, considerando a distância e o fato que o asfalto estava absurdamente quente, justifica as queimaduras no corpo dela.

\- Para o cinto se romper, meu amor, quer dizer que a força G foi de... – a mulher fala apavorada.

\- Eu sei... Foi muito violenta. – ele fala, abraçando ainda mais a sua amada, enquanto olhava pesarosamente para a sua única filha sobrevivente.

\- Vocês são cientistas?

\- Sim.

\- Achei estranho não perguntarem sobre a perda do cérebro, edema cerebral e mais detalhes sobre o meu diagnóstico e procedimento.

\- Sabemos que o cérebro, até certa idade, não se encontra com os seus lobos definidos, assim como as funções de cada um deles. Mesmo que um bebê perca metade do cérebro, ele pode viver normalmente. – Yuko fala dentre as lágrimas – E compreendemos todos os procedimentos, assim como o risco de um edema cerebral.

A médica se aproxima para ler alguns dados dos diversos equipamentos que rodeavam a pequena, para depois se afastar, deixando o casal junto do bebê, sendo que sentia muita pena deles e da criança.

Alguns meses depois, o casal estava na empresa, enquanto que Hana desejava confirmar o plano deles, pois, Sayuri permanecia em coma e havia apresentado complicações severas devido a uma grave infecção hospitalar que debilitou o seu organismo, além de provocar danos, através das toxinas liberadas por uma super bactéria.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, meu amor. Precisamos fazer isso. Nossa filha teve sequelas e quero reverter com a tecnologia que eles têm.

\- Vamos conseguir?

\- Sim. Tenha fé.

\- Pelo menos, conseguimos retirar nossa filha do hospital, sem que percebessem.

\- Mas, achei arriscado o que fizemos... Por sorte, tudo estava ao nosso favor. Mesmo assim, será difícil movê-la. O que a mantém viva são os aparelhos que compramos, já que o seu estado é delicado.

\- Iremos nos preocupar com isso, depois. Agora, precisamos de alguns dados. Acredito que conseguiremos trabalhar em nosso projeto.

\- Vão precisar de ajuda e estou disposto a ajudá-los. Inclusive, pedi a minha demissão agora há pouco.

Eles se viram assustados para a origem da voz e encontram o doutor Brief, sorrindo bondosamente para eles.

\- Permitam-me ajudá-los. Com a minha ajuda, irão conseguir terminar o projeto de vocês.

\- Como assim projeto? – Yuko pergunta preocupado.

\- O plano de vocês convertem Sayuri-chan em uma bioandroíde, para que possa ter uma vida normal, sem saber da verdade.

\- Como sabia disso? – Hana pergunta estarrecida.

\- Se eu estivesse na situação de vocês, faria a mesma coisa. Contém com a minha discrição.

Nisso, ele pega uma espécie de sacola, onde há vários cd´s em um estojo e fala:

\- Já copiei todos os bancos de dados do projeto. Podemos trabalhar nele.

\- Por que o senhor está nos ajudando? – Hana pergunta emocionada, pois, o Brief era um gênio.

\- Eu conheço a natureza interna das pessoas... Acredito que se fossem os seus filhos, vocês fariam a mesma coisa por mim. Vocês são pessoas boas que se encontram em uma situação difícil e eu posso ajudá-los com o meu intelecto.

O casal se entreolha, sabendo que precisariam de ajuda.

Eles consentem com a cabeça e entregam a sua carta de demissão, sendo que a noite, eles partem dali, sendo que o doutor Brief desenvolveu uma câmara criogênica, onde colocaram Sayuri para preservar as suas funções vitais para que a reanimassem, somente quando fosse o momento, sendo que tiveram muito trabalho para colocar a câmara no carro.

Como o Brief era solteiro e seus pais faleceram, ele seguiu com o casal, sendo que ficaram em um local remoto, onde montaram um laboratório em uma casa abandonada.

Após seis anos, os três desenvolveram os princípios de um corpo bioandroíde.

Portanto, eles a retiram da criogenia, para depois conectar Sayuri a diversas máquinas, começando o processo de substituição dos órgãos por versões de bioengenharia, sendo que colocaram na pele células de substituição de materiais para que cobrissem a pele, sendo que tais células eram capazes de envelhecer, pela peculiaridade da tecnologia impregnada nela, sendo que ela seria forte e poderosa, devido à transição para um corpo androide.

O único problema é que ela envelheceria lentamente e não no tempo normal de um humano como desejavam, para que ela tivesse uma vida normal.

Afinal, se ela não envelhecesse, iria estranhar e eles queriam o mais realista possível.

Esperavam que ela não estranhasse, demasiadamente, esse envelhecimento lento.

Além disso, se um dia, ela quisesse ter uma família, deveria ser capaz de engravidar e gerar uma criança, para que ela nunca descobrisse a verdade. Por isso, fizeram questão de fazê-la capaz de engravidar e de arcar, futuramente, com uma gestação como qualquer outra.

Quando terminaram o processo, transformando-a em um bioandroíde, colocaram a filha que estava dormindo na cama da casa simples, enquanto se despediam do Brief que jurou guardar segredo, sendo que os pais dela falaram na porta da casa:

\- Leve esse chip. Ele tem os dados dos projetos.

\- Não preciso... Na verdade, é melhor que ninguém saiba disso.

\- Pegue, por favor. Vai que o senhor precisa para alguma emergência? Nunca se sabe o dia de amanhã. Acredito que o senhor não vai deixar tais dados caírem nas mãos erradas. Também leve todos os cd´s. Não precisamos mais.

\- O que vão fazer? – ele pergunta, enquanto pegava o chip e a sacola.

\- Precisamos de empregos novos, assim como, de uma nova identidade, pois, eles podem reconhecer a Sayuri e não queremos que ela vire cobaia de experimentos. A família Miashi não existe mais.

\- Desejo-lhes sorte.

Ele fala sorrindo, sendo que se cumprimentam, para depois ele partir.

Anos depois, Hana e Yuko se tornaram faxineiros e mesmo que eles quisessem rever os túmulos dos outros filhos, não podiam arriscar a serem presos, pois, haviam retirado uma criança do hospital.

Quanto ao trabalho atual deles, eles podiam ter empregos melhores.

Porém, queriam profissões, cujas pessoas passassem despercebidas nos locais, por não chamarem a atenção das pessoas, que inclusive, os ignoravam.

Porém, por infortuno, alguns anos depois, um cientista da Empresa Hoshiri os reconheceu e comunicou os seus superiores, pois, foi identificado que eles roubaram os dados, pois, ao contrário do Brief, eles não foram cuidadosos o suficiente para apagar por completo os rastros da retirada dos dados e os militares souberam imediatamente de tais roubos, sendo que na verdade, eles eram da Red Ribbon e ficaram preocupados com o fato que duas pessoas tinham dados dos projetos.

Enquanto a família estava jantando, o casal estranha a movimentação, enquanto que a filha deles de cinco anos olhava para os seus pais que estavam preocupados, sendo que a sua mãe a pegou no colo e quando ela ia chorar pelo ato abrupto, o pai, que havia pegado uma garrafa de vidro, vira o liquido em um pano e o resto na pia, jogando água por cima, enquanto a mãe colocava o pano no rosto da filha, sendo que a substância iria deixa-la inconsciente.

Yuko ficou para trás, para atrasar os militares, sendo que ficou alarmado ao ver o símbolo da Red Ribbon, enquanto que Hana fugia com Sayuri.

A última coisa que ela ouviu, antes de fugir por uma passagem secreta, que ambos criaram para alguma emergência, foi Yuko falando "Não vão pega-los desgraçados!" e depois, ouvem um tiro, com o marido dela ceifando a sua própria vida para não o torturarem, a fim de descobrir onde podiam estar.

Longe dali, ela consegue subir, sorrateiramente em um trem, sendo que Sayuri estava inconsciente e com muito custo, consegue caminhar para uma sessão do trem que estava aberta, sendo que se ocultava na sombra, enquanto via, ao longe, vários carros da Red Ribbon ao redor de sua casa, sendo que abraçava a sua amada filha, enquanto chorava copiosamente, sendo que ela levava na bolsa uma grande soma de dinheiro para poderem sobreviver, até terem alguma forma de se sustentarem, assim como levava joias que pegou antes deles saírem da antiga casa deles, sendo que havia alguns mecanismos de segurança na bolsa para protegê-las de bandidos.

Alguns anos depois, ela decidiu se unir a um homem, para usar o sobrenome dele e assim fez, sendo que mudou o sobrenome da filha também, conseguindo assim, uma nova vida.

Ele era violento, porém, ela o usava como um disfarce, pois, o que importava era a sua amada filha e por causa disso, aturava todos os maus tratos e a violência, enquanto procurava poupar Sayuri de ver tais cenas, embora a criança sempre visse as marcas no corpo da genitora e as lágrimas da mesma.

Como Sayuri tinha apenas quatro anos quando o pai se matou, ela se esqueceu com o tempo de Yuko, passando a ver o padrasto como pai, sendo que após alguns anos, Hana usou seu conhecimento cientifico e conseguiu ministrar um grupo de medicamentos que provocariam um infarto violento nele, sem deixar qualquer rastro de seus atos.

Munida da coragem que restava e aproveitando o fato que ele era diabético e tomava insulina via injetável, ela conseguiu colocar dentre as seringas o medicamento que ela preparou para mata-lo rapidamente, sem deixar qualquer rastro em seu sistema, sendo que ela somente precisaria se desfazer da ampola.

Em virtude disso, se um legista o examinasse, iria concluir que ele teve um infarto fulminante e com o histórico de diabetes, não seria algo estranho.

O seu plano foi um sucesso e enquanto ela fingia ser a viúva triste, ela sorria internamente, pois, se livrou de um monstro e de quebra, ela e a filha tinham sobrenomes diferentes.

Nesse mesmo dia, conseguiu emprego no castelo, para ficar ainda mais oculta, de qualquer um que pudesse identifica-la, enquanto criava a filha, que não ficou triste com a morte do padrasto.


	25. O desejo de Sayuri

**Notas da Autora**

Após descobrir a verdade, Sayuri deseja...

Enquanto isso, após Goku e Katatsu chegarem em um planeta, eles se surpreendem, quando...

**Capítulo 25 - O desejo de Sayuri**

Após ouvir a história de sua genitora, Sayuri está chocada, pois, ainda digeria o que ouviu, até que pergunta, fracamente:

\- Então, eu não sou humana?

A mãe olha condoída para ela e fala:

\- Não, meu amor. Eu peço desculpas. Mas, saiba que fizemos por amor. Sei que fomos egoístas. Eu sinto tanto.

A jovem suspira tristemente e se levanta, falando:

\- Preciso pensar sozinha, um pouco.

Nisso, ela se afasta, enquanto que a mãe dela olhava tristemente para ela, sendo que senão fosse a sua doença, nunca teria revelado a verdade a sua amada filha, pois, desconfiava da reação dela e não podia condená-la. Seria uma notícia chocante para qualquer um.

Longe dali, em um canto, longe da vista dos outros, ela está pensativa, sendo que estava sentada no chão de pedra com as costas apoiadas em uma parede fria, enquanto pensava no que foi revelado.

Sim. Ela estava em choque. Aliais quem não ficaria ao saber que viveu uma mentira?

Porém, entendia os sentimentos de seus pais e que eles sacrificaram tudo, para ter a sua única filha de volta, mesmo que tivessem que torna-la uma bioandroíde. Eles foram egoístas ao pensarem neles mesmos, sendo que sabia que os pais eram assim. Eles a amavam e muito. Por isso, fizeram a única coisa que poderia ser feito para ter a sua filha de volta.

Quem ela era para julgá-los? Ainda mais um ato movido por amor. Claro, egoísta, mas, nem por isso deixava de ser por amor.

Ela suspira e fica pensativa por algum tempo, até que se levanta e volta para o quarto onde estava a sua mãe, que estava nervosa, apertando o lençol entre as suas mãos e fala, com a sua genitora olhando expectante para ela:

\- Não posso condená-los. Foi um ato egoísta, mas, foi por amor. Vocês estavam desesperados, pois, meu estado era crítico e dificilmente eu iria sair do coma. Inclusive, mesmo se saísse do coma profundo, por algum milagre, eu teria graves sequelas. Transformar-me em uma bioandroíde era a única opção que vocês tinham. Eu compreendo.

Nisso, ela senta e a mãe se ergue para abraça-la, sendo que Sayuri sorri, enquanto que a genitora tinha lágrimas nos olhos devido a imensa felicidade que sentia, até que é deitada gentilmente pela filha.

\- Se eu sou uma bioandroíde, eu devo ter algum poder ou força sobre humana, né?

A mãe dela olha preocupada para a filha que fala, após suspirar:

\- Eu estou perguntando isso, pois, quando sairmos daqui, em algum momento do futuro, eu quero ajudar as pessoas. Quero ser, tipo, uma heroína, já que eu tenho poderes.

\- Heroína?

\- Sim. Quero salvar vidas com o meu poder. Quero fazer algum bem ao mundo. Não quero ficar com esse poder, sem uso. – ela fala determinada.

\- Mas, se fizer isso, irá se ferir. Estávamos planejando que usasse esse poder para se defender, se fosse necessário, assim como não desejávamos que se colocasse em perigo, meu amor. – a mãe fala preocupada.

\- Kaa-chan, vocês me transformaram em uma biondroíde por amor. Agora, eu quero usar esse poder para salvar o mundo e fazer alguma diferença na vida das pessoas. Sei que estou sendo egoísta, ao não pensar em seus sentimentos. Mas, agora, eu quero ser egoísta também e por uma boa causa. Sempre quis ser uma heroína e agora, posso cumprir com o meu sonho. Pelo menos, em algum momento no futuro.

A genitora suspira e se recorda que a sua filha sempre lia os quadrinhos de super heróis, focando-se em super heroínas, além de ter sentimentos altruístas desde criança. Quantas vezes ela não tentou salvar um animal? Quantas vezes não procurou ajudar os outros? Inclusive, ela é querida por muitos funcionários do palácio, por causa de seu coração bom e gentil.

Claro que não compactuava com os planos da filha, pois, sempre vinha a sua mente, a visão dela ferida ou agonizante e tais pensamentos sempre a preocupavam. Ela queria colocar a sua filha "embaixo das asas" e não deixa-la encarar o mundo. Queria protege-la de tudo e de todos.

Porém, sabia que era algo impossível, mesmo que não estivesse gravemente enferma. Não podia proteger para sempre a sua filha. Em algum momento, teria que "soltá-la" e isso a angustiava, enquanto que meditava sobre as palavras de Sayuri e o seu desejo genuíno de ser uma heroína.

De fato, ela e seu marido, movidos por amor, foram egoístas ao transformarem a amada filha em uma bioandroíde, dotando-a de força sobre humana e grandes poderes, como consequência do projeto aprimorado pelo doutor Brief.

Portanto, se analisasse por esse ângulo, cogitava a hipótese de que a sua filha merecia o direito de escolha, já que lhe privaram quando ela era pequena, ao decidirem por ela, uma decisão que iria repercutir em toda a sua vida. Será que era tão egoísta e intransigente, que não poderia apoiar a sua filha em sua decisão? Será que seria tão intransigente, ao ponto de não ter consideração pelos sentimentos de sua amada filha, mesmo que fossem contrários ao que planejou?

Hanna olha para a filha, percebendo que os olhos dela exibiam uma intensa determinação, até que suspira e fala derrotada:

\- Sim. Inclusive, o doutor Brief deu a ideia de fornecer conhecimento de artes marciais para você. Inicialmente, não gostamos dessa ideia, mas, ele disse que seria uma precaução, caso fosse necessário, pois, não sabia como seria o futuro. Nunca imaginei que no final, você iria libertar por si mesmo, a trava que contém a maior parte do seu poder e força, assim como o conhecimento de artes marciais, quando falasse a verdade. Mas, se de fato, deseja seguir o seu sonho, quem sou eu para ficar contra o que deseja, após o meu ato e o do seu pai para com você, sem consulta-la, pois, era um bebê e estava em um coma profundo e provavelmente, irreversível?

\- "Trava"? – ela pergunta confusa.

\- Sim. Você é forte demais para um humano, assim como poderosa. Para impedir que alguém desconfiasse de você ou cogitasse alguma hipótese, chamando uma atenção "indevida", foi instalado uma espécie de "trava", digamos assim, que limita a sua força e poder. O conhecimento de artes marciais está selado dentro de você, pela parte androide sua. Se libertar todas as travas e liberar o conhecimento, você vai passar a sentir esse outro sistema, que até então estava oculto. Com o tempo, você pode usá-lo, caso sinta necessidade, a fim de preservar alguma consciência, podendo usar como um "baú", digamos assim. Espero que nunca tenha que usá-lo, pois, fico desesperada ao pensar em que tipo de situação você seria obrigada a usar essa parte, até então, inconsciente sua.

\- E como eu vou destravar? – ela pergunta curiosa – Pelo que eu entendi, eu mesma consigo destravar o meu verdadeiro poder e força, assim como o conhecimento de artes marciais.

\- Apenas, tem que se concentrar. Agora, você tem o conhecimento para destravar tais poderes e conhecimento. Basta procurar um lugar calmo e se concentrar. Procure acessar o local mais profundo de sua mente. Poderíamos ter colocado algum dispositivo ou algo assim, mas, temíamos que alguém conseguisse fazer algo, ao usar tal mecanismo. Por isso, decidimos, na época, que você mesmo iria retirar as travas, caso viesse a tomar conhecimento de si mesmo. Confesso que esperávamos que esse dia nunca chegasse e que você tivesse uma vida normal.

\- Eu sei. – ela fala sorrindo.

Então, beija gentilmente a testa da mãe, para depois encostar as costas na parede ao lado da cama da genitora, passando a se concentrar, sabendo que ninguém iria, ao menos, por algumas horas, até o quarto onde estava a sua mãe, pois, as outras mulheres que ocupavam os demais leitos, estavam ocupadas.

.

.

AGE 755 - Wakusei Harse (Planeta Harse)

.

.

Após vários meses no espaço, as naves de Goku e Katatsu chegam a um planeta, cuja atmosfera era arroxeada, sendo que havia pouca oxigenação, garantindo assim, na visão do namekuseijin, um treinamento excelente para o seu filho, pois, era uma condição adversa que iria intensificar o treino dele.

Claro, os saiyajins podiam se adaptar a condições externas.

Porém, se fossem obrigados, constantemente e implacavelmente por anos, iria haver um aumento natural da resistência.

Além disso, esse planeta era famoso pelas tempestades violentas com relâmpagos ferozes e implacáveis.

Havia uma raça humanoide com a pele coberta de escamas, sendo que vivia em tuneis e galerias embaixo das terras, sendo que ocupavam rochas também. Tinham em torno de um metro e sessenta, olhos como os de besouro, orelhas grandes e pontudas, além de terem chifres, sendo que usavam pele de animais como roupas. Eram os harsianos.

Após as naves pousarem em uma espécie de platô, Katatsu e Goku se aproximam da borda e observam em um vale próximo dali, vários membros do povo que viviam no planeta, fugindo de alienígenas armados.

Inicialmente, o namekuseijin pensou que eram homens de Freeza ou de Koora, já que estavam próximos dos limites do território de Freeza, que faziam divisa com os do irmão mais velho.

Porém, não eram soldados e se recorda que esses tipos de roupas eram de piratas especiais e fala:

\- São piratas espaciais.

Kakarotto observa tudo em volta e avista algo, ao estreitar os olhos, sendo que aponta e fala:

\- Aquela nave deve ser a dos piratas espaciais.

\- Pelo visto, sim.

\- Seria ótimo termos essa nave para nós. O que acha, tou-chan?

\- Uma excelente ideia, meu filho – nisso, olha para o povo que fugia desesperado, sendo que alguns foram capturados e frente a isso, o namekuseijin estreita os olhos – Vamos salvá-los e de quebra, conseguiremos uma nave. Só quero que você os deixe gravemente feridos. Não mate eles, ainda. Quero vasculhar a mente deles para aprender a pilotar a nave.

\- Tudo bem, tou-chan.

Então, ambos avançam nos piratas espaciais, sendo que Goku procura nocautear todos, sendo que o pai dele começa a revirar a mente deles, sendo que os mata, em seguida.

Após algumas horas, todos estão mortos, sendo que Katatsu conseguiu encontrar o piloto da nave que estava escondido, tremendo e muito, conseguindo assim os dados que precisava. Eles também libertaram todos que foram escravizados.

Após libertarem todos que estavam presos em jaulas, os harsianos se aproximaram de ambos, olhando-os curiosamente, para depois o saiyajin e o namekuseijin partirem dali, juntamente com a nave, pousando a mesma em uma parte baixa do terreno, passando a treinar, próximos da nave.

.

.

AGE 755 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, Tights enfim chega a Miyako City, sendo que ela e o grupo que a acompanhavam, tiveram alguns problemas com bandidos e estupradores, sendo que ela os surpreendeu, quando castrou os estupradores, após quebrar a coluna deles com uma ferramenta, após serem nocauteados por Tenshinhan e Kuririn.

Como ela era inteligente e cientista, ela se lembrou do local que deveria atingir, para fazê-los ficarem tetraplégicos e ela assim o fez, deixando os guerreiros estarrecidos.

Durante a viagem, conseguiram ensina-la a usar o ki e a voar, sendo que os outros conseguiram aprender, também.

Então, quando ela se aproxima de onde era a Corporação Capsula, sendo que não falou a verdade para eles, ela vê a sua casa destruída, sem saber que era uma falsa projeção, através de espelhos falsos.

Portanto, sem saber disso, julga que a sua família foi destruída e frente a tal constatação equivocada, ela cai de joelhos no chão, chorando copiosamente, assustando todos, principalmente Tenshinhan e Kuririn que estavam próximos dela, sendo que o guerreiro careca a achava linda e como era tímido, não conseguia se aproximar dela, limitando-se a observá-la, timidamente.

\- O que houve Tights? – Kuririn pergunta preocupado.

\- Minha família está morta!

Os guerreiros se entreolham, não compreendendo o que ela queria dizer com isso, sendo que o mittsumeijin pergunta preocupado:

\- Como assim?

Ela levanta os olhos e procura uma casa destruída próxima dali e ao achar a casa, aponta para ela, orando para que ninguém do grupo tivesse algum parente morando naquele local e como se as suas preces fossem ouvidas, ninguém se manifestou, quando ela apontou a casa destruída.

Kuririn apoia a mão no ombro dela, para depois ela o abraçar, sendo que ainda estava de joelhos, enquanto era confortada pelo guerreiro careca, que estava corado.

As outras pessoas do grupo tentavam confortá-la, até que ela se recupera, após algumas horas, decidindo que continuaria a jornada com eles, já que não tinha mais família.

Então, eles se afastam de Myako City, tomando outra rota, enquanto que o robô enviado por Bulma, por pouco, não viu Tights. Se tivesse virado a câmera para o lado direito alguns minutos atrás, a Brief mais velha teria ficado no campo de visão da câmera e por sua vez, a mais nova veria a sua irmã mais velha.

Por apenas alguns minutos, elas não se viram.

Há centenas de quilômetros dali, no quartel general subterrâneo da Red Ribbon, o doutor Gero e o comandante Black, olhavam orgulhosos os vários androides que possuíam, sendo que os mais poderosos eram o dezessete e dezoito. Dos psíquicos, o androide Zero, que era pequeno, mas poderoso e dos robôs, era o número quinze. Havia o dezesseis, mas, ele tinha um defeito que consistia em não ferir seres vivos ou a natureza.

Portanto, ele foi desativado e posteriormente, destruído, pois, por algum motivo, a programação persistia, por mais que tentassem mudar ou modificar o programa. Também, foi o único fracasso, ao ver do comandante Black.

Havia alguns que tentaram se rebelar, mas, foram corrigidos. Black não pode suprimir um gemido de orgulho ao saber que todos eram obedientes e que eventuais problemas de desobediência foram erradicados do sistema deles, os tornando soldados perfeitos.

\- Isso é magnifico, doutor Gero! O senhor fez um excelente trabalho!

\- Eu também estou maravilhado ao ver os soldados perfeitos que criei para a Red Ribbon.

\- Com certeza, iremos destruir aquele rei dos demônios e suas crias, nos tornando "heróis" para o povo que sofre com eles. – ele fala heróis entre aspas, para depois rir malignamente.

\- Sim. Eles estão tão abalados emocionalmente, assim como no âmbito da psique, que se encontram passíveis de aceitarem as nossas ordens e domínio em prol da "segurança".

\- O que acha de darmos a primeira missão para eles? – o comandante Black pergunta com um sorriso de canto.

\- Seria perfeito. Quero vê-los em ação. Também quero ter uma amostra do rei dos demônios.

Nisso, o comandante se aproxima, chamando a atenção de todos os androides e robôs que passam a olhar atentamente para ele:

\- A primeira missão de vocês é erradicarem os capangas de Piccolo e o próprio rei dos demônios. Porém, no caso dele, vocês devem trazer um pedaço dele. Compreendido?

\- Sim, comandante Black-sama. – todos falam em usino.

\- Ótimo. Agora, vão!

Todos se prostram, para depois se levantarem, saindo dali, através de uma passagem para a superfície.


	26. O fim de Piccolo Daimaou

Vegeta, Raditz e Nappa começam a conversar sobre...

Enquanto isso, Raditz fica...

Piccolo fica estarrecido quando vê os...

Kami-sama decide...

**Capítulo 26 - O fim de Piccolo Daimaou**

AGE 755 – Wakusei Freeza nº 18 (Planeta Freeza nº18)

.

.

Em um dos planetas aliados de Freeza, sendo que teve que abandonar o seu nome que era Yarkei, como parte do acordo, sendo renomeado de Planeta Freeza nº 18, pois era uma exigência para todos os planetas que podiam ser considerados aliados dos arcosianos.

Era a mesma coisa nos territórios de Koora e do pai deles, Cold.

Vegeta, Nappa e Raditz estavam em uma espécie de bar tomando bebidas, enquanto eram servidos por garçonetes.

Para que Freeza não ouvisse os seus planos, eles conversavam assuntos casuais, enquanto escreviam em uma prancheta, sendo que se comunicavam através da escrita, discutindo o plano deles entre si.

Raditz estava pensativo sobre a missão que foi dada para ele, sendo que ainda faltavam seis anos e que consistia em ir atrás do seu irmão mais novo, Kakarotto, que estava na Terra. Vegeta queria esperar esses seis anos, para que ele já tivesse passado da transição de filhote para adulto com o acréscimo de alguns anos.

Para o príncipe, apesar de ser apenas um saiyajin de Terceira classe, seria ótimo ter mais um da raça deles, sendo que Freeza não sabia da existência dele e isso se provaria um trunfo que poderia usar em algum momento, enquanto que ainda estava planejando como iria matar o arcosiano.

Já, Raditz, confessava que queria rever o seu irmão que era uma cópia do pai deles, Bardock.

Quando Bejiita foi destruído por Freeza, pois, Vegeta descobriu e falou para eles, ele sentiu muita raiva, enquanto se recordava da última vez que viu o seu irmão e que ele ainda estava na capsula de crescimento. Naquela época foi escolhido para acompanhar Vegeta a um planeta para ser conquistado, sendo que Nappa também estava no planeta, pois, era Kaulek do príncipe dos saiyajins.

Ele sempre achou estranho o fato de Kakarotto ter sido enviado para conquistar um planeta, após sair da capsula de crescimento, pois, normalmente eram enviados quando bebês e duvidava, piamente, que a sua mãe permitiria tal destino, já que evitou que ele fosse enviado, quando bebê, a algum planeta.

Nesse caso, o pai deles conseguiu mudar o destino de Kakarotto por ele ter nascido com um nível demasiadamente baixo de poder. Por causa de seu nível, seria enviado para conquistar um planeta. Bardock conseguiu mudar o destino de seu filho mais novo, através do saiyajin responsável pelo envio de bebês.

Para a sorte deles, esse supervisor tinha uma divida com Bardock e graças a uma encenação dele de saiyajin cruel, mentindo sobre uma promessa, conseguiu que Kakarotto fosse colocado numa capsula de crescimento para ficar com eles.

Portanto, em virtude disso, duvidava que ele tivesse sido enviado para conquistar a Terra, enquanto que julgava a hipótese mais plausível, que consistia no fato de seu pai ter desconfiado de Freeza e por isso, o enviou para a Terra, horas antes de Bejiita ser destruído.

Isso justificaria a mensagem que recebeu do seu genitor, avisando que havia enviado Kakarotto ao planeta Terra.

Já, Vegeta, pensava que ele foi enviado quando era um bebê, pois, Raditz nunca falou a idade em que seu irmão foi enviado para a Terra. Nappa também pensava que foi enviado quando era bebê por ter um nível de poder demasiadamente baixo, mesmo para o padrão de uma Terceira classe.

Afinal, para ambos, ele seguiu o destino de muitos outros bebês fracos, pois, essa era a lei.

A cauda de Raditz se contorcia de raiva na cintura, quando se recordava de que toda a sua raça quase foi exterminada por Freeza, ao ponto de sobrar somente cinco saiyajins no universo, pois, Vegeta comentou sobre Tarble, sendo que não tinha interesse em ir atrás dele e Freeza também não sabia da existência dele, assim como não sabia da de Kakarotto.

Segundo o príncipe, ele não sabia para onde o seu irmão foi enviado, pois, o nascimento dele foi tão vergonhoso, que a família real queria apagar a existência dele e só não o mataram, pois, poderia chamar demasiada atenção.

Era mais fácil se livrar dele, juntamente com os outros bebês que eram enviados a planetas, sendo que sabia que o seu genitor o mandou ao planeta mais longínquo do quadrante conhecido, para garantir que ele nunca fosse encontrado por outro saiyajin.

Então, eles terminaram de conversar sobre o plano de Vegeta, através da escrita, para depois destruírem as pranchetas, transformando-as em pó, desprezando-as no lixo ali perto, juntamente com os outros restos de objetos e comida, para depois se afastarem, pois, precisavam partir para conquistar mais um planeta para o império do arcosiano e só podiam dispor de algumas horas.

.

.

AGE 755 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Após voarem por algumas horas, os números dezessete e dezoito param em frente ao castelo do rei mundial, onde o corpo do mesmo, ainda estava ainda caído, em frente ao castelo, sendo que somente restava os seus ossos, assim como roupas desbotadas e rasgadas, assim como de outros animais e pessoas, formando um grande cemitério de ossadas.

Piccolo Daimaou sai do castelo, olhando atentamente para ambos os androides de feições ausentes de emoção, enquanto arqueava o cenho, pois, não conseguia sentir a energia vital deles e pergunta, arqueando o cenho, percebendo que eles não pareciam humanos, sendo que notou o símbolo da Red Ribbon na roupa deles:

\- Quem são vocês, bastardos?

Então, antes que pudesse se colocar em posição de luta, os gêmeos atacam ao mesmo tempo, girando o braço lateralmente, um de cada lado do corpo, quebrando ambos os braços de Piccolo e consequentemente, esmagando os seus órgãos, fazendo-o golfar sangue roxo, até que eles o chutam, ao mesmo tempo, no rosto, atirando-o violentamente para trás.

Vários mazokus que estavam próximos do local, se aproximaram velozmente, pois, sentiram o sofrimento de seu mestre e ao verem a cena, rosnam e começam a atacar ambos os androides que largam Piccolo, uma vez que dezessete o havia pegado pelo pescoço e começam a atacar o grupo, matando-os facilmente.

Próximo dali, arfando violentamente, enquanto vomitava sangue arroxeado, ele começa a concentrar os seus poderes e cria um ovo, lançando-o longe, enquanto falava:

\- Dei todos os meus poderes para você, meu filho. Treine e vingue o seu pai, para depois aterrorizar o mundo.

Piccolo não percebeu que o seu mal não foi para o ovo e sim, a sua parte guerreira, que não pode se desenvolver por causa da sua maldade. Existia apenas um ínfimo mal no ovo, que podia ser subjugado pela parte guerreira, ao contrário do pai, que a parte maligna subjugava, por completo, a parte guerreira.

Depois, ele usa a sua boca para arrancar os seus braços, para em seguida fazer surgir novos braços, para poder lançar a sua técnica mais poderosa, enquanto sofria e muito, ao sentir o fim de suas crias.

Dezessete e dezoito terminaram de destruir os mazokus e se voltam para Piccolo, pousando na frente dele, com o mesmo se preparando para usar a sua técnica mais poderosa, enquanto arfava.

Os gêmeos apenas olhavam, sendo que estavam analisando qual parte iriam levar de Piccolo, conforme as ordens que haviam recebido, para depois conversarem entre si qual seria a melhor parte.

Enquanto isso, um terremoto reverbera pelo local em sintonia com o poder total de Piccolo sendo liberado, durando vários minutos, enquanto que o solo rachava em torno dele, abrindo milhares de fissuras, umas mais profundas do que as outras, enquanto que o namekuseijin parecia reluzir intensamente, com o brilho envolvendo, gradativamente, o seu corpo, cujas pernas e braços estavam flexionados, enquanto ampliava o seu poder, sendo que surgiam espécie de faíscas desse brilho, até que se dissipam e o mesmo se encontrava olhando malignamente para os androides, perguntando:

\- Estão prontos para morrerem agora?

\- Patético... – dezoito comenta, olhando-o sem qualquer expressão.

\- Vocês irão morrer seus bastardos! Vocês irão conhecer o ataque mais poderoso deste Piccolo!

\- Concordo com a dezoito. Seu nível é ridículo. – dezessete fala sem qualquer expressão, pois, assim os androides foram programados.

Afinal, eles não podiam ter nenhum indicio de sentimentos ou emoções, uma vez que tais sentimentos foram apagados de todos os androides.

Nisso, Piccolo segura o punho de um de seus braços, agora esticados, erguendo-os para o alto e passando a concentrar o seu poder na mão, para em seguida baixa-la, com a sua outra mão segurando o seu punho.

\- Como ousam menosprezar o grandioso Piccolo Daimaou, seus desgraçados?! Tomem isso!

Nisso, lança um ataque violento com a mão espalmada, gritando:

\- Bakuriki Maha!

Era um golpe de intenso poder e fulgor, obliterando tudo em seu caminho, com o brilho envolvendo uma área imensa, enquanto que a risada maligna dele revibrava pelo local, pois, estava demasiadamente confiante que conseguiria destruir os seres estranhos, enquanto que a espécie de onda gigantesca de poder, ainda reverbera pelo local obliterando tudo em seu caminho, enquanto se propagava violentamente.

Então, o golpe cessa e a nuvem de fumaça e detritos desaparece, revelando que, uma área considerável que se estendia por vários quilômetros de distância, se encontrava completamente deserta, assim como, várias montanhas desapareceram frente ao ataque avassalador.

Então, Piccolo olha para os lados, ofegante, para depois rir satisfeito, enquanto exclamava:

\- Acabou! Finalmente acabou! Acabei com esses bastardos!

Porém, o riso cessa e ele fica estarrecido e igualmente consternado, ao ver que ambos estavam vivos e bem, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Antes que pudesse reagir, os gêmeos consentem com a cabeça um para o outro e estendem as mãos na frente do rosto do namekuseijin, que não viu o movimento deles, enquanto ambos desintegravam a cabeça dele, restando somente o tronco.

Então, cada um pega um dos braços de Piccolo e flutua, sendo que ambos decidiram levar o corpo dele até a base, por não terem entrado em acordo qual era a melhor parte, enquanto que os outros androides destruíam todos os mazokus pelo mundo, fazendo questão de mostrar o símbolo da Red ribbon, para que todos soubessem quem os "salvou" do rei dos demônios e seus capangas.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, mais precisamente na plataforma do Tenkai, Kami-sama havia se retirado para os seus aposentos, enquanto esperava que Mister Popo voltasse com o que ele pediu, após testemunhar os acontecimentos da Terra, lastimando-se em saber que foi um exército cruel que derrotou Piccolo, sentenciando assim, a Terra as trevas.

Afinal, nada de bom poderia vim de um exército tão maligno e perverso.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, Upa, que agora era um homem, distraía uma pequena criança namekuseijin.

O pequeno se chamava Pikoli e era o amado filho de Kami-sama.

Conforme ele via Piccolo criando mazoku´s, ele teve a ideia de criar um filho, pois, temia que Piccolo fosse morto e com isso, não teriam mais as Dragon Balls.

Ele sempre soube onde esteva as duas últimas Dragon balls e nunca foi pegá-las, pois, não viu motivo para usá-las, ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que estavam seguras.

Ao criar Pikoli, ele garantiu que as Dragon Balls ainda iriam existir, mesmo que ele desaparecesse, sendo que havia feito questão, de passar todos os seus poderes ao seu filho, para que este viesse sucedê-lo, caso ele tivesse desaparecido, com a morte de Piccolo.

Upa era poderoso. Mas, não estava no nível de Piccolo. Mais alguns meses e poderia tê-lo derrotado.

Kami-sama se amargava ao saber que a Red Ribbon se adiantou e acabou destruindo Piccolo. Ele temia como seria o mundo, quando a Red Ribbon conseguisse o poder e visualizava os cenários mais tenebrosos que podia imaginar com alguém tão maligno no poder supremo.

\- Filho. – Kami-sama chama paternalmente a sua cria, com um sorriso brotando em seus lábios.

O pequeno namekuseijin que ria frente às cócegas de Upa, olha para o seu pai e corre até ele, sorrindo, enquanto se atirava no colo de Kami-sama, o abraçando e sendo correspondido, por um abraço paternal do Deus da Terra, enquanto que a criança beijava o rosto de seu genitor.

Então, enquanto abraçava o seu filho, o namekuseijin contou a Upa que a Red Ribbon matou Piccolo e que, portanto, iria assumir o poder.

\- Não pode ser! Droga! – ele exclama, torcendo os punhos – Me perdoe Kami-sama. Se eu fosse mais forte...

\- Você não tem culpa. Nos tivemos azar. Mais alguns meses e você poderia ter derrotado Piccolo.

\- Eles são monstruosos! A Terra vai ser mergulhada nas mais puras trevas. – Upa sentencia sombriamente.

\- Infelizmente, sim. – Kami-sama consente, enquanto suspirava tristemente, ao imaginar o destino das pessoas.

\- Como assim trevas, tou-chan? – o pequeno pergunta, enquanto arqueava o cenho.

\- Um dia, seu tou-chan irá explicar para você.

\- Êba! – o pequeno exclama feliz.

Então, Mister Popo se aproxima de Kami-sama e fala:

\- Já trouxe o que me pediu, Kami-sama.

Então, o Deus da Terra entrega o seu filho para Upa, sendo que beija a testa de sua cria, que beija o rosto do genitor, para depois o Deus da Terra sair dali, com Upa sabendo que em breve o pequeno iria dormir.

Kami-sama havia pedido para Upa ficar com o seu filho, ao ver a movimentação da Red Ribbon, pois temia que ele desaparecesse, caso eles tivessem sucesso em destruir Piccolo e as suas crias.

Afinal, ele não queria que sua amada cria, Pikoli, o visse desaparecer. Queria poupar o seu amado filho de ver o seu genitor morrer na frente dele.


	27. O início das trevas

**Notas da Autora**

Após a auto proclamação da Red Ribbon como aquela que derrotou Piccolo, o comandante Black, auxiliado pelo doutor Gero, começa a executar o seu plano para subjugar, por completo, os humanos sobreviventes...

Dentre as trevas em que se encontram o mundo, há o lampejo de uma luz...

Essa luz será suficiente?

Yo!

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Uma curiosidade.

Para justificar a reação do povo, pelo menos a reação da maioria, eu usei como base o que aconteceu na nossa história. No caso, da ascensão de Hitler no poder e como ele conseguiu fazer todas aquelas atrocidades, com o apoio popular, pois, a maioria do povo, justificava o injustificável, através da manipulação de Hitller, apoiada pelo estado em que se encontrava a Alemanha, antes dele ascender ao poder.

Eu quero pedir desculpas. Esqueci de postar um capítulo.

O capítulo que eu esqueci de postar foi o capítulo 21 - O fim de um grande mestre. Agora, a atualização foi regularizada.

Peço desculpas pelo erro.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 27 - O início das trevas**

Após alguns minutos, o pequeno Pikoli adormece e Upa o põe gentilmente na cama, o cobrindo, para depois sair dali, sendo que via o pequeno como um irmãozinho que nunca teve.

Ao se aproximar de Kami-sama, pois, seguiu para a direção de onde sentia o ki dele, ficou demasiadamente surpreso ao descobrir o que Mister Popo trouxe.

O Deus da Terra percebe Upa e fala:

\- No futuro, poderá ser a nossa esperança. Não posso jogar toda a minha esperança em Pikoli e nas suas costas.

\- Mas...

\- Eu imagino o que você está pensando.

\- O senhor sabe que pode estar agravando ainda mais a situação da Terra?

\- Sim. Mas, quero arriscar. Acredito que precisaremos de toda a ajuda possível e quero pedir que você...

\- Eu sei o que o senhor vai pedir. Não concordo, mas, irei cumprir com o que me pede.

\- Obrigado. Isso será muito importante. Ainda mais para o que tenho em mente.

\- Confio no senhor. Sei que deseja o bem da Terra... Mas, saiba que tenho outro plano, caso o do senhor dê errado.

\- Outro plano?

\- Graças a Pikoli, ele pode ser executado.

\- Quero ouvir esse plano.

Nisso, Upa conta o seu plano, surpreendendo Mister Popo e Kami-sama, para depois o Deus da Terra falar, após ele terminar a explicação.

\- Hum... É um plano engenhoso. Só não gostei de algumas partes, mas, compreendo que será para um bem maior e se for para evitar mais crueldade, assim será. De fato, é um excelente plano, caso o meu plano falhe. Somente teremos que aprimorar um requisito para torna-lo viável.

\- Sim. Somente o senhor pode torna-lo viável.

\- Irei torna-lo viável. – Kami-sama olha para Mister Popo – Você terá que trazer o que eu vou pedir. Só tem um lugar que é perigoso se aproximar. Terá que ser rápido.

Então, ele fala o que deseja e o seu ajudante e guardião do templo de Kami-sama fala:

\- Eu consigo ser rápido, Kami-sama. Nenhum humano pode ir contra o Mister Popo. E mesmo os androides, são fáceis de enganar.

\- Ótimo.

\- Com a sua licença.

Ele invoca o seu tapete e sobe no mesmo, partindo dali, ao sumir no ar, para começar a sua missão, após um breve aceno de Kami-sama com a cabeça.

.

.

AGE 760 – Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Cinco anos haviam se passado. A Red Ribbon dominava o mundo e muitos direitos do povo foram cerceados em nome da manutenção da paz e da segurança.

Criminosos eram condenados a escravidão, em vez de cumprirem a sua sentença em celas, com exceção dos assassinos que eram fuzilados, sendo que aqueles que eram contra a Red Ribbon eram considerados criminosos, assim como agitadores, neste caso, por uma boa parte da população sobrevivente, que via com maus olhos tais criminosos que ousavam ir contra a Red Ribbon, após eles terem salvado o mundo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que tirava alguns direitos, a Red Ribbon ofereceu um novo comércio, o de escravos, fazendo surgir novos ricos, além de garantir a segurança aos que tinham dinheiro que pagavam pela proteção, com eles falando que era contra bandidos, com muitos milionários sabendo que pagavam para que a Red Ribbon não fizesse nenhum mal a eles. Somente o dinheiro os protegia e garantia a eles mais liberdade, do que as demais pessoas do povo possuíam.

Cidades foram reerguidas nos padrões militares da Red Ribbon. Havia leis duras, assim como aquelas que garantiam a ordem. Os que apoiavam os chamados "rebeldes" eram condenados a escravidão, automaticamente e os seus filhos também, inclusive bebês, pois, para a Red Ribbon, os filhos herdavam os crimes dos pais. Se a mulher estava grávida, o bebê já nasceria escravo.

Eles fizeram essa lei, para inibir ao máximo aqueles que eram contra a Red Ribbon, com o comandante Black mantendo com "mãos de ferro", o controle, através da submissão pelo medo para algumas pessoas, enquanto que outras, a maioria, praticamente adorava, com fervor, a Red Ribbon.

Graças ao valor que Richard pagava mensalmente à Red Ribbon, ele garantia a segurança de sua agora esposa, Chichi e dos funcionários.

Ao mesmo tempo em que surgiu a ascensão da Red Ribbon ao poder supremo, surgiu os ditos "rebeldes", de um grupo intitulado "A resistência", que combatia os soldados da Red Ribbon, ao mesmo tempo em que fugiam dos androides, cuja missão consistia em capturar os rebeldes, para serem convertidos escravos, sendo que tinham ordens de não mata-los.

A escravidão era bem pior do que a morte e todos sabiam disso.

Os rebeldes libertavam escravos ao resgatá-los, sendo que estes faziam parte do grupo, que era liderado por Tights, cujo nome verdadeiro era mantido em segredo, sendo conhecida pelo nome fictício de Yume Yamakawa. Tinha como braço direito Kuririn e como braço esquerdo Tenshinhan, que lideravam grupos de ataque. Eles também treinavam os novos soldados, sendo que eles também não sabiam o nome verdadeiro dela.

Ela usava panos enrolados no rosto, assim como utilizava óculos escuros, pois, temia que a reconhecessem. Ela queria proteger a sua família, que como muitas outras famílias milionárias, tiveram que pagar pela "proteção".

Ela não sabia que eles nunca foram capturados pela Red Ribbon ou então, foram obrigados a trabalharem para eles, graças ao fato do Doutor Gero sentir, ainda, uma grande amizade com o Brief, assim como pela dívida de gratidão que tinha com ele.

Afinal, no passado turbulento que ele vivenciou, o Brief foi o único amigo que sempre lhe ajudou, sendo que a família dele sempre acolheu Gero como se fosse, um filho.

Portanto, em virtude disso, ele usou argumentos convincentes, para proteger os Briefs, em nome da enorme dívida que ele tinha com o seu amigo de infância, mesmo que tenham se afastado um do outro e Gero, por sua vez, sabia que o Brief ainda o via, como um grande amigo, sendo que eles eram como irmãos, quando eram crianças, embora também fossem rivais, no campo das invenções.

Tights sempre teve medo e ainda sentia um forte medo, de que fosse descoberta. No caso, que descobrissem de quem era filha, pois sabia que pela lei, os seus pais e irmã iriam se tornar escravos, automaticamente e inclusive, tinha pesadelos deles sendo transformados em escravos.

Em virtude disso tudo, ela nunca se revelou para a sua família o fato de que, estava viva, enquanto que ficava aliviada ao saber que eles a consideravam, morta, sendo que esta notícia foi compartilhada por muitos cientistas, enquanto que a sua família havia feito um funeral para ela, que foi televisionado para todos.

Tights foi obrigada a esconder as suas lágrimas de felicidade, quando descobriu que eles estavam vivos e bem.

Afinal, ninguém sabia a verdade e assim seria para sempre, a seu ver.

O grupo da Resistência começou com vários escravos libertados, sendo que o antigo grupo de Tenshinha e Kurirn se dissolveu nos novos empregos.

Para evitar traidores, todos os novos recrutas deviam passar pela leitura da mente de Kuririn e Tenshinhan, sendo que aprenderam tal habilidade e ensinaram para Tights.

Eles conseguiram dominar essa habilidade, graças ao fato de Tenshinhan ter se lembrado do método de seu sensei de conversar mentalmente, enquanto que descobriu a verdade desesperadora, de que o seu amigo foi convertido em androide.

Desde então, ele jurou que iria se vingar da Red Ribbon, pela perda de seu amigo.

O grupo viva da venda de itens no itens no mercado negro, sendo que quem ia nesses lugares, precisava ignorar os leilões de escravos, sendo que havia crianças pequenas que eram vendidas, separadamente, enquanto que choravam no palco pelos seus pais.

Quando eles iam nesses lugares, eles procuravam não olhar para o comprador das crianças, pois, a ultima vez que ousaram olhar, viram nada mais, nada menos, do que um olhar faminto, como um predador sexual, analisando sua mais recente aquisição.

Afinal, a última vez que permitiram olhar, o grupo que havia sido mandado, quase denunciou quem eles eram ao sentirem um ódio intenso e desejo de trucidar todos que estavam nos leilões de escravos.

Claro que eles procuravam libertar vários escravos, sempre que possível.

Porém, quando iam libertar as crianças, muitas haviam sido mortas pela violência sexual ou então, estavam agonizantes e o único ato piedoso que havia naquele instante era livra-las da dor. Elas iam morrer e eles procuravam liberar uma onda de ki concentrada na mente da mesma, destruindo o cérebro em menos de um segundo, garantindo o fim do tormento daquela criança. Havia casos de adultos, principalmente de mulheres, agonizantes. O mesmo procedimento era feito.

Nesses instantes, o ódio de Tenshinhan e Kuririn atingiam níveis inimagináveis e quando pegavam os donos deles, faziam questão de dar a maior tortura possível, fazendo-os morrerem pela dor lacerante.

Quando eram encontrados os corpos, os meios de comunicação eram obrigados a notificar como sendo atos violentos, as mortes dos donos dos escravos, com os mesmos sendo tratado como pessoas "inocentes", ao mostrar o estado dos corpos, falando que eles atacaram cidadãos e que por isso, a "resistência" era criminosa, estimulando assim, a denúncia, por parte de muitas pessoas. Principalmente, por aqueles que idolatravam a Red Ribbon, que se auto proclamou a salvadora do mundo, gerando um fervor contínuo de admiração em muitas pessoas.

Os rebeldes não podiam confiar em ninguém e Tights mantinha o grupo a margem da sociedade, enquanto que muitos criminosos, eram apenas pessoas que tentaram salvar escravos ou então, libertaram algum e em alguns casos, procuravam saber o que aconteceu aos seus entes queridos e acabaram sendo acusados de agitadores, sendo que muitas vezes, soldados da Red Ribbon, disfarçados, produziam provas contra essas famílias, ajudando assim a selar o destino deles e de seus familiares.

Para justificar tal ato, a Red Ribbon produzia mais provas e os divulgava como assassinos, inventando assassinados, fazendo uma grande do povo, acreditar que os escravos eram criminosos e que mereciam esse fim, sendo que as crianças haviam sido corrompidas e por isso, precisavam seguir o destino dos pais.

Para aqueles que não influenciados pelas campanhas maciças, desde que começaram a reconstruir as cidades, pois, a Red Ribbon tinha como meta, deturpar com o tempo, a noção de certo e errado de muitas pessoas, graças a propaganda maciça em um momento que muitas pessoas estavam fragilizadas mentalmente e psicologicamente, acabando por fazerem, elas acreditarem no que falavam, enquanto que algumas outras, de mente mais resistentes, ficavam horrorizadas com tais palavras, sendo que precisavam disfarçar a sua indignação e raiva sobre uma máscara de aceitação, fingindo que acreditavam em tudo que era divulgado pela Red Ribbon.

Naquele instante, Sayuri estava andando por uma mata, sendo que já havia "despertado", por assim dizer, os seus poderes.

Há dois meses, atrás, quando saíram do subsolo, graças ao maquinário da Red Ribbon, após algumas horas, a amada mãe de Sayuri faleceu, pois, mesmo retornando com os medicamentos, era tarde demais para contornar os problemas da falta dos mesmos.

Após cuidar do funeral de sua mãe em um pequeno cemitério ali perto, sendo que Richard arcou com todos os gastos do funeral, para a raiva e ódio de Chichi, por ele desperdiçar dinheiro com reles serviçais, ao ver dela, Sayuri pediu demissão, alguns dias depois e saiu da mansão, pois, foi anunciado o casamento de Richard e de Chichi.

Sayuri sabia que não conseguiria lidar com o casamento de ambos e preferiu sair do castelo, sendo que partiu em uma jornada para dominar os seus poderes e habilidades. Com o tempo, conseguiu acessar a parte androide dela e ficou maravilhada com o poder, assim como com as habilidades que ganhou.

Conforme ouvia o que a Red Ribbon fazia, mais raiva ela sentia e ao ouvir sobre a "Resistência", passou a procura-los, pois, queria fazer algo contra a Red Ribbon e sabia que não podia fazer aleatoriamente e que seria melhor, os atos serem coordenados por um grupo.

Porém, ao mesmo tempo, tinha receio de se juntar a resistência e não sabia se eles a aceitariam, pois, eles saberiam que ela era uma, androide, mesmo que fosse uma bio androide e os androides eram os maiores inimigos da resistência, pois, matavam muitos soldados.

Mesmo assim, após alguns dias, ela decidiu que deveria oferecer o seu poder, para salvar pessoas e conforma caminhava pela mata, pois, ouviu murmúrios de uma possível base da resistência, ela foi juntando a coragem, assim como torcia para que acreditassem nela, enquanto que não sabia os métodos que eles usavam para saber quem era confiável ou não.

Afinal, não sabia que eles usavam a leitura da mente, sendo que somente "os três", no caso, Tights, Tenshinhan e Kuririn sabiam, pois, eles executavam a técnica e nunca divulgaram a ninguém. Tights inclusive sabia lutar, usar o ki e voar.

Alguns dias depois, na base secreta do grupo Rebelde, que possuía a tecnologia de uma Brief para protegê-los, com uma rede de escudos modificados que tornavam impossível a localização da base pela Red Ribbon, Sayuri olhava para o quarto onde esteve nos últimos dias.

Afinal, após encontrarem ela andando próximo da entrada, ficaram alarmados, sendo que ela se aproximou e falou que desejava se juntar a eles. Depois do que ela falou, apareceram dois homens, que se chamavam Tenshinhan e Kuririn, pelo que descobriu, quando os rebeldes falaram o nome dele.

Então, sendo visível a desconfiança e receio em suas faces, eles a levaram para dentro sobre escolta e tinha certeza, que eles haviam, de alguma maneira, detectado o seu nível de poder exacerbado.

Após ser colocada no quarto, ela contou a história de sua vida e o seu desejo, com eles ficando alarmados ao saberem que era uma bio androide, já que os androides eram os maiores inimigos dos rebeldes.

Depois, teve que ficar olhando para eles, sendo que sentia que a sua mente era acessada e fingia não perceber. Percebeu que além deles, uma mulher misteriosa com roupas do exército e com panos cobrindo o seu rosto, leu a sua mente.

Isso aconteceu há um dia e ela estava ficando cansada de ficar confinada, sendo que compreendia o receio deles. Inclusive, se estivesse no lugar deles, faria a mesma coisa.

Então, ela vê a mulher misteriosa, entrando novamente.


	28. A chegada de Raditz

Sayuri descobre que...

Raditz chega a Terra e...

Yo!

Quero avisá-los que esses androides, mesmo o 17 e 18, não tem o poder do mangá/anime, pois, na Terra nunca houve um super saiyajin, para que o doutor Gero criasse fontes de poder imenso, para subjugar um super saiyajin. Por isso, ele demorou décadas para criar androides e aqui, eles foram criados em menos tempo, se compararmos com a cronologia do mangá/anime.

Portanto, em virtude disso, o poder dos androides, no caso dos 17 e 18 que são os mais poderosos, é muito abaixo do poder original, já que na Terra não existe seres poderosos, como um super saiyajin.

O poder de Sayuri é elevado. Ela poderia lutar com folga contra o 17 e a 18, juntos.

Porém, há dezenas de androides, que apesar de não serem tão poderosos, possuem um nível considerável.

Não gosto de usar níveis de poder e sim, comparações. Mas, para o poder deles, seria complicado, lembrando que eu uso os dados dos guidebooks oficiais.

17 e 18 tem 4.000 unidades de poder. Para termos uma ideia, segundo o guidebook oficial, Raditz tem 1.500.

Sayuri tem 10.000 unidades de poder, pois, o Brief exagerou. ^ ^"

Eu tomei como exemplo, o episódio em que o policial, após levar Son Goku a casa de Bulma em Dragon Ball, falou ao doutor Brief que a sua moto tinha um problema. Após o conserto, ao apertar o guidão, a moto ficou ultra rápida, quase como um jato, pois, ele exagerou na hora de consertar, acabando por potencializar, exacerbadamente, a moto.

Por isso, que Sayuri tem esse nível de poder, ao ponto de poder lutar contra ambos, ao mesmo tempo e com folga.

O poder dos demais androides varia de 2.500 e 2.800. É que para dar poderes tão elevados, quanto aos dos números 17 e 18, é preciso uma tecnologia mais avançada que a dos outros e a Red Ribbon quer quantidade, ainda mais com a existência dos Rebeldes, pois, o poder que os demais androides possuem é o suficiente para fazer frente aos rebeldes.

Inclusive, ao ver do Doutor Gero, os seus androides são demasiadamente poderosos, pois, ele usa padrões humanos, já que um humano tem apenas 5 de poder de luta, ao contrário do dr. Gero do mangá/anime, que trabalha com o padrão de um super saiyajin. Seria ilógico esse doutor Gero dar um nível de poder semelhante ao do super saiyajin, já que nunca testemunhou tal poder e não tem noção que esse poder irá existir.

Acredito que o Brief é mais inteligente que o Gero e poderia criar androides mais poderosos.

Porém, ele nunca teve interesse e se contenta com robôs, pois, eles já são uteis para as tarefas domésticas.

Eu peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Essas semanas têm sido movimentadas.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

Um abraço. ^ ^

PS: Eu exclui a postagem anterior, pois, não percebi que não salvei a nova versão do capítulo no pendrive. Eu só tinha a versão antiga. Estou postando a certa.

**Capítulo 28 - A chegada de Raditz**

A mulher senta na frente de Sayuri e pergunta, seriamente:

\- Tem mesmo certeza, de que quer fazer parte do nosso grupo? Como sabe, somos caçados, implacavelmente, pela Red Ribbon, através dos androides deles.

\- Sim – ela disse determinada – Eu estou cansada de ver as perversidades da Red Ribon, com a maioria esmagadora do povo achando que é normal, sendo que muitos concordam com os atos hediondos e igualmente perversos deles.

\- Muitos concordam, porque temem a Red Ribbon e não podemos condená-los, pois, eles foram espertos ao fazerem tais leis, inibindo assim qualquer tentativa de apoia popular para a nossa causa. Afinal, muitos têm família e não querem que os seus entes queridos sofram. Nessa era das trevas que vivemos, cada um procura proteger o que lhe é querido da melhor forma que puder.

Ela fala com um sorriso triste, pois, sabia que esse era o motivo de não o ajudarem, sendo que não os condenava. A pouca ajuda que tinham, vinham de solteiros e daqueles que não tinham mais família. Além disso, ela, de certa forma, protegia a sua família, ao ocultar quem era. Somente Tenshinhan e Kuririn sabiam qual era o seu nome, sendo que ela nunca revelou o seu sobrenome para eles.

\- Vai me dizer que todos são assim? – ela pergunta descrente.

\- Não. Muitos idolatram de forma doentia a Red Ribbon e compactuam, com prazer com os atos deles. São pessoas cruéis e muitas vezes sádicas, que conseguem praticar atos perversos, que normalmente não conseguiriam fazer. Nesse caso, nos escravos, que não tem nem mesmo uma ínfima proteção. É como diz aquele ditado "O poder não corrompe, pois, ele apenas mostra a verdadeira natureza da pessoa". Eles tinham a maldade dentro de si. O poder apenas o trouxe para a tona. Eu não acredito que o poder corrompa. O que ele faz, é tirar qualquer "máscara" que a pessoa tenha, revelando o que ela é, na verdade. Se o poder corrompesse, não haveria pessoas poderosas que são boas.

Sayuri fica pensativa, ao se recordar das várias leis da Red Ribbon e as punições, para depois suspirar, sendo que Tights fala, seriamente:

\- Isso de impor a escravidão a toda a família por uma pessoa ter se levantado contra eles ou por ter nos apoiado, inibe muito as pessoas, sendo que todos os bens são confiscados, quando a família é convertida em escrava. Esse é o grande empecilho que possuímos. Se bem, que em contrapartida, isso acaba nos dando soldados que não podem ser comprados. – ela termina de falar com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Como assim?

\- Os nossos soldados eram escravos que salvamos, sendo que também conseguimos salvar a família deles da escravidão. Eles nos ajudam como podem ao mesmo tempo em que cuidamos da família deles. Essa base é imensa e há centenas famílias. Nós também invadimos leilões de escravos e resgatamos todos.

\- Não há o perigo de haver um espião da Red Ribbon no meio deles?

\- Nós temos meios de detectar isso. Eliminamos, sumariamente, os espiões. É assim que garantimos a inexistência de traidores no nosso grupo. Afinal, há muitas famílias que vivem conosco, escondidas, sendo que cada um, ajuda como pôde. – ela oculta o fato que podia ler a mente, assim como Tenshinhan e Kuririn.

\- A senhora me contou muitas coisas... Então, posso fazer parte do seu grupo? Eu não tenho família.

Tights se levanta e estende a mão, falando com um sorriso:

\- Bem vinda à família.

Então, após se cumprimentarem, elas saem da sala, sendo que os soldados prestavam continência por onde Tights passava, enquanto que Sayuri via um soldado guardando uma pílula roxa no bolso.

\- O que é aquela pílula?

\- Um veneno potente. Mata em alguns segundos.

\- Nossa...

\- Eles sabem o que acontece se a Red Ribbon pegar um de nós. Irão torturar até a morte, sendo que irão usar medicamentos e drogas para manter a pessoa viva o maior tempo possível. Há torturadores profissionais na Red Ribbon. Portanto, é melhor se matar, rapidamente. Senão puder pegar o comprido, basta se jogar de bruços, que a espécie de medalha do bolso vai furar a pílula, sendo que tem falhas na costura do bolso, para que o veneno chegue até a pele. Afinal, o veneno é tão forte, que em contato com a pele, também mata.

\- E se eles pegarem a pessoa antes dele fazer isso?

\- Se a conversa ficar muda, eu irei apertar um botão a distância, sendo que em cada um dos soldados há uma pequena bomba, do tamanho de um chip, instalada próxima do cérebro. O dispositivo irá explodir o cérebro, destruindo assim, automaticamente, os neurônios.

Sayuri está estarrecida e Tights fala:

\- Pode soar como cruel, mas, acredito que é uma morte piedosa, pois, se os pegarem, irão torturar até a morte, sendo que ouvimos relatos de pessoas que sobreviveram por sete dias em dor lacerante contínua, até que morreram. Os torturadores profissionais e igualmente sádicos da Red Ribon fazem apostas de quanto tempo as suas vítimas irão durar, como se fosse uma competição entre eles. É algo doentio.

\- Bem, de fato, é algo mais piedoso... E se o androide se passar por ele, podendo copiar a voz?

\- Há um código que eles têm que usar, quando retornam. Senão falarem o código, detonamos a bomba e há um programa que identifica a voz e nos avisa, se alguém tentar se passar pelo dono da voz. Claro que também há um dispositivo, que o soldado tem que apertar em um período de tempo, para que não exploda. É ativado sempre que ele vai para o campo de ataque e é avisado, discretamente, para apertar o botão. Todos são treinados para lidar com essa tecnologia. Eu procurei pensar em todas as falhas que podiam surgir.

\- Os familiares sabem disso?

\- Sim. E entendem que é o mais piedoso. Além disso, sabem que precisamos de ajuda e que há outros inocentes que precisam ser salvos, enquanto que tentamos encontrar um modo de destruir os androides. Sem os androides, conseguiríamos atacar a Red Ribbon.

\- Imagino que eles não se importam de terem uma bomba no corpo.

\- Não, após verem um vídeo de tortura da Red Ribbon, que passamos a todos, sendo que conseguimos roubar deles. Depois de assistirem o vídeo, consideram a pílula uma benção e a bomba também, caso não possam se matar. Além disso, muitos têm famílias aqui e querem protegê-los. Por isso, não podem ser torturados, sendo que também podem usar drogas, especiais, para fazerem a pessoa confessar, acabando por fazê-los condenar quem eles amam.

\- Entendo... E quem aperta o botão?

\- Eu aperto o botão. – ela fala com um sorriso triste – mesmo que saiba que os estou salvando, não deixa de ser um assassinato.

\- Pense no fato que está salvando eles e nada mais.

\- Eu procuro fazer isso. É esse pensamento que faz com que eu viva com essa decisão.

Então, após alguns minutos, sendo que Sayuri viu espécies de beliches para quartos e salas com soldados, ela pergunta:

\- Poderia implantar essa bomba em mim? Não quero que a Red Ribbon me capture, para usar a tecnologia que há dentro de mim, para aprimorar os androides.

Tights fica surpresa e fala, com um sorriso.

\- Sim. Vou dar roupas, assim como a sua capsula de veneno e o dispositivo.

\- Obrigada. Eu também quero pedir, que implante uma bomba poderosa no meu corpo.

Tights fica estarrecida e pergunta:

\- Uma bomba?

\- Sim. Uma bomba que não pode ser detectada e que eu possa detonar, pessoalmente. Ela também precisa ser potente. Quero usá-la e quem sabe, consigo leva vários androides junto comigo.

A Brief fica pensativa e fala:

\- Posso criar uma bomba e implantar em você... Tem certeza de sua decisão? – ela está surpresa com a jovem a sua frente, que agia como uma verdadeira heroína, capaz de se sacrificar pelo próximo.

Sayuri consente afirmativamente com a cabeça, sendo visível a determinação em seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que a Brief sorria tristemente, para depois falar, compreendendo o sacrifício dela de levar uma futura bomba potente em seu corpo.

\- Então, vou criar essa bomba.

\- Pode aproveitar e estudar a tecnologia que há em mim. Quem sabe, não possa ser convertida em uma ajuda adicional para vocês? – ela pergunta esperançosa.

Tights fica surpresa e pergunta:

\- Posso mesmo fazer isso?

\- Sim. Precisamos derrotar a Red Ribbon! Estou farta dos atos perversos deles.

\- Então, farei isso. Quando for implantar a bomba, irei estudar a sua tecnologia.

Após alguns minutos, Sayuri fala:

\- É uma pena que apesar do meu poder, não posso lidar com dezenas de androides.

\- Sim. É uma pena. A Red Ribbon ampliou o número de androides ao longo dos anos... Se bem, que você pode nos ajudar a escapar dos androides. Em nenhum momento deve derrotá-los. Apenas deve ganhar tempo. Procure não demonstrar todo o seu poder.

Sayuri arqueia o cenho e após alguns minutos, cogita o motivo do pedido:

\- É para evitar deles criarem androides mais poderosos, né?

\- Isso mesmo. Queremos que eles mantenham o nível de poder dos androides. Eles não podem aumentar o poder deles. Há grupos de pessoas, que possuem um ki incrível e que estão treinando em um local particular e igualmente inacessível, para aumentar os seus poderes. – Tights fala com um sorriso ao pensar nos jovens garotos e garotas treinando, arduamente, sobre a tutela de Tenshinhan e Kuririn.

\- Entendi. Eu vou fazer isso.

\- Ótimo. Entre nessa sala, que irá ganhar o seu uniforme, armas e itens. Vou coloca-la em um esquadrão especial. Lembre-se, que não deve falar a ninguém que é uma bioandroíde.

\- Tudo bem... – antes de entrar, Sayuri pergunta, ao notar que em nenhum momento ela falou o seu nome – Qual o seu nome?

\- Yume Yamakawa.

\- Sayuri Hanashiro. – ela fala com um sorriso, sem saber que o verdadeiro nome da mulher na sua frente era Tights Brief.

Quase dois anos depois, no universo, a nave de Raditz se prepara para pousar, conforme atravessava a atmosfera do planeta, conforme ordens de Vegeta.

A nave pousa e a porta abre, revelando o saiyajin que sai dela, flutuando até ficar em cima da cratera, sendo que percebe que era uma espécie de campo tomado por grama.

Antes de ligar o scouter, fica estarrecido quando aparece na frente dele dois humanos. A fêmea tinha cabelos loiros e o macho, cabelos negros, sendo que em ambos, os olhos eram azuis.

Então, fica confuso ao não detectar o poder de luta dos seres que estavam na sua frente, ao tentar analisar o nível de poder deles. Enquanto isso, ele percebe que surgiram mais humanos, sendo que alguns eram adultos em miniatura e lhe chamou a atenção, um de pele branca e com apenas um fio de cabelo, sendo que todos tinham uma estampa vermelha com dois R´s na cor branca.

Ao olha-lo, ele sente que seu corpo fica paralisado e enquanto tentava se libertar da estranha paralisia, os androides avançam nele, o socando, consecutivamente, fazendo o saiyajin ficar bem ferido, para depois a numero dezoito nocauteá-lo ao atingir o rosto dele violentamente.

Após Raditz cair no chão, o número dezessete o pega e o coloca em suas costas, partindo com ele, enquanto que os outros pegavam a nave dele e a levavam para o quartel da Red Ribbon.

Afinal, haviam detectado a entrada na atmosfera de uma nave e enviaram os seus melhores androides, sendo que desconheciam o fato de que a Resistência sabia da entrada da nave, graças ao fato de invadirem, regularmente, sem eles saberem, os computadores deles e inclusive, sabiam a quantidade de androides que mandariam, sendo que alguns eram bem conhecidos pelos rebeldes, devido aos vários encontros com eles, ao longo dos anos.

Enquanto estavam voando por um grupo de montanhas, várias bombas eletromagnéticas foram lançadas neles, sendo que essas bombas podiam confundir alguns circuitos deles, deixando-os desorientados por alguns minutos.

Enquanto lidavam com os conflitos em seus circuitos, pelo menos a maioria, Sayuri pega o alienígena que estava nas costas do número dezessete.

Porém, enquanto se afastava, sente seu corpo ficar preso e olha para o culpado, identificando-o como Chaouz, sendo que soube através de Tenshinhan, quem ele era e o sacrifício do mesmo para salvar o seu melhor amigo.


	29. O encontro de Raditz e Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Os rebeldes conseguem...

Na base da Resistência, Tights descobre que...

Raditz desperta e se depara com...

Yo!

Eu mudei o nome de Sayuri para Sayuuki, pois, Sayuuki é o nome em japonês para a Viagem do Oeste, que inspirou a criação de Dragon Ball.

Lamento o inconveniente.

Também peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

A partir de hoje vou atualizar a cada vinte dias. Se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto. Os vinte dias é o meu tempo limite.

Antes, coloquei o prazo de quinze dias, mas, o meu trabalho anda muito movimentado, já que trabalho em um escritório de advocacia.

Portanto, o limite de quinze dias para mim é impossível manter. Torno a repetir que se conseguir terminar o capítulo antes, eu posto.

Senão, só depois de vinte dias.

Lamento.

Tenham uma boa leitura. ^ ^

**Capítulo 29 - O encontro de Raditz e Tights**

Enquanto estava paralisada, os números dezessete e dezoito, assim como alguns outros, avançavam em Sayuuki, sem saber que ela evitava se libertar, para que a Red Ribbon não desconfiasse de seu poder real. Além disso, ela percebeu a aproximação de um rebelde que iria neutralizar os androides.

Tenshinhan aparece e usa o seu Kikohou para neutralizar os androides que não estavam muitos afetados pela bomba, inclusive Chaouz, assim como os números dezessete e dezoito, sendo que os rebeldes iriam informar a sua líder, que ela e os demais cientistas, precisavam aprimorar as bombas, pois, a Red Ribbon estava dando uma camada de proteção adicional aos androides.

Sayuuki entrega Raditz, que ainda está inconsciente, para um grupo de rebeldes que o colocam em um compartimento, para depois transformá-lo em cápsula, novamente.

Alguns androides se recuperam e tentam atacar os soldados que ocultam o seu ki, ao mesmo tempo em que lançavam bombas para o alto que explodem, gerando uma fumaça considerável que atrapalha a visão dos androides, enquanto que os rebeldes fugiam, usando veículos especiais com tecnologia Stealth, sendo que podiam ocultar o seu ki, tornando-se invisíveis para os radares de poder dos androides.

Sayuuki ajuda Tenshinhan a fugir, sendo que ocultam o seu ki e usam as mesmas bombas, assim como utilizavam veículos especiais com tecnologia Stealth.

Enquanto isso, o grupo de androides que carregavam a nave, foi atacado por outro grupo de rebeldes, sendo que os mais fortes haviam ficado com o grupo que levava o alienígena.

Eles colocam a nave em um compartimento e a transforma em casula, para depois usarem os mesmos métodos que os outros para escaparem, usando veículos especiais que projetavam uma nuvem de fumaça, para depois espalhar bombas maiores que explodiam em direções diferentes, visando dificultar a perseguição dos androides, enquanto ativavam o modo Stealth.

Com exceção da morte de alguns soldados, os demais conseguem se afastar do local com o alienígena e a nave, graças ao fato de conseguirem controlar o seu ki, ao ponto de suprimi-lo, para que os androides não pudessem rastreá-los.

Após a fumaça se dispersar, os androides procuram pela região por várias horas e não os encontram, sendo que recebem a ordem de voltar ao Quartel General e assim o fazem.

Quando Black descobre o ocorrido, assim como o doutor Gero, eles punem os androides por sua incompetência, após o cientista retirar amostras de sangue do alienígena das roupas deles, para depois pegar todas as roupas manchadas para levar ao laboratório.

Após a punição com choques violentos, ele permite que os soldados se divirtam com os androides e em uma sala, acontecia uma orgia imensa de vários soldados, muitos de alta patente, com os androides que também os serviam sexualmente, pois, haviam sido programados. Inclusive, Black levava algumas para aliviar a sua frustração e para ele, a melhor forma era pelo sexo e os androides duravam, ao contrário das escravas que precisavam ser trocadas, regularmente, pois, sucumbiam, por ele ser um sádico extremista.

Inclusive, por preferir os androides, havia encomendando algumas crianças androides ao Gero, sendo que o cientista também apreciava a ideia e estava criando um grupo para ele e para Black, através de crianças escravas.

Além disso, todos os androides eram castrados para não procriarem, pois, assim, não iriam atrapalhar as suas funções e todos poderiam se divertir com eles, já que havia bastantes escravos no mercado que podiam ser convertidos em androides.

Há milhares de quilômetros dali, na base secreta dos rebeldes, os soldados, incluindo várias mulheres, descansavam, após a missão.

Raditz foi levado à ala médica para ser tratado, sendo quase separada da base, armada com dispositivos de segurança, sendo que Tights colocou Sayuuki como responsável, já que o seu poder seria suficiente para lidar tranquilamente com ele, caso o alienígena se provasse uma ameaça.

Longe dali, no complexo dos laboratórios, Tights analisava o scouter e a nave dele, sendo que havia compilado antes, vários dados que conseguiu extrair deles, para uma posterior avaliação.

Tenshinhan apenas se recolheu para o seu quarto, pois, sempre que se encontrava com o seu amigo transformado em androide, ele se sentia mal, pois lhe pesava a consciência por não ter conseguido salvá-lo da Red Ribbon, sendo que ele não sabia se era fruto da sua mente, desesperada ou não, o fato de Chaouz parecer reconhecê-lo quando o atacava, sendo que ele notou que ele evitava usar os seus poderes psíquicos nele.

Claro que podia ser apenas uma impressão dele, fruto de sua mente que se martirizava por ter sido incapaz de salvá-lo.

Kuririn viu a face de seu grande amigo e já sabia o que aconteceu, pois, Tenshinhan somente ficava com aquele rosto, quando encontrava Chaouz e sabia que nesse momento, ele queria ficar sozinho.

O guerreiro careca decidiu passar na enfermaria para ver o alienígena, pois, nunca imaginou que poderia ver um extraterrestre pessoalmente e o achou similar a eles, com exceção da cauda, sendo completamente diferente dos alienígenas retratados nos filmes e seriados.

Por curiosidade, tocou na cauda dele e percebeu que era igual ao de um animal, além de ser macia.

Quando a segurou e a manuseou, ouviu um rosnado semelhante ao de uma fera e passou a olhar preocupado para o alienígena que ainda estava dormindo, embora que podia jurar que de fato, ele rosnou, inconscientemente.

Rapidamente, o guerreiro careca tirou as mãos da cauda e saiu da sala, ainda sentindo os pelos do seu corpo arrepiados, pois, era um rosnado feral e tão primitivo, de uma forma aterrorizante, que gelou os ossos dele.

Sayuuki também entrou na sala e movida pela sua curiosidade, sendo que Kuririn contou da reação do saiyajin, ela decidiu testar, confessando que de fato, parecia uma criança extasiada com alguma novidade. Se bem, que ele era um alienígena, completamente diferente dos extraterrestres que os filmes e seriados mostravam.

Portanto, a seu ver, era inevitável o fato de ficar curiosa, assim como não podia ser evitado o pensamento de que tinha a oportunidade de analisar um alienígena real pela primeira vez na sua vida. Durante a missão de retirar o uchyuujin das garras da red Ribbon, ela não pôde analisa-lo com mais detalhes, pois, havia vários androides em volta deles.

E tal como aconteceu com Kuririn, ela ouviu o rosnado e sentiu os ossos gelarem, para depois se afastar, pois, mesmo sabendo que ela era mais forte do que ele, não pode impedir o medo que surgiu nela frente ao rosnado, apesar dele estar inconsciente, sendo que não podia se afastar por completo, pois, era responsável pela segurança da base, caso ele se provasse uma ameaça a mesma.

A notícia acabou se espalhando e muitos curiosos tocaram na cauda e também fugiram da sala, enquanto que os outros foram observar o alienígena, que possuía uma aparência semelhante ao dos humanos, apesar de ter cauda, não sendo semelhante a nenhum extraterrestre que já viram em filmes, desenhos ou seriados.

Inclusive, senão soubessem que veio do espaço, julgariam que não era um uchyuujin, apesar da cauda, já que eles tinham animais e dinossauros falantes e que se portavam como pessoas.

Portanto, ter uma cauda, não era nada demais.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Tights terminou de passar todos os dados da nave para o seu computador, assim como tirou vários fotos das peças que o compunham, além de analisar o scouter, com a ajuda de outros cientistas. Eles também estavam analisando a estranha armadura que era altamente resistente e maleável, sendo algo que os deixou atônitos.

Então, ela comenta, enquanto olhava a escrita que surgia em seu computador, após terminar o download dos dados do computador da nave:

\- Essa linguagem é bem sofisticada. Os padrões são incríveis.

\- Será que é um idioma espacial, Yume-sama? – ele pergunta a jovem Brief.

\- Talvez... Será que é um idioma universal? – ela pergunta a si mesmo extasiada.

\- Talvez... – o cientista suspira, não compartilhando muito do entusiasmo da sua líder – Será um autêntico pesadelo decifrar esse idioma tão complexo, já que não temos sequer uma base.

\- Eu irei cuidar da tradução. Vou desenvolver algum programa para me auxiliar. Se dominarmos tal idioma, iremos contar com uma vantagem imensa em relação à Red Ribbon e se conseguimos estudar tal tecnologia com afinco, podemos aprimorar a nossa tecnologia. – a Brief fala, enquanto analisava os dados que surgiam no seu monitor, pois, estava ansiosa para decifrá-los.

\- De fato, teríamos uma vantagem imensa e quem sabe, iríamos conseguir deter os androides? Ou talvez, poderíamos destruir a Red Ribbon, libertando assim, o mundo deles. – outro cientista fala, sorrindo, compartilhando do entusiasmo da líder.

\- Não podemos nos esquecer de que, precisamos decifrar primeiro a linguagem, assim como devemos pesquisar a tecnologia, para conseguimos ter êxito ao conter os androides. – um cientista mais sério fala ao observar a nave, mais atentamente.

\- Nós iremos conseguir, tenha fé. – A Brief fala com um sorriso.

\- Eu espero. – outro cientista fala, analisando alguns gráficos.

Então, todos os cientistas voltam a analisar os dados, enquanto que Tights trabalhava em decifrar o intrincado idioma espacial encontrado na nave e no aparelho.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, Vegeta e Nappa estão em um dos planetas pertencentes ao império de Freeza.

Naquele instante, aproveitavam o raro intervalo entre as missões para conversarem, sendo que desligavam o scouter, às vezes e por pouco tempo, simulando ser um problema na transmissão de dados do aparelho, para que pudessem conversar livremente.

Claro que evitavam fazer isso, sempre, para não levantarem suspeitas.

\- Raditz ainda não nos contatou... Espero que o bastardo não esteja se divertindo sem nos convidar! – Nappa exclama irritado.

Vegeta toma um gole da bebida, antes de suspirar e falar:

\- Ele não é como você, seu imbecil! Ele é centrado na missão e não fica estuprando escravas, assim como não fode com raças que acabamos de subjugar, enquanto esperamos a chegada do grupo para recolher os escravos.

\- E qual o problema de fodê-las? São seres inferiores... São meros animais. – Nappa fala confuso, não compreendendo a irritação do seu príncipe.

\- Preciso de subordinados competentes!

\- Como assim, eu não sou competente, Vegeta-sama? Eu consigo cumprir com a destruição de uma área em tempo recorde, ao contrário do desgraçado do Raditz, que por ser de Classe baixa, não consegue o padrão de destruição de um saiyajin de Elite como eu.

\- Ele pode faltar com poder, mas, compensa com responsabilidade. Já você, somente pensa com a cabeça de baixo, seu idiota! Você quer se divertir, antes de cumprir com o dever. – Vegeta fala, pegando alguns petiscos de uma bandeja imensa, posicionada estrategicamente no meio deles.

\- Mas, o senhor também fode com escravas... – Nappa comenta em voz baixa.

\- Sim. Mas, primeiro, eu cumpro com o dever. Já você... – ele fala estreitando os olhos para Nappa, que se encolhe.

Após alguns minutos, se recuperando, ao saber que ele não iria mata-lo, ele exclama ao bater a mão na sua palma, fazendo o príncipe, meramente, arquear o cenho para o seu Kaulek:

\- Já sei o motivo de Raditz acabar com a minha diversão! Agora eu entendi!

Vegeta revira os olhos e pensa consigo mesmo, com a sua cauda se contorcendo na cintura por estar irritado:

"Que saiyajin burro e igualmente estúpido. Somente após anos percebeu algo tão óbvio?"

\- Ele mata as mulheres e crianças, rapidamente, acabando com a minha diversão, para se vingar por ser uma Classe baixa! Ele faz por inveja! – o saiyajin maior exclama – Aquele desgraçado...

O que Vegeta e Nappa não sabiam, é que o motivo real dele fazer isso, era para salvar as mulheres e crianças do destino de serem escravas sexuais, pois, se fossem escravizadas, iriam conhecer o inferno em vida. O mais piedoso era matar todas elas, de forma rápida e indolor.

Vegeta toma um gole da bebida, com os seus pelos abaixando, após ficarem eriçados por estar com raiva e fala:

\- Não vejo nenhum problema dele estragar a sua diversão, matando as mulheres e juntamente com elas, as crianças. Afinal, estamos lá a trabalho. Se quisermos nos divertir, basta alugarmos escravas. Ele está certo em cumprir com a sua obrigação, ao contrário de certo saiyajin, igualmente irritante e irresponsável. – ele fala, estreitando os olhos para Nappa, que começa a suar frio – Acredito que não preciso citar o nome.

Nappa acena positivamente com a cabeça, temendo por sua vida, enquanto que era incapaz de formular alguma palavra devido ao forte medo que o tomava naquele instante, enquanto temia por sua vida.

Quando Vegeta volta a pesquisar algo em seu scouter, ao liga-lo, novamente, o maior suspira aliviado e decide ficar quieto, antes que o seu príncipe resolvesse mudar de ideia, enquanto ligava, também, o seu aparelho.

Há milhares de anos luz dali, na Terra, mais precisamente na base secreta da Resistência, algumas horas depois, Tights descobre o que acontecia no quarto do alienígena inconsciente, com a maioria dos rebeldes se dirigindo até a ala médica, apenas para tocar na cauda dele ou para ver o mesmo, já que ele era um uchyuujin de verdade.

Bufando pelo comportamento infantil deles, embora previsível, foi obrigada a sair do laboratório, após orientar os demais cientistas quanto aos procedimentos que deviam ser realizados.

Quando chega a ala médica, ordena a todos eles, para que parassem de ficar perturbando o alienígena ao dar bronca neles os chamando de crianças, embora que permitiu que olhassem a distância.

Suspirando, ela entra no quarto dele e pega os dados do estado do uchyuujin com os médicos que estavam cuidando dele, sendo que já haviam enviado o sangue dele para o laboratório pessoal de Tights para análise.

Quando se aproxima da cama onde ele estava deitado, ela senta na cadeira ao lado e confessava que o achava lindo, além de ter uma aparência selvagem que a agradava, enquanto sentia seu coração bater acelerado ao olha-lo, julgando que talvez tivesse se apaixonado a primeira vista.

Inconscientemente, ela leva as mãos ao tórax dele, que tinha uma parte exposta e que era moldada por músculos, achando surpreendente a ausência de pelos e ao perceber o que faz, retraí a mão, para depois morder os lábios, não resistindo a tentação de tocar novamente, passando as mãos pelas reentrâncias, enquanto que se amaldiçoava por estar abusando de uma pessoa inconsciente, mesmo ele sendo um alienígena.

Afinal, era errado agir dessa forma.

"Também, com um corpo desses, que é uma tentação..." – ela pensa amargurada, se sentindo mal por buscar justificativas para um ato injustificável.

Então, ela ouve um leve ronronado frente aos seus toques e fica surpresa, pois, era algo inesperado.

Quando Tights debruça para ver melhor os detalhes do rosto, a sua mão rela na cauda dele e ele ronrona mais intensamente, fazendo-a se afastar surpresa, pois, segundo os relatos, ele rosnava se tocassem na cauda dele.

Ao ouvir o ronronado, não pode deixar de se lembrar de Tama, o gatinho do seu pai e lágrimas lhe veem aos olhos ao recordar-se dos momentos em família, para depois dispersar tais recordações que somente a angustiavam, enquanto secava as lágrimas com o dorso das suas mãos.

Recriminando a si mesmo por agir com hipocrisia, após ordenar a todos que não o perturbassem, não consegue resistir mais a vontade de tocar a cauda dele e fica feliz quando ouve o uchyuujin ronronar, novamente, como se fosse um gato, enquanto que considerava que a cauda dele era mais macia do que seda, não compreendendo o fato de que, os outros que a tocaram, haviam ouvido rosnados ferozes de gelar o sangue.

De fato, os alienígenas eram estranhos, a seu ver, mesmo com ele tendo a aparência similar a humana, com exceção da cauda.

Raditz abre os olhos, lentamente, estranhando o fato de ouvir a si mesmo ronronar, enquanto que se sentia bem, de uma forma surpreendente, para depois se deparar com a visão de uma humana tocando a sua cauda, estranhando o fato de não sentir aversão pelo toque dela, uma vez que eles eram melindrosos em relação as suas caudas.


	30. Raditz e Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Raditz observa a humana e...

Ela descobre que...

Raditz decide...

Tights suspira cansada, quando...

**Capítulo 30 - Raditz e Tights**

Ele passa a observar atentamente a humana, percebendo o quanto ela era linda, com os cabelos loiros como o sol e com uma pele clara, assim como sedosa, conforme sentia o toque das mãos dela. Ela era delicada, de uma forma que inspirava proteção.

Não sabia o motivo, mas, nunca olhou para uma fêmea como olhava para ela, enquanto ronronava, passando a sentir o incomodo em seu membro e não resistindo mais, enrola a cauda na cintura dela, a puxando para si, a surpreendendo, para depois beija-la, provando o doce gosto dos lábios dela, com as suas mãos grandes passeando pelo corpo dela por cima da roupa, enquanto grunhia pelos tecidos que ela usava.

Ela dá um gritinho abafado, quando ele aperta os glúteos dela, que está extremamente corada, até que fica alarmada ao notar as mãos passeando pelo seu corpo novamente e não pode impedir que uma lágrima rolasse nos olhos dela, ainda mais ao sentir a dureza do volume dentre as pernas dele, que a assustava.

O cheiro salgado o desperta e foi como receber um banho congelante, acabando por aplacar a sua libido de forma instantânea.

Ele a solta e se senta, vendo a jovem se afastar dele, abraçando o tórax, sendo que ele suspira e fala:

\- Lamento. Mas, mexer tanto na cauda de um saiyajin, é atiçar a sua libido. Deve tomar mais cuidado.

Então, a chikyuujin se recorda de seu ato com ele inconsciente e fica surpresa ao descobrir o efeito na cauda dele, decidindo que ela também tinha a sua parcela de culpa, pois, inadvertidamente, estava estimulando a libido de um homem de uma forma intensa demais ao manipular a cauda dele.

A chikyuujin consente com a cabeça e relaxa, para depois ele notar que ela fica tensa ao perguntar:

\- O que veio fazer na Terra? Afinal, para os padrões humanos, você é muito poderoso.

Ele suspira e fala:

\- Vim atrás do meu otouto. Ele foi enviado para a Terra quando era só um filhote. Eu não sei a localização dele.

\- Por que ele foi enviado para a Terra?

\- Para escapar da destruição do meu planeta pelo bastardo do Freeza. – ele acreditava nessa versão, pois, envia-lo para destruir a Terra seria algo que a sua mãe nunca aprovaria.

Além disso, sabia que o seu pai impediu o envio dele quando bebê.

Portanto, conhecendo a sua mãe, aliado a esse fato, duvidava piamente que ele foi enviado para conquistar, embora fosse perigoso para os habitantes devido a metamorfose oozaru, pelo fato do planeta ter sete noites de lua cheia por mês. O motivo mais plausível e lógico ao ver dele, foi que o seu pai deve ter desconfiado de Freeza e por isso, enviou Kakarotto para a Terra, que em tese, era habitado por seres absurdamente fracos.

Portanto, ao ver dele, não estava mentindo, sendo que Vegeta e Nappa acreditavam na versão de Kakarotto ter sido enviado para destruir a Terra e não pretendia desfazer a visão deles disso, pois, eles poderiam querer vim para o planeta para se divertir. Eles pensavam que os habitantes já haviam sido exterminados.

\- Entendo... Então, você não pretende fazer nada contra um chikyuujin?

\- Não. – ele fala firmemente, até porque odiava as missões de invasão.

Ele amava lutar e treinar. Matar inocentes era outra coisa. De fato, nunca pensou que herdaria tanto de sua mãe. Ele não tinha dificuldade com seres com aparência de feras ou monstros. Se sentia um pouco mal, mas, nem tanto, se fosse comparar quando os habitantes eram humanoides.

Ele também procura salvar os inocentes ao mata-los. Se ficassem vivos seriam escravizados e as mulheres e crianças se tornariam escravas sexuais. O mais piedoso era mata-los rapidamente, até para evitar, também, que Nappa conseguisse se divertir de forma doentia com algum deles.

\- Fico aliviada. Mesmo assim, sabe que será mantido sobre vigilância, né?

\- É compreensível.

\- Você ainda não perguntou sobre o que fizeram com você.

\- Eu não estou preso e estão me tratando bem. Vocês são diferentes dos que me nocautearam. Compreendo a ausência da minha armadura, roupas e scouter, o aparelho que uso no rosto.

Ele estava tranquilo, pois, antes de ir para a Terra, por medida de segurança, ele apagou do scouter qualquer dado relevante que pudesse alarmar os chikyuujins, caso perdesse o aparelho ou algo assim.

\- Entendo...

\- Além disso, acordar e me deparar com uma beldade como você é um privilégio.

Ela cora intensamente com o elogio, sendo que sentia seu coração batendo acelerado e não pode deixar de sentir calafrios de prazer ao se recordar do toque gentil e suave das mãos dele pelo seu corpo, até que percebe o rumo de seus pensamentos e sacode a cabeça para os lados, arrancando um sorriso de Raditz, que sentiu o parco cheiro de desejo dela, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados, assim como viu a face corada dela, sendo uma visão extremamente prazerosa para ele.

O saiyajin questionava a si mesmo, o fato de se sentir de certa forma unido com a humana, seria por ter uma ligação verdadeira com ela, ao se lembrar dos relatos de sua mãe, sendo que decide deixar para mais tarde tal análise, apesar do efeito dela nele e o fato imutável de que as lágrimas dela doíam mais nele do que qualquer ferimento e podiam cessar a sua libido rapidamente, sendo mais potente que uma ducha fria.

\- Eu irei devolver o seu aparelho em alguns dias, assim como as roupas.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso... Por acaso, já ouviu falar de algum homem com cauda além de mim?

\- Não. E eu sei que a Red Ribbon não possuí ninguém assim em sua base. Nunca encontrei qualquer vestígio disso no sistema deles.

\- Entendo...

\- Bem... Eu me lembro do meu pai me contar de uma estranha estrela cadente circular que caiu em um ponto da Terra. Vou forçar a minha memória sobre o local que ele falou. Talvez possa ser a nave de seu irmão. O melhor que podem fazer é saírem do planeta, antes de serem capturados.

\- Me ajudaria? – o saiyajin fica surpreso.

\- Você está sendo legal e agindo de forma diferente do que imaginávamos. Além disso, já tive família e você dever querer muito reencontrá-lo. – ela fala com um sorriso, sendo correspondido por ele – Qual o seu nome?

\- Raditz.

\- "Raditz"? É um nome diferente.

\- Você não está surpresa com a cauda.

\- Nós temos animais bípedes, assim como falantes, além dos ookami-otoko e otoko ookami. Portanto, um ser semelhante a um humano com cauda não é nada demais.

\- "Ookami Otoko e Otoko Ookami"? Não é tudo a mesma coisa? Os nomes são similares.

\- O Otoko ookami é um lobisomen que se transforma em homem na lua cheia. O Ookami otoko é um homem que vira lobisomem na lua cheia. Um lobisomen é um homem lobo bípede.

\- Entendo. Bem... Eu estou cansado de ficar em uma cama... sozinho. – Raditz fala o final em um sussurro rouco, fazendo a cientista corar, enquanto ele sorria ainda mais.

Nisso, o saiyajin se levanta e está nu, fazendo-a corar intensamente, conforme olhava o corpo dele como veio ao mundo, até que seus olhos ficam esbugalhados ao verem embaixo da virilha dele e apesar de nunca ter visto pessoalmente um membro de um homem, o dele parecia anormalmente grande. Sorrindo de canto, Raditz se vira, com ela vendo ele de costas, para depois perguntar com a voz rouca, virando de frente, enquanto Tights arregalava os olhos e os fechava, com a imagem dele nu gravado a ferro e fogo em sua mente:

\- Vê algo que você gosta?

"Sim" – ela pensa consigo mesma, reconhecendo essa verdade inconveniente, só que para si mesma.

\- Não.

\- Mentirosa. – ele fala em um sussurro rouco – Vi como me olhou.

Ao ouvir o tom novamente não pode deixar de corar intensamente, enquanto sentia ondas de prazer se espalhando pelo seu corpo.

Ele vai até a cadeira vizinha e vê roupas terráqueas, decifrando como coloca-las, até que fala:

\- Já estou vestido. Pode olhar.

Tights abre um olho e depois outro, para depois bufar ao vê-lo rir levemente, sendo que ele fala com ela se vendo refletida nos orbes negros como a noite mais profunda, quando ele se aproxima dela e fala com a voz aveludada:

\- És linda corada... E sente tanto desejo quanto eu.

\- Seu...!

Ela exclama torcendo os punhos, querendo estrangula-lo, algo que não passou despercebido para Raditz, que apenas sorria.

\- Yume-san?

Tights se vira para Sayuuki que estava intensamente corada, desejando olhar para qualquer direção, menos para o saiyajin. Frente à reação da jovem, imaginava o que ela havia visto.

A Brief olhou com censura para o saiyajin, pondo as mãos no quadril, o fuzilando com os olhos. O saiyajin dá de ombros e fala:

\- Ela não devia espionar os outros. Não vou me desculpar por isso.

Sayuuki fica emburrada, enquanto vira a cabeça para o lado, bufando, sendo que cruza os braços na frente do tórax, com Raditz notando que os cabelos ruivos dela eram da mesma cor do céu de Bejiita e um olho de cada cor representava as cores do por do sol de seu planeta natal. Não que a fêmea chikyuujin exótica lhe interessava, somente achava a aparência intrigante.

Afinal, ele somente tinha olhos para uma chikyuujin cujos cabelos lembravam a cor do sol.

\- Ela vai ficar com você, enquanto durar a sua permanência nessa base. Ela tem poder suficiente para derrotá-lo. É a escolha lógica.

Tights falou, notando que ele agia de forma diferente em relação a ela, se fosse comparar ao comportamento com os outros, sendo que decidiu esperar um pouco mais para avaliar o uchyuujin, enquanto que um pensamento proibido a seu ver passou em sua mente e que consistia no fato dele sentia algo por ela, sendo que censura essa parte, pois, precisava manter o foco.

\- De fato, é bem lógico... vai me dizer que ela é mais poderosa do que este Raditz? – ele pergunta curiosamente.

\- Por quê, duvida? – Sayuuki pergunta, enquanto estreitava os olhos.

\- Você não parece forte.

\- Tente me socar. Venha!

\- Vai se arrepender por pedir isso, chikyuujin.

Nisso, ele concentra o seu ki e a golpeia, sendo que ela segura o seu punho com a ponta do dedo esticado, para depois dar um peteleco nele, ao flutuar um pouco acima dele, fazendo-o cair contra o solo, para que não quebrasse a parede atrás dele.

\- E agora? Quem é a fraca?

\- Sua...! – ele fala dentre rosnados.

\- Chega! Dá para se acalmarem? – Tighs se põem na frente deles e olha de um para o outro, com ambos virando o rosto para o lado.

\- Isso mesmo. Se acalmem.

Então, após alguns minutos, após suspirar aliviada que eles cessaram as animosidades, o celular dela toca e ela atende:

\- Sim?

Então, após alguns minutos, ela fala:

\- Tudo bem. Estou indo para o laboratório.

Ela desliga o celular e guarda, se virando para Raditz, falando:

\- Preciso ir para o laboratório. Sayuuki-chan irá mostrar a base a você.

\- Antes que você saia... Notei que isso parece um quartel general. Os que me atacaram, eles eram o quê? Não podiam ser humanos por causa dos olhos que pareciam estar sem vida, enquanto que pareciam agir de uma forma coordenada demais.

\- São androides da Red Ribbon.

\- Red Ribbon?

\- Enquanto Sayuuki-chan mostra para você a base, ela irá explicar o que está acontecendo no nosso planeta. Saiba que consegui descobrir sobre a sua nave, no caso, onde ela iria pousar, ao invadir os satélites da Red Ribbon, assim como sabia do "comitê de boas vindas" para você, ao acessar o sistema deles. – ela fala o final em uma careta – Era assim que eles chamaram o plano de te capturar. Eu me adiantei e mandei dois grupos para interceptar os androides. Perdemos alguns, mas pelo menos, tiramos você das garras da Red Ribbon, assim como a sua tecnologia.

\- O nome desse plano era bem cínico.

O saiyajin comenta, sendo que estava fascinado pela inteligência da humana que podia invadir sistemas, sendo bela e inteligente ao mesmo tempo e senão estiver enganado, a seu ver, a fêmea de cabelos loiros parecia ser a líder de todo aquele complexo e grupo, o enchendo de orgulho.

\- Sim... Bem, eu tenho que ir. Mais tarde venho ver você.

\- Onde eu vou ficar?

\- Vou arranjar um dormitório para você. Bem... eu tenho que ir.

Ela se vira e nota que ambos, Sayuuki e Raditz, olhavam um para o outro desejando o mais puro mal e suspira cansada, percebendo que seria uma "longa" estadia.


	31. A descoberta de Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Após meses, Raditz decide...

Então, Raditz descobre que...

**Capítulo 31 - A descoberta de Tights**

Dois meses se passam. Raditz descobriu tudo o que aconteceu na Terra e havia acabado de receber a sua roupa e armadura de volta, sendo que o scouter demoraria mais um mês, segundo Tights, enquanto que passou a ficar com ela, a seguindo, sendo que estava fascinado pela capacidade dela de organizar e dirigir o grupo, assim como, com a capacidade de agir com determinação, quando era necessário ordenar a explosão de um soldado, sendo que via como um ato caridoso, após ouvir o que a Red Ribbon era capaz de fazer.

Claro que notou que mesmo sabendo que era um ato piedoso, ela se sentia mal e após ordenar a explosão pelo sistema, ela se recolhia aos seus aposentos e aquele dia não era diferente. Ela teve que matar a distância, dois e conforme o esperado, ela dá as ordens finais para depois se recolher ao quarto, somente após todos voltarem e após se certificar dos mecanismos de segurança.

Ele a segue, sendo que usava roupas casuais dos humanos, concordando que eram bem agradáveis.

Próximo dali, ele viu Sayuuki, que agia quase como uma sombra, o irritando, sendo que eles quase se enfrentaram algumas vezes, até a interferência providencial de Tights, sendo que para todos, ela se chamava Yume.

Ele suspira, enquanto batia na porta, lançando um olhar estreito para a jovem de cabelos rubros, que mostrou a língua e depois, deu de ombros.

\- Quem é?

\- É Raditz. Queria falar com você.

\- Tem que ser agora?

\- Sim.

Nisso, a porta é aberta e ele entra, sendo que Sayuuki encosta as costas do outro lado, olhando para a porta, enquanto sentia o ki dele, sendo que eles haviam ensinado ele a lidar com o ki, desde que nunca baixasse junto deles e não ensinasse a mais ninguém.

No quarto dela, que era espaçoso, ela está de pé e se vira para ele, sendo que não o temia, pois, notou que ele nunca ameaçou.

Além disso, por algum motivo, sentia que estava em segurança. Ela confiava nele, de uma forma desconcertante. Já, Raditz, desconfiava cada vez mais que eles tinham a ligação verdadeira e que isso justificava os seus atos incompreensíveis para com ela, como a preocupação e o fato de querer ficar junto dela.

\- O que foi?

\- Vim ver como estava. Precisou apertar duas vezes.

Ela se vira e suspira, controlando as suas lágrimas, enquanto falava:

\- Foi necessário.

\- Eu sei. Mas, também sei o quanto são sentimentais e emotivos, principalmente as fêmeas de sua raça.

Ele vai até ela e a abraça por trás, com Tights suspirando e permitindo-se encostar sua nuca no tórax do saiyajin, que a abraçava, até que as lágrimas brotam de seus orbes e ela desaba, sendo que a chikyuujin vira e afunda o seu rosto no tórax dele, que afaga os seus cabelos, enquanto evitava falar algo, pois, suspeitava que ela terminaria de desabar se qualquer palavra fosse pronunciada.

Eles ficam por vários minutos, juntos, com ela sendo amparada, sendo que por anos, sempre precisou ser forte por todos.

Portanto, chorar nos ombros de alguém, sendo que não precisava fingir que era forte para essa pessoa, era confortador, mesmo sendo um uchyuujin e por isso, anos de dor por apertar o botão, fluíam dela, sendo que eles sentam e após alguns minutos, ela adormece pela exaustão.

Ele deita na cama e a puxa para ficar ao seu lado, deitando o seu rosto em seu tórax, sendo que tirou a camiseta umedecida na gola pelas lágrimas desenfreadas dela, enquanto afagava gentilmente os cabelos dela, concordando que os chikyuujins tinham cabelos extremamente macios, ao mesmo tempo em que a sua cauda enrolava na cintura dela.

Após algumas horas, ela acorda e cora ao notar que estava deitada no tórax dele, sendo que ele estava de olhos fechados.

Ela ficou olhando os músculos definidos dele, até que percorreu timidamente com as mãos as reentrâncias, para depois se deparar com um par de olhos ônix que brilhavam de forma misteriosa, enquanto o mesmo sorria, fazendo-a corar ainda mais, sendo que sente a mão dele afagando o seu rosto, carinhosamente, com ela sentindo que cada vez mais, o seu coração sucumbia ao saiyajin, uma vez que ele revelou o que era.

Na análise dos dados do scouter, como ele chamou o aparelho pessoal dele e a analise do computador da nave, as informações estavam embaralhadas e tudo precisava ser codificado. Além disso, aos poucos, estava dominando o idioma espacial, sendo que ele revelou que era um idioma usado na maior parte do universo, a deixando maravilhada.

Então, ela se sente bem, como não se sentia há anos. Liberar toda a sua dor e tristeza, a fez se sentir bem e frente a isso se levanta, corada, sendo que ele fica de pé, enquanto colocava a camisa, novamente, para depois perguntar:

\- Está melhor?

\- Sim. Graças a você.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso.

Então, eles saem, sendo que ele a seguia sempre que possível, sendo que junto dele, estava Sayuuki, que o vigiava, implacavelmente.

Após um mês, Tights devolve o scouter, sendo que Raditz notou que havia uma mensagem para ele, de Vegeta e tinha quase certeza que ela conseguiu tais dados.

Há várias semanas, ele vinha tomando a decisão de revelar a verdade para ela, antes que ela descobrisse ao decifrar o idioma, sendo que não duvidava que ela conseguisse dominar, devido a sua inteligência.

No instante em que ele estava pensando em chama-la em particular para conversar, ela surge no corredor, sendo que fala:

\- Consegui identificar o local em que a nave do seu irmão caiu. Fica no Monte Paouz. Já informei Sayuuki. Ela o levará até o local. O importante é impedir que o seu irmão caia nas mãos da Red Ribbon, assim como, devemos reuni-los.

\- Obrigado.

\- Vamos.

Sayuuki passa por ele mal humorada e ele bufa, sendo que ele preferia qualquer um, menos ela, sendo o mesmo para ela, que preferia guiar outro e não ele.

Já, Tights, suspira cansada e questionava a si mesmo, se havia sido uma boa decisão deixar ambos juntos, sem ninguém para se intrometer, caso desejassem enfrentar um ao outro.

Então, ela suspira de novo, conforme eles partiam, sabendo que era tarde demais para alterar os planos.

Algumas horas depois, pois, eles ocultaram o seu ki por um longo trecho, para que a Red Ribbon não localizasse a base dos rebeldes, eles enfim puderam voar, bem longe dali, sendo que após algumas horas, chegam ao local, conforme Sayuuki se orientava por um aparelho.

Eles pousam em uma campina aberta há muito tempo atrás, cujo mato tentava cobrir novamente e de fato, houve o vestígio de uma nave oval, que não estava mais ali.

Conforme eles caminhavam no entorno, ele encontra uma casa simples, sendo que havia algumas roupas para criança, assim como ossos de animais no entorno, indicando que alguém tinha se alimentado, há algum tempo.

Eles voltam ao local da nave e ele percebe que houve uma partida da nave, ao analisar mais atentamente os danos no entorno, recém-cobertos pela mata e fala:

\- Meu irmão deve ter partido há anos atrás.

\- Eu lamento de coração, o fato de não pode encontra-lo.

Ele olha para ela, vendo uma face pesarosa, sendo que bufa e vira o rosto, falando:

\- Não parece você. Afinal, sempre age como durona.

\- Nós, humanos, somos emotivos e sentimentais. Por que não iria ficar triste por não ter podido encontrar o seu irmão, após ter voado pelo espaço para encontra-lo? Além disso, o universo é imenso e isso torna qualquer missão de busca, impossível.

Ele não fala nada e se levanta, olhando o entorno e depois para o céu, suspirando, sendo que fala:

\- Sim. O universo é imenso. Espero um dia reencontrá-lo. Não entendo porque ele partiu.

\- Talvez, quisesse ir atrás de sua família. Ou seja, as suas raízes.

\- O universo não é um local seguro, ainda mais para um jovem saiyajin.

\- O que quer dizer com isso? – Sayuuki arqueia o cenho.

\- Nada...

\- Está escondendo algo, né? – ela fala estreitando os olhos.

\- Já faz algumas semanas, quero revelar muitas coisas. Prefiro revelar para Tights, primeiro. Penso em fazer hoje.

\- É bom mesmo. Como você sabe, é questão de tempo para ela decifrar a linguagem que usam.

\- Eu sei. Por isso, prefiro contar eu mesmo, do que ela descobrir por si mesmo. Além disso, tenho que partir em breve, para o bem do planeta de vocês.

\- Partir?

\- Sim.

\- Como assim para o nosso bem?

Raditz pensa em Vegeta e Nappa, sabendo o que aconteceria, se eles viessem a Terra. Ele não conseguiria enfrentá-los para salvar Tights,

Ele recebeu a mensagem do seu príncipe e apesar de não abrir, acreditava que era uma convocação ou um ultimato, pois, fazia meses que ele estava no planeta. Eles poderiam querer se divertir na Terra e ele não podia permitir isso.

\- Raditz? – ela pergunta, vendo ele perdido em pensamentos.

\- Vamos voltar. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui.

Nisso, eles partem, sendo que ele desconfiava, que se Tights soubesse tudo sobre ele, a sua raça e os arcosianos, assim como o destino da Terra, se fosse atacada, ela acabaria se afastando dele, sendo o esperado por ele, que não poderia culpa-la.

Afinal, os humanos eram extremamente emotivos e sentimentais.

Longe dali, na Red Ribbon, o doutor Gero estava trabalhando no DNA colhido de Raditz, através de manchas de sangue nos androides, sendo que descobriu outro DNA alienígena, diferente do outro, sendo que era uma amostra quase que inviável. Ou seja, eram dois DNA´s alienígenas que ele estava pesquisando, incorporando os dados a sua maior criação. Ou futura criação, uma vez que estava na fase inicial. Seria o androide mais poderoso que iria criar, sendo que se inclinava para chama-lo de bioandroíde Cell.

Era o seu projeto mais ousado e há anos ele vinha se dedicando a sua maior criação, sendo que Black havia adorado descobrir sobre a nova criação dele, que iria garantir o fim dos rebeldes.

Ao mesmo tempo, ele colocou Dezessete e Dezoito em capsulas, para preservá-los, já que Cell precisaria se fundir a eles para ser perfeito.

Black entra no laboratório principal de Gero e permite contemplar Cell, que era apenas um embrião pequeno, flutuando em um liquido verde de uma cápsula, com vários circuitos e um sistema de tubos, sendo que sempre ficava maravilhado ao ver um androide que era capaz de crescer, como se fosse um ser vivo, embora não fosse um e sim, um bioandroíde.

Então, ele caminha até Gero e pergunta, sorrindo:

\- Como vai o projeto do Cell?

\- Está excelente. Já codifiquei os DNA´s e começarei a implantar nele. Também melhorei a sequência genética dele.

\- Excelente! Devo compreender que essa é a sua maior criação, né?

\- Sim. Quando nascer, ele será imperfeito. Ao absorver os números Dezessete e Dezoito, será perfeito.

\- Então, por isso tirou de circulação os dois androides mais poderosos de nosso exército.

\- Sim. Eles não podem sofrer danos. Eu os estou reservando para Cell. Quero ver a minha maior obra prima se tornar perfeita.

\- Confesso que também estou ansioso.

\- As amostras de material genético são incríveis. Ele vai ganhar um poder adicional. Parece surreal de tão fantástico.

Black fica com uma face preocupada e pergunta:

\- Ele será submisso, né? Ainda mais, sendo tão poderoso.

\- Sim. Vou tomar cuidado, assim como tomei com os outros. Todo o cuidado é pouco com seres tão poderosos.

\- Com certeza e lembre-se, que não pouparei recursos. Você sempre teve carta branca e ira continuar assim.

\- Sim. Eu me lembro. Graças a essa carta branca, eu pude desenvolver várias melhorias nos androides. Senão fosse por isso, acredito que não estaria no nível atual de tecnologia e criação.

\- Fico feliz em saber disso. Agora, eu tenho que sair. Tenho uma reunião. Volto mais tarde.

\- Vou terminar a implantação do material genético em Cell.

Nisso, eles sai, enquanto que o doutor voltava ao seu computador.

Longe dali, Raditz havia pedido um local para falar em particular com Tights e ela aceitou, sendo que estavam em uma sala. Ele havia visto a poucos minutos a mensagem de Vegeta e conforme esperado, era de fato, um ultimato para ele.

Ela já havia sido informada da busca infrutífera e havia ficado triste, enquanto o puxava para um abraço, o surpreendendo, enquanto sentia o doce cheiro da humana, que parecia mais tentador que de costume, com ele não compreendendo o motivo do odor está mais intenso e quase que, irresistível.

Na sala, ele pede para ela sentar e assim o faz, sendo que o saiyajin fica de costas e começa a contar tudo sobre o saiyajins, Freeza, os império dos arcosianos e o destino de planetas, deixando-a horrorizada, sendo que após o relato, enquanto ele sentia o cheiro salgado de lágrimas dela, que cortavam o seu coração, ela pergunta, fracamente:

\- Qual seria o destino da Terra, caso fosse subjugada?

\- Provavelmente, vocês seriam escravos. São exóticos demais. Valeriam muito no mercado intergaláctico, enquanto que a Terra seria vendida. Nem todos seriam escravizados, somente os sobreviventes. Crianças muito pequenas seriam eliminadas, sumariamente, assim como os muito velhos, por serem imprestáveis como escravos.

\- Você matava os seres para poupa-los da escravidão, no caso as fêmeas e crianças?

Ele olha para ela, com a chikyuujin vendo a dor nos orbes dele, que eram iguais aos dela, quando precisava ordenar a explosão, via sistema, de algum rebelde capturado:

\- Sim. Eu os matava rapidamente, para não serem escravos sexuais. Era muito mais piedoso mata-los do que deixa-los vivos. Eu gosto de lutar e treinar. Na verdade, eu amo lutar como todo o saiyajin e apesar de muitos apreciarem a destruição e exercerem a maldade, em outros seres, tido como inferiores, eu não gosto. De certa forma, sou um saiyajin diferente dos outros e acredite, é de família. Meus pais eram assim, principalmente a minha mãe.

Tights compreende as palavras dele, pois, era similar ao que ela fazia. Cortava o seu coração, o seu ato de matar um rebelde capturado, apesar de saber que era o ato mais humano e piedoso que existia. Mesmo assim, lhe trazia sofrimento e era a mesma coisa para ele.

Então, ela é tirada de seus pensamentos, com a voz ele:

\- Vou entender se me odiar. É completamente plausível. Além disso, terei que partir em breve. Vegeta e Nappa podem vir atrás de mim e vocês conhecerão o sofrimento mais cedo do que iria acontecer. Em algum momento, a Terra será invadida e o destino de vocês, selado. Mas, se eu puder protelar, será melhor.


	32. O pedido inusitado de Tights

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta estava irado, pois...

Então, ele decide...

Raditz surpreende Tights, quando...

Então, Tights surpreende Raditz, quando...

**Capítulo 32 - O pedido inusitado de Tights**

No planeta Freeza número vinte e seis, Vegeta está andando pelos corredores, com a sua cauda se contorcendo na cintura devido a sua irritação, pois, havia acabado de receber uma ordem de Freeza, sendo que a nave do mesmo havia parado naquele planeta.

Ele sentia um ódio e ira imenso ao ter que se prostrar para ele, enquanto fingia ser submisso e obediente, por sentir que ainda não era poderoso para enfrenta-lo.

Tal situação o enervava a níveis absurdos, ao ponto de que ele daria a sua alma, por uma chance de torturar e humilhar o arcosiano, antes de mata-lo.

Sem poder conter a sua irritação, ele dá um soco na parede, enquanto murmura:

\- Bastardo...

Após a pequena explosão de raiva, ele consegue controlar as suas emoções, novamente, ficando aliviado que ninguém viu a sua pequena explosão e mais para frente, ele contata Nappa e como esperado, ele ouvia um choro e gritos de dor, enquanto o mesmo atendia:

\- Sim, Vegeta-sama?

\- Pare de estuprar essa escrava e venha ao hangar. Temos uma missão.

\- Mas, Vegeta-sama, eu...

\- Venha em cinco minutos ou então, vou treinar meu Galatic Ho em você!

\- Sim, senhor! - Nappa exclama, aterrorizado.

\- Hunf!

Então, o príncipe desliga e após alguns minutos, Nappa aparece, sendo que tomou um banho rápido, enquanto que os outros guardas foram se divertir com a escrava.

Vegeta golpeia fortemente o abdômen de Nappa, que cai de joelhos e pergunta:

\- Por que, Vegeta-sama?

\- Você demorou cinco minutos e meio. Fique feliz por não ser o suficiente para um Galatic Ho, certo?

Ele pergunta com um sorriso que não chegava aos lábios, fazendo Nappa ficar aterrorizado, enquanto o seu sangue gelava, sendo que começa a suar frio, enquanto acenava positivamente com a cabeça, de forma frenética.

\- Ótimo. Agora mova o seu traseiro para a nave, bastardo! O planeta que vamos atacar é Liama.

\- Sim, senhor.

\- Se Raditz não voltar até retornamos dessa missão, iremos para a Terra.

Nisso, ambos sobem em suas naves ovais e partem dali.

Há centenas de anos luz dali, na Terra, Raditz sentia-se agoniado com o silêncio de Tights, até que fala, novamente:

\- Vou partir amanhã. Não quero arriscar vocês. Principalmente você.

\- Para tentar nos poupar? - Tights quebra o silêncio.

\- Por isso também, se bem que a minha maior motivação, é por você. Eu a amo. Eu descobri sobre o amor com vocês. Em Bejiita, essa palavra era desconhecida. Mas, havia algo poderoso, que era a ligação verdadeira e acredito que tenha tal ligação com você. Meus pais tinham a ligação verdadeira.

\- Ligação verdadeira?

Nisso, ele explica e ela fala:

\- É similar ao conceito romântico de almas gêmeas.

\- Bem, vou me preparar para partir e se algum dia, a Terra correr esse perigo, farei de tudo para salvá-la. Pelo menos, você. É uma promessa.

Nisso, ele se vira para partir e antes de sair da sala, ela corre e o abraça, o surpreendendo, para depois ir para a frente dele e beijá-lo, encostando em seguida, o seu rosto no tórax dele, falando:

\- Eu também lhe amo e por apenas essa noite, quero ser sua. Caso não o veja, novamente, não quero ter qualquer arrependimento. - ela fala em um sussurro envergonhado, enquanto corava intensamente.

Raditz fica surpreso, mas, sorri imensamente, erguendo o rosto extremamente corado de Tights, enquanto que ambos se perdiam na imensidão dos orbes ônix um do outro, com Raditz a beijando, sendo que aprofundava o beijo com ela correspondendo, para depois ela puxá-lo timidamente para o seu quarto, sendo que Sayuuki estava corada, tentando não ver o que acontecia, enquanto o casal entrava no quarto, sendo que o cheiro da humana estava especialmente tentador para o saiyajin, que notou a mudança no odor dela, que o estimulava, enquanto que a sua fera interior rugia de prazer.

.

**(Cap. Extra)**

.

Eles ficam olhando um para o outro, até que se acalmam, compartilhando um beijo apaixonado.

Antes dele, deitar na cama, após fazerem amor, ele vira a humana, lentamente, marcando-a com os seus caninos, na nuca, escrevendo o nome saiyajin dele, a abraçando, em seguida, enquanto Tights sentia um segundo coração, assim como ele, com ambos os corações se unindo, sendo que ela sentia pensamentos difusos que não era dela, enquanto que ele também sentia, só que com mais clareza, com a humana sabendo que a marcou, pois, ele havia explicado sobre o costume na raça dele e que era uma forma de casamento.

Ele beija o ombro dela, para depois deitar, virando-a, para depois puxa-la para os seus braços fortes, enquanto que ela apoiava sua cabeça no tórax quente e talhado de músculos com a respiração de ambos se normalizando, ainda, acomodando a sua cabeça na curva do pescoço dele, deitando de lado para abraça-lo, colocando uma das pernas em cima da dele, sentindo que este apoiava seu queixo em cima da cabeça dela, beijando-a, até que sente uma das mãos dele acaricia-la nas costas com a cauda dele puxando o lençol dela para cobri-los, para depois a mesma envolver a cintura dela por baixo da coberta, circundando-a, antes de ambos se entregarem ao merecido e aconchegante sono, com ele suspirando de contentamento, tal como ela, enquanto eram embalados por doces sonhos.


	33. Extra - Raditz e Tights

**Capítulo 33 - Extra - Raditz e Tights**

Conforme o casal se beijava, eles retiram as roupas, com Tights corando enquanto sentia as suas peças de roupa caindo aos seus pés.

Então, ele a pega em estilo noiva, sem quebrar o beijo e a deita, delicadamente na cama, enquanto apreciava o corpo nu de sua fêmea, emitindo um rosnado de prazer frente a tal visão maravilhosa ao mesmo. Em contrapartida, Tights desviava o rosto, corado, sendo que fechara os olhos, enquanto tremia em um misto de receio e prazer.

\- Eu serei gentil... Eu prometo, Tights. Quero leva-la ao paraíso. – ele fala gentilmente, acarinhando a face dela, para em seguida beijar carinhosamente a testa de as fêmea – Confie em mim.

Ele deita cuidadosamente em cima dela, para não jogar seu peso, enquanto separava as pernas desta com os seus joelhos, para depois encostar seu membro grande e grosso na intimidade dela, fazendo-a arfar em deleite, enquanto o esfregara lentamente, fazendo-a sentir a dureza e volume exacerbado, enquanto esta tinha o colo e pescoço cobertos de beijos e leve chupões, fazendo- a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, para depois ambos tornarem a explorar o corpo um do outro em carícias exigentes, beijando-se, aprofundando, com as línguas se tocando, para depois as mãos dele chegarem aos seios dela, enquanto a cauda dele acariciava as coxas, fazendo-o parecer que tinha três mãos, igualmente habilidosas, enquanto que ele sentia que o odor dela

Ela geme ao senti-lo acariciando os seus seios até que seus lábios se separam, com ela se contorcendo embaixo dele, tomada pelas sensações intensas que se apoderaram dela, cerrando os olhos, enquanto o saiyajin descia seus lábios másculos e exigentes, descendo da mandíbula, até o pescoço e depois para o colo,

Então, ela assim o faz, ficando intensamente rubra, vendo que ele olhava sedento para os seus seios, enquanto murmurava, possessivamente:

\- São lindos... E são somente meus...

Enquanto que uma mão se detém em um seio e a boca dele mergulhara no outro, a outra mão continua vagando pelo corpo dela em seu abdômen plano, fazendo-a gemer, enquanto sente que beijava e sugava seus mamilos, mordiscando de leve suas aureolas e bicos, arrancando gritinhos sôfregos da jovem terráquea, "brincando" com eles, acariciando o outro com movimentos firmes e possessivos.

Então, ela o surpreende, quando desce suas mãos que estavam acariciando as costas musculosas dele para baixo do abdômen definido até alcançar seu membro, tocando-o e fazendo-o gemer, observando que os orbes dourados como o sol estavam sendo tomados por um brilho intenso e profundo, enquanto sentia que a umidade aumentava no meio das suas pernas, assim como tornando a sentir o incomodo em sua feminilidade.

Ao segurar o falo dele sente o quanto era grosso, grande e rijo, além de pulsante, sendo confirmado ao olha-lo, pois ele erguera o rosto, tal como o dorso, deliciando-se com o toque macio e delicado, enquanto falava entre gemidos e rosnados guturais:

\- Tights... Isso... Continue... Assim...

Então, começa a massagear em movimentos firmes e possessivos, começando a masturba-lo por alguns minutos, até que esse rosna roucamente em um deleite extremo para depois baixar seu rosto e tomar de forma sedenta os lábios dela, inicialmente em um beijo molhado, para em seguida explorar a boca dela com as línguas se tocando e ambos abafando seus gemidos e rosnados, conforme ela o acariciava, até que ele desce ainda mais, ao separar seus lábios, com ela vendo os orbes onix brilhando intensamente cobertos de pura malícia.

Então, dentre os gemidos de prazer dela, tal como gemidos roucos dele, dentre rosnados ferais, estes baixos, sente este pressionar o seu corpo sobre o dela, vendo que o mesmo mordiscava o seu pescoço e retornava as carícias, alternando entre gemidos roucos e rosnados, enquanto aspirava profundamente seu sedutor perfume mesclado ao forte cheiro de desejo, o desnorteando.

Nisso, ela dá um gritinho, ao sentir algo macio e peludo acariciando o sexo úmido e pulsante dela, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, assim como se contorcendo sobre um sorriso extremamente malicioso dele que volta a se concentrar nos seios com as suas duas mãos enormes, assim como a beijando possessivamente, abafando os gemidos dela com os seus lábios.

Então, se separa e começa a descer com os seus lábios pelo corpo dela, deixando uma trilha fervente por onde passava, assim como as suas mãos que exploravam seu corpo, dirigindo-se para as suas coxas, apertando-as levemente, enquanto a sua cauda continuava as carícias em sua feminilidade, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais e ao perceber que ela o deixara de olha-lo, fala:

– Olhe para mim.

Ele ordena roucamente com uma face extremamente maliciosa com esta obedecendo-o e vendo-se refletida naquelas íris ônix como a noite mais profunda que brilhavam de puro desejo como se a devorasse com o olhar, tal como um sorriso extremamente malicioso, ainda mais ao ver a face dela tomada de um tom carmesim.

Então, ele ergue ainda mais o rosto, com a terráquea vendo que ele percorria seu corpo com os olhos desejosos e lábios umedecidos, famintos, murmurando perdido em uma prazerosa contemplação em um tom repleto de malícia e possessividade:

\- Tão linda... E somente minha.

Nisso, vê a mão dele descendo até o seu sexo com este o acariciando de maneira gentil, mas, exigente, começando a penetra-la com dois dedos grossos, fazendo-a arfar e arquear as costas, erguendo seus seios, novamente, contra os lábios e mãos deste, massageando e volta e meia mordiscando os bicos eriçados, apertando-os com seus dedos, fazendo-a gemer ainda mais, enquanto sua cauda acariciava as coxas e pernas.

Então, ela sente um calor intenso se espalhar desde o seu abdômen até o seu corpo, curvando a cabeça para trás, chegando ao ápice com Raditz sorrindo maliciosamente ao sentir a essência dela preencher a sua mão enorme e seus dedos, vendo-a ofegante, acariciando os cabelos rebeldes dele, enquanto este esperava ela recuperar o fôlego, com a mesma vendo o saiyajin levar a sua mão umedecida com a sua essência aos lábios dele, saboreando em movimentos sensuais e com o rosto malicioso, falando:

– Delicioso...

Tights geme e sente que começara a ficar excitada com a visão, com este beijando-a possessivamente, enquanto ela acariciava o tórax dele sentindo todos os músculos talhados, se deliciando e quando abre os olhos, após fechá-lo pelo prazer que sentia, observava ele olhando o seu sexo por um tempo, começando a arfar e gemer, sentindo-se úmida novamente pelo simples olhar dele, começando a remexer sua cintura, sendo que o ouve falar:

\- Simplesmente maravilhoso... E é só meu.

Então, o vê abaixar a cabeça com esta sentindo a respiração dele se chocar contra a pele dela, cheirando-a, enquanto que para desânimo da jovem, o vê se dirigindo ao interior das coxas e não ao sexo úmido dela, sentindo que a cauda dele acariciava um de seus seios.

Nisso, abruptamente, abre as pernas da chikyuujin, expondo totalmente a feminilidade dela, que vê as mãos mantendo-as firmemente abertas, enquanto os lábios dele se detinham nas coxas, sem chegar ao seu sexo úmido e pulsante, fazendo-a gemer e implorar com a sua cintura.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, apenas deixa que a sua respiração se choque contra a pele sensibilizada, sem fazer o que Tights anseia, sendo que a mesma implora ainda mais, levando as suas mãos até a feminilidade dela, o abrindo, implorando.

Nisso, ela dá um gritinho surpreso, quando este ergue as suas coxas e levanta seu sexo, ao fazer os joelhos dela apoiarem na cama, cada um no lado de seu corpo, erguendo com isso as suas nádegas por completo, expondo seu sexo, fazendo-a corar, intensamente, enquanto via o sorriso safado dele antes de afundar a cabeça no meio das suas pernas, começando a explorar a feminilidade dela, mantendo as suas coxas completamente abertas, enquanto sentia que explorava com a língua, avidamente, fazendo-a arfar, além de se sentir totalmente exposta, assim como a imobilizava, deixando-a a mercê dele, sentindo que a penetrava com a língua, enquanto que a sua cauda continuava massageando os seus seios.

Então, começa a sentir o calor novamente surgir de seu abdômen, irradiando para o seu corpo, não conseguindo se mexer muito devido a posição, assim como uma corrente elétrica que se propaga por toda a sua epiderme, quando sente que ele mordisca de leve o seu clitóris, fazendo o corpo dela se contorcer em um espasmo após gritar o seu nome, inundando a boca do saiyajin com a sua essência, sentindo que ele lambia todo o seu sexo, sem deixar um único canto inexplorado, fazendo-a começar a se excitar novamente, juntamente com a visão dele saboreando-a.

Nisso, ergue a cabeça com esta observando que o canto dos lábios dele continha a sua essência, para depois beija-la, compartilhando o gosto dela, soltando as suas coxas e permitindo que deitasse as suas pernas, sem desgrudar os lábios, sentindo-o se aprofundar, enquanto baixava a cintura dela, até tocar a cama dela.

Nisso, em um piscar de olhos, pressiona o seu corpo contra ela, que ainda está surpresa, enquanto começa a percorrer com as suas mãos exigentes todo o corpo delicado, a beijando profundamente, sentindo que parecia relaxar novamente, assim como se intensificara o cheiro de desejo oriundo dela.

Nisso, com a sua cauda acariciando as suas coxas, enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra Tights, que arregala os olhos e geme ainda mais intensamente ao sentir que este esfregava o seu membro em um vai e vem, sem penetra-la, apenas roçando em sua feminilidade, sentindo o membro quente e pulsante ficando umedecido com sua essência, enquanto que os lábios dele abandonaram os seus, passando a descer pelo seu pescoço e ombros, para depois se dirigirem até o seu colo e consequentemente, chegando aos seus seios, massageando-os com as mãos, assim como mordiscando os bicos, com a sua outra mão apertando o outro, arrancando gemidos e gritinhos dela.

Ela arfava e começar a desejar, sem deixar de olha-lo, conforme gemia intensamente e arfava, pois a visão dele, vendo o que fazia com o seu corpo, também a excitara, assim como as carícias, até que implora entre gemidos, ouvindo os grunhidos roucos e ferais dele.

– Por favor... Quero senti-lo dentro de mim...

Nisso, o saiyajin ergue o seu rosto e ela se vê refletida nas íris cobertas de luxúria, fazendo-a tremer de prazer intenso ao ver o sorriso extremamente safado, para depois beija-la, aprofundando-o, enquanto sente que o membro dele abria caminho dentro dela, lentamente.

Ela arfava e gemia abafado, graças aos lábios dele, enquanto sentia-o membro grosso e grande alargando o seu canal, quase a rasgando, enquanto percebia que introduzia lentamente, ganhando terreno dentro dela aos poucos, permitindo que se acostumasse com a invasão, até que se deposita por completo, fazendo-a se sentir completamente preenchida, enquanto que parara o movimento, distribuindo dezenas de beijos fugazes no rosto da mesma, até que sai até a ponta para depois entrar profundamente dentro dela em movimentos lentos e fortes, com esta gemendo e arfando, além de se contorcer em uma deliciosa agonia, enquanto sentia a cauda acariciando o seu clitóris, fazendo-a sentir ainda mais prazer.

Após vários minutos de entradas lentas e rítmicas com os grunhidos dele roucos que ressoavam pelo ambiente, sentindo que já se acostumava com o seu falo, começara a aumentar a velocidade de seus movimentos, gradativamente, entrando profundamente dentro dela a cada investida, fazendo-a arcar as costas, até que os movimentos se tornassem cada vez mais exigentes com ambos gemendo, enquanto ele começava a rosnar intensamente e guturalmente de prazer, conforme a sua respiração ficava entrecortada e rouca.

Com o tempo, os rosnados de prazer se tornavam cada vez mais guturais, enquanto que os gemidos dela se tornavam cada vez mais sôfregos, quando sente um calor imenso toma-la, até que a cauda faz um movimento certeiro, fazendo-a ter orgasmos múltiplos com o seu corpo sacudindo-se em espasmos, até que Raditz estoca profundamente dentro dela uma última vez, fazendo-a arcar a cintura, sentindo a essência quente dele a preenchendo, enquanto este soltava um rosnado grosso e gutural caindo em cima dela, até que ele se apoia nos cotovelos, vendo a face de Tights totalmente úmida e lágrimas de prazer para depois a terráquea distribuir beijos doces em seu ombro, dirigindo-se em seguida para o rosto dele e por último, para os lábios másculos, em um beijo apaixonado que era retribuído pelo guerreiro.


	34. A ira de um saiyajin

**Notas da Autora**

Vegeta decide...

No planeta Harse, Kakarotto e Katatsu descobrem...

Yo!

Peço desculpas pela demora. Foram duas semanas tumultuadas, principalmente no trabalho.

Tenham uma boa leitura

**Capítulo 34 - A ira de um saiyajin**

No dia seguinte, Raditz se despede de Tights, sendo que eles apenas trocaram olhares, antes dele partir, reservando os beijos ao quarto dela.

Ele estava bem longe da base dos rebeldes, quando partiu, com Tights sendo levada para longe dali por Sayuuki, que por ser parte bioandroíde, seu poder não era detectado.

.

.

AGE 762 - Wakusei Harse (Planeta Harse)

.

.

Um ano depois, no planeta Harse, onde Katatsu e Goku estavam, treinando, sendo que às vezes se ausentavam para buscar comida, Katatsu usava os seus poderes para tornar os animais outrora grandes em pequenos, ao ponto de poder congela-los.

Eles caçavam em outro planeta por causa do apetite monstruoso de um saiyajin, ainda mais, após um treino particularmente intenso.

Durante uma de suas ausências, uma nave de Freeza chegou ao planeta e os harseanos contaram sobre seres estranhos e o chefe da equipe dessa nave ofereceu joias que eles acharam lindos em troca de trazerem para eles os seres estranhos, quando os nativos falaram que conseguiam chegar perto deles.

O soldado forneceu uma bomba eficaz contra olfato sensível e outra que disparava um impulso que atordoariam eles, sendo que combinaram um dia para voltar.

Mesmo sendo salvos pelo saiyajin e o namekuseijin, de vários piratas, eles ficaram fascinados pelas pedras brilhantes e concordaram em vendê-los, enquanto que os soldados imaginavam a recompensa que Feeza daria ao entregarem um saiyajin e um namekuseijin, sem qualquer esforço, sendo que as joias foram fruto de um saque a um planeta.

Quanto Katatsu e Kakarotto voltaram, começaram a treinar, enquanto ignoravam o povo do planeta e por causa disso, não perceberam os itens estranhos nas mãos deles, sendo que lançaram, abruptamente, pegando-os desprevenidos e em poucos minutos, estavam inconscientes.

Então, os nativos esperam no local de encontro, após enviarem um aviso, graças a um mecanismo dado pelos soldados para comunica-los, sendo que ensinaram os nativos a usarem.

Após alguns minutos, uma nave chega e eles ficam confusos ao verem outros seres, sendo que os soldados que haviam encontrado antes estavam encolhidos na nave.

Era cinco seres com armaduras. Havia um pequeno de cor verde com quatro olhos, um roxo grande de chifres, um azulado alto, um com pele vermelha e cabelos alvos e outro, um musculoso com cabelos vermelhos curtos.

Então, os harseanos ficam estarrecidos ao verem, eles fazerem poses ridículas, enquanto se apresentavam, até que terminam com uma pose final.

Kakarotto havia acordado e notou que estava preso por coisas metálicas, enquanto sentia-se fraco, sendo a mesma coisa para Katatsu que acordou, com ambos ouvindo que os nativos os haviam vendidos, após terem salvado eles várias vezes.

Goku ficou irado ao ouvir isso e começou a rosnar violentamente para eles, que ficam apavorados, enquanto que Katatsu murmurava irado:

\- Ginyuu Tokusentai.

Kakarotto olha para o líder e estreita os olhos, pois, ouviu falar deles, sendo que não sentia medo e sim, vontade de lutar.

\- Vejo que é um saiyajin e você um namekuseijin. Interessante... Que eu saiba, o grande Freeza-sama está se dirigindo a Namekusei nesse instante. – Ginyuu fala, sorrindo malignamente, se divertindo com o desespero do namekuseijin.

De fato, a seu ver, foi excelente o fato que ouviu alguns soldados conversando entre si sobre o que descobriram e o acordo com os nativos.

Mesmo nunca tendo estando em Namekusei, Katatsu fica desesperado, sendo algo que Kakarotto notou, enquanto que esperava tal reação, devido ao amor que seu pai falava do planeta natal de seus ancestrais.

\- Não!

Ginyuu gargalha e fala, cruelmente:

\- Ele irá exterminar a sua raça. Mas, fique feliz. Irá fazer companhia a eles.

Antes que Katatsu e Kakarotto absorvessem o que ele disse, o namekuseijin começa a ser chutado, sendo que as correntes de metal drenavam o ki deles.

Então, ao ser atirado para o alto, através de um último chute, sobre o desespero de Goku, ele é atravessado por um feixe de ki, caindo a poucos metros dali.

Kakarotto fica irado, com todos vendo os níveis de poder, subirem assustadoramente pelos scoters, até que o mesmo explode, com as cordas metálicas, que drenavam o poder de luta, sendo destruídas, enquanto que o saiyajin ficava de pé, rosnando como uma fera, conforme o céu ficava escuro e tenebroso, sendo cortado por inúmeros relâmpagos que iluminavam o céu macabro.

A Ginyuu Tokusentai olhava aterrorizada para o saiyajin que pulsava, sendo que seus cabelos ficaram espetados, oscilando em um tom dourado luminoso para o escuro, sendo que estava sem pupilas, até que Goku grita, com os cabelos ficando dourados e espetados, conforme a pupila reaparecia, só que na cor verde, com uma áurea dourada o envolvendo.

Ginyuu ficou fascinado pelo poder e se concentrava, começando a falar, conforme brilhava:

\- Chan...

Antes que pudesse terminar a técnica é destruído por Kakarotto, através de uma rajada, enquanto que ele se voltava raivoso para os outros.

Gurudo tenta paralisá-lo, mas, ele quebra, facilmente, a tentativa de paralisa-lo, para depois decepar a cabeça dele, Rikuun tenta fugir, mas, é morto com um único soco que estraçalha o corpo dele, deixando Bataa e Jiisu aterrorizados, sendo que antes que pudessem fazer algo, são desintegrados por uma rajada.

Kakarotto ouve um gemido e vai até seu pai, Katatsu, que está morrendo, com ele o segurando em seus braços, com o namekuseijin falando:

\- Meu filho... você ficou poderoso.

\- Sim.

\- Provavelmente, essa transformação é do lendário super saiyajin. Lembra-se da lenda de sua raça?

\- Sim.

\- Por favor, cuide de seu irmão, por mim.

\- Irmão?

Nisso, Katatsu usa as suas últimas forças e coloca um ovo pela boca, que cai ao seu lado, sendo que ele fala em um suspiro:

\- Ele tem todas as minhas habilidades e conhecimento. O nome dele é Pikoli. Por favor, proteja o meu povo, filho.

\- Eu o farei, tou-san. – Kakarotto fala chorando e após um minuto, o seu pai morre.

O saiyajin grita de dor, ódio e tristeza, para depois olhar para a raça daquele planeta, sendo possível ouvir os seus rosnados ferais, enquanto que os nativos fugiam, aterrorizados.

Os soldados na nave, após passar o terror, tentam fugir, mas, Kakarotto os mata, colocando em seguida o ovo na nave, sendo que pega tudo o que Katatsu tinha inclusive as máquinas de aprendizado e recordações, assim como o colar, para depois colocar o corpo do namekuseijin em uma máquina medicinal, obrigando a máquina a mantê-lo imerso ao digitar alguns comandos, após acessar o manual da mesma.

Ele iria levar o corpo de seu amado pai até o planeta natal, para ser o seu local de seu descanso e o liquido da medical machine podia preservá-lo.

Então, a nave parte e após saírem da atmosfera, Kakarotto para a nave e sai, olhando para o planeta com ira e desgosto, para depois lançar uma rajada de ki afunilada, atingindo o centro do planeta, destruindo seu núcleo, sendo que assistia satisfeito o planeta se destruindo, sendo que iria demorar, pois, foi proposital.

Afinal, queria que eles vivenciassem o terror, antes da morte, enquanto que decidiu que com exceção da raça de seu pai, nenhuma outra era confiável, pois, traíam os seus salvadores.

Então, ele programa a nave para Namekusei, orando para que conseguisse salvar algum namekuseijins.

Há dezenas de quilômetros dali, Vegeta, Nappa e Raditz se dirigiam a Namekusei, pois, Vegeta descobriu sobre as dragon balls, graças a uma conversa truncada que ouviu entre dois soldados.

Ele tinha um plano de tentar reuni-las, pois, acreditava que Freeza iria menosprezá-lo, dando alguma vantagem.

Claro que Raditz achava um plano suicida, enquanto que agradecia o fato de controlar o seu ki, ao ponto de não ser detectado se quisesse. Ele pretendia se manter vivo para salvar a chikyuujin que amava, caso o planeta Terra fosse atacado.

Raditz foi obrigado a falar que tinha vida no planeta e que seu irmão desapareceu, pois, não adiantaria mentir e seria pior se Vegeta desconfiasse do motivo dele mentir, agradecendo o fato que Freeza deu uma missão a eles em outro quadrante do universo, bem afastado da Terra.

O príncipe dos saiyajins soube das esferas mágicas que podiam realizar qualquer desejo, através de alguns alienígenas que venderam a informação em troca de sobreviverem. Claro que depois se arrependeram, pois, se tornaram escravos, sendo preferível a morte.

Alguns meses depois, a nave do arcosiano pousa em Namekusei e após alguns minutos, um soldado se aproxima, se curvando:

\- Freeza-sama?

\- O que foi? – ele pergunta, sem olhar para o soldado.

Detectamos a aproximação da nave de Vegeta, Nappa e de Raditz.

\- Então, resolveram morder a mão do seu dono? – ele ri levemente – Se tivessem sido cãozinhos obedientes, esses macacos terão vivido por vários anos, assim como alguns espertos.

\- Devo mandar os soldados os interceptarem?

\- Não.

O soldado fica surpreso, mas, não era louco ou suicida de questionar as ordens do arcosiano.

\- Eu quero ter o prazer de mata-los. Assim que fizer o meu desejo, irei comemorar com a morte deles.

\- Uma ideia excelente, senhor. – ele fala humildemente.

\- E como está a busca das dragon balls?

\- Começamos agora senhor. Já dividimos os grupos para obtermos uma explicação do uso. Vamos atacar cada vila do planeta.

\- Excelente. Mal vejo a hora de poder realizar o meu desejo. Em relação a Ginyuu Tokusentai, conseguiu algum contato?

\- Não. Mas, a nave em que eles estavam, está se aproximando desse quadrante.

\- Sinceramente, não entendo o que eles queriam ao pegarem uma nave em vez da usual, naves deles. Bem, eles disseram que teriam um presente para mim. Estou curioso. Provavelmente, eles querem me deixar ansioso, para me surpreenderem. Vindo deles, não duvido que seja isso. Afinal, são os mais poderosos, depois de mim e da minha família, claro.

\- Provavelmente, senhor.

Nisso, ele dispensa o soldado com um aceno, enquanto volta a olhar para fora, imaginando o desejo que iria fazer, sendo que após torturar os saiyajins, iria comemorar, explodindo o planeta.

Após as naves pousarem, Vegeta usa o seu scouter assim como os outros, detectando formas de vida e rapidamente, se dirigem até o local.

Próximo dali, na primeira vila, vários namekuseijins olhavam com raiva para os invasores, sendo que, junto dos soldados, estava Zarbon e Dodoria, sendo que os scouters deles apitaram com os niveis de poder, dos recém-chegados, enquanto olhavam Vegeta e os outros.

\- Vejo que os macacos desobedeceram as ordens do grande Freeza-sama. – Zarbon fala.

\- Pelo visto, os saiyajins são mesmo suicidas. – Dodoria fala.

\- Não devia se vangloriar. Eu sou capaz de derrota-los.

Vegeta fala confiante, pois, na última missão ficou entre a vida e a morte, contra um povo com capacidade de se transformar e ao se recuperar, sentiu o seu poder transbordando, sendo o mesmo para Nappa.

Dodoria e Zarbon se entreolham rindo, enquanto que os namekuseijins olhavam os novos estranhos, sendo que sentia que somente o de cabelo comprido, que estava mais afastado, era bom. Os outros eram cruéis.

Então, antes que Vegeta seguido de Nappa alcançasse Dodoria e Zarbon, o scouter deles apita e os saiyajins ficam estarrecidos ao detectarem o ki absurdo de Freeza, que faz o sangue deles gelarem.

Raditz que podia controlar e sentir o ki se afastou mais ainda e pousou atrás de um morro, passando a ocultar o seu ki, aproveitando o fato que Vegeta e Nappa não perceberam ele se afastando.

Então, controlando o seu ki, ele se prepara para se afastar dali.

Claro que para um saiyajin era vergonhoso fugir.

Porém, ele somente pensava em Tights e no fato que tinha que estar vivo para salvá-la, caso alguma invasão ocorresse no planeta Terra.

Quando Freeza chega ao local, Raditz estava longe, sendo que como ele era o mais fraco deles, ao ver de Vegeta, sendo que desconhecia o fato que ele aumentou os seus poderes, não se importava se estava ou não no local.

Os nativos do planeta podiam sentir o mais puro mal do arcosiano, sendo que era simplesmente aterrorizante e o nível de poder, estava em um nível muito diferente dos outros.

Vegeta cerra os dentes, pois, o que ele temia, aconteceu. Freeza se cansou de esperar e resolveu intervir. O príncipe dos saiyajins torcia o punho, enquanto rosnava de raiva, sendo que Nappa estava quase se borrando nas calças, tamanho o medo e com muito custo, controlava os seus esfíncteres.

\- Acho que vou me divertir, antes de fazer o desejo que tanto almejo.

Dodoria e Zarbon sorriam malignamente, se deliciando com o fato dos saiyajins estarem com medo, embora Vegeta procurasse evitar demonstrar isso, ao contrário de Nappa, sendo que Zarbon e Dodoria estavam ansiosos para saber que tipo de tortura o arcosiano faria, antes de matar os saiyajins.

Então, a nave onde Kakarotto estava, entra na atmosfera, chamando a atenção de todos, com Freeza comentando:

\- Deve ser a Ginyuu Tokusentai com a surpresa que me prometeu. Confesso que estou curioso. Porém, preciso me livrar do lixo.

Vegeta rosna, enquanto sentia o seu sangue ferver, decidindo avançar contra Freeza, que sai de sua cadeira, decidindo torturar ao máximo, assim como humilhar Vegeta, antes de mata-lo.

Ele desvia dos golpes de Vegeta, para depois começar a socar violentamente o saiyajin, o atirando em seguida contra o chão e antes que continuasse, o scouter de todos apita com o ser que se aproximava do local, na direção em que a nave pousou.

O arcosiano não compreende, até que Kakarotto surge na frente dele, sendo que se atrasou um pouco, pois, o seu otouto nasceu e precisava escondê-lo na nave, por medida de segurança, após se livrar de vários soldados próximos dali.

Todos no local olham estarrecidos para a cauda. Freeza está confuso, até que o recém-chegado pergunta:

\- É o bastardo Freeza?

Os namekuseijins sentiam que o ser que chegou tinha um pouco de bondade dentro dele, sendo que estava oscilante, enquanto sentia um ódio imenso que podia se tornar outro sentimento, preocupante.

\- Bastardo? Como ousa, seu macaco! – o arcosiano exclama, irado.

\- Bastardo, pois, está atacando o povo do meu tou-chan.

Ele fala irado, sendo que se transforma em super saiyajin, deixando todos estarrecidos, com o saiyajin falando:

\- Vamos. Use todo o seu poder. Vai precisar lutar contra um super saiyajin. Quero ver se é mesmo poderoso, como o meu falecido tou-chan disse.


	35. O plano de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Após a batalha, Kakarotto decide...

**Capítulo 35 - O plano de Kakarotto**

\- Macaco insolente! Se deseja ver todo o meu poder, que assim seja! - Freeza exclama com um sorriso maligno.

Nisso, os demais ficam horrorizados ao verem os níveis de poder subindo, assustadoramente.

Raditz estava chocado, conforme eles viam as transformações dele, uma por uma, até a última.

\- Você tem um nível acima deste? Mostre-me. Sinto que não está usando cem por cento de seu poder.

"Como ele sabe disso?" - Freeza pergunta mentalmente a si mesmo, exibindo visível surpresa em seu rosto.

Como se lesse o pensamento dele, o saiyajin fala:

\- Não importa como eu sei disso. Apenas sei que não usou cem por cento de seu poder. Eu aconselho a usar. Não quero que a luta termine rápido demais. - Kakarotto fala com um sorriso de canto.

\- Que seja... Irei saborear a sua face de terror quando eu mostrar cem por cento do meu poder. - o arcosiano fala com um sorriso maligno.

Nisso, ele começa a se concentrar para usar cem por cento de seu poder, subindo o seu poder, gradativamente, para horror dos demais que lutavam para acreditar que era real, pois, mesmo não possuindo mais scouter, era inevitável o fato de que o nível era, simplesmente, aterrador, com exceção de Raditz, que sentia o ki e tinha absoluta noção do quanto era aterrorizante o nível de Freeza, embora sentisse que Kakarotto também podia manipular o seu poder e que por isso, eles ainda não haviam visto, o nível real de poder do saiyajin que tinha a mesma fisionomia de seu genitor.

Após vários minutos, o arcosiano estava com cem por cento do seu poder, sendo que os seus músculos ficaram mais proeminentes, para depois falar com um sorriso maligno no rosto:

\- Vou ter um prazer imenso em transformá-lo em um saco de pancadas. Vou ensinar quem é o superior entre nós, seu macaco bastardo.

\- Eu já estava cansado de esperar. - ele fala, aborrecido, pois, ainda não era suficiente.

Nisso, Freeza avança e começa a socar freneticamente Kakarotto, sacolejando o corpo dele, que não reage, para depois dar um chute no abdômen do saiyajin, o lançando para o solo, abrindo uma cratera considerável, enquanto levantava uma densa nuvem de poeira, para depois lançar dezenas de rajadas consecutivas contra a cratera e após alguns minutos, ele para e comenta ao olhar para a cratera:

\- Nem deu para me divertir... macaco estúpido.

\- Então, esse é cem por cento do seu poder? Isso é deprimente.

Uma voz sai do entulho, sendo que a nuvem de poeira é dispersada por uma forte rajada de vento, quando Kakarotto reaparece na frente dele, intacto, com exceção de algumas escoriações, enquanto massageava os seus ombros, falando:

\- Confesso que senti, um pouco, os últimos golpes. Eu esperava mais, acredite - ele comenta desanimado.

\- Seu...! - ele exclama, irado, enquanto procurava conter o tremor que sentia ao ver o saiyajin inteiro a sua frente, mesmo após o seu ataque maciço.

\- Tem mais alguma transformação? Talvez, uma oculta? Não consigo acreditar que é o seu limite.

\- Vou lhe ensinar a respeitar o grande Freeza!

\- Pelo visto, não.

Então, o arcosiano avança contra Kakarotto que bloqueia o soco com o dedo mindinho, para depois falar:

\- Creio que é a minha vez. Acredite quando falo que não sou misericordioso. Você irá pagar por todo o terror que ousou praticar contra os namekuseijins. Quanto ao quase extermínio da minha raça, eu não estou interessado. Eles foram assassinados por serem fracos.

\- Pelo menos, ele tem a postura de um autêntico saiyajin. - Vegeta fala, seriamente.

\- É a minha vez... certo?

Antes que o arcosiano pudesse responder, o saiya-jin golpeia fortemente o abdômen dele, fazendo-o curvar levemente, sendo que este se recupera e tenta acerta-lo com a perna.

Porém, o ataque é bloqueado com o dorso do braço, para depois dar um soco fortíssimo no rosto de Freeza, fazendo-o voar para longe até se chocar contra a parede, sendo que este se ergue e lança várias rajadas de ki contra o saiyajin que, meramente, as desvia com as mãos como senão fosse nada, fazendo-as se chocarem no chão em torno dele, deixando o seu oponente estarrecido.

Freeza se desloca e fica em frente ao saiyajin, dando uma cabeçada em Kakarotto, que para aflição dele não sente e nisso, a cabeçada é retribuída pelo saiyajin, fazendo o arcosiano sentir o impacto e aproveitando isso, Kakarotto roda sobre uma de suas pernas e o acerta horizontalmente no abdômen, fazendo ele se chocar contra uma montanha a destruindo, levantando uma nuvem de poeira e detritos.

Então, a fumaça é dispersada pelo arcosiano que voa, para depois disparar as rajadas, avançando contra o seu oponente, para ficar em frente ao saiyajin.

Então, o arcosiano tenta acertar o rosto dele com um chute horizontal, sendo que Kakarotto o bloqueia com o braço, para em seguida se agachar, levemente, acertando um soco violento no abdômen do arcosiano, fazendo-o curvar o corpo em dor, enquanto tossia sangue, para depois ser acertado por uma sequência rápida de socos e chutes, por alguns minutos, por parte de Kakarotto, para em seguida ser golpeado com um forte chute no abdômen e em seguida, um chute horizontal no rosto do alienígena, fazendo-o atingir o solo, novamente, destruindo algumas parcas montanhas remanescentes, assim como pedaços de outrora edifícios, até se chocar contra a terra.

Irado, Freeza voa com ímpeto em direção ao saiyajin e tenta acertar um chute nele, com Kakarotto desviando do chute, para em seguida dar um forte chute transversal no abdômen e depois, uma sequência de socos e chutes, atingindo-o várias vezes, até que é arremessado para longe com um chute certeiro em sua face.

Enquanto este era atirado com violência, ele voa até ele, rapidamente e juntando as mãos o acerta com tudo na cabeça, fazendo-o se chocar violentamente contra o chão.

Irado, Freeza se ergue, novamente e avança contra o saiyajin, tentando ataca-lo novamente, sendo que desvia facilmente, se posicionando atrás do arcosiano, dando um soco nas costas do chikyuujin, atirando-o em direção ao solo, levantando, novamente, uma densa nuvem de poeira e detritos.

O arcosiano avança novamente, lançando rajadas de ki, consecutivas, enquanto avançava, sendo que Kakarotto some de seu campo de visão, deixando o arcosiano estarrecido, para depois surgir ao seu lado, chutando ele no abdômen, lançando-o contra o chão, para depois dar um soco no rosto dele quando ele se aproxima do solo, acabando por se chocar contra o chão.

O arcosiano tenta se levanta, enquanto concentra o seu poder para destruir o planeta, pois, ele podia sobreviver no espaço por quanto tempo quisesse, enquanto que os saiyajins somente podiam ficar um período determinado de tempo no espaço. Destruindo o planeta, ele iria ganhar a batalha.

Porém, como se lesse os pensamentos dele, Kakarotto vai até ele e o chuta violentamente para o alto, para depois concentrar o seu poder, lançando uma rajada violenta de ki contra o arcosiano, o desintegrando, sem deixar quaisquer vestígios, antes que ele pudesse lançar a sua Death ball, para implodir o núcleo do planeta.

Vegeta estava irado, pois, deveria ter sido ele, o príncipe dos saiyajins, a derrota-lo e não outro saiyajin. Ter alguém que não era ele com tal nível de poder, o deixava irado.

Raditz se junta a eles, sendo que reconhecia o saiyajin a sua frente, apesar de saber que não havia muitas feições diferentes entre os saiyajins.

Ele dá um passo a frente, enquanto que Kakarotto pousava, ainda transformado e pergunta:

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Kakarotto.

\- Você tem o mesmo nome do meu falecido otouto, além de ter a aparência do meu otou-san. Você deve ser algum parente. Parece que o meu pai tinha irmãos, embora nunca os tenha visto.

Raditz preferiu mentir, para que Vegeta não tivesse nenhum interesse na Terra, já que não pediu mais informações sobre o planeta que esteve. Além disso, o seu príncipe conheceu Bardock e Kakarotto era uma cópia dele, sendo que ele desejava saber o que aconteceu com o seu otouto, que o fez sair do planeta Terra.

\- Ele lembra Bardock. De fato, não havia muitas fisionomias diferentes em nossa raça. - o príncipe fala pensativo.

\- Saibam que não vou permitir que ninguém ataque esse povo. - ele fala seriamente, estreitando o cenho.

Vegeta fica surpreso, para depois falar:

\- Apenas queremos usar as esferas mágicas deles. - ele fala, sendo que na verdade, pretendiam destruir todos os habitantes.

Isso era antes de ver o nível de poder dele, decidindo que não era sábio provocar a ira dele, por mais que tal ideia o deixasse irado.

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho, para depois se afastar dali voando a toda velocidade, voltando, após alguns minutos com uma esfera alaranjada na mão, falando:

\- Essa é uma das esferas mágicas. É preciso, ter todas as sete juntas, para fazer um desejo.

Os namekuseijins ficam estarrecido dele saber disso, sendo que estranharam, pois, as Dragon balls eram maiores. A dele tinha metade do tamanho e a cor era mais clara.

\- Como conseguiu? - Vegeta fica estarrecido.

\- Eles ficam em pontos centrais no planeta.

\- Como sabe disso?

\- Um namekuseijin me contou. Mas, saiba que não tenho interesse em nenhum desejo. Portanto...

Nisso, ele destrói a esfera, sendo que na verdade, aquela única esfera foi criada pelo filho de seu sensei que tinha todo o conhecimento do pai. O motivo de fazer tal teatro era para fazer os saiyajins e os outros povos, não desejarem invadir o planeta por causa das Dragon balls.

\- O que você fez? Seu imbecil!

Vegeta exclama irado com a sua cauda se contorcendo de raiva na cintura, ficando mais irado pelo fato de que não poderia surrá-lo, devido a diferença brutal de poder entre ambos.

\- Sem essa esfera, você não pode fazer qualquer desejo. Precisa ter todas elas, inteiras.

Vegeta fica irado e torce ainda mais os punhos, enquanto cerra os dentes, até que luta para se acalmar, após vários minutos e fala, embora ainda sentisse a sua raiva consideravelmente fresca:

\- Mesmo que isso não seja mais tentador, já que destruiu uma delas, os arcosianos não irão deixar esse planeta em paz. Ele tem um valor de venda elevado. A única forma de manter esse planeta sem ser atacado, ou então, diminuir as chances, é dizimando o império do arcosiano. Quando erguemos o nosso império, juro por minha honra que não iremos ataca-los, desde que explique como conseguiu a transformação.

Kakarotto arqueia o cenho e desfaz a transformação, sendo que sabia do orgulho saiyajin e que se havia prometido por sua honra, cumpriria.

Porém, haveriam outros saiyajins e algum grupo poderia ataca-los, sem receber qualquer ordem e ao pensar nisso, descobre que precisava encontrar alguma forma de protegê-los, permanentemente e conforme pensava, teve uma ideia.

\- Irei pegar algo na nave que usei para vim.

\- Bem, iremos até a nave do Freeza.

\- Eu parei perto dela.

\- Partiremos daqui a vinte minutos. Iremos exterminar o império deles e com sorte, conseguiremos encontrar alguns saiyajins para reconstruímos o nosso império.

Nisso eles partem.

Kakarotto voa até a nave e pega o filho de seu sensei que estava angustiado, até que vê Kakarotto e pergunta:

\- Funcionou?

\- Sim. Agora, podemos trazer o seu pai de volta.

No local em que ele partiu, os namekuseijins se recuperavam da batalha que assistiram, enquanto que Nail se aproximava deles, olhando seriamente para um ponto a sua frente, até que avista um dos saiyajins voltando com um namekuseijin no colo, colocando a criança no chão, na frente deles, para depois falar:

\- Tenho uma ideia para que nunca mais sejam incomodados. Porém, quero pedir algo.

\- Como sabe das Dragon balls?

Nisso, ele conta, rapidamente, sobre Katatsu, deixando todos estarrecidos.

\- Quando saímos daqui, devem usar um desejo para trazer o pai dele, meu sensei, Katasu, de volta a vida. Acredito que tem que trazer a alma dele para cá e depois, ressuscitá-lo. Tem como?

\- Temos direito a três desejos.

\- Usem o terceiro desejo para deslocar o planeta de vocês para o local mais seguro desse universo, sem qualquer presença de raças malignas, assim como de qualquer raça que possa ataca-los. Mesmo que aquele saiyajin prometa, haverá outros que podem ataca-los, mesmo sem receberem a ordem. Depois de um ano, quando puderem realizar outro desejo, peçam para que todos se esqueçam das dragon balls. Inclusive eu. Afinal, não quero sofrer tentações. Além disso, todos devem ter a memória falsa de que Namekusei foi destruído pelo arcosiano, inclusive este Kakarotto. Vai que existe algum meio de conseguirem entrar na minha mente. Há muitas raças com poderes estranhos e não quero arriscar.

\- Entendi.

\- Então, não iremos nos ver de novo, nii-san? - Katsu, o filho de seu sensei, pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos.

Kakarotto se agacha, sorrindo tristemente, falando:

\- Não. Infelizmente, não temos outra escolha. Mesmo que eu vá com vocês, o meu poder pode acabar servindo para atrair inimigos. Mesmo que eu o controle, terá momentos em que vou ter que usar o meu poder e o nível dele pode ser sentido através de uma distância absurda. Isso pode atrair inimigos. Portanto, você terão mais chaves de terem uma vida tranquila, sem eu estar com vocês. Além disso, eu prometi que exterminaria todos os arcosianos.

\- Mas... - ele fica cabisbaixo.

Kakarotto sorri e afaga a cabeça dele, falando:

\- Vou me sentir mais seguro com vocês bem longe desse lugar perigoso. Deve ter algum lugar seguro no universo. Caso não tenha, usem um desejo para me avisar. - nisso, ergue o olhar para Neil, falando - Eu confio o meu otouto a você.

\- Juro por minha honra que cuidarei dele e que iremos ressuscitar Katatsu. É o mínimo que podemos fazer por proteger a minha raça. Senão fosse por você, nós teríamos sido exterminados.

\- Bem, vou ter que partir.

Nisso, ele flutua e se afasta deles com Katsu chorando, sendo que os outros sentiam pena dele.

Após meia hora, as naves partem, sendo que em Namekusei, eles invocaram Porunga com o consentimento de todos os anciões e do Saichourou.

Eles ressuscitam Katatsu, após trazerem a alma dele ao planeta, sendo que fica estarrecido e depois, imensamente triste ao saber da decisão de seu filho, Kakarotto, enquanto abraçava o seu outro filho, sendo que notou a mudança no olhar dele quando a raça do planeta em que estavam venderam ambos ao arcosiano. Antes de morrer, viu a mudança no olhar e temia que ele estivesse mudando.

De fato, seria uma consequência esperada, por ter sido algo chocante, que o abalou demais. A sua ira foi descomunal.

Então, eles fazem o terceiro desejo com Porunga encontrando o lugar ideal para viverem e um ano depois, fazem o desejo para que todos, com exceção deles, se esqueçam da existência das Dragon Balls.


	36. Desespero

**Notas da Autora**

O maior pesadelo de Tights se torna realidade, quando...

Ela se surpreende ao ver...

Sayuuki decide...

Na plataforma do Tenkai...

Yo!

Primeiro, eu quero pedir desculpas pela demora em atualizar.

Segundo. Eu fiz a cirurgia bariátrica e me arrependo. Só indico para quem tem diabete e peso acima de 110 quilos ou então, quem quer ser belíssima, sendo que adora fazer compras e não se importa com sacrificios.

Tem hipertensão e ela é controlada? Não faça somente por causa disso. Mas, perca peso através de dietas e exercícios intensos.

Eu falo, pois, você viverá uma vida com uma redução extrema na alimentação e muita coisa que adorava, dependendo do que for, terá que banir para o resto de sua vida. Se tiver a síndrome de Dumping, você nunca mais poderá comer doce na vida e gordurosa (algumas pessoas tem essa síndrome com coisas gordurosas também).

Se possui menos de 110 quilos, procure fazer dieta e academia, diariamente. Acredite, é melhor tentar perder peso de outras formas. A cirurgia só deve ser realizada em último caso e em situações como descrevi acima.

É que eu me arrependi da cirurgia. Por isso, estou alertando. Tudo mundo que fala é maravilhoso e tal. De fato, você perde muito peso, principalmente nos primeiros meses. Isso é fato. Mas, você pode deixar de saborear comidas gostosas para o resto de sua vida.

Além disso, se fizer a cirurgia restritiva bariatrica, terá que tomar complemento vitaminico para o resto de seus dias, pois, você absorve muito pouco. Você precisará complementar com vitaminas e precisará fazer exames médicos regulares.

Se você é uma pessoa vaidosa que não se importa com isso, tem diabete e/ou peso acima de 110 quilos, aí pode fazer cirurgia.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capítulo 36 - Desespero**

AGE 768 - Wakusei Chikyuu (Planeta Terra)

.

.

Após seis anos, a batalha entre os rebeldes e a Red Ribbon prossegue, com a Resistência obtendo nos últimos anos vitórias significativas.

Naquela tarde, Tights estava com as suas filhas que eram gêmeas e que possuíam cauda, sendo filhas de Raditz. Elas eram o seu maior tesouro.

As pequenas tinham uma natureza guerreira nata, ao mesmo tempo em que eram meigas, gentis e amáveis, além de terem herdado a prodigiosa inteligência dos Briefs.

Então, ela ouve batidas na porta que chamam a atenção dela e das crianças que brincavam, sendo que haviam treinado na parte da manhã com Kuririn e Tenshihan.

Ao abrir a porta se depara com Sayuuki, exibindo uma face preocupada, enquanto falava:

\- O nosso satélite capitou algo no espaço.

Tights se alarmou ao ouvir tais palavras e falou para as suas filhas, procurando ocultar a preocupação em sua voz:

\- Fiquem aqui. Kaa-chan precisa resolver alguns assuntos.

As pequenas perceberam a preocupação na voz da sua genitora e ficam preocupadas. Mesmo assim, acenam com a cabeça e sorrindo, Tights beija cada uma delas na testa, para depois se retirar dali.

Ela subia, exasperada, os degraus, temendo que os seus tremores estivessem se tornando realidade, enquanto orava para que fosse um asteroide pequeno.

Então, quando entra na sala, todos olham para ela, sendo possível ver em seus olhos o mais puro terror, confirmando assim um dos piores medos de Tights.

Controlando o tremor em suas mãos, ela vai até o satélite e faz ajustes milimétricos para melhorar a imagem, conseguindo assim avistar várias naves, muitas sendo imensas e ao ativar o scanner a distância para confirmar se eram dos saiyajins, o nome aparece no visor, não restando mais dúvidas.

Eles observam a líder deles cabisbaixa e a mesma fala:

\- Chamem todos para cá. Iremos tentar sobreviver no subterrâneo. Está na hora de verificarmos se nosso abrigo pode nos ocultar e fazer nós sobrevivemos.

\- Mas, tem aquele saiyajin que... - um dos cientistas fala, mas, é cortado por Tights.

\- Ele é apenas um. São dezenas. Raditz disse que não teríamos chance, caso algo assim acontecesse. Precisaremos nos ocultar.

Todos ficam cabisbaixos e começam a tomar os procedimentos necessários e após alguns minutos, Kuririn e Tenshihan surgem na sala, com o guerreiro careca perguntando, exasperado:

\- É verdade?

Tights apenas confirma com a cabeça, fazendo Kuririn e Tenshihan ficarem cabisbaixos, assim como Sayuuki.

\- Quantas horas temos antes deles chegarem? - a bioandroide pergunta.

\- Se manterem essa velocidade, a raça humana começará a ser escravizada em seis horas.

\- Como sabe que seremos escravizados e não exterminados? - Tenshinhan pergunta, estarrecido.

\- Raditz contou de algumas coisas quando havia o império dos saiyajins. Os saiyajins não se incomodam com conforto. São guerreiros natos. Naves imensas como a que detectamos, condizem com naves que carregam escravos. Além disso, nossa aparência é similar a eles com exceção da cauda e as várias cores de cabelos e olhos nos tornam exóticos. Portanto, em virtude de tudo isso, nós seriamos escravizados e não, exterminados.

Então, eles se retiram e ela fica na sala de controle para iniciar todos os procedimentos, assim como fiscalização do retorno dos rebeldes, além de trazer todos que auxiliaram eles sobre o risco de enfrentarem a fúria da Red Ribbon.

Sayuuki anda no corredor e encontra as gêmeas que mantinham as suas caudas ocultas.

Afinal, poucos sabiam sobre as caudas delas.

\- Tia Sayuuki, o que está acontecendo?

Ela se aproxima e afaga a cabeça delas, falando:

\- Vários monstros estão vindo para o planeta para fazerem maldades.

As gêmeas ficam apavoradas e abraçam os seus bichinhos de pelúcia mais fortemente, enquanto a bioandroide fala:

\- Não se preocupem. A kaa-chan de vocês previu isso e nos anos que se seguiram, tomou providências, caso esse dia chegasse.

\- E os outros, na superfície?

\- Infelizmente, não podemos fazer nada por eles.

As gêmeas ficam cabisbaixas e Sayuuki as leva para o quarto, sendo que decide distraí-las o máximo possível para não pensarem no que estava ocorrendo.

Os rebeldes, assim como famílias que os auxiliavam por anos e que acreditaram no que eles falavam os seguiram, sendo que na entrada, era feita a leitura de mente e graças a isso detectaram alguns que eram da Red Ribbon disfarçados e que foram executados, sumariamente, antes de contatarem o quartel general.

Há vários quilômetros dali, na Red Ribbon, os cientistas ficam estarrecidos com os objetos e as leituras iniciais os identificam como sendo semelhante aos parcos dados que tinham da nave do alienígena e mesmo sendo poucos, eles concordaram que eram uchyuujins e que pretendiam invadir a Terra.

Eles decidiram que a nova prioridade eram os alienígenas e eles esperavam que o aprimoramento feito nos androides permitisse a eles rebaterem o ataque alienígena.

No Templo de Kami-sama, o mesmo olhava para o céu, assim como Karin e Mister Popo.

Então, o Deus da Terra comenta pesaroso:

\- Eles chegaram...

\- Pelo visto, aquele ditado "desgraça pouca é bobagem" é verdadeiro e uma situação ruim, pode ser ainda pior. - Karin comenta, tristemente.

\- Devemos nos apressar, Kami-sama.

Piccolo surge, sendo que Kami-sama conseguiu purificar o pouco de ódio que o pai dele passou, sendo que ele sempre foi um guerreiro nato, ao contrário do genitor, que quando saiu de Kami-sama, apenas levou o ódio e nada mais. O lado guerreiro dele impediu que Piccolo Daimaou passasse muito do seu mal a seu filho.

\- Onde está Pikoli-sama? - Mister Popo pergunta.

\- O meu otouto sentiu, assim como eu senti. Ele está finalizando a criação delas. - Piccolo fala, estreitando os olhos, conforme olhava para o céu, sentindo o Ki, assim como a maldade que emanava deles.

Pikoli era filho de Kami-sama e nasceu de um ovo. Piccolo foi criado como irmão mais velho dele. O jovem nasceu alguns meses antes, quando Kami-sama resolveu criar novas dragon balls, só que mais poderosas e teve a ideia de dar mais poderes ao seu filho, além de ter apreciado o fato de cuidar de uma criança.

\- Vou fortalecer a barreira. - Kami-sama fala e se concentra, recitando palavras incompreensíveis, enquanto que o domo translúcido em volta do templo era fortalecido.

\- Eu tenho um plano para os desejos. - Piccolo fala.

\- Qual? - Karin fica curioso.

Após ele explicar o que era cada desejo, o Deus da Terra concorda com os mesmos, compreendendo que era o melhor, considerando o fato de que precisavam tomar cuidado com os androides, sendo que caberia a Piccolo fazer os desejos.

Após algumas horas, as primeiras naves irrompem dos céus, sendo que ninguém foi avisado, sobre a invasão e por isso, muitos chikyuujins ficaram chocados com as naves imensas, assim como os que saíam delas.

Uma nave menor se afasta das outras e pousa em uma floresta, sendo que Raditz sai da mesma, esperando que Tights o reconhecesse, pois, ele havia alcançado a forma super saiyajin 4, sendo que Kakarotto foi o primeiro. Depois foi Vegeta e em seguida ele.

Ele se concentra em sentir o ki dos outros de sua raça, pois, precisava se certificar que nenhum deles estaria próximo dele, enquanto que o mesmo se lastimava ao saber do destino dos chikyuujins. Mesmo ele não podendo fazer nada, queria garantir, que ao menos, Tights escapasse do inferno que se seguiria, pior do que eles já estavam.

Ele se põe a andar, enquanto lutava para se recordar do local da entrada da base subterrânea dos rebeldes.

Por todo o planeta, os chikyuujins eram capturados, sendo que aqueles que eram escravizados há anos, não demonstravam nenhuma resistência, pois, para eles, era apenas uma mudança de dono, ao contrário daqueles que nunca foram escravos e dentre os saiyajins, estava o imperador Vegeta.

Há mais de cinco anos atrás, juntamente com os demais, descobriram saiyajins sobreviventes que eram usados como escravos em um planeta para buscar minérios, sendo que as condições atmosféricas extremas e campos elétricos violentos impossibilitava o uso de robôs. Os saiyajins foram a opção mais viável, já que conseguiam sobreviver em condições extremas e igualmente hostis.

Após exterminarem o império dos arcosianos, libertaram os saiyajins e após escolherem um novo planeta similar a Bejiita, começaram o processo de restaurar o poder e a glória do império dos saiyajins, assim como várias práticas usadas pelo antigo império, tal como o uso de escravos.

A noite caí e após andar por alguns quilômetros, Raditz começa a se recordar do local de entrada, sendo que sentia que Tights estava próxima, já que a marcou e conforme se aproximava do local, avista as portas sendo abertas e um grupo de humanos saindo, ao mesmo tempo que ouvia os gritos vindos de dentro das portas duplas:

\- Fechem as portas!

\- Mas, os espiões da Red Ribbon...!

\- Não temos tempo. Fechem as portas!

Nisso, as portas duplas começam a fechar e os jovens do lado de fora gargalhavam, conforme se afastavam:

\- Agora sabemos a localização da base dos rebeldes. Com certeza, o comandante Black vai ficar satisfeito!

"_Eles são burros, por acaso? Não sabem que o planeta está sendo atacado?"_ \- Raditz pensa consigo mesmo, estarrecido com a burrice dos chikyuujins.

\- Emperrou! - uma voz desesperada, oriunda do interior da construção é ouvida.

Então, ele observa Tights indo até a porta, digitando algo em uma espécie de computador conectado a porta, sendo que junto com ela está uma jovem que reconhece como sendo Sayuuki.

Então, ele fica alarmado ao sentir vários Ki´s hostis, próximos dali e em um piscar de olhos, surgem vários saiyajins, sendo que alguns capturaram os espiões da Red Ribbon e avançam contra os que estavam na porta.

Raditz fica estarrecido ao ver duas crianças surgindo da porta, chutando vários saiyajins na face, conseguindo assim, arremessarem eles para trás, sendo que outros que estavam no local avançavam nas crianças, enquanto que Tights exclamava:

\- Não! Meus bebês!

O super saiyajin 4 sente um forte instinto de proteção para com a sua amada Tights e as filhas dela.

Portanto, decide avançar contra os saiyajins, sendo que Sayuuki não consegue tirar ambas de perto e olha para a porta aberta, tomando uma decisão, uma vez que mais saiyajins chegavam.

Ela usa a sua força e fecha a fresta das portas, para depois obstruí-la com terra, sendo que em seguida, avança contra um grupo de saiyajin que se aproximavam ao longe e com vários socos, conseguem jogá-los para longe dali, enquanto os seguia para mata-los, antes que contatassem os demais.

Afinal, devia garantir a segurança e vida das pessoas que estavam ocultas no subterrâneo, enquanto se lastimava por não ter podido colocar Tights e as suas filhas dentro da base, decidindo que ia voltar ao local, assim que eliminasse o grupo de saiyajins.

Outro grupo que ia para cima das crianças é morto sumariamente por Raditz, antes que pudessem perceber o que acontecia, enquanto que as crianças eram abraçadas por Tights, que fica apavorada ao ver um saiyajin na frente dela com uma aparência diferente dos demais, já que era coberto nos ombros e abdômen por pelos, assim como os braços, da cor castanha avermelhada e que os olhos eram dourados como o sol.

Ela estranhava o fato de que tinha a estranha sensação de que estava protegida, com o mesmo inspirando segurança, por mais estranho que fosse.

Então, Raditz se vira e fala:

\- Sou eu, Raditz. Eu estou na forma super saiyajin 4.

Ela se levanta e olha por vários minutos para o saiyajin, para depois tocar o rosto dele, com o mesmo ronronando ao sentir o toque delicado da chikyuujin, que ao olhar para os olhos dele chora emocionada e o abraça, com as crianças não compreendendo o que acontecia, sendo que após se beijarem, ele começa a puxá-la, enquanto segurava uma das crianças no colo e Tights outra, com ele falando:

\- Precisamos sair daqui o quanto antes. Vou trocar de nave mais para frente. Vocês nunca seriam felizes em Bejiita. Quero tirar vocês da Terra.

\- Mas... e Sayuuki-chan? - Tights olha preocupada na direção que a bioandroíde jogou a maior parte dos saiyajins, para depois avançar neles.

\- Não temos tempo. Há outro super saiyajin 4. Portanto, precisamos fugir o quanto antes. Iremos perder um tempo precioso se ele nos achar, uma vez que estou longe do ponto que deveria estar e ele irá verificar isso em algum momento. Se isso acontecer, irá me encontrar e terei que lutar contra ele. Durante a nossa batalha, vocês podem acabar sendo capturadas. Não posso protegê-las e lutar ao mesmo tempo. Se ele me matar, vocês estarão a mercê dele.

Ela pede perdão a amiga, em pensamento, pois, as suas filhas eram mais importantes, sendo que começava a sentir o peso da culpa por sua escolha, enquanto que Raditz levava a chikyuujin e as meia saiyajins para a nave.

Após entrarem, Raditz faz a sua nave partir dali, usando toda a força dos motores, enquanto ficava satisfeito por elas conseguirem ocultar o ki e somente consegue ficar aliviado, desabando na cadeira reservada ao piloto, quando estão longe da Terra.

Quando Tights percebe que estão fora de perigo, ela revelava que Hanako e Minako eram filhas dele, sendo que as pequenas ficam surpresas, para depois corresponderem ao abraço do genitor que as abraça e fica emocionado, chorando de felicidade, enquanto que Tights ficava emocionada ao ver a cena do encontro entre pai e filhas.

Ao longe, Sayuuki havia conseguido matar os saiyajins e naquele instante, ocultava o seu ki, sendo que havia planejado voltar ao local, até que fica receosa de acabar levando saiyajins para o local, que tanto se esforçou para ocultar, uma vez que não sentia nenhum ki elevado, indicando que provavelmente eles foram mortos.

Mais para frente observa os espiões da Red Ribbon que estavam em choque, sendo que sentia muita raiva deles, pois, eles abriram as portas e quase condenaram a todos.

Portanto, vai até eles e os mata, pois, eles podiam fornecer a localização da base rebelde aos saiyajins e isso, ela não iria permitir.

Após executá-los, ela se afasta do local, decidida a ajudar chikyuujins, mesmo sabendo que seria um esforço em vão. Pelo menos, poderia ficar com a consciência tranquila.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Bulma havia sido capturada assim como os seus pais e por ser exótica, foi levada até um quarto, onde foi confinada no mesmo, com a jovem Brief ficando exasperada, assim como, preocupada com os seus pais.

Ela chorava e gritava, até que cai no chão, esgotada, com o corpo tremendo pela dor e desolação, conforme a noite caía, vendo pelas janelas gradeadas, vários chikyuujins, inclusive crianças em gaiolas quadradas lotadas e que estavam sendo embarcadas em naves imensas.

Então, ela ouve gritos e vê uma mulher de cabelos e olhos ônix que esbravejava, enquanto lutava inutilmente contra um saiyajin careca e alto, o xingando, com Bulma ficando estarrecida ao ver alguém falar aquelas coisas aos alienígenas com cauda.

\- Soltem-me, seus macacos desgraçados!

\- O que você tem aí, Nappa? - um dos soldados se aproxima.

\- Uma chikyuujin. A encontrei em uma espécie de construção imponente. Deve ser alguma nobre ou abastada desse planeta.

\- Sou uma princesa e me chamo Chichi, seus macacos desgraçados!

Então, as roupas dela são rasgadas, fazendo ela gritar desesperada, enquanto tentava se cobrir, sendo que é pega pela cintura e sem qualquer aviso é penetrada pelo maior, com Bulma ficando aterrorizada com o tamanho do membro dos saiyajins, resolvendo sair da janela, enquanto tentava abafar com os dedos nos ouvidos, os gritos da mulher e os sons dos corpos se chocando, sendo que havia mais dois a penetrando e vários envolta, que estavam esperando a sua vez. Um a penetrava por trás, outra pela frente e outro a obrigou a fazer sexo oral, segurando a cabeça e ordenando o ritmo com as mãos, abafando os gritos dela.

O estupro grupal, dura várias horas, com eles comentando sobre o corpo da terráquea, sendo que pelo silêncio de Chichi, Bulma compreendeu que enfim a mulher ficou inconsciente e ao ousar olhar para fora, chorando, observa o grandão arrastando o corpo dela nu e coberto de sêmen e sangue, até o que parecia ser uma nave, comentando que mal via a hora dela acordar para continuarem, após colocar ela na Medical machine.

Chorando, ela acaba adormecendo, enquanto estava apavorada com o destino de seus pais, assim como com o dela.

Há vários quilômetros dali, Sayuuki é rendida por saiyajins de Elite e acaba aprisionada, sendo que colocaram um item para drenar o ki dela, deixando-a fraca, enquanto que estava ferida, conforme era jogada em uma cela.

No quarto em que Bulma estava confinada, há vários quilômetros dali, a chikyuujin acorda sentindo toques em seu corpo e ao abrir os olhos, vê um saiyajin coberto de pelos nos ombros, braços e abdômen, na cor castanha avermelhada, sendo que tinha cabelos espetados.

Naquele instante ele estava tocando o seu corpo nu, com ela tentando inutilmente lutar, com o mesmo admirando os esforços de uma chikyuujin para se libertar, até que ele fala:

\- Como se uma chikyuujin patética como você conseguisse fazer algo contra um saiyajin, ainda mais o imperador dos saiyajins e seu dono.

Chorando, ela começa a se debater, até que ele imobiliza ela com uma das mãos e cauda, passando a explorar o corpo de Bulma, não compreendendo o motivo de ser gentil, sendo que não possuía gentileza para com as escravas, assim como, o rosto dela estava presente em sua mente desde que a viu nos braços de outros saiyajins, sentindo o desejo quase que incontrolável de trucidar os saiyajins que ousavam segurar ela, enquanto ordenava a eles para colocarem ela em um quarto, ameaçando de morte lenta e dolorosa, o saiyajin que ousasse tocar no que pertencia a ele.

Vegeta questionava se era o fato da cor exótica dos cabelos e olhos, ou então, o fato dela lutar mesmo sendo frágil, sabendo que era infrutífero. Ele não sabia a resposta. A única coisa que sabia é que não poderia ser brutal com ela. Algo o impulsionava a ser gentil, algo considerado inédito por ele, até então.

O imperador procura deixá-la pronta para ele, antes de ousar penetrá-la, enquanto tomava os lábios dela, a beijando, sendo que nunca beijou uma escrava, enquanto sentia o sabor dela misturada ao gosto salgado das lágrimas.

Frente a batalha e ao ato, após ele gozar, Bulma adormece e o imperador, apesar de sedento para ter relações mais algumas vezes, suspira e decide tomar um banho frio, após cobri-la, confirmando que ela era virgem, enquanto tentava compreender os seus comportamentos estranhos, desde que os seus olhos pousaram nela.

Na plataforma do Tenkai, o jovem Pikoli, Kami-sama, Mister Popo e Karin estavam reunidos em frente as novas dragon balls, com Piccolo na frente deles, enquanto recitava as palavras para o novo Shenron saindo das esferas que pulsavam e brilhavam como se fossem uma única esfera.

\- Você fez um excelente trabalho, filho. - Kami-sama fala, emocionado.

\- Obrigado, tou-chan. Fico feliz que tenha ficado bom. - Pikoli fala com um sorriso.

Como era de noite, sendo que a plataforma do Tenkai era impossível de ser vista, ninguém percebeu nada de estranho, enquanto um dragão enorme e na cor dourada surgia das esferas, possuindo orbes azuis, sendo similar a Shenron, com o mesmo falando ao baixar a cabeça:

\- Irei conceder quatro desejos a quem me invocou.

Piccolo se concentra e se prepara para fazer o primeiro desejo, sendo que eles haviam discutido os desejos, para que encontrassem qualquer falha neles e somente após confirmarem que não havia falhas, concordaram em realizar os desejos.


	37. Shenron

**Notas da Autora**

Os desejos são realizados.

Os saiyajins ficam...

**Capítulo 37 - Shenron**

\- Shenron, você deve escutar os dois desejos antes de realiza-los. - Piccolo fala, seriamente.

\- Entendo. Faça os desejos.

\- Primeiro desejo. Transporte o planeta Terra junto com todos aqui do Tenkai, assim como os humanos, animais e feras, ao mesmo tempo. No caso de feras e animais falantes, com inteligência, desde que tenham um bom coração, sendo o mesmo para os terráqueos. Todos os animais e feras sem inteligência serão transportados. Quanto aos humanos, somente os que possuem bondade em seu coração serão transportados junto com o planeta, para um lugar semelhante ao nosso sistema solar, capaz de suportar a vida como conhecemos e longe do perigo, sendo que a Lua também deve ser transportada e deixada na mesma distância que ela se encontra agora. O meu segundo desejo é deixar estéreis os terráqueos, animais e feras que ficarão aqui.

\- Vou demorar alguns minutos para contabilizar todos que serão transportados e o local no universo.

\- Contamos com você, Shenron. - Karin fala esperançoso, com o dragão consentindo.

Os olhos brilham por vários minutos, até que ele fala:

\- Irei realizar os dois desejos, agora.

Então, para espanto dos saiyajins, eles se encontram no vácuo do espaço, onde outrora existia a Terra. Os humanos, assim como animais e feras falantes que eram maus, morreram no vácuo, com exceção daqueles que já haviam sido armazenados nas naves, que sobreviveram, pois, estavam protegidos dentro das naves. Não havia androides capturados, pois, os mesmos, após perderem as lutas, explodiam, automaticamente.

Rapidamente, os saiyajins dão partida nas naves que flutuavam no espaço, para que não fossem tragados para o sol pela força da gravidade deste, enquanto se encontravam atônitos ao verem que vários chikyuujins, animais e feras desapareceram das jaulas, em um piscar de olhos.

Os corpos dos mortos pelo vácuo eram tragados rumo ao Sol, onde eram incinerados, sumariamente.

\- Meu imperador, o planeta... o planeta desapareceu! - Nappa exclama aterrorizado.

\- Percebi. - ele fala, controlando o seu espanto, enquanto tentava manter-se frio.

Então, lhe vem a mente a chikyuujin de cabelos e olhos azuis, sem saber que ela havia sido transportada junto dos outros, através de um ser mágico, em forma de dragão, que concede desejos.

Sem conseguir conter os seus atos em um primeiro momento, passa a procura-la no local onde ela estaria, com os saiyajins observando o comportamento estranho do seu imperador, ao ver deles, sendo que por mais que disfarçasse, mostrava preocupação no olhar, até que ele para e olha para o Sol, pensando consigo mesmo:

"_O que estou fazendo? Nenhum desses inferiores sobrevive no espaço. No instante que o planeta desapareceu, todos que estavam no espaço morreram, com exceção de nós, saiyajins. Além disso, o que estou fazendo? Por que me preocupei com uma inferior como ela? Por que estou agindo assim pela perda de uma reles escrava? Ela pode ser exótica, mas, mesmo assim, é inferior a este Vegeta."_

Então, ele assume a sua usual face de poucos amigos, enquanto lutava arduamente para trancafiar as preocupações e tristeza descabidas a seu ver, uma vez que a fêmea era inferior e após alguns minutos, torcendo os punhos, se acalma, embora o sentimento ainda persistisse, para depois ele falar, asperamente:

\- Quero saber quantos sobraram!

\- Sim, senhor.

Outro saiyajin se aproxima e fala:

\- Muitos inferiores desapareceram. Eles estavam nas jaulas e do nada, desapareceram envolvidos em um brilho, enquanto que os outros ficaram no local.

O imperador fica surpreso, para depois perguntar:

\- Como eles desapareceram?

\- Em um filete de luz, segundo alguns relatos. Brilharam rapidamente e depois sumiram, deixando todos atordoados. Nunca vimos algo assim.

\- Essa raça não parece ter poderes inexplicáveis ou algo assim... - Vegeta comenta pensativo - Eles são uma das raças mais fracas que existem no universo. Se não tivessem uma forma que lembra a nossa, nem os faria escravos.

\- Os que foram envoltos em um brilho estavam assustados e tentaram fugir. Não creio que seja algo deles, meu senhor. Se fosse, não haveria motivos para estarem assustados, assim como os que ficaram. Teve pânico em massa nas jaulas.

Após alguns minutos, pensativo, o monarca fala:

\- Alguma raça pode ter tido interesse neles e roubaram esses inferiores de nós. Fui informado de algumas raças sem base definitiva que atacam naves de escravos e os toma para si. Pode ser uma nova tecnologia ou uma habilidade especial. - o monarca fala pensativo.

\- É uma hipótese senhor.

\- Mas, sumir com um planeta... Ou talvez, ele foi destruído, em um piscar de olhos?

\- Bem, meu senhor, há vários relatos de brilhos salpicados e alguns juram que viram um feixe ou algo assim, instantes antes da Terra desaparecer.

\- Quero que as naves que estão sem escravos, fiquem nesse local, recolhendo todos os dados possíveis. Também quero que ordene que a proteção planetária do nosso planeta, Bejiita II, seja ampliado.

\- Sim, senhor. - o saiyajin fala humildemente, se curvando.

\- Não se esqueça de avisar esses idiotas das minhas suspeitas. Quero que se dediquem ao trabalho, sem ficarem pensando em teorias, acabando por atrasar o trabalho deles.

\- Sim, meu imperador.

O saiyajin se afasta, curvando-se levemente, enquanto acessava o seu scouter, transmitindo as ordens do seu imperador que olha em volta, para depois suspirar.

No outro extremo do universo, a Terra e a Lua são levadas até um sistema solar e deixadas na mesma posição e distância do Sol do antigo sistema solar, garantindo assim a vida, sendo que a sua rotação e transação não encontraria empecilhos, pois, não havia conflito em sua transação.

No Tenkai, Shenron fala:

\- Os dois desejos foram realizados.

\- O meu terceiro desejo é que a Terra seja restaurada ao que era antes da invasão dos saiyajins e que todos se esqueçam da invasão, da restauração que acabou de realizar e daqueles que não foram transportados.

Os olhos do enorme dragão brilham e ele fala:

\- O desejo foi realizado.

\- Eu desejo que todos que foram transportados pensem que sempre viveram nesse sistema solar e que o conhecimento similar que eles possuíam do outro sistema solar, seja o equivalente ao que teriam nessa parte do universo. Os que estão nesta plataforma serão os únicos com a memória inalterada.

Os olhos do dragão brilham e ele fala com a voz etérea, após alguns minutos.

\- O quarto desejo foi realizado. Adeus.

Nisso, o corpo esguio do dragão reluz juntamente com as dragon balls, para depois as mesmas perderem o brilho, se transformando em pedras redondas que ficam agrupadas na Plataforma do Tenkai.

\- Nós não conseguiríamos fazer alguns desses desejos. Somente você conseguiria fazer, Piccolo. - Kami-sama fala, após suspirar - Não me agrada a ideia de deixar pessoas com aqueles monstros ou então, com muitos morrendo no vácuo no espaço.

\- Eles não prestavam. Possuíam maldade no coração. Agora, quem sabe, a Terra não se torne um lugar melhor? - Piccolo fala - As pessoas ruins foram removidas.

\- Talvez... mas, tivemos muitos estupros. E se nascerem crianças dessa união? Como não se lembram, imagino como será a reação se nascerem com cauda. - Karin fala pensativo.

\- Poderíamos treiná-los. Ainda mais se eles tiverem o poder daqueles monstros. Acho que devemos invocar Shenron novamente. Posso restaurar as dragon balls para novos desejos. O que acha tou-chan? - Pikoli pergunta para o seu genitor.

\- Uma ideia interessante, filho. Precisamos saber tudo sobre essa raça e se há compatibilidade genética. Assim, poderemos saber o que fazer, caso aja compatibilidade, com as crianças começando a nascer, daqui a alguns meses. - Kami-sama fala pensativo.

\- É uma ideia excelente, Pikoli-sama. - Karin fala respeitosamente.

\- Concordo com Karin-sama. Foi uma ideia excelente. - Mister Popo fala.

\- Quanto mais soubermos sobre essa raça melhor e somente Shenron pode responder para nós. Você é muito inteligente, otouto. - Piccolo fala, enquanto sorria, afagando a cabeça de Pikoli que sorri.

Há anos luz de onde a Terra estava, anteriormente, Raditz e Tights haviam se afastado o suficiente para não serem seguidos.

Raditz estava feliz em conhecer as filhas e saber sobre elas, enquanto que a Brief ficava emocionada ao ver a interação de Raditz com as gêmeas, que apesar de serem guerreiras, eram meigas e amáveis, com o saiyajin desejando saber tudo sobre elas e Tights, assim como o que aconteceu na ausência dele.

Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu na Terra, após a partida dele e depois pediu para ele explicar sobre a sua aparência.

O saiyajin explicou sobre as transformações, deixando Tights admirada, enquanto que as caudinhas das gêmeas abanavam animadamente, pois, estavam ansiosas para descobrir se podiam dominar as transformações super saiyajins. Inclusive, aquela que o pai delas exibia.

Tights não sabia que como estava longe do planeta quando os pedidos foram feitos para um ser poderoso, ela não foi transportada ao novo local onde a Terra estava.

Nas naves que estavam no local onde a Terra esteve anteriormente, mais precisamente em uma das celas, Sayuuki havia acabado de acordar, sentindo dores no corpo, pois, havia sido atingida por vários golpes, enquanto tentava salvar um grupo de crianças. Ela não sabia que por ser bioandroíde, Shenron não a considerou humana e que por isso, não foi levada junto com os outros. O desejo foi feito para impedir os androides de serem levados junto dos outros. Por isso frisaram apenas humanos, animais e feras.

Ela olhou para a jaula e viu que somente havia dez pessoas e frente a esta quantidade, arqueia o cenho, pois, notou que eles enchiam as jaulas, conforme era subjugada por um grupo de invasores. Por isso, era estranho ver muitas jaulas quase vazias, enquanto que as outras estavam lotadas, sendo isso o esperado pelo que testemunhou, enquanto observava os humanos sendo capturados, antes que perdesse a consciência.

Então, conforme os observava, se sentindo enfraquecida, a bioandroide percebeu que eles estavam apavorados e imaginava que era da captura, até que ouve eles falando entre si:

\- Como eles puderam desaparecer? Quer dizer...

\- Deve ser alguma habilidade desses monstros. Só pode ser isso.

\- Eu não quero morrer!

\- Não sei se vamos morrer! Não compreendo o que eles querem conosco! Somos tão fracos. Você viu o que eles conseguem fazer?

\- Sim. Além disso, derrotaram os androides da Red Ribbon como senão fossem nada.

Então, eles param de falar entre si, quando observam um grupo de saiyajins entrando, no caso, fêmeas, sendo que uma delas fala:

\- Se preparem para a tortura. Queremos saber tudo o que sabem sobre o sumiço dos outros. - ela fala com um sorriso maligno.

Sayuuki sentia que estava fraca e que não poderia lutar contra elas, enquanto via a mais pura maldade e igual crueldade em seus olhos, sendo visível certo prazer a menção da palavra tortura e frente a essa visão, não pôde deixar de sentir um forte medo e igual terror.

Portanto, somente havia uma forma e assim ela o fez.

Pegou a sua mente e a ocultou dentro dela, somente deixando a mente bioandroíde, para se auto preservar, visando alguma forma de fugir em algum momento, pois, dependendo da tortura, podiam destruir a mente dela e ela queria preservar a sua mente original, sabendo que a mente bioandroide iria buscar um comportamento condizente com o que

Ela nunca pensou que usaria essa habilidade tão cedo, quanto naquele instante, enquanto eram levados um por um.

Após quase um ano, as naves chegam ao planeta e conforme o esperado, a mente de muitos deles foram destruídos em decorrência das torturas, com Sayuuki conseguindo preservar a sua, enquanto que a mente bioandroíde dela havia lidado com as torturas, passando a agir como seria o esperado ao analisar a reação dos outros, criando assim um padrão de comportamento esperado frente às torturas, para disfarçar o fato de que a mente original estava sã e segura.

Ocasionalmente, quando era seguro, preferencialmente quando o corpo não doía mais, somente ficando com cicatrizes pelas torturas, a mente de Sayuuki surgia, para depois, ao sinal do primeiro perigo, voltar a se ocultar, sendo que para ela, era algo bem incômodo ter algo próximo de duas mentes.

Porém, sabia que era necessário fazer isso, para se manter sã e capaz de fugir em algum momento.

Todos usavam coleira para lidar com a gravidade e estavam sendo enviados para os leilões que seriam realizados em alguns minutos. Por ela ser uma bioandroíde, não perceberam que ela era mais poderosa que um humano comum, graças ao fato de suas peças simularem com perfeição as características de peças vivas.

Por isso, a sua coleira era igual ao dos outros e conforme eles andavam, ela buscava uma forma de fugir do planeta.

Naquele instante, não muito longe dali, em uma mansão, Kakarotto despertava.

Após se levantar, ele vai até o banho que foi preparado por uma de suas escravas, cujo corpo era laranja, com uma cabeça semelhante a de um inseto e um corpo peludo, sendo que tinha duas asas quase translucidas nas costas, enquanto os olhos eram grandes e negros.

A escrava fica de pé até ele terminar o banho, somente se curvando para limpar as costas dele, quando ele mandava.

Ela entrega a toalha e se prepara para secar o banheiro, quando o scouter de Kakarotto apita, indicando uma conecção e o mesmo atende, suspirando ao ver o nome no painel, identificando como sendo a sua companheira, que foi obrigado a ter, devido a lei que obrigava os saiyajins mais poderosos a se unirem as poucas fêmeas saiyajins, para gerarem crias poderosas, visando no futuro um aumento populacional, já que a população deles foi reduzida a menos da metade da população original.

\- O que houve, Komato (Tomato – tomate)?


	38. O conflito de Kakarotto

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto acaba tendo que ir ao...

Então, ele acaba vendo...

Kakarotto fica irado, quando começa a...

**Capítulo 38 - O conflito de Kakarotto**

\- Que desânimo... Apenas quero falar que a nossa cria conseguiu erradicar um quarto do planeta sozinho.

\- A raça não era poderosa. Não posso considerar o ato de Karudo (chard – acelga) uma façanha.

\- Contei que eles eram venenosos? Ele lidou com inúmeros venenos muito bem. Claro que agora está em uma medical machine. Afinal, ainda é um filhote. O Comandante disse que ficou impressionado com a resistência e poder dele. Creio que a nossa cria é poderosa. A nossa união gerou um saiyajin digno ao nosso império. Ao contrário do outro que era fraco e que precisei eliminar, já que não me ajudou.

\- Eu disse, quando nos unimos. Só quero saber de treinar. Nunca quis me unir a uma fêmea. Só me uni com você por causa da lei. O que você faz ou deixa de fazer com as nossas crias é problema seu. Além disso, sei que é seu direito matar ou não. Agora, se me permite, preciso comprar um escravo novo. Karudo matou a outra escrava, por causa da violência do ato para com ela. Avise ele, de que a próxima que eu comprar, ele não chegará perto. Se chegar perto, ficar na Medical machine será o menor dos problemas dele. Isso vale para você. Já basta a última escrava que matou por causa da punição. - ele fala ameaçadoramente - detesto ir ao leilão comprar escravos por causa da conduta de vocês. Sabe o quanto é aborrecedor?

\- Eu posso comprar quando chegar ao planeta.

\- Moramos em uma mansão e as escravas não estão dando conta. Preciso comprar duas, pelo menos. Se vocês querem atormentar um escravo, comprem para vocês. Não serão os que eu compro. Quero que durem.

\- Entendi... vamos manter as propriedades separadas. Bem, se não está entusiasmado com a nossa cria poderosa, eu vou...

Antes que ela continuasse falando, Kakarotto desliga aborrecido, enquanto terminava de se trocar, para ir ao mercado.

Uma escrava está parada ao lado dele e ele pergunta:

\- O que quer?

\- O que o senhor deseja para o almoço? - ela pergunta com adoração, pois, teve sorte de ser comprada por ele, sendo protegida de uma vida terrível.

Era preferível ser escrava dele, do que dos outros. Ele somente era frio e impassível, assim como sempre estava sério. Porém, não praticava atos cruéis ou estupros com os escravos.

Ele fala o que deseja, para depois sair dali.

Conforme andava pelas ruas, ele queria compreender como foram os seus primeiros anos, até o encontro com os demais saiyajins. Ele, Nappa, Raditz e Vegeta, sabiam que havia uma lacuna em suas memórias. Eles se lembravam de apenas de um planeta verde imenso e dele, Kakarotto, derrotando Freeza e a Ginyuu Tokusentai. Mas, mais nada.

Por anos, eles tentavam compreender essa lacuna, mas, não conseguiam descobrir o que era. Eles não sabiam que a memória deles foi apagada por Porunga, o dragão que concedia desejos, a pedido do próprio Kakarotto, a fim de manter os namekuseijins a salvo e que o desejo incluía todos que sabiam sobre as esferas mágicas, para que nunca procurassem os namekuseijins pelo universo. Kakarotto temia que algum alienígena lesse a mente dele e descobrisse sobre eles. Por isso, as suas memórias também foram apagadas, incluindo sobre Katatsu.

Com o advento dos anos, ele foi ficando cada vez mais frio e indiferente ao sofrimento. Nas poucas vezes, no passado, em que ele tentou proteger raças fracas, embora não compreendesse o motivo de fazer algo assim, foi traído por essas raças, sendo muitas vezes, foram traições brutais, com ele sentindo que já aconteceu algo assim.

Portanto, ele passou a não se importar, se tornando frio e insensível. Não se importava com o sofrimento dos escravos, pois, havia aprendido lições amargas sobre traição. O fato de conviver com os outros saiyajins, apenas ampliou a frialdade e a insensibilidade ao sofrimento alheio. Também havia aprendido sobre o prazer de humilhar o seu inimigo e fazê-lo implorar por clemência.

Não estuprava escravos, pois, eram inferiores e não queria se sujar.

Afinal, os inferiores eram traidores e suas promessas nada valiam, a seu ver e dos outros saiyajins. Traíam na primeira oportunidade e não era tolo de oferecer as costas, novamente. Os inferiores eram sórdidos e desleais, na visão de Kakarotto. Pelo menos, entre os saiyajins, a promessa envolvia a honra e nenhum saiyajin descumpriu promessas que fez a ele, ao contrário das outras raças inferiores que não tinham honra ou valor.

A seu ver, nunca iria se sujar e isso incluía ter relações sexuais.

Os demais saiyajins e alienígenas davam passagem automaticamente a Kakarotto, uma vez que o seu nível de poder, associado a fama e a aparência de puro poder da forma super saiyajin 4, intimidava todos a sua volta. Kakarotto achava patética a covardia deles que chegava a ser repulsiva.

Ele custava a acreditar que havia saiyajins entre o povo que se humilhava, pois, estes se comportavam como os inferiores em sua presença.

Kakarotto chega até um dos leilões e olha com um olhar crítico os escravos que eram ofertados no palco. Todos eram fracos e patéticos. Concordava que os chikyuujins eram exóticos. Mas, ser exótico, não era tudo, no caso dele.

Além disso, nunca teria relações com um escravo, logo, somente procurava escravos fortes. Na verdade, escravas. Preferia ter fêmeas ao seu lado por causa do odor. Era suave. Um super saiyajin 4 tinha o seu olfato demasiadamente apurado. Desejava que na sua mansão, houvesse somente odores agradáveis.

Claro que sabia que seria difícil arranjar escravas que não fossem fracas.

As fêmeas, com exceção de algumas raças, eram mais fracas do que os machos.

Portanto, a sua busca era demasiadamente demorada e isso somente fazia ampliar o seu desejo de surrar a sua cria para manda-lo a medical machine por vários meses, pois, se estava no mercado, era por culpa dele. Claro que também sentia vontade de surrar a sua companheira, que já havia matado uma das escravas dele, anteriormente.

Porém, sabia que a lei o impedia e precisava dar o exemplo para que nenhum outro saiyajin ousasse desafiar as leis do seu reino. Era consciente disso. Somente fêmeas podiam lutar entre si. Um macho nunca poderia lutar contra uma fêmea, a menos que fosse na cama, já que era uma batalha diferente quando era o período de fertilidade da fêmea, principalmente se caísse no período da lua cheia. Tanto o macho quanto a fêmea lutavam pelo controle nesses períodos.

Após alguns minutos, ele compra uma escrava de uma raça conhecida pelas fêmeas serem fortes. Podia não ser bonita, mas, era forte e tinha um odor agradável.

Ele estava saindo do local, após pagar pela escrava e pegar a mesma no palco, pois, acreditava que somente uma seria o suficiente, quando se vira e fica estupefato ao ver uma fêmea chikyuujin, cujos cabelos eram rubros como o céu do planeta em que estavam, sendo que a cor do seu olho direito era a mesma do sol de Bejiita e do olho esquerdo, era o céu ao amanhecer.

Havia notado que os traços eram delicados e que o odor dela era maravilhoso. Ele estreita os olhos ao notar algumas partes do seu corpo que eram estimuladas pela presença dela e rapidamente, contém as sensações, pois, eram inapropriadas.

O lógico para ele seria não compra-la, pois, sentia que poderia ter uma dor de cabeça com ela e que a mesma despertava sensações que não deveria despertar.

Porém, ao notar o vívido interesse de todos nela, passando a imaginá-la com outro saiyajin, não conseguiu reprimir um rosnado de ira frente a tal visão, para depois ficar estarrecido com os seus atos, passando a lutar contra as sensações conflitantes, até que houve o martelo:

\- Dou-lhe uma... dou-lhe duas...

Kakarotto triplica o valor que o outro saiyajin ofereceu, deixando todos estarrecidos, sendo que os saiyajins que competiam pela escrava abanam as cabeças para os lados, dando-se por rendidos, pois, achavam o valor exacerbado demais por uma escrava, por mais exótica que fosse.

O leiloeiro, que era de uma das poucas raças alienígenas que eram parceiras dos saiyajins, chorou de felicidade pelo valor exorbitante, após se recuperar da surpresa, sendo que Kakarotto estava surpreso consigo mesmo, pois, somente ouviu ele mesmo dando o lance. Nem sequer percebeu a sua boca se mexendo.

Rosnando de ira, enquanto torcia a sua cauda na cintura, ele vai até o palco, pagando através do seu scouter, ao fazer a transferência do valor para o leiloeiro.

Após ser finalizada a transação, com o scouter de Kakarotto apitando, indicando a transação efetuada, a corda dourada que surgia da coleira, sendo feita de energia concentrada é dada para ele, que leva a escrava do palco.

Ao saber que seria leiloada, Sayuuki havia decidido manter a sua mente protegida, deixando apenas a mente androide, que começava a agir como uma escrava deveria agir.

Contendo a vontade quase insana de olhar para trás, Kakarotto tentava se concentrar para aplacar o seu corpo, enquanto julgava que seria melhor se afastar de sua mansão, para passar alguns anos treinando. Acreditava que seria o melhor, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo de sua possessividade e os seus atos, desde que viu a chikyuujin exótica no palco.

Kakarotto não havia percebido que próximo dele, havia alguns saiyajins conhecidos, que perceberam a reação dele para a chikyuujin e que os mesmos sorriam malignamente, ainda mais, ao olharem para o céu, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Hoje é noite de lua cheia e será o momento ideal, não concordam?

\- Sim. Eu já tenho o que é necessário.

\- Ótimo.

\- Melhor irmos fazer uma visita, no fim da tarde.

Então, todos concordam e passam a seguir Kakarotto, à distância.

Mais tarde, já na mansão, os níveis de estresse de Kakarotto estavam nas alturas, pois, algo o impulsionava a ficar com a chikyuujin e era algo tão intenso que o irritava, enquanto questionava se era a eventual lua cheia que o estimulava daquela forma.

Ele senta no sofá, começando a massagear as têmporas, com a sua cauda se contorcendo na cintura, enquanto cerrava os dentes, odiando o fato de desejar estar com uma inferior, sendo que o odor dela ainda estava impregnado na sala e isso só agrava a sua situação.

Então, a campainha toca e uma das escravas atende a porta, se curvando, sendo que anuncia os saiyajins.

\- O que fazem aqui, infelizes?

\- O que houve, Kakarotto-sama?

\- Não sei e não importa a vocês. – ele fala asperamente.

\- Nós queríamos agradecer o senhor, pois, graças ao que falou, não fomos punidos.

\- Não tem o que agradecer. Os outros cometeram os erros. Vocês foram apenas consequências, naquele campo de batalha.

\- Mesmo assim, queremos agradecer e trouxemos essa garrafa de Siev (seiva – bebida alcóolica mais refinada que a Korokila, cujo nome vem de clorofila), como agradecimento.

Eles sorriem, sendo que olhavam a escrava que era a principal da casa e que tinha adoração por Kakarotto. Uma vez sondaram um acontecimento entre eles e "inocentemente", questionaram o que ela faria. A resposta os agradou e iria ajuda-los, sem ela saber, sendo que iriam manter uma distância imensa dele, por precaução.

Irritado, Kakarotto pega a garrafa e os saiyajins se despedem.

O almoço fica pronto e como esperado, ele limpa, rapidamente, uma mesa lotada de comida em tempo recorde, sendo servido com Siev por uma escrava, para depois se levantar, decidindo treinar e assim o faz, descendo até a área de treino, começando uma bateria de exercícios exigentes, modificando a gravidade da área de treino.

Mais tarde, ele sai do treino com uma toalha no pescoço e olha a garrafa na mesa, decidindo beber a mesma, fazendo isso com apenas um gole, para depois secar a boca, enquanto a despreza em uma mureta próxima dali.

Conforme rotina usual, uma escrava veio preparar o seu banho, enquanto ele via pela janela a noite caindo em Bejiita e acreditava que algum saiyajin irresponsável e sem controle da transformação, não iria respeitar o toque de recolher por causa da lua cheia, que naquele planeta, acontecia a cada dois anos.

Para seu desprazer e igual ira, foi a nova escrava que fora incumbida de preparar o seu banho, com ele se lembrando, amargamente, que se esqueceu de avisar a escrava principal e que coordenava as tarefas, de que deveria manter a escrava terráquea longe da vista dele e decidiu dar essa ordem no dia seguinte.

Afinal, ela mexia demais com ele e isso o exasperava, demasiadamente.

Sayuuki havia saído da mente bioandroíde, um pouco, pois, somente iria preparar um banho, sendo que estava atenta para se refugiar quando fosse necessário.

Kakarotto havia se despido, quando sente-se estranho, ao ponto de se curvar, conforme sentia seu corpo se aquecer, ao mesmo tempo que seus instintos se ampliavam, enquanto o seu membro reagia. Sem saber, ele havia tomado uma droga que estimulava ao extremo, mesmo um saiyajin, caso a dose fosse extrema alta e que, juntamente com a lua cheia, o deixava ainda mais sedento e pelo fato dele se sentir impelido a estar com a chikyuujin a sua frente, seus instintos lhe subjugaram por completo, fazendo-o rosnar de prazer ao imaginar subjugando a chikyuujin, que estava terminando de preparar o banho, quando sente o saiyajin envolvendo os dois braços em torno dela.

Rapidamente, troca de lugar com a sua mente bioandroíde, enquanto ocultava a sua verdadeira mente, desconfiando que nem tão cedo, ousaria sair da segurança em que estava, enquanto deixava a mente bioandroide no controle por algum tempo.

Com extrema volúpia e agressividade, ele a joga na cama e após rasgar as roupas dela, começa a estupra-la, sendo que ela não reage, enquanto que a mente bioandroide não conseguia sentir nada. Nem mesmo a dor.

Assim se segue a noite toda, até que o saiyajin desaba e adormece.

A escrava principal e responsável pela casa era a primeira a ir cuidar do banho matinal do dono e ao entrar e ver a cena, fica estarrecida.

Desesperada e com medo que ele ganhasse o gosto para estuprar escravas, rapidamente, tira a jovem, cuja mente bionadroíde estava desperta e após expulsá-la dali, dando um pano para conter o sangramento dela, se prepara para limpar a cama, puxando com dificuldade os lençóis, enquanto chamava outras duas escravas para ajudar.

Uma consegue banhar Kakarotto com panos, além de usar essências fortes para ludibriar o odor, além de arrumarem a cama, empenhando-se em passar o mesmo produto no colchão, enquanto jogavam perfume no ar, com a escrava principal ficando ali para fingir que entrava e preparava o banho dele, enquanto que todas faziam um pacto para não falarem entre si nada do que ocorreu, sendo que ameaçam a mente bioandroíde de Sayuuki, que adotando uma postura servil, concorda sem pestanejar.

As escravas esperavam que isso fosse por causa da lua cheia e torciam para que ele não se lembrasse. Limparam tudo na esperança que não se lembrasse. Caso se lembrasse, não poderiam fazer nada. Por isso, ao menos, tentaram ocultar o que aconteceu.

Quanto a Sayuuki, a colocaram na medical machine, sendo que uma delas sabia operar a máquina, para deixarem ela lá, ao menos um pouco, a fim de parar o sangramento e pelos ferimentos internos.

Após várias horas, Kakarotto dá sinal que vai acordar e a escrava principal dá um sinal para uma das escravas tirar Sayuuki na máquina, enquanto que todas que sabiam do acontecimento, oravam para que ele não se lembrasse do que fez e das sensações que experimentou.


	39. Segredo

**Notas da Autora**

Kakarotto acorda no dia seguinte e...

Whiss se prepara para...

**Capítulo 39 - Segredo**

Kakarotto acorda, sentindo uma dor de cabeça imensa. Inicialmente tem uma ligeira desorientação que passa, sendo que fala, consigo mesmo:

\- Creio que tomei muita siev. Só pode ser. Nem me lembro de chegar na cama.

A serva suspira aliviada ao ouvir isso e rapidamente, a outra que estava com ela, corre para avisar as demais. A que estava ainda no quarto, se curva para o saiyajin e prepara o banho dele, que se levanta nu, estranhando, mas, depois dando de ombro, decidindo tomar um banho relaxante, enquanto dava novas ordens em relação a uma das escravas adquiridas, já que ela mexia e muito com ele, de uma forma que ele repudiava por completo e que só o deixava exasperado, enquanto tentava compreender o motivo de compra-la.

Na parte de baixo da mansão, havia uma intensa comemoração, sendo que Sayuuki, ainda refugiada dentro da mente dela, deixando a mente androide ainda no controle e estava olhando para um ponto qualquer, alheia a comemoração, sendo que as outras servas a ignoravam, sendo visível o olhar de raiva delas, como se ela tivesse sido culpada pelo ato e que quase levou o dono delas a apreciar ter relações com as servas.

Porém, uma delas, a mais antiga, se aproxima de Sayuuki e toca na cabeça dela, de um jeito maternal, sendo que simpatizou com a bioandroíde, enquanto ignorava o olhar de indignação das outras, por ela se aproximar da novata, enquanto que se limitavam a fazer junta feia, pois, de todas as escravas, era a mais antiga e que lidava com as demais.

\- Qual o seu nome, criança?

\- Sayuuki, senhora.

\- É um belo nome. Imagino que seja terráqueo.

\- Sim.

\- Então, acertei. É uma chikyuujin. Você precisa de algo?

\- Vou beber daqui a pouco.

\- Espere. – ela fala bondosamente.

Então, após alguns minutos volta com um copo de água e a bioandroíde bebe, com a senhora falando, admirada:

\- Até que está lidando bem com o acontecido. Estava preocupada que tivesse em um estado mental bem ruim. Foi muito violento.

A mente androide dá de ombros e fala:

\- É gerenciável.

\- "Gerenciável"... Nunca imaginei ouvir essa palavra da boca de outra escrava. Eu me chamo Miria.

Uma jovem escrava se aproxima delas e fala a Miria:

\- Kakarotto-sama, ordenou que a chamasse.

\- Eu já volto, Sayuuki-chan.

A alienígena mais velha afaga a cabeça de Sayuuki, maternalmente, antes de se retirar.

Ela chega a sala e se curva para Kakarotto que fala, sendo que estava com a sua roupa e prestes a sair:

\- É sobre a nova escrava que é terráquea. Eu desejo que ela fique longe da minha vista e dos ambientes comuns que eu ando. Não quero sentir sequer o cheiro dela.

\- Temos funções do lado externo e do depósito. Creio que também posso direcioná-la a outros locais.

\- Se não tiver função que a impeça de andar nos locais que eu utilizo, a confine em sua cela, se for necessário.

\- Terei cuidado com isso, senhor. Não sentirá o cheiro dela em nenhum lugar que o senhor utiliza.

\- isso é bom. Não me importo se ela ficar confinada ou isolada na área das celas. O que importa é não sentir o cheiro dela. Se eu sentir, já está avisada. Compreendeu? – ele termina o final em tom de ameaça.

\- Sim, senhor.

Nisso, ele se retira, sendo que após ele sair, a responsável pelas outras escravas suspira e volta para onde Sayuuki estava, dando a notícia, com a bioandroide falando:

\- Me indique os locais que não posso pisar. Além disso, senão tiver funções para eu fazer, ficarei feliz de ficar confinada. Não quero que sofra as consequências.

\- Entendo. Você é muito gentil, criança. Mas, acho que você precisa tomar ar fresco. Por sorte, caíram muitas folhas no jardim, atrás da casa. Kakarotto-sama nunca vai para trás da casa. Poderia varrer e recolher elas?

\- Sim, senhora. Onde fica a vassoura?

A alienígena estava surpresa com o fato de Sayuuki não exibir traços de alguém que acabou de ser estuprada a noite inteira. Agia indiferente. Se bem, que acreditava que devia ser o choque e que quando passasse, reagiria de forma diferente ou então, que o cérebro dela encontrou uma forma de lidar com o que aconteceu, para a sua sanidade mental, sendo que não sabia que aquela era a mente de uma bioandroide e não de Sayuuki, que ainda estava oculta, assustada demais para voltar a liderar o corpo.

Após alguns meses, Kakarotto descobre que o seu irmão deserdou e que era impossível localizá-lo, pois, ele tomou todas as medidas possíveis para não se encontrado e sem escolha, Vegeta o tornou um proscrito, com um prêmio por sua cabeça.

Naquele instante, ele voltava de uma sessão de luta com o imperador, já que agora eles eram os únicos super saiyajins 4 do planeta, sendo que sempre se enfrentavam em um local deserto de Bejiita.

Ele também soube que para alívio dos saiyajins, os chikyuujins não eram compatíveis, pois, tentaram engravidar fêmeas sem sucesso. Não houve nenhuma gestação.

Eles não sabiam que os terráqueos eram compatíveis e que o fato de ter sido feito o desejo a um ser com poderes, a esterilidade proporcionada pelo mesmo, não podia ser detectada. Não era algo físico ou hormonal.

Portanto, para os exames, o aparelho reprodutor funcionava, enquanto que começaram a achar estranho o fato dos humanos não procriarem entre si e julgaram que talvez o fenômeno estranho que testemunharam do sumiço misterioso do planeta, os influenciou de alguma forma.

Como eram só os saiyajins, com acesso a esses dados e não os escravos, na mansão de Kakarotto, o fato de Sayuuki estar grávida, as levou a cogitar a hipótese, que era plausível ao ver deles, que ela já veio grávida da Terra, uma vez que a única coisa que sabiam, pois, ouviram muitos saiyajins nas ruas murmurando aliviados, era a incompatibilidade com os saiyajins e de fato, havia inúmeras raças escravas e nenhuma nunca foi compatível e como as outras, com exceção de Miria, não se dignavam a conversar com ela, só a senhora sabia a verdade. De que Sayuuki nunca teve relações, a não ser uma vez com Kakarotto, evidenciando que ela tinha em seu ventre um meio saiyajin.

Claro que a alienígena não compreendeu como era possível uma gravidez, já que os escravos sabiam da incompatibilidade dos saiyajins com outras raças. Mas, julgava que fora uma exceção.

Nem ela e nem Sayuuki, sabiam que o fato dela ser uma bioandroíde, fez com que o dragão não a reconhecesse como humana e por isso, o desejo feito a Shenron, não a afetou.

Miria ficou preocupada que o dono delas descobrisse, pois, ainda se lembra do destino de uma cria dele com a companheira. Embora tenha sido ela que o executou, o pai dele, Kakarotto, não fez nada.

Além disso, sabia que ele era muito orgulhoso. Ela havia se afeiçoado a Sayuuki como uma filha e via o ser no ventre dela como uma neta. Queria proteger ambas, pois, mesmo que Kakarotto não fizesse nada, não duvida que Komato mataria ambas, com requintes de crueldade e que ele não faria nada, como foi com a cria dele e de Kakarotto.

Portanto, Sayuuki, que já havia voltado ao controle há alguns meses e a alienígena idosa, decidem que para todos os efeitos, ela veio grávida da Terra e que o bebê era terráqueo.

Miria se aproxima do saiyajin, que naquele instante relaxava no sofá, tomando uma siev e fala:

\- A escrava terráquea veio grávida da Terra.

Ele fica surpreso e depois fala:

\- Pelo visto, o corpo dela conseguiu lidar com o acontecimento estranho. Bem, há sempre exceções. Assim que nascer, me avise. Quando for um pouco mais velha, vou cadastrá-la como minha escrava. Acredito que será estéril como os outros e que essa terráquea também ficará. Quem diria que paguei por uma escrava e ganhei outra? Se bem, que eu paguei muito caro por uma e não sei se nesse ponto, eu obtive alguma vantagem.

Ele fala, suspirando, se acostumando a uma batalha interna que travava há meses, contra sentimentos vergonhosos a seu ver e totalmente inapropriados para um saiyajin poderoso como ele, sendo que sabia que o seu poder ultrapassava, um pouco, o do próprio imperador.

Ele se sentia patético, assim como sentia vergonha por nutrir sentimentos vexatórios por um ser inferior, pertencente as raças que tradicionalmente apunhalavam nas costas, conforme a sua vasta experiência.

\- Sim, senhor.

Ela o avisou, pois, assim, teria a certeza de que a criança o teria como dono, pois, isso impediria Komato ou Karudo de fazerem algo contra a pequena, já que seria propriedade de Kakarotto e ele havia sido categórico quanto aos escravos dele, de que não suportaria que tocassem em suas propriedades. Tê-lo como dono, significava proteção. Além disso, não poderia manter um bebê oculto.

Após meses, sozinha, tendo apenas a ajuda de Miria, Sayuuki dá a luz a uma meia saiyajin, sendo que deu o nome de Yukiko, por adorar a neve, sendo que sentia falta de ver os flocos caindo do céu.

A cauda havia sido escondida, enquanto que a alienígena ensinava uma técnica para deixar a pequena inconsciente a força, caso chorasse demais, para não despertar a raiva das outras escravas ou de outros saiyajins, pois, quando menos chamasse a atenção, melhor. Sayuuki treinou até dominar a técnica, embora que Yukiko ajudava por ser um bebê calmo e tranquilo, que não chorava muito.

Como a bioandroíde quase não saia de sua cela, para não deixar o seu odor por aí, ela ficava muito tempo com a filha, sendo que após alguns anos, após deixa-la inconsciente, arrancam a cauda dela e com destreza, Miria cobre o local da cauda com muita maquiagem, conseguindo encobrir com sucesso.

Após fazer isso, leva a filha de Sayuuki em seu colo, sendo que a mãe ficaria na espécie de cela fechada, pois, Kakarotto queria evitar seu odor.

Portanto, Miria iria levar a pequena, que tinha apenas três anos, até o local de registro de escravos.

Como a pequena não tinha muito contato com o exterior, fica em um misto de medo e de curiosidade com o ambiente em volta, enquanto grudava em Miria, já que era a única conhecida.

Kakarotto olhou para a pequena por estar curioso, sendo que ela herdou cabelos negros e olhos azuis, que eram olhos diferentes, enquanto pensava em como os humanos eram coloridos no aspecto cabelos e olhos.

Por sua aparência imponente, todos abriam passagem, automaticamente, enquanto se curvavam com Kakarotto achando patético os saiyajins se curvarem como se pertencessem a raças inferiores.

Na Central de registro de escravos, eles providenciam uma coleira para a criança, além dela ser levada para a marcação a laser, sendo que temendo que a pequena chorasse, elevando o seu poder, como aconteceu uma vez, evidenciando que não era humana, a fez ficar grogue com a sua técnica e depois que ela ficou inconsciente, enquanto fingia se assustar com algo, a deixa cair de propósito, no chão.

Para todos os efeitos, ela ficou inconsciente pela queda e não por outra coisa.

Imediatamente, Kakarotto ordenou que fosse feito um exame que não detectou qualquer fratura e como os humanos tinham o cóccix, não era possível identificar a base de uma cauda, pois, havia esse início de cauda primitiva em todos os humanos.

Então, eles continuam o procedimento com o laser, sendo que a criança apenas demonstrou um esgar de dor no rosto, enquanto que não havia acordado, para alivio de Miria, que sabia que como ela era resistente, uma queda não a mataria. Na verdade, ficou surpresa ao ver que ela tinha um poder elevado, sendo que na maioria do tempo ficava bem baixo, além de resistência e força imensa, contrariando a ideia que ela tinha de que os meio saiyajins seriam fracos, já que os humanos eram fracos e acreditava que era uma espécie de mutação ou algo assim.

Enquanto voltavam, ela havia decidido que ela e Sayuuki deveriam manter a pequena inconsciente, até cicatrizar a marca, pois, se sentisse dor, poderia elevar o seu ki e isso era perigoso, já que nenhum humano demonstrava o nível de poder que ela tinha.

Então, alguns meses depois, Yukiko estava na sela fechada, sendo que havia sido trancada ali pela mãe, que estava cuidando da limpeza atrás da casa, pois temia que a qualquer momento a cauda crescesse, abruptamente, rasgando a roupa, revelando assim que era meio saiyajin.

Ela havia conseguido pegar algumas coisas do lixo, que após serem limpas, foram transformadas em espécie de brinquedos, com Yukiko brincando com eles.

Em outra dimensão, mais precisamente no planeta do Deus da Destruição e renovação, Bills, o mesmo estava dormindo, enquanto que Whiss, seu atendente e também sensei, caminhava até uma espécie de quarto com vários itens, sendo que sorria ao ver algo através da pedra em seu bastão, sendo que murmura feliz:

\- Irei arranjar um oponente a altura do senhor, Bill-sama. Chegou o momento de por o meu plano em prática.


	40. O início do plano de Wiss

**Notas da Autora**

Wiss decide...

Yukiko acaba...

Na Terra...

**Capítulo 40 - O início do plano de Wiss**

Wiss pega a espécie de joia e fala:

\- Tsukishiro, aqui é Wiss, atendente de Bills-sama. Poderia vir, por favor.

A joia brilha e uma dragoa da neve imensa aparece, sendo que boceja, para depois falar, ao olhar quem era:

\- Jovem Wiss, que surpresa revê-lo! Imagino que chamou esta Tsukishiro para treinar alguém.

\- Sim. Quero que treine uma criança, desde pequena. Quando ela for maior, assumirei o treino dela.

\- Por ela ser criança, deseja que esta Tsukishiro a treine? – ela pergunta em tom de confirmação.

\- Sim. Uma coisa é treinar jovens e adultos. Outra é treinar uma criança pequena. Além disso, não poderia separá-la de sua mãe.

\- Verdade.

\- Você pode aplicar um treino diferenciado na mente dela, que pode repercutir em seu corpo, sem que ninguém desconfie. Seria o treino ideal no momento. Para uma melhor assimilação, precisar estar no corpo desde que é pequeno, correto?

\- Sim. Afinal, a criança precisa se acostumar comigo e preciso proteger a sua mente de eventuais danos. Há algum problema maior com ela, né?

Então, ele explica, com a dragoa comentando, pesarosa:

\- Escrava... De fato, quanto mais cedo puder protegê-la, pelo menos a sua mente, melhor. Se for bebê, posso me assimilar, facilmente, conseguindo agir rapidamente, caso seja necessário. Agora, compreendo a sua preocupação.

\- Sim.

\- Por acaso, procura um adversário para o seu Deus? Confesso que essa criança tem um grande potencial. – ela fala olhando pensativa para o cajado de Wiss, que a mostrava – Ela será poderosa. Muito poderosa. Irei treiná-la com prazer. Ela é meio saiyajin, né?

\- Sim. Vamos precisar que oculte a cauda dela, de todos. Temos que garantir que ninguém descubra que ela é meia saiyajin.

\- Concordo. Se alguém descobrir, ela será eliminada, se conheço bem o demasiado orgulho saiyajin. Posso usar os meus poderes.

\- Excelente.

\- Vou partir agora.

\- Conto com você, velha amiga.

A dragoa brilha e desaparece, como se teleportasse.

Em Bejiita, na mansão de Kakarotto, mais precisamente no porão onde havia os quartos dos escravos, Sayuuki dormia abraçada com a sua filha, que ressonava, até que aparece um símbolo de dragão na testa do bebê, que depois some, com o seu corpinho brilhando por alguns minutos, com o brilho se concentrando na área que antes tinha a sua cauda, com a dragoa bloqueando o crescimento da mesma, até que fosse seguro, conforme conseguia assimilar o corpo da pequena que não sentia nada.

Após terminar, Tsukishiro adormece, levemente, sendo que poderia acordar a qualquer momento, frente a qualquer emoção forte que a pequena vivenciasse, para intervir, rapidamente. Estava ansiosa para o dia que ela iria conhecê-la. Por enquanto, era apenas um bebê.

Após cinco anos, na mansão de Kakarotto, Sayuuki estava limpando o porão dos escravos, sendo que pediu para a sua filha ficar sentada na cela delas, esperando ela terminar e de fato, a criança estava sentada, até que olha para o lado e nota uma fresta de luz, da porta entreaberta.

Movida pela curiosidade, ela vai até a porta e sai, ao subir as escadas, sendo que era a primeira vez que via a parte de cima da casa.

As escravas notaram que ela estava andando pelos corredores, mas, ignoraram e muitas esperavam que ela fosse punida severamente pelo dono delas, por desobedecer as ordens dele.

Em sua inocência, se esquecendo das ordens que a sua mãe lhe ensinou, ela explora o local, até que ouve sons de algo sendo socado, graças a sua audição apurada. Ela encontra a origem dos sons e desce vários degraus, avistando uma enorme sala e vários aparelhos, vendo no centro um saiyajin de pelagem castanha avermelhada, reconhecendo como sendo o dono dela e de sua mãe, baseado no que a sua mãe falou.

Ela sentou quietinha no chão e observou ele treinando, sendo que estava curiosa, até que se levanta e ameaça se aproximar mais, ficando assustada com um alarme que soa, para depois, Kakarotto apertar um botão de uma máquina que faz um som estranho, sendo possível ouvir depois os seus rosnados ensurdecedores que apavoraram a criança, juntamente com o rosto dele ao se virar, sendo que estava imerso em ira e era possível ver uma película rubra neles, conforme olhava pela sala, até que avista Yukiko, que recuou vários passos e chorava silenciosamente, aterrorizada com o que via.

Ele se aproxima com as feições imersas em ira e fala:

\- Você teria morrido com a gravidade elevada. Por sorte, há sistema de alarme embutido que detectaram a entrada de outra pessoa.

A criança chora silenciosamente, assustada com o olhar dele, sendo que fica mais aterrorizada, pois, tinha a impressão que uma enorme fera dourada rugia para ela, mostrando as suas presas afiadas. A onda de ki opressora de Kakarotto sobre a pequena, a faz ficar aterrorizada.

Dentro dela, Tsukishiro, que havia despertado, influencia a pequena para que corresse dali e assim, ela o faz, se levantando e saindo correndo, sendo que no caminho encontra a sua mãe que corria apavorada atrás de sua filha, temendo o pior e ao vê-la, suspira de alívio e imediatamente, a leva de volta ao porão dos escravos, o quanto antes, percebendo que a filha tremia em seu colo, enquanto chorava copiosamente, abraçando fortemente a mãe, notando em volta dela, que as escravas pareciam satisfeitas, fazendo a bioandroide odiá-las ainda mais, pois, com certeza viram a sua filha na parte de cima da mansão e mesmo assim, permitiram que ela continuasse. Ela jurou que se vingaria delas, algum dia.

Na sua cela, ela senta na cama, com a filha em seu colo e quando Yukiko, com os afagos da mãe, se acalma, ela conta o que ocorreu e a bioandroíde sente o sangue gelar ao saber que ela encontrou o dono delas e Sayuuki fala:

\- Nunca mais faça isso. O nosso dono é perverso e cruel. Nunca se aproxime dele. Ou melhor, não saia sem estar comigo. Você teve muita sorte, hoje. Ele poderia acabar punindo, nós duas, pois, sou responsável por você.

\- Punir? – ela pergunta sem entender.

\- Fazer dodói. Ele pode fazer dodói em nós. Prometa que nunca mais vai fazer algo assim, minha filha.

\- Eu prometo.

Ela decide nunca mais explorar, para que a sua mãe não sofresse dodói do dono delas. Ela não suportaria que a sua mãe sofresse por causa dela.

Enquanto isso, Sayuuki havia jurado que iria se vingar das escravas, algum dia, por terem permitido que a sua filha fosse exposta ao perigo, sendo que as odiava, ainda mais ao verem o sorriso satisfeito para com o estado de terror que a sua filha estava.

Na sala de treinamento, os pelos de Kakarotto abaixavam, sendo que ele odiava que o seu treino fosse interrompido. A presença da criança ali, o deixou irado, pois, havia dado ordens explicitas. Além disso, a criança despertava nele sentimentos que ele odiava, tal como o sentimento de proteção e carinho, que era algo ilógico para ele. Tudo isso fez ele despejar sua raiva para a pequena ao emitir o seu ki opressor sobre ela.

Ele tenta voltar ao treino e não consegue, conforme era acometido por novos sentimentos, revoltantes a seu ver, para se ter com os inferiores, inclusive o pesar, o sofrimento e a culpa que lhe martirizavam, fazendo ele ficar mais irado, ao se lembrar do estado de absoluto terror da criança, para com a onda opressora de ki que ele lançou e que estava imerso em sua ira.

Revoltado, ele cessa o treino e decide que iria sair de Bejiita por algum tempo, para tentar se livrar dos sentimentos revoltantes a seu ver.

Após sair da mansão, falando que iria se ausentar do planeta, deixando Miria responsável como sempre pelas escravas, ele parte dali, rumo ao hangar, para buscar a sua nave e partir o quanto antes.

Um ano depois, há centenas de milhares de anos luz dali, onde a Terra foi movida, reinava a paz e a tranquilidade. O mal era inexistente e somente havia pessoas boas. Era um planeta onde reinava a justiça e que não tinha miséria, fome e nem guerras, graças ao fato de não haver pessoas com maldade em seu coração.

Inclusive, as doenças foram erradicadas, graças a convergência do dinheiro para desenvolver todos as raças e nacionalidades, sem exceção, visando o bem comum e a paz, graças ao fato de só haver humanos bons na Terra, com todos aceitando a destinação do dinheiro, assim como o desenvolvimento da justiça, da saúde e da tecnologia pelo bem comum, com os chikyuujins conhecendo os namekuseijins, cujo patriarca, Moori, ficou surpreso ao ver que o Deus da Terra era um namekuseijin, descendente de Katatsu, assim como Piccolo, conhecendo o segredo da Terra, enquanto atendiam ao pedido de Kami-sama, para nunca revelar a verdade aos humanos.

Conforme nasciam meio saiyajins, Kami-sama, graças ao novo Shenron, criado pelo seu filho Pikoli, modificou a memória dos humanos, para que todos pensassem que era uma anomalia usual humana, causado por um acontecimento raro cósmico que influenciou algumas humanas, que estavam grávidas e a forma oozaru era impedida, graças ao treinamento que faziam, quando usaram o dragão, para que todos assimilassem que Piccolo era um mestre formidável e que todos que tinham cauda, precisavam passar por treinamento com ele. Piccolo assumiu a tarefa de treiná-los, com a ajuda de Karin, que era muito famoso entre as crianças. Elas estudavam e treinavam. Katatsu e os outros namekuseijins os ajudavam.

Os estudos eram ministrados por robôs professores, pois, podia haver desentendimento, usual entre crianças e os meio saiyajins eram fortes demais. Até terem controle total de sua força, estudavam separados dos chikyuujijns. Isso era possível graças aos Briefs, que auxiliavam com a sua tecnologia, que era aprimorada constantemente. Alternando com os robôs, havia professores namekuseijins, assim como os que auxiliavam Piccolo e Karin, nos treinamentos. Um deles era Katatsu, que sentia falta de Kakarotto, seu irmão, que cuidou dele, até que saiu do ovo e que depois, teve que partir, enquanto as suas memórias eram seladas. Ele sempre se perguntava como Kakarotto estava e se ainda estava vivo.

Todos elegeram os Briefs como soberanos, sendo que conseguiram administrar o planeta, distribuindo recursos, assim como os desenvolvendo, tornando-os amados pelo povo.

Naquele instante, as crianças estavam indo ao templo de Piccolo, em uma planície, para treinar, após se despedirem de seus pais, abanando a cauda animadamente.

Atrás do grupo, um jovem de cabelos curtos lilases, tendo olhos azuis, estava lendo alguns gráficos holográficos, quando outra, da mesma idade e de cabelos e olhos azuis se aproxima, com ambos mantendo as suas caudas enroladas nas suas próprias cinturas.


	41. O plano de Sayuuki

**Notas da Autora**

Na Terra...

Em Bejiita, Sayuuki decide...

**Capítulo 41 - O plano de Sayuuki**

Então, ela fala animada:

\- Hoje, Piccolo-sama irá nos ensinar a voar!

A criança guarda a prancheta holográfica e pergunta surpresa:

\- Vamos mesmos aprender a voar, Bra?

\- Sim. Trunks. Todos estão falando isso e hoje, muitos chegaram mais cedo para aprenderem a voar. Mal vejo a hora de voar pelo céu! – a menina exclama animada.

\- Será maravilhoso, irmã.

Eles eram irmãos gêmeos, filhos de Bulma Briefs e por isso, bem conhecidos dentre os demais. Ambos eram guerreiros e possuíam um cérebro primoroso, com os irmãos fazendo jus ao seu sobrenome. Eram considerados gênios mirins e que além de guerreiros, desenvolviam, ocasionalmente, alguma tecnologia ou aprimoravam algum projeto da mãe e do avô.

As crianças chegam a sala de treino e sentam no chão em meio circulo, sendo que estavam animados. Haveriam mais meio saiyajins, mas, tiveram muitos abortos espontâneos e outros, que foram abortados, sendo que havia a lei que permitia o aborto pela mãe até um determinado mês de gestação, sendo um vitória em muitos aspectos, pelo direito de decidir morrer ou não em uma gestação ou então, pelo direito de se arriscar ou não em ganhar uma doença para o resto da vida, por causa da gestação, com a mãe sendo obrigada a tomar medicamentos para o resto de sua vida, por causa da gestação.

Afinal, toda a gestação tinha os seus perigos, desde a morte da mãe à uma doença crônica para o resto da vida. Nenhuma gravidez era totalmente segura. Em todas havia esse risco. Algumas mais, outras menos.

Claro que como havia o risco de ficarem inférteis ou de terem problemas para engravidarem em decorrência do aborto, com todas sabendo dos riscos e de procedimentos alternativos, a taxa de abortos era baixa em todo o globo, juntamente com métodos novos e cem por cento eficazes, sendo que antigamente, mesmo com os anticoncepcionais, era apenas 99,99% de eficácia e a camisinha podia vim avariada. Além disso, as relações não eram tratadas de forma leviana e não havia promiscuidade, graças ao tipo de humanos e de seres transportados para a Terra, salvos do destino da escravidão.

Em virtude disso tudo, raramente havia gestações acidentais. A maioria eram gestações desejadas e planejadas, graças aos projetos de planejamento familiar, com uma taxa altíssima de sucesso.

Todas as crianças estavam animadas, enquanto Piccolo entrava, sendo que era severo e facilmente, fazia as crianças ficarem quietas, sendo preciso apenas um gesto de sua mão para fazê-los prestarem atenção exclusiva nele, enquanto ensinava e mostrava como voar, com todos assimilando e começando a praticar. Piccolo contava com a ajuda de outros namekuseijins, devido a quantidade de meio saiyajins para supervisionar, sendo que havia junto delas, crianças namekuseijins, que faziam aulas junto com os meio saiyajins.

Afinal, crianças extasiadas e com um poder considerável, como os meio saiyajins, sempre ofertavam algum perigo as fundações, principalmente quando não tinham um controle preciso sobre uma nova técnica.

Há centenas de milhares de anos luz dali, no outro ponto do universo, mais precisamente em Bejiita, todas as tentativas para clonar humanos ou procriá-los foram frustradas, com nenhum cientista compreendendo o motivo da infertilidade e a sua causa, até que o projeto foi abandonado, pois, os humanos eram fracos e não compensava o esforço, mesmo se fosse por serem exóticos, com as diversas cores de cabelos e olhos, assim como de pele.

Por não ser possível a procriação, se tornaram demasiadamente caríssimos por também haver poucos exemplares e o império, apesar de ter o cadastro de Yukiko, julgavam que ela veio da Terra junto da mãe e como era escrava de Kakarotto, sendo que as experiências com os demais escravos fracassaram, nunca procuraram pedi-la emprestado para pesquisas e nem mesmo a mãe dela.

Há mais de três anos, Kakarotto havia saído de Bejiita, para treinar em um planeta, indo esporadicamente ao planeta Bejiita para lutar contra Vegeta e se deitar com várias saiyajins por alguns dias, antes de voltar ao seu treino, pois, não suportava a influência que Sayuuki tinha nele, quando estava na mansão, mesmo com ela ficando fora de sua vista e pela ausência do cheiro. A visão dela o incomodava a todo o momento e isso o exasperava. Decidiu mergulhar em treinos constantes e batalhas para esquecê-la, para depois, decidir sair do planeta para treinar sem precisar ser conter.

Quando a companheira e cria dele chegaram em Bejiita, Kakarotto já havia partido, sendo que deixou um lembrete ameaçador das consequências de tocar em suas escravas. Komato e Karudo, não eram doidos de desobedecer a ordem. Portanto, compraram os seus próprios escravos e como não se interessavam pelo que acontecia aos inferiores, apenas se fosse para punir ou se "divertir" com eles, não sabiam sobre a existência de Sayuuki e da criança, já que a bioandroide continuava sendo ocultada da vista dos saiyajins ao fazer trabalhos longe deles, seguindo a ordem dada por Kakarotto.

Já, Yukiko, ficava junto da mãe, embora que Sayuuki, ao perceber que havia saiyajins na casa, havia mandado que a sua filha ficasse no quarto e a mesma ficava brincando com alguns brinquedos que a sua genitora fez com pedaços encontrados no lixo.

Quando Komato e Karudo saíam da casa, para cumprir as missões de invadir planetas, Yukiko podia sair do quarto, sendo que sempre estava com a sua mãe e somente confiava em Miria. Em relação as demais, mantinha distância sobre ordens de sua mãe e em contrapartida, todas as demais, com exceção de Miria, desprezavam ambas.

Um dia, Yukiko estava deitada na cama baixa e rústica, adormecida, quando nota que está em uma floresta, sendo visível uma enorme clareira, assim como um lago imenso e uma bela cachoeira.

Ela fica maravilhada, olhando a paisagem, sendo que somente sabia o nome de algumas coisas, até que escuta uma voz:

\- Yukiko-chan... venha...

Era uma voz maternal e rapidamente, a pequena olha para os lados, com a voz repetindo a mesma coisa, até que ela nota que vinha de um rochedo, próximo dali. Sem medo, sendo que estava curiosa, ela anda até o rochedo e sobe no mesmo.

Então, uma enorme sombra surge em cima dela e ao olhar para cima, fica maravilhada ao ver um dragão alvo, peludo e enorme que exibia um olhar maternal.

Rapidamente, ela corre até a dragoa, que pousa em um rochedo e toca o focinho dela, o afagando, enquanto sorria animadamente, esfregando o rostinho no focinho da mesma, que a tira do rochedo, atento caso ela caísse e nota que a pequena voava sozinha, por si mesma, ficando maravilhada.

Yukiko não havia notado e apenas murmura:

\- É lindo!

\- Obrigado, pequena Yukiko.

\- Sabe quem eu sou? – ela pergunta curiosa.

\- Sim.

\- Qual o seu nome?

\- Tsukishiro. Sou uma mestra dragão. Treino guerreiros ao longo dos milênios.

\- Treina guerreiros?

\- Sim. No estilo do dragão. Claro.

\- Dragão? É um dragão?

\- Sim. Está com medo?

\- Não.

\- Já notou que está voando?

A criança olha para baixo e fica maravilhada ao ver que flutuava, falando:

\- Já vi os saiyajins voarem. Então, essa é a sensação?

\- Isso mesmo. Pelo visto, podemos partir para o treinamento de ki e de luta. Você deve manter o nosso treino em segredo da sua mãe. Ela não pode saber. Aliais, ninguém pode saber da minha existência. Ou por acaso, não quer treinar?

\- Treinar?

Ela se lembra de ver o seu dono treinando em uma sala, sendo que esta recordação vinha com uma face de ira do mesmo que a fez chorar em silêncio, enquanto pedia perdão, se curvando, temendo que a sua mãe pagasse por seu erro, pois, ela saiu do quarto, movida pela curiosidade infantil.

Ela pediu perdão, pois, ouvia relatos das outras escravas e saiu correndo dali, quando ele falou com evidente ira, para que voltasse a cela e assim ela o fez, apenas para ver depois a sua mãe, agoniada.

Ela abraçou a mãe e chorou, pedindo perdão, sendo que a genitora dela a abraçou e falou que não foi culpa dela. Naquele momento, era impossível saber quem confortava quem.

Daquele em diante, ela nunca mais saiu da cela, sem uma autorização expressa da sua mãe e somente aceitava a proximidade de Miria, ao descobrir que podiam tê-la impedido e não fizeram, apenas para ver mãe e filha sendo punidas.

Tudo isso vinha na mente da criança que olha para o dragão e consente, temendo que a sua mãe fosse punida.

\- Não vou contar, Tsukishiro-san.

\- Ótimo. Vamos treinar, pequena. – ela fala maternalmente.

Dois anos depois, Sayuuki sentia pena dos escravos que serviam a esposa e filho de Kakarotto, pois, ambos eram simplesmente monstruosos, os estuprando direito, sendo que alguns morreram e eles tinham que comprar novos.

Ela ainda se lembra do medo que sentiu quando o filho de Kakarotto se aproximou dela e de sua filha, sendo que a responsável pelos escravos, falou que elas eram escravas de Kakarotto e por isso, não podiam usá-las, fazendo o jovem cerrar os punhos e se afastar.

Desde então, ela procurou ficar longe da vista dele e da mãe deste, outro monstro abominável.

Conforme estava atrás da mansão, cuidando da limpeza das folhas, com a sua filha a ajudando, enquanto agradecia mentalmente pela cauda dela não ter crescido mais e a marca de uma cauda não estar mais evidente, não sabendo que isso era em decorrência dos poderes de Tsukishiro, para que ninguém descobrisse que ela era meia saiyajin, a bioandroíde ouve a conversa de alguns escravos próximos do portão.

\- Está tudo pronto? Teremos um transporte?

\- Sim. A nossa líder conseguiu. Porém, precisamos de outros escravos que tenham um nível de poder bom.

Ela se aproxima e fala, sem se revelar:

\- Eu fui uma guerreira na Terra e sei usar ki. Posso ajuda-los, se garantir a fuga para mim e outra escrava.

Eles tentam ver quem é, mas, não conseguem e ficam preocupados, sendo que ela só deixa seu pescoço a mostra, mostrando a coleira, fazendo eles suspirarem aliviados.

\- Entendo. Vamos fazer uma fuga em massa. Hoje será lua cheia. Muitos saiyajins ficam em suas casas e somente os que têm um controle total ficam nas ruas. Hoje a noite, será a oportunidade de ouro para fugirmos. Vamos precisar de guerreiros, pois, podem usar ki e criar uma distração, se necessário.

\- Eu posso fazer isso.

Nisso, o escravo fala como seria a fuga e Sayuuki, sorri, pois, havia a chance de sair daquele planeta com a sua filha.

Afinal, Kakarotto poderia estupra-las ou então, se ele morresse, elas seriam propriedades da esposa e do filho saiyajin puro dele, sendo uma visão, simplesmente assustadora. Se havia uma chance de fugirem daquele inferno, ela deveria aproveitar.

Após eles se afastarem, a filha dela mostra uma esfera de ki na mão, surpreendendo a mãe, até que cancela a técnica e fala animada:

\- Eu também consigo, kaa-chan. Posso ajuda-la.

\- Isso é incrível.

Ela afaga a cabeça dela e fala:

\- Agora, vamos voltar para as tarefas. Sairemos antes que as portas das celas sejam fechadas.

\- Sim.

Elas retornam as suas tarefas e ao cair da noite, sendo que Kakarotto havia voltado aquela tarde, elas se dirigem a cela, assim como as outras, sendo que a idosa que era amiga delas, havia falecido e outra assumiu o cargo, sendo uma que odiava Sayuuki e a filha dela.

Conforme mãe e filha se dirigiam as celas, ela fala a filha:

\- Feche os olhos e somente olhe para a saída. Vá até lá.

A criança passa pelas escravas, sendo que a responsável exclama irada:

\- Volte aqui, desgraçada! O seu lugar é na cela!

\- Será? – Sayuuki pergunta com um sorriso maligno.

\- O que está falando, bastarda? – a responsável ergue um chicote de energia para bater em Sayuuki.

\- Isso.

Nisso, ela usa rajadas de ki, com baixo poder, que se dispersa para todas, as acertando, inclusive a responsável, para depois ela pegar a filha e fugir da mansão, com a filha mantendo os olhos fechados, ainda.


	42. O pedido da meia saiyajin

**Notas da Autora**

Sayuuki e a sua filha, Yukiko, conseguem se aproximar da nave de fuga, porém...

**Capítulo 42 - O pedido da meia saiyajin**

O uso do poder dela foi detectado, mas, bem pouco. Como foi feito rapidamente, as escravas não tiveram tempo de gritar. Somente Kakarotto estava na mansão e estava treinando.

Ao sentir o ki e ir para a sala, avistou próximo dali dois jovens saiyajins lutando, até que o pai deles apareceu e os colocou para dentro de casa. Ele julgou erroneamente que o poder era deles, já que naquele momento, estava distraído com exercícios.

Sayuuki consegue se esgueirar pelas sombras, suprimindo o seu ki, sendo que a sua filha suprimia o seu, enquanto estava junto da mãe que observava vários saiyajins entrando nas casas, conforme procurava detectar fontes de ki.

Ela se esgueirava, enquanto desviava de grupos de saiyajins, ou então, saiyajins sozinhos, que deviam ser os guardas, até que após algum tempo, tentando controlar os batimentos cardíacos acelerados do seu coração, ela avista ao longe o local e lentamente, se aproxima, procurando fontes de ki de saiyajins.

Então, ao se aproximar, observa alarmada saiyajins se aproximando da nave com vários escravos próximos dela, simulando estarem sobre ordens de um saiyajin, sendo que ela notava por trás que era uma cauda postiça.

Eles começam a questionar o falso saiyajin e ela nota que o escravo, que disfarçou a coleira no pescoço se atrapalhava para explicar, estando nervoso, sendo que os outros escravos estavam tensos e então, vê que o saiyajin se aproxima do pescoço do mesmo, prestes a tirar a espécie de pano, quando ela se desloca e perfura o coração de ambos com uma rajada potente, afunilada, pegando os corpos e escondendo atrás da nave, sendo que naquele momento, por causa da lua cheia no céu, não havia quase saiyajins na rua, até que um som chama a atenção de todos, sendo rugidos, com eles vendo alguns oozarus descontrolados.

Os escravos se recuperam da surpresa e ficam estarrecidos ao verem que ela os eliminou e Sayuuki fala:

\- Eram saiyajins de classe baixa. Melhor partirmos logo. Não só pelas metamorfoses deles. Eu não poderei fazer nada com saiyajin de classe média e muito menos com os de classe altas. Ou por acaso, querem ser capturados e punidos pelos seus donos por terem fugido?

Ela pergunta seriamente e eles se entreolhando, sendo que um deles fala:

\- Ainda faltam alguns minutos para partirmos. Ainda pode haver alguns escravos que desejam fugir. – uma alienígena fala, nervosa.

Sayuuki suspira e pede para a sua filha entrar, sendo que a mesma gruda na genitora e se recusa a sair de perto dela que suspira, passando a observar em volta, os oozarus transformados, descontrolados e outros tentando controla-los, os golpeando. A bioandroide julgou que isso manteria a raça "cruel" e "bastarda", ocupada.

Afinal, tinham que lidar com jovens que olharam para a lua cheia, sem terem controle da sua metamorfose. Isso exigia quase toda a atenção daquela raça, pois, poderiam provocar a perda de escravos e destruição de propriedades.

Chegam ao local mais alguns grupos que entram, sendo que na última leva, após alguns minutos, aconteceu o que ela mais temia. Surgiram mais saiyajins e Sayuuki rosna, pois, não são de classe baixa. Yukiko sente o tremor da sua mãe e na sua mente, encontra com a sua sensei e pede suplicante:

\- Poderia me conceder os seus poderes? Disse que pode se fundir, temporariamente, comigo.

\- Sim. Mas, se isso acontecer, terá um efeito colateral. Você pode morrer. Ficará entre a vida e a morte, o que é normal, já que mesmo sendo meia saiyajin, filha de um super saiyajin 4, ainda é uma criança. Você se tornará um dragão humano, juntamente com o sangue de saiyajin.

\- Por favor. Eu imploro. Por favor. – ela pede com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tsukishiro sabe que senão fizer nada, mãe e filha serão punidas violentamente e podem morrer pela surra que irão levar de Kakarotto, considerando o que conhece dele, pelo seu comportamento anterior. Se isso acontecer, elas podem morrer. Se fizer a fusão com Yukiko, ela pode morrer, pois, seu corpo pode não conseguir lidar com o poder.

A dragoa pondera e descobre que não há escolha. Em ambas as escolhas, haverá o perigo de morrer. A diferença, é que em uma delas, havia a chance de sobreviver e essa era a fuga, longe do dono delas.

Suspirando, ela fala:

\- Tudo bem. Você tem mais chances de sobreviver fugindo. De um jeito ou de outro, pode morrer, seja na fusão ou na punição do seu dono. Se fugir, há alguma esperança.

\- Obrigada, sensei! – ela exclama, sorrindo.

Nisso, a mão da dragoa a envolve, enquanto a mesma murmurava palavras incompreensíveis e tão antigas quanto o próprio universo.

O corpo da imensa dragoa brilha, assim como da pequena meia saiyajin, até que se transformam em esferas de luz, se fundindo.

No lado de fora, os saiyajins capturavam os escravos, sendo que surgiram mais. Sayuuki havia sido rendida e levou um golpe no rosto, quando vê a sua filha rendida brilhando e desesperada, ao ver que o saiyajin planejava golpeá-la, consegue se libertar, porém, tem seu estômago acertado com um soco profundo, fazendo ela golfar sangue e cair inconsciente em frente a filha.

Yukiko, chorando, viu isso e gritou, se transformando em super saiyajin, juntamente com uma áurea dracônica que a envolvia. Naquele momento, não era Yukiko e sim, Tsukishiro, que subjugou a mente da criança, que aceitou a subjugação, para que a sua sensei pudesse lutar livremente, tendo pleno controle de seu corpo.

Os saiyajins ficam estarrecidos ao verem os cabelos se tornarem dourados e levemente espetados, assim como os olhos se tornaram verdes, sendo que as suas feições ganharam uma aparência dracônica.

Rugindo, ela se liberta e rapidamente, quebra o pescoço dos saiyajins, que não tem tempo de reagir e em um piscar de olhos, todos os vinte saiyajin estão mortos.

Desesperados, os escravos começam a correr para dentro da nave. Tsukishiro pega Sayuuki, que está inconsciente, a levando para a nave, junto dos outros, com o líder deles dando a partida.

Em um canto, no compartimento de carga lotado, ela cura o corpo de Sayuuki, pois, havia alguns danos internos, ficando aliviada ao ver que o corpo da criança resistia, milagrosamente.

Portanto, decide ficar no controle do corpo, mantendo a fusão, embora tenha desfeito a forma super saiyajin, até que Sayuuki recuperasse a sua consciência, pois, não sabia como os escravos que sofreram o inferno nas mãos dos saiyajins, lidariam com uma meia saiyajin e notou que eles ainda estavam assustados e a tensão era tão palpável que podia ser cortada com uma faca e o silêncio era absoluto, ao ponto de que seria possível ouvir um alfinete caindo.

Após alguns minutos, conforme ultrapassavam a atmosfera do planeta, notou que a tensão se esvanecia e o silêncio começava a ser rompido por murmúrios, com muitos deles olhando fugazmente para ela e Sayuuki.

Com a sua audição, ouvia perfeitamente o que falavam entre sussurros e estes não eram nada animadores.

Em virtude disso, decide testar a sua técnica de apagar memórias, usando o corpo da meia saiyajin e fica satisfeita ao ver que consegue usar. Se concentrando, libera um pulso quase invisível de ki que se propagava pela nave, apagando a memória deles do ataque dos saiyajins, antes de partirem e consequentemente, dos poderes de Yukiko.

Foi o melhor a ser feito, na opinião da dragoa, que após ver que Sayuuki recuperava a consciência, ela desfaz a fusão e a aparência de Yukiko volta a ser normal, com a mesma abraçando a mãe, que a abraça e chora.

Ela percebe que estranhamente, ninguém comentava sobre o ataque a pouco, com um grupo de saiyajins descobrindo a fuga e decide ficar quieta.

Além disso, não queria se misturar com eles e desejava ficar com a filha, sendo que toma a decisão de ir até a ponte de comando.

Conforme subia os andares, prestou atenção em todos os alienígenas que estavam na nave e notou que não viu nenhum outro humano.

No planeta que haviam acabado de sair, mais precisamente próximo do Hangar da capital, vários minutos após partirem, Chichi, andando quase seminua, chorava desesperada ao ver que a nave partiu, se amaldiçoando por não ter conseguido escapar a tempo.

Então, nota os corpos dos saiyajins, sendo que outros saiyajins que evitavam olhar para a lua, pousam em volta dela que sente o sangue gelar, olhando para o líder deles, o identificando como sendo Nappa, o seu dono e se põe a chorar desesperada, vendo o olhar de fúria dele que a pega violentamente pelos cabelos, a puxando, sendo que pergunta, asperamente:

\- O que houve aqui, escrava? Pelo visto, estava com o grupo que fugiu. Mas, não chegou a tempo.

\- Mestre... eu... por favor. Eu imploro. Eu não sei o que aconteceu.

Ele a observa atentamente e sorri malignamente, fazendo ela ficar aterrorizada, conforme falava:

\- Pelo visto, é verdade. Bem, será punida quando eu chegar em casa e acredite, ainda não testemunhou a punição que pretendo dar a você ao chegarmos na minha mansão.

Ela fica com os olhos arregalados. Sofreu inúmeros tormentos. Castigos um pior que o outro, sem contar o fato dele sentir prazer ao provocar dor em suas escravas sexuais. Sua mente não conseguia pensar em nenhum castigo pior do que já sofreu e começa a chorar em desespero, com o saiyajin careca se deliciando com o terror estampado no rosto da outrora jovem cruel e perversa, que na Terra, transformava a vida dos servos em um autêntico inferno e que agora estava sofrendo um inferno nas mãos dos saiyajins.

\- Vou dar você, por enquanto, para os meus subordinados se divertirem. A sua punição será depois e já estou sentindo muito prazer ao imaginar o inferno que estou preparando a você.

Nisso, rasga as parcas roupas dela e a joga para o seu subordinado mais próximo que passava a língua nos lábios, conforme passava a mão agressivamente no corpo da chikyuujin, sendo o mesmo para os outros.

\- Se divirtam. Mas, não a matem. Entenderam?

\- Sim! – eles fazem em usino.

Ela fica aterrorizada com o tamanho dos membros deles que não deviam muito para o do seu mestre, que era aterrorizante e sobre os gritos de desespero e agonia que são silenciados com um membro enorme na boca da chikyuujin, ela começava a ser penetrada, violentamente, pelos seus outros dois orifícios, sendo estuprada por três saiyajin malignos e cruéis, ao mesmo tempo, que iriam praticar tal ato hediondo com a humana.

De volta a nave, que estava há anos luz do planeta Bejiita, conseguindo driblar a estação espacial que monitorava o espaço em torno de Bejiita ao usar comandos de autorização que um escravo conseguiu surrupiar da nave de seu mestre que partiria dali a algumas horas, eles conseguem passar pela segurança, se fazendo passar por nave de captura de escravos, simulando ir a um planeta recém-subjugado para recolher os escravos.

Somente longe do controle aeroespacial de Bejiita, eles mudam a sua rota.

Sayuuki e sua filha entram nesse instante, observando os vários alienígenas monitorando instrumentos, sendo que ao se aproximar do líder, o mesmo se vira para ela, tendo um focinho reptiliano e fala, sorrindo:

\- Vimos como lidou com aqueles dois saiyajins. Ficamos felizes em tê-la conosco.

\- Obrigada. Mas, tivermos sorte. Eram saiyajins de classe baixa. Bem baixa. Se fossem mais poderosos...

\- Sim. Tivermos sorte. Muita sorte.

\- Temos algum planeta em mente?

\- Diria mais quadrante. Há indícios de que os saiyajins não chegaram nesse quadrante que temos em mente, ainda. Lá deve ter algum planeta para sobrevivermos.

\- E o que pensa em fazer com essa nave?

\- Como assim?

\- Eles podem rastreá-la. Não é seguro termos ela.

\- Mas, precisamos de uma nave de fuga.

\- Sim. Mas, o problema é que ela pode ser rastreada.

\- Infelizmente, será um risco que temos que correr. Ninguém vai aceitar, destruí-la.

Sayuuki suspira e fala:

\- Bem, se for assim, poderíamos ficar em algum porto espacial no caminho para esse quadrante?

\- Porto espacial? Tem certeza? São duas mulheres.

\- Sim. Eu posso me virar e inclusive, a minha filha.

\- Bem, considerando a ajuda que nos prestou, creio que tem esse direito. Se não fosse por você, teríamos sido capturados. É uma pena que não quer ir conosco.

\- Sim. Até chegarmos, posso ficar com a minha filha, próximo da ponte de comando?

\- Claro.

Nisso, elas saem e um dos subordinados dele, fala:

\- Vai mesmo fazer isso? Ela seria muito útil ao grupo.

\- Não. Foi apenas para fazê-la ficar quieta. Se não falarmos que estamos passando próximos de um porto, elas não vão saber. Por enquanto, vamos deixa-las pensar que faremos o que elas pediram. Por isso, não as sigam. Elas podem desconfiar.

\- Entendemos.

Próximo da porta da ponte, andando por um corredor, Yukiko pergunta a sua mãe:

\- Confia neles, kaa-chan? Se quer saber a minha opinião, sinto que não podemos confiar neles. Não sei. É uma sensação.


End file.
